LO APRENDÍ DE TI
by PrincesaLirio4
Summary: Sanae Nakazawa creía tener el prometido perfecto, apuesto, educado, bonachón, trabajador pero todo ese buen concepto que ella tenia del novio perfecto se vino abajo cuando descubrió algo que la destrozo por completo haciendo que su personalidad cambiara y solo rescate del tiempo en el que estuvo con él las cosas que aprendió de este y que ella pondrá en practica para destruirlo.
1. Prólogo

**PROLOGO**

Sanae Nakazawa creía tener el prometido perfecto, apuesto, educado, bonachón, trabajador, con sueños y ambiciones en la vida pero todo ese buen concepto que ella tenia del novio perfecto se vino abajo cuando descubrió algo que la destrozo por completo desde ese día ella juro que nunca mas nadie la usaría, su carácter se torno frío, amargado hasta llegar a ser vista como una chica sin sentimientos.

Ella se refugio en el trabajo en donde ella era competencia directa de el, ella hará uso de algunas armas que ella aprendió de el, involucrándose ambos en una lucha en donde el amor, el odio, la venganza y otros sentimientos se pondrán a prueba.

 **Nota:**

Este es el prólogo de esta nueva historia de Tsubasa x Sanae que estoy empezando a escribir.

A continuación les dejo el primer capítulo de está nueva historia de amor del género Romance - drama pero que tendrá un poquito de todo.

Está historia se actualizar veces a la semana según mis avances y tenga disponibilidad de equipo para publicarla.

La próxima actualización Dios mediante será miércoles o jueves.

Con mucho cariño.

 **PrincesaLirio.**


	2. Mi chico perfecto

**Capítulo 1:** **"Mi chico perfecto"**

Una hermosa joven castaña de vestimenta elegante se encontraba sentada en una de las mesas de un fino restaurante mirando hacia otra de las mesas en donde un apuesto joven de cabello negro hablaba con un par de hombres.

¡Tsubasa, mi chico perfecto¡ dijo suspirando la castaña mientras pensaba: Ni pensar que ya llevamos 4 años de conocernos y dos de novios, desde que te vi por primera vez supe que tú eras el indicado para mí y con el pasar del tiempo solo corrobore el gran concepto que ya me había formado de ti pues no solo eres apuesto, educado y noble sino además eres muy trabajador, no te rindes ante nada y la mayor prueba de ello es que sabes sobreponerte a las adversidades, una lesión te alejo de tu mayor pasión el soccer, tu futuro se truncó por así decirlo, eras una promesa mundial, habías ganado un mundial juvenil y uno de mayores para nuestro país, un campeonato Brasileño con el Sau Paulo, una Champions League para el Barcelona de España, justo en este país es donde sufriste esa terrible lesión que te alejo de tu pasión, con tus ahorros y la indemnización que recibiste llevaste un tratamiento en España, si bien te rehabilitaste no pudiste volver al soccer profesional, los médicos dijeron que si regresabas podrías quedar paralítico entonces tomaste la decisión de volver a radicar en tu país natal nuevamente, a pesar de que deprimiste en un principio supiste reponerte rápidamente y saliste adelante, del dinero que habías ahorrado solo te quedo lo suficiente para que subsistas hasta que encuentres empleo por suerte habías comprado una casa en Japón pues desde que empezaste a trabajar te independizaste de tus padres, al poco tiempo de estar en Japón encontraste trabajo en una pequeña escuela de la ciudad, de alguna manera sigues ligado al campo deportivo pues diriges desde hace 4 años el equipo de menores de esa escuela, además tienes muchos sueños y ambiciones como yo y no descansas hasta conseguirlos. Hace algunos meses emprendiste un negocio en el cual te va muy bien por lo que tú me has dicho aunque aún no sé exactamente cuál es el pues cada vez que te pregunto siempre surge algo y no me lo puedes responder, bueno en realidad eso es lo de menos, lo único que me importa es nuestro amor, ahora mismo estoy en este lugar esperando a que termines de hablar con tus futuros socios, me dijiste que es un nuevo proyecto que te dejara muy buenas ganancias si ellos aceptan apoyarlo y tu objetivo por supuesto es lograr ello. Le estaré eternamente agradecida a Yukari pues ella me presento contigo pues eras amigo de su novio quien jugaba contigo desde niño e incluso fueron parte de la selección de nuestro país, bueno Ryo aun lo sigue siendo, a mí en realidad nunca me importo el soccer mis padres me formaron desde niña solo para saber dirigir en un futuro nuestra empresa, empresa en la cual tu trabajas desde hace 3 años, te has convertido en la mano derecha de mi padre, sin duda no todos los futbolistas son malos para los negocios, tú has demostrado ser un buen negociador, la verdad aprendo mucho junto a ti cada día que pasa, aprendo de tu manera de ver la vida, de tu perseverancia, de tu sed de triunfos, sin mencionar que tú fuiste mi primer novio, mi primer novio y mi primer beso me lo diste tu Tsubasa Ozora, a los 23 años recibí mi primer beso, es que siempre estuve esperando el chico perfecto y ese eres tú.

El pensamiento de la castaña se vio interrumpido por un cálido beso que ella recibió en la mejilla.

¡Tsubasa, mi amor¡ ¿Ya terminaste tu reunión de negocios?, respondió la castaña sonriendo mientras miraba a su novio.

Si mi reina, si, hace algunos minutos se terminó la reunión y déjame decirte que fue todo un éxito, decía el apuesto pelinegro con una amplia sonrisa mientras tomaba asiento junto a su novia.

Pues me alegro que hayas podido concretar el negocio mi amor, decía la castaña sonriendo.

¡Gracias mi reina¡ y dime hermosa, ¿ya hiciste el pedido?, pregunto Tsubasa.

Si mi amor, ya solicite el pedido, respondió Sanae con una dulce sonrisa.

A los poco minutos un mesero se acercó a la mesa con el pedido. El mesero coloco el pedido sobre la mesa, sirvió las copas de bebida y luego se retiró de la mesa dejando solos al par de jóvenes.

Se ve apetitoso, dijo Tsubasa.

Sí, es cierto, respondió Sanae mirando su plato.

Pero primero haremos un brindis mi reina, brindaremos por nuestro amor y por nuestro futuro, dijo Tsubasa tomando su copa.

Salud por ello, respondió Sanae levantando su copa.

Sabes que eres la razón de mi vida, dijo Tsubasa mientras topaba su copa con la de su novia.

Lo sé porque lo siento mi amor, respondió la castaña antes de beber de su copa.

Luego del brindis, Tsubasa tomo la copa vacía de la castaña y la coloco en la mesa junto a la suya y tomo el rostro de su novia entre sus manos y acerco el suyo para darle un dulce pero a la vez apasionado beso.

Sabes siento que ya no puedo estar separado de ti, decía Tsubasa mientras se separaba por momentos de su amada para luego seguir besándola.

A mí me pasa igual, respondió la castaña entre los besos que su novio le daba.

Le pediré tu mano a tus padres, dijo Tsubasa al separarse de su amada mientras la tomaba de las manos.

¿Qué?, respondió sorprendida la castaña.

Quiero hacerte mi esposa Sanae, dijo Tsubasa con firmeza.

¿Hablas en serio?, pregunto la castaña con lágrimas en los ojos.

Nunca he hablado más en serio en mi vida, Sanae, tenemos 25 años nos conocemos 4 años y tenemos una sólida relación desde hace dos, antes de cumplir 26 años quiero hacerte mi esposa, quiero que juntos asumamos nuevos retos, creo que haríamos un equipo perfecto para los negocios, ¿no?, ya no serás mi aprendiz sino mi compañera de trabajo además mi esposa, ya hemos aprendido mucho de tu padre, ¿no lo crees?, ¿o piensas que aún nos falte aprender más?, decía Tsubasa mirando fijamente a su novia.

Pues papá es muy bueno para las inversiones y para el mundo de la construcción, yo ya te he hablado mucho de la manera como el maneja la empresa, yo aprendí mucho de él pero desde que tu llegaste a la empresa te convertiste en su mano derecha, eras muy hábil, aprendías todo muy rápido, por ello te ganaste rápidamente el cariño de mi padre, claro además que él te admiraba mucho pues recordaba muy bien tu manera de jugar al futbol,….., decía Sanae.

Si, si se ello, bueno hasta ahora no me respondes si es que quieres casarte conmigo mi reina, respondió Tsubasa.

Claro que quiero, es lo que más anhelo, casarme contigo, tener hijos,….., decía Sanae con ilusión mientras el joven de cabello negro la miraba embelesado.

Yo también deseo ello mi reina, yo también deseo ello, respondió Tsubasa con una cálida sonrisa.

Creo que debemos empezar a comer o se enfriara, dijo Sanae sonriendo.

Si, tienes razón, respondió Tsubasa sonriendo.

 **Minutos después:**

Entonces en dos semanas, decía Tsubasa.

Sí, creo que tenemos que organizar bien nuestras agendas, ya vez que en esta semana casi ni tiempo hemos tenido para cenar juntos por tanto trabajo en la empresa,…, decía Sanae.

Eso es uno más de los motivos por los que quiero casarme contigo mi reina así nos veremos todos los días aunque sea por la noche, dijo sonriendo Tsubasa.

Si, tienes razón, bueno, entonces en dos semanas, ¿te parece amor?, pregunto Sanae.

Si creo que está bien, aunque será algo muy íntimo solo con nuestros padres, creo que está bien, así le doy tiempo a papá a que regrese de alta mar, respondió Tsubasa.

El par de jóvenes permanecieron en el restaurante unos minutos más, luego de ello ambos salieron del restaurante tomados de la mano.

¿Te gustaría ir a ver una película a mi casa aprovechando que aún nos quedan horas para disfrutarlas juntos?, pregunto Tsubasa mientras abría la puerta de copiloto de su auto para que su novia subiera.

Sí, me encanta la idea, respondió Sanae mientras subía al auto.

Perfecto, entonces vamos a mi casa pero antes vamos por unos refrescos y pizza, dijo Tsubasa.

Está bien vamos, respondió Sanae.

 **1 hora después:**

El par de jóvenes entraban a una bella casa con unas bolsas en la mano.

¿En verdad quieres ver una película de terror mi reina?, decía Tsubasa sonriendo.

Si amor, sí, me encanta ver esas películas contigo porque siento que tú me proteges más cuando las vemos, decía Sanae sonriendo.

Yo siempre te protegeré mi reina, tú le diste un nuevo sentido a mi vida, te convertiste en el motor de ella, respondió Tsubasa mientras caminaba hacia una mesa con el par de bolsa.

Tú también eres el motor de mi vida, eres mi modelo a seguir, te admiro mucho Tsubasa, dijo Sanae con dulzura.

¡Gracias hermosa¡ decía Tsubasa mientras acomodaba en una pequeña fuente unas galletas.

¿Te ayudo?, pregunto Sanae.

No hermosa, tú eres mi invitada, tú toma asiento, si gusta ve colocando el video para verlo mientras yo voy preparando las fuentecitas con nuestros bocaditos, dijo Tsubasa.

Está bien amor, dijo la castaña besando la mejilla del joven de cabello alborotado antes de ir a colocar el video.

 **Minutos después:**

La castaña miraba a su novio colocar sobre una pequeña mesa unas fuentecitas con galletas, pop corn, refrescos, entre otros pequeños aperitivos.

Tsubasa mi hermoso Tsubasa, eres sin duda mi chico perfecto, pensaba la castaña cuando escucho: Ya está todo, ahora a ver la peliculita.

El joven de cabello negro se sentó junto a su amada sobre la alfombra que había en la sala y la abrazo mientras ella activaba en botón para que dé inicio a la película.

El par de horas que duró la película para el par de jóvenes parecieron eternos pues ambos se sentían dichosos estando juntos abrazados, transmitiéndose en ese abrazo todo el amor que guardaban en sus corazones.

Al terminar la película y ya habiendo acabo con todo lo que había en la pequeña mesa el par de jóvenes se pusieron de pie.

Ahora si te llevo a tu casa, dijo Tsubasa con nostalgia.

¿Te gustaría que me quede contigo?, respondió la castaña con dulzura.

Me encantaría mi reina pero no es correcto, dijo Tsubasa.

¿Por qué?, sí solo dormiríamos juntos, no sería la primera vez que dormiríamos en una misma cama, ya lo hemos hecho una vez ¿no?, respondió Sanae.

Sí, mi amor, si hemos dormido juntos una vez pero fue por necesidad, no había más habitaciones disponibles ese día en el hotel por ello no me quedo más que tomar la única habitación disponible para que tu tuvieras donde dormir, yo iba a dormir en el piso pero tú me dijiste que me acueste junto a ti, además en aquel entonces no éramos novios sino compañeros de trabajo que habíamos ido a ese pueblo para concretar un negocio, decía Tsubasa con calma.

Si ello es cierto, pero es igual, ¿es que no podemos ahora dormir juntos porque somos novios?, pregunto Sanae.

No mi reina, no, por suerte aquella vez tu padre no se enteró que dormimos bajo el mismo techo o me hubiera dejado sin trabajo ese mismo día además ya sabes cómo es tu padre de sobre protector contigo, a pesar de que ya eres mayor de edad para el sigues siendo su niña pequeña y hablando de sobre protección creo que ya debemos irnos antes de que nos hagamos más tarde, ya cuando nos casemos podremos dormir abrazaditos todo el tiempo que queramos, dijo Tsubasa sonriendo.

Papá se fue de viaje hoy, pensé que lo sabias y mamá fue a casa de una tía, creo que podría quedarme contigo además no comprendo tu temor a que volvamos a compartir habitación, respondió Sanae sonriendo.

No es temor, sino precaución, dijo Tsubasa sin darse cuenta.

¿Precaución?, pregunto Sanae intrigada.

Mi reina, mis sentimientos hacia ti no son los mismos de antes, ellos en este tiempo se han ido incrementando más,….., decía Tsubasa.

Ya comprendí, dijo Sanae sonriendo.

¿Y lo dices así de tranquila?, decía Tsubasa.

Si, respondió la castaña.

Aun no puede pasar nada entre los dos, decía Tsubasa con calma.

Si tu no lo deseas, no pasara, además yo confió en ti y no quiero ir a mi casa para estar sola, respondió Sanae.

Está bien te quedaras conmigo, voy a buscarte una bata limpia para prestarte, dijo Tsubasa.

¡Gracias mi amor¡ respondió Sanae sonriendo.

 **Minutos después:**

Tsubasa le entregaba a la castaña accesorios de baños nuevos, una toalla, una bata limpia y un par de pantuflas.

La castaña las recibió y fue al servicio higiénico a asearse y a cambiarse de ropa luego de algunos minutos volvió a la sala.

Me queda un poco grande pero a pesar de ello estoy muy cómoda, dijo Sanae sonriendo mientras se miraba a sí misma.

Si es cierto, te queda muy grande pero te vez hermosa vestida con mis prendas, dijo Tsubasa sonriendo.

Bueno, entonces vamos al dormitorio, dijo Sanae.

Si, vamos, respondió Tsubasa tomando la mano de la castaña para que ambos vayan a su alcoba.

Luego de algunos minutos ambos entraron al lugar, el par de jóvenes se acostaron en la cama uno junto al otro con la mirada fija en el techo.

Así es como veo mi futuro a tu lado, dijo Tsubasa con dulzura.

Yo también, respondió la castaña girando su rostro hacia su amado al tiempo que lo rodeaba con sus delicados brazos de su cuerpo.

Ante ello Tsubasa la abrazo, le dio un beso en la cabeza y le dijo con dulzura: Duerme mi reina, duerme, yo velare tus sueños.

La castaña cerró sus ojos mientras pensaba: Como no amarte, si eres el chico perfecto, podrías haber intentado seducirme pero no lo hiciste, no lo hiciste.

Tsubasa acariciaba los cabellos de la castaña al tiempo que ella se iba quedando dormida entre sus brazos, una vez que ella durmió, el cerro sus ojos también y a los pocos minutos se quedó también dormido.

 **Nota:**

Este es el primer capítulo de esta nueva historia de Tsubasa x Sanae que estoy empezando a escribir.

Espero y el capítulo sea de su agrado y que esta historia llegue a cautivarlos.

Está historia se actualizar veces a la semana según mis avances y tenga disponibilidad de equipo para publicarla.

La próxima actualización Dios mediante será miércoles o jueves.

Con mucho cariño.

 **PrincesaLirio.**


	3. Felicidad completa

**Capítulo 2:** **"Felicidad completa"**

Los rayos de sol entraban por la ventana de una habitación en donde estaban un par de jóvenes abrazados durmiendo.

¿Ya amaneció?, dijo uno de ellos abriendo sus ojos lentamente y al ver que entre sus brazos sostenía el frágil cuerpo de una jovencita castaña que vestía una de sus batas sonrió mientras pensaba: Ojala y todo salga como lo tengo planeado.

Tsubasa miro cada facción del rostro de la castaña, deposito un cálido beso en su frente, bajo con cuidado de la cama, cubrió con delicadeza a la castaña con las mantas para que esta siga durmiendo luego de ello se dirigió a su armario, saco ropa limpia y se dirigió a la ducha.

Luego de algunos minutos, ya vestido salió de ella y se dirigió a la pequeña cocina de su casa al tiempo que el teléfono de su casa empezó a sonar.

Ring ring ring

Tsubasa camino lo más rápido que pudo hacia el lugar donde estaba el teléfono para tomar el fono y evitar que el ruido del mismo levante a la castaña.

¡Buenos días¡ casa de Tsubasa Ozora, ¿con quién tengo el gusto?, decía Tsubasa con calma.

Tsubasa, te estaba llamando desde ayer en la noche a tu celular pero suena apagado por ello opte por llamarte a tu casa, decía una voz.

Dime, ¿Ya hay novedades?, pregunto Tsubasa.

Si, ya las hay, justo por ello te llamaba necesito que vengas a verme en cuanto puedas, decía la voz a través de la línea telefónica.

Hoy tengo un día muy complicado pero tratare de hacerme un espacio para ir a verte, respondió Tsubasa.

Si tienes que venir cuanto antes, no podemos perder tiempo, decía la voz.

Lo sé, lo sé, tratare de hacerme un espacio hoy para ir a tu departamento, decía Tsubasa al tiempo que una hermosa castaña que llevaba aun puesta la bata de su novio llegaba al lugar donde él estaba.

¡Buenos días mi amor¡ dijo Sanae sonriendo mientras se acercaba a su novio quien inmediatamente dio por concluida la llamada.

Más tarde nos vemos, dijo Tsubasa despacio dando por finalizada la llamada al tiempo que le sonreía a la castaña.

¿Con quién hablabas tan temprano amor?, pregunto la castaña mientras se acercaba a su amado para rodearlo con sus delicados brazos de su cuerpo.

Con uno de mis socios mi reina pero ¿Por qué aun no te has vestido?, llegaremos tarde a la empresa, dijo Tsubasa con calma.

Pues como me levante y no te vi me puse de pie inmediatamente para buscarte, yo quería ser quien despierte primero, quiero prepararte el desayuno, decía Sanae.

No, es necesario que lo hagas hermosa, mejor ve a vestirte que no podemos retrasarnos más, está bien que tu padre ande de viaje pero cuando el sale tu como su hija quedas al frente de todo, ¿no?, entonces tienes que dar el ejemplo a tus trabajadores hermosa, respondió Tsubasa.

Mi amor, tu siempre tan responsable, por ello mi padre te aprecia mucho, está bien voy a cambiarme, dijo Sanae dándole un beso en la mejilla a su amado antes de ir a la habitación a vestirse.

 **1 hora después:**

Un par de jóvenes terminaban de desayunar mientras platicaban.

Entonces yo me iré encargando de ello mi reina, tu solo encárgate de llevar a tus padres al lugar que elegimos, los asuntos de negocios de la empresa y el local donde llevaremos a nuestros padres déjamelo a mí, decía Tsubasa con una amplia sonrisa.

No sabes que feliz me siento, seremos prometidos, nos casaremos, decía Sanae emocionada.

Sí, mi reina así será, seremos muy dichosos pero ya es hora de ir a la empresa, el hecho que tú no te encargues de los compromisos de la empresa no quiere decir que tú no asistas a ella, respondió Tsubasa sonriendo.

Lo sé, dijo Sanae con una hermosa sonrisa.

Luego de unos minutos más de plática el par de jóvenes salieron de la casa tomados de la mano y abordaron un auto.

 **Horas después: "Empresa"**

¿Aún no terminas hermosa?, decía Tsubasa colocándose tras la castaña que estaba sentada escribiendo en una computadora.

No aun no, dijo Sanae.

¿Cuánto te falta mi reina?, dijo Tsubasa rodeándola con sus brazos a él, mientras le daba suaves besos en su rostro.

Pues todo esto, respondió la castaña con pesadez mostrándole unas carpetas llenas de documentos.

Entonces voy a arreglar un asunto de negocios mientras sigues avanzando al volver te ayudo con todo lo que aun te falte y luego vamos a comer juntitos, ¿te parece?, dijo Tsubasa mirándola a los ojos.

Si, si me parece, dijo Sanae sonriendo.

Entonces voy a ver ese pendiente, no demorare mucho, respondió Tsubasa dándole un apasionado beso a la castaña antes de salir de la oficina que ambos compartían.

Tsubasa salió a paso rápido de la empresa sin notar que fuera de ella alguien lo miraba desde un auto.

Tsubasa, sigues tan lindo como te recordaba, fue una lástima que tu carrera acabara por culpa de esa lesión pero no solo acabo tu carrera sino también lo nuestro, a los pocos meses que estuviste internado terminaste conmigo sin importar el dolor que me causabas, según tu era lo mejor para mi pues tú ya no podías ofrecerme nada pues te quedaste en la ruina además no tenías ganas de andar con romances, me dijiste que ya no estaba en tus planes el amor sin embargo ello fue mentira, volviste a Japón aquí encontraste trabajo y por lo visto te volviste enamorar o al menos eso finges tú, eres novio de la estúpida de Sanae Nakazawa, una tonta niña fresa, hija de un magnate de la construcción, como odio a la estúpida chiquilla esa, la conozco de las reuniones sociales a las que ella alguna vez asistió y yo estuve también presente, su forma de comportarse tan modosita es desesperante, como la odio pero ni modo tengo que fingir cada vez que me la encuentro pues mi padre y el suyo andan haciendo tratos de negocios y hasta pueden volverse socios además me conviene hacerme su amiga para así saber cómo su relación con mi adorado Tsubasa, pensaba una pelinegra.

Mientras la pelinegra lo seguía con la mirada Tsubasa abordo su auto y emprendió camino siendo seguido de cerca por el auto de la pelinegra.

A los pocos minutos Tsubasa detuvo su auto frente a un hotel, bajo del auto e ingreso al hotel, todo bajo la mirada de la pelinegra.

¿Qué hace Tsubasa en un hotel?, pensaba la pelinegra mientras bajaba con cautela de su auto.

La pelinegra se dirigió al hotel al estar dentro se acercó a uno de los empleados del mismo y le pregunto por Tsubasa.

Pues no, no he visto a un joven como el que describe señorita, dijo un hombre de uniforme.

Como no lo va a ver si acaba de entrar hace algunos minutos, decía molesta la pelinegra.

Pues lo siento señorita pero a mí no me pagan por ver que personas entran y salen del hotel, yo solo llevo el servicio a las habitaciones, dijo el hombre.

Está bien disculpe, dijo la pelinegra dirigiéndose al lugar donde estaba una mujer de uniforme.

¡Disculpe¡ de casualidad no ha visto ingresar a…., decía la pelinegra.

 **Mientras tanto:**

En una habitación de hotel Tsubasa platicaba con una mujer de aproximadamente 50 años.

Entonces vámonos de una vez, decía Tsubasa.

Pues vamos, dijo la mujer mientras se ponía de pie.

Tsubasa y la mujer de cabellos rubios salieron de la habitación a paso rápido y se dirigieron a un ascensor al tiempo que una pelinegra salía furiosa del hotel para dirigirse a su auto.

Como puede ser posible que nadie lo haya visto entrar, pensaba la pelinegra mientras abordaba su auto.

La pelinegra mientras encendía su auto vio salir al joven que andaba buscando del brazo de una mujer rubia.

¿Qué hace Tsubasa con esa vieja saliendo de un hotel?, pensaba la pelinegra mientras empezaba tomarle fotos con la cámara de su celular al joven y a su acompañante.

Siempre son buenas las fotos, podrían servirme de algo, pensó la pelinegra mientras encendía su auto para seguir a Tsubasa pero no pudo lograr su objetivo pues su auto no logro encender a tiempo y el auto de Tsubasa partió.

Maldición, en que momento te vienes a descomponer, decía furiosa la pelinegra golpeando el timón del auto.

 **2 horas después:**

Tsubasa entraba a la oficina que compartía con la castaña con un ramo de rosas rojas en la mano.

¡Hola mi reina bella, ya volví¡ decía Tsubasa entregándole el ramo de rosas rojas a la castaña.

¡Gracias mi amor¡ están hermosas, ¿y cómo te fue?, respondió Sanae mientras recibía sus rosas.

Bien hermosa, bien, veo que aún no terminas, ¿verdad?, dijo Tsubasa.

No, aun me faltan algunos de estos informes, respondió Sanae.

Dejémoslos para más tarde, yo te ayudare a terminarlos, mejor vámonos a comer algo delicioso, dijo Tsubasa sonriendo.

Está bien, respondió Sanae.

 **Días después:**

La castaña caminaba por uno de los pasillos de la empresa de su padre con unos documentos en la mano cuando de repente alguien la llamo por su nombre.

Sanae Nakazawa, escucho la castaña haciendo que detenga sus pasos.

¡Buenos días¡ dijo intrigada la castaña.

Akemi Hirioka, hija del nuevo socio de tu padre, algunas veces nos hemos cruzados en algunas reuniones, decía una pelinegra mientras se acercaba a saludar a la castaña con un beso en la mejilla.

Un gusto conocerte, respondió Sanae.

Espero y podamos ser amigas, dijo la pelinegra.

Claro por supuesto, respondió la castaña mientras la pelinegra sonreía.

Si, ese será el primer paso de mi plan hacerme tu amiga, Tsubasa jamás sospechara de mí pues él me conocía con otro nombre, pensaba la pelinegra.

 **Horas después:**

En una oficina un par de jóvenes platicaban.

Entonces ya tienes el lugar apartado, decía feliz Sanae.

Si mi reina, todo está listo para el fin de semana, mi padre debe estar llegando en estos días, para que esté presente también, respondió Tsubasa.

Eso me llena de alegría amor, quiero que nuestra felicidad sea compartida con todos, con todos, decía Sanae sonriendo.

Yo también quiero ello mi reina pero ya sabes que por ahora nadie debe saberlo, ya cuando estemos comprometidos formalmente todos lo sabrán, decía Tsubasa sonriendo.

Si ya lo sé amor, bueno hay que seguir verificando este presupuesto del nuevo proyecto y hablando de proyectos, ¿Cómo vas con el tuyo?, dijo Sanae.

Muy bien amor, muy bien, respondió Tsubasa.

¿Y de qué trata?, pregunto Sanae.

Pues…., decía Tsubasa al tiempo que el teléfono de la oficina sonó.

Ring ring ring.

¡Disculpa amor¡ dijo Sanae tomando la llamada.

¡Alo, Akemi, si dime ¿Qué se te ofrece?, decía la castaña mientras Tsubasa la miraba.

Luego de algunos minutos Sanae dio por concluida la llamada al tiempo que Tsubasa la miraba fijamente.

¿Akemi?, ¿Quién es Akemi?, ¿acaso una nueva empleada?, pregunto Tsubasa intrigado.

Es la hija del nuevo socio, pensé que ya la conocías, respondió Sanae con calma.

Pues no, bueno en fin, mejor sigamos ultimando detalles de nuestro compromiso, dijo Tsubasa.

 **Fin de semana:**

En un lujoso restaurante dos familias se encontraban reunidas alrededor de una mesa circular platicando mientras el mozo les servía unas copas.

¡Gracias¡ dijeron las 6 personas que estaban en la mesa al tiempo que el mozo termino de servir las copas.

En cuanto el mozo se retiró, Tsubasa miro a sus padres y a su novia luego de ello tomo la mano de la castaña y mirando a sus padres dijo: Señores Nakazawa, el motivo de esta invitación no solo es para que mis padres y ustedes se conozcan más, eso solo fue un pretexto para que todos estemos reunidos aquí. Señores Nakazawa, su bella hija y yo llevamos ya cuatro años de conocernos y dos de novios y pues aunque ya somos mayores de edad queremos hacer las cosas como se debe por ello yo estoy aquí con mis padres para solicitarles su consentimiento para casarme con su bella hija, sé que yo tal vez no esté a la altura económica de ustedes pero le prometo que a Sanae nunca le faltara nada, yo he estoy ahora inmenso en un negocio que sé que me dará buenas ganancias, …., decía Tsubasa mientras la castaña lo miraba con amor y los padres de esta se miraron entre si mientras sonreía.

Luego de algunos minutos los padres de la castaña dieron el sí, aceptando el compromiso de la castaña y el joven de cabello negro. Tsubasa sacó del bolsillo de su saco un bello anillo y se lo coloco a la pelinegra mientras los padres de ambos sonreían.

Tras de ello, hicieron el brindis respectivo y empezaron a degustar la deliciosa cena especial que Tsubasa había mandado preparar en el restaurante para la ocasión.

 **Horas después:**

Mientras los padres Sanae y Tsubasa platicaban el par de jóvenes bailaban en una pista de baile del restaurante música lenta mientras platicaban.

Esto es la felicidad completa, nunca pensé sentirme tan dichosa, decía Sanae.

Yo tampoco hermosa, yo tampoco, no puedo creer que tu padre acepto que nos casáramos en un mes, respondió emocionado Tsubasa.

Yo tampoco, pero lo hizo y ello me hace tan feliz, estaré contando los días para ser la señora Ozora, decía la castaña mientras una bella sonrisa se plasmaba en su rostro.


	4. Preparativos para una boda

**Capítulo 3:** **"Preparativos para una boda"**

Una hermosa joven castaña de sonrisa radiante se encontraba en un café platicando con sus mejores amigas.

¿Entonces te casas?, decían emocionadas un par de chicas de coletas.

Si, chicas me caso, en un mes me caso con el chico perfecto, con el chico de mis sueños, decía feliz la castaña mientras les mostraba su bello anillo a sus amigas.

Pues felicidades amiga, dijeron el par de jovencitas poniéndose de pie para ir a abrazarla.

 **Mientras tanto:**

En una habitación de hotel un apuesto joven de cabello negro platicaba con una mujer rubia.

¡Gracias, gracias Marian, siempre te estaré muy agradecido por lo que estás haciendo por mi¡ decía Tsubasa.

Ya te he dicho que aún no hay nada que agradecer, no estamos seguros si resultara, respondía la mujer rubia.

Yo sé que resultara, yo sé que sí, decía Tsubasa con optimismo.

Yo también espero ello, ya sabes que te aprecio mucho además…, decía la mujer siendo interrumpida por el joven de cabello negro.

Además tú también seguirás mi consejo, no puedes darte por vencida, respondió Tsubasa.

Ello es imposible, dijo Marian.

No Marian, nada es imposible además donde quedo esa mujer valiente que me anima a luchar, si yo lo estoy intentando tu también debes hacerlo, mientras haya una luz de esperanza se debe luchar ¿no?, tú me dices siempre ello cada vez que pienso que es imposible, por ti decidí seguir adelante con mi vida, por ti no me deje vencer entonces tú has lo mismo, no te desanimes, respondió Tsubasa.

Está bien Tsubasa lo hare, lo hare pero mejor platícame de tu boda, dijo Marian.

Claro Marian con gusto, es más tu tendrás que estar en ella también, quiero que conozcas a Sanae veras que te caerá muy bien, ella desconoce de nuestra amistad pero a una boda se invita a quien uno quiera no, no se tiene que dar explicaciones de cada uno de tus invitados…, decía Tsubasa mientras la mujer lo escuchaba y sonreía.

 **Cafetería:**

Y es por ello que necesitare su apoyo chicas, decía Sanae sonriendo.

Pues cuenta con ello Sanae, solo dinos a partir de cuando empezamos con los preparativos y nosotras dispuestísimas estaremos donde digas, respondió Yukari sonriendo.

Si Sany, solo dilo, decía Kumi.

Pues creo que a partir de hoy podrían acompañarme a ver mi vestido a las tiendas, respondió emocionada Sanae.

Claro, claro, dijeron las chicas.

 **Hotel:  
** Me da gusto verte feliz Tsubasa, lo mereces, eres un gran muchacho, muy hábil, trabajador, empeñoso y sobre todo honesto por ello ella se enamoró de ti y sus padres aprobaron la relación a pesar de no tener la fortuna que ella tiene pues notaron que eres una persona muy trabajadora y que amas a su hija, de haber tenido una hija me hubiera encantado tenerte de yerno pero ya vez nunca pude tener un hijo, por ello tu eres como un hijo para mí y en cuanto yo…, decía la mujer siendo interrumpida por Tsubasa.

No digas eso, mejor vayamos a comer algo, creo que aún no has desayunado y no es bueno que te quedes sin probar bocado, dijo Tsubasa con calma.

Está bien, vamos, dijo Marian.

Tsubasa y Marian bajaron a la cafetería del hotel y allí desayunaron juntos luego de ello Tsubasa fue a la escuela donde impartía clases de futbol a unos niños.

 **Horas después: "Escuela"**

¿Profesor Ozora ya se va?, decía una mujer de cabello ondulado rojizo.

Si señora Taki, ¿Por qué?, ¿necesita apoyo para algo más?, respondió Tsubasa con calma.

No joven Ozora, solo quería entregarle estos documentos que le llegaron aquí para usted, dijo la mujer.

¡Eh, gracias¡ respondió Tsubasa recibiendo un sobre mientras pensaba: Deben ser los documentos de la empresa que forme, claro di la dirección de la escuela pues mi casa estaba en remodelación cuando empecé con el trámite y no podía dar la dirección de la empresa de mi futuro suegro pues no sé cómo vaya a tomar la noticia de que le quiero hacer competencia en el negocio, bueno la competencia siempre es buena claro siempre y cuando sea sana y yo pues empecé en este medio de las inmobiliarias y la construcción hace algunos meses atrás ya que es el rubro del mercado que más conozco gracias al señor Nakazawa además este medio genera muy buenos ingresos y ello es lo que yo necesito ahora que me casare con mi reina pues ambos nos independizaremos y pues yo no pienso estar viviendo del apoyo de los padres de ella, yo pienso trabajar en mi empresa para darle a mi hermosa la vida de reina a la que ella está acostumbrada.

Tsubasa guardo el sobre en su maletín y empezó a caminar hacia la salida de la escuela al tiempo que su celular empezó a sonar.

Ring ring ring

Tsubasa saco su celular que guardaba en el bolsillo de su pantalón al ver el nombre de la persona que lo llamaba contesto inmediatamente la llamada.

Dime hermosa, dijo Tsubasa.

¿Estas viniendo a la empresa?, escucho el joven de cabello negro.

Si mi reina, ¿sucedió algo?, pregunto preocupado Tsubasa.

No amor, no, lo que pasa es que tengo unos trajes de novios hermosos para ti, hoy fui con mis amigas…., decía Sanae a través de la línea telefónica mientras Tsubasa salía del colegio y abordaba su auto.

 **Minutos después: "Empresa"**

Tsubasa caminaba presuroso por un pasillo mientras desde el umbral de la puerta de una oficina una pelinegra lo miraba.

Se casa, se casa con la estúpida de la millonaria, ese el rumor en toda la empresa, pensaba la pelinegra mientras seguía con la mirada al joven de cabello negro.

Tsubasa luego de algunos minutos de caminata llego a la oficina que compartía con la castaña.

¡Mi amor¡ dijo Sanae al verlo entrar poniéndose de pie para ir a su encuentro.

Tras un efusivo abrazo acompañado de un efusivo beso el par de jóvenes se dirigieron al escritorio de uno de ellos.

Mira amor, mira, esta revistas me proporcionaron para ti en la tienda de novios que visite con las chicas, además también fui a ver las invitaciones y me quedaron en enviarme modelos al correo y ya lo hicieron, ¿quieres verlos?, decía Sanae emocionada.

Si mi reina es más podemos elegir de una vez el modelo que nos guste, respondió Tsubasa.

¿Lo dices en serio?, dijo Sanae con una amplia sonrisa.

Si, lo digo en serio mi amor, respondió Tsubasa.

El par de jóvenes miraron cada uno de los modelos de invitaciones que le habían enviado al correo de la pelinegra luego de algunos minutos ambos eligieron un modelo, luego de ello por internet apartaron también el local de la boda y hasta el bufet.

Creo que hoy hemos avanzado con gran parte de lo que necesitamos para nuestra boda, dijo Tsubasa sonriendo.

Si mi amor, respondió Sanae.

¿Quieres ir a caminar un poco?, pregunto Tsubasa.

Si mi chico perfecto, dijo Sanae.

¿Chico perfecto?, respondió Tsubasa sonriendo.

Si, para mi eres el chico perfecto, respondió Sanae.

Entonces tú eres mi chica perfecta, dijo Tsubasa rodeándola con sus brazos para besarla apasionadamente.

 **Al día siguiente:**

Sanae caminaba por el pasillo que llevaba a su oficina con unos documentos en la mano cunado su caminar fue interrumpido por la presencia de una pelinegra.

¡Hola¡ dijo la pelinegra.

¿Hirioka verdad?, respondió Sanae con una cálida sonrisa.

Akemi, solo Akemi, eso de llamarse por apellidos pone una barrera para la amistad y yo quiero ser tu amiga Sanae, dijo la pelinegra.

Si tienes razón, disculpa, respondió la castaña.

No, no te preocupes y ya que estamos de acuerdo en ello y que aceptas mi amistad déjame decirte que yo estoy para apoyarte en lo que necesites para tu boda, me acabo de enterar que te casas y pues me imagino que necesitas mucha ayuda….., decía Akemi mientras la castaña sonreía.

 **Mientras tanto:**

Tsubasa miraba unos documentos en su oficina.

Vaya este mes me fue muy bien, sin duda creo que ya va siendo tiempo de hablar con mi futuro suegrito para decirle que pienso dejar su empresa, si eso hare, aunque tengo que buscar el momento adecuado, ahora el anda muy ocupado en un nuevo negocio que está cerrando. Bueno, dejare estos documentos aquí en mi gaveta, hasta que tenga alguna oportunidad para hablar con él, pensaba Tsubasa al tiempo que la puerta de la oficina se abrió y por ella entro la castaña junto a una pelinegra que Tsubasa logro reconocer.

Akemi, dijo Tsubasa poniéndose de pie mientras pensaba: Claro si seré bruto, el nuevo socio de mi futuro suegrito en Hirioka, el mismo apellido de mi ex.

¿Ya se conocen?, dijo sonriendo Sanae.

Si, ya tuvimos el gusto de conocernos Sanae, respondió la pelinegra mientras el joven de cabello negro la miraba sin comprender la actitud de la joven.

Akemi me está ofreciendo su apoyo para lo que necesitemos en la boda, dijo Sanae sonriendo al tiempo que el celular de la castaña empezó a sonar.

Ring ring ring

Disculpen, dijo la castaña caminando hacia un lado para responder la llamada.

¿Qué pretendes Akemi?, dijo Tsubasa con firmeza.

Nada, nada, respondió sonriendo la pelinegra al tiempo que la castaña decía: Amor, Akemi, discúlpenme unos minutitos, voy a la oficina de papá pero ya vuelvo.

Ve, ve Sanae, no te preocupes aquí te espero, respondió Akemi sonriendo mientras tomaba asiento frente a Tsubasa.

Una vez que la castaña salió Tsubasa se puso de pie y mirando a los ojos a la pelinegra con firmeza dijo: ¿qué pretendes acercándote a Sanae?.

Nada, nada querido Tsubasa, ya me quedo bien clarito que dejaste de amarme, hasta te casaras con ella, ¿no?, pues te felicito por ello, yo solo quiero llevarme bien con la familia del socio de mi padre, es todo, dijo Akemi con cinismo.

Pues que bueno que lo hayas aceptado y espero que estés diciendo la verdad pero te voy a pedir algo Akemi, agradezco que quieras apoyarnos en los preparativos de nuestra boda pero no es necesario, nosotros podemos solos, respondió Tsubasa.

Hay Tsubasa no seas así, además no te preocupes tu amada prometida no sabrá nunca que entre tú y yo hubo algo, mi intención no es causarte problemas, sino apoyarte, creo que lo mejor es que ella no sepa de la relación que tuvimos, no tiene caso fue hace mucho además si hasta ahora no les hablado de mi qué sentido tiene que lo hagas ahora, dijo la pelinegra mientras pensaba: Necesito que tú y ella se confíen así yo podré encontrar algún motivo para poder hacerlos discutir. Si tú no fuiste para mí, tampoco lo serás de ella.

Si tal vez tengas razón, respondió Tsubasa.

Claro que lo tengo, Tsubasa, déjame apoyarlos, las bodas son muy tediosas, una manito de mas siempre es buena, decía Akemi.

Está bien, respondió Tsubasa.

¡Gracias¡ gracias, no te vas a arrepentir, decía Akemi mientras pensaba: Tengo que averiguar quién es esa mujer rubia con la que te vi en el hotel, mi instinto me dice que tu no le has hablado de ella a tu querida prometida, te conozco bien Tsubasa sé que eres un tanto despistado y que a algunas cosas no sueles darle la importancia que estas tienen, tal vez esa relación que tienes con esa mujer me ayude a destruir tu futura boda, pensaba Akemi mientras sonreía con hipocresía.

Eso espero, dijo Tsubasa al tiempo que la castaña volvía a la oficina.

Ya estoy aquí, dijo Sanae.

Qué bueno amiga, dime ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?, decía Akemi mientras se ponía de pie para acercarse a la castaña.

Quiero diseños de decoraciones para la iglesia, decía Sanae.

No te preocupes de ello querida, déjalo en mis manos, yo conozco unos diseñadores de bodas excelentes, me contactare con ellos…., decía Akemi mientras Tsubasa la observaba.

Tal vez Akemi tenga razón no tiene caso hablarle a Sanae de lo que tuve con ella, ya fue hace mucho además mi presente es mi reina nadie más para que hablar del pasado, no tiene sentido, pensaba Tsubasa al tiempo que su celular empezó a vibrar.

Tsubasa abrió el mensaje que le había llegado, lo leyó rápidamente. Una vez que termino de leerlo se puso de pie, tomo unas llaves de su escritorio y dijo: Ya vuelvo Sanae, tengo que salir a ver un asunto.

Si amor, no te preocupes, respondió la castaña mientras la pelinegra miro intrigada salir a Tsubasa de la oficina.

Parecía nervioso y preocupado, ¿o será mi imaginación?, pensaba Akemi.

Akemi, Akemi, escucho la pelinegra.

Si, dime, disculpa, respondió Akemi sonriendo.

Cuál de estos vestidos me sugieres, mis amigas me han sugerido este pero una tercera opinión no está de más, decía la castaña mostrándole en su computadora un bello vestido de novia a la pelinegra.

Pues está muy lindo, sin duda te verás muy bien con este vestido,….., decía Akemi fingiendo una sonrisa.

¿En verdad lo crees?, decía Sanae.

Si parecerás una reina, respondió Akemi ocultando su envidia.

¡Gracias¡ entonces lo aparte de una vez, dijo la castaña.

 **Mientras tanto:**

Tsubasa manejaba presuroso mientras pensaba: Le dije que las comprara, porque es tan terca, a veces no la comprendo, será que cuando sufres una decepción ya no te importa nada en la vida.


	5. Una dañina amistad:Intrigas

**Capítulo 4:** **"Una dañina amistad: Intrigas"**

Un joven de cabello negro de rostro preocupado se encontraba dentro de una habitación de hotel mirando a un hombre de mandil blanco que le daba unas indicaciones a una mujer rubia.

Eso es todo Marian, decía el medico.

¡Gracias doctor¡ prometo que esta vez no se me olvidara, respondió la rubia mientras Tsubasa se acercaba al medico con unos billetes en la mano.

Eso espero, tú más que nadie sabes que no solo debemos cuidar a otros sino también a nosotros mismo, por suerte todo el equipo esta aquí, así podemos apoyarte, respondió el medico al tiempo que escucho: Tome.

Lo de sus servicios, dijo Tsubasa entregándole unos billetes al medico.

¡Gracias¡ ya sabe tiene que tomarlo todos los días, por suerte las encontró pues en nuestro país son muy escasas y pensé que aquí estarían igual, decía el medico.

Si, me dijeron que eran escasas pero ya ve, si logre encontrarlas pero dígame, ¿como la encuentra?, pregunto Tsubasa.

Su estado es el mismo y ella lo sabe por algo es medico como yo, respondió el hombre de bata blanca.

Claro, respondió Tsubasa.

Mientras Tsubasa platicaba con un medico sobre el estado de Marian en la empresa Nakazawa específicamente dentro de una oficina una pelinegra ayudaba a una castaña a elegir de manera virtual los recuerdos que ella daría por su boda.

Creo que este es perfecto, hace juego perfecto con el pastel, decía Akemi.

Si tienes razón, respondió Sanaec.

Sabes Sanae sin duda eres afortunada, te casas con el chico perfecto porque hasta donde me acabas de contar Tsubasa es el chico perfecto solo espero que esa perfección sea cierta, decía Akemi fingiendo preocupación.

¿No comprendo?, dijo Sanae.

No me lo vayas a tomar a mal pero es tan difícil de creer que exista alguien tan perfecto en la vida, la verdad a veces demasiada perfección causa intriga, ¿no lo crees?, pregunto la pelinegra.

No, a mi no me intriga nada de Tsubasa, ambos nos conocemos muy bien, entre nosotros dos no hay secretos, hay mucha confianza, contesto Sanae con calma.

Pues que bueno Sanae, la confianza es la base de una relación y que bueno saber que entre los dos haya ello, porque hoy en día las parejas se tienden a ocultar las cosas e incluso se acercan a alguien solo para buscar algún beneficio y no por amor, te lo digo por experiencia propia, me ha tocado cada desgraciado,…., decía Akemi mientras la castaña la escuchaba con atención.

 **Hotel:**

Una mujer rubia se sentaba sobre la cama en la que estaba al tiempo que posaba su mirada en el rostro de un joven de cabello negro.

No te preocupes Tsubasa, aun no voy a morir, me aferrare a la vida hasta haber conseguido que mi proyecto de resultado, decía Marian.

Marian, respondió Tsubasa.

Tsubasa ya hable con mi abogado para lo que te comente, dijo la rubia.

Esta bien, respondió Tsubasa.

Cambia esa cara hijo, aun estoy viva y mientras lo este no descansare hasta que tu vida vuelva hacer como antes, dijo Marian.

¡Gracias, gracias Marian¡ respondió Tsubasa.

No hay nada que agradecer, mi equipo y yo nos comprometimos con tu caso desde el primer día que lo tomamos, por ello todos nos mudamos de España para acá, tu ahora solo dedica hacer feliz, disfruta de tu felicidad, vívela y no pienses en nada mas, dijo la rubia.

Luego de algunos minutos más de plática Tsubasa volvió a la empresa.

 **Empresa Nakazawa:**

Una castaña apagaba una computadora al tiempo que un joven de cabello negro entraba a la oficina.

¿Cómo has estado mi reina?, dijo Tsubasa al entrar mientras se acercaba a la castaña.

Bien cariño, Akemi me ayudo a elegir unos recuerditos muy lindos para nuestra boda, decía…, la castaña mientras Tsubasa sonreía al tiempo que al llegar junto a ella la rodeo con sus brazos mientras le depositaba un cálido beso en la mejilla.

 **Días después:**

Ya habían pasado 5 días desde que Sanae y Akemi se habían vuelto amigas. La castaña incluso había presentado a la pelinegra con su par de amigas para que ellas la apoyen en los preparativos de su boda así mismo ella les había pedido a las tres que sean sus damas de honor y ellas encantadas habían aceptado el pedido.

Esa cercanía no solo en el trabajo sino también fuera de el por el apoyo que la pelinegra le brindaba a la castaña por lo de su boda había desarrollado una "buena amistad" entre ambas por así decirlo, ya que Sanae ni sospechaba de la envidia y odio que Akemi sentía por ella, para la castaña la pelinegra en ese poco tiempo le había demostrado ser una gran amiga en quien ella podía confiar.

Tsubasa por su lado debido a los constantes viajes de su futuro suegro no había podido hablar con el sobre su renuncia y sobre la empresa que el había formado además el en esos días junto a Marian estaban inmersos en un estudio del cual dependería tal vez todo su futuro.

Lo que el no sabia era que sus constantes visitas a Marian eran seguidas por Akemi quien en su malvada cabeza iba maquinando su propia historia acerca de la relación que unía a Tsubasa y a Marian, historia que ella pensaba usar en el momento apropiado para vengarse de Tsubasa por su desprecio y de esa manera destruir la futura boda de el y la castaña.

 **Hotel:**

Una pelinegra que llevaba puesta una pañoleta en la cabeza miraba a través de la ventana de su auto hacia un hotel mientras pensaba: Nuevamente vino a verla, lo único que e podido averiguar de la vieja es que una medico muy conocida en España, el la debió conocer allá, ¿pero que tipo de relación la une a ella?, por que si ella esta acá, es porque hay algo entre ellos, ¿no?, claro además la vieja no habla nuestro idioma a las justas habla algunas palabras eso fue lo que me dijeron aquí, pensaba Akemi mientras esperaba la salida de Tsubasa para seguirlo.

Luego de algunos minutos de espera, el joven de cabello negro salía del hotel junto a la mujer rubia que iba tomada del brazo del joven aumentando mas las sospechas de la pelinegra.

Akemi al ver a Tsubasa abordar su auto luego de la rubia y emprender camino lo siguió con cautela.

¿A donde irán?, pensó Akemi mientras manejaba con cautela su auto.

Luego de algunos minutos de camino el auto de Tsubasa se detuvo frente a un edificio, Tsubasa bajo del auto y fue abrir la puerta para que baje Marian, una vez que ella bajo se tomo del brazo del joven y juntos entraron al edificio, todo ello era seguido por Akemi desde su auto. Una vez que Akemi los vio entrar decidió bajar de su auto y seguirlo.

La pelinegra camino presurosa al edificio al llegar allí su entrada fue detenida por el vigilante del lugar.

¿Muéstreme su identificación para ver si esta en la lista?, dijo el vigilante.

¿Que?, dijo Akemi entre molesta y sorprendida.

Su identificación señorita a este lugar solo ingresan las personas registradas, dijo el vigilante.

¿Registradas?, dijo Akemi.

Si, respondió el vigilante.

Pero ¿Por qué?, ¿Es que hay alguna fiesta dentro?, dijo Akemi.

¿Fiesta?, dijo intrigado el vigilante.

Aunque Tsubasa y la mujer esa no venían con ropa de fiesta, decía Akemi mirando al vigilante.

No señorita, claro que no, aquí no es un salón de fiesta, este edificio solo lo usan… decía el vigilante mientras la pelinegra lo escuchaba con atención.

 **Casa Nakazawa:**

Una emocionada castaña se encontraba con sus dos amigas mirando en unas revistas unos peinados para novia.

Este es el peinado que me recomendó mi estilista para ese día, ¿cómo creen que me vea?, decía emocionada la castaña.

Pues de hecho te veras hermosa amiga, decía Yukari.

Si además los estilistas saben más que nosotras de peinados amiga, decía Kumi.

Si tienen razón pero me importa mucho su opinión chicas, decía la castaña sonriendo al tiempo que su celular empezó a sonar.

¡Disculpen chicas, es Akemi¡ dijo Sanae sonriendo mientras tomaba la llamada.

Amiga, ¿en dónde estás?, escucho la castaña.

En casa con las chicas, respondió la castaña.

Eso lo explica todo, respondió Akemi dando inicio a su malvado plan.

¿Lo explica todo?, dijo intrigada la castaña.

Si amiga, bueno es algo un poco delicado, creo que te lo diré mañana pues no creo que sea correcto para hablarlo por teléfono, decía la pelinegra a través de la línea telefónica.

Akemi, dímelo de una vez, no me dejes intrigada, ¿que sucede?, pregunto la castaña preocupada.

No mañana, no te preocupes amiga, no creo que sea nada malo, es solo que me sorprendió un poco a lo mejor estoy confundida y no es nada grave, mejor mañana lo hablamos, decía Akemi.

No Akemi, dime donde estas que yo voy a verte, ya te he dicho que no me gustan las intrigas ni las mentiras, respondió Sanae.

No olvídalo Sanae, debe ser una confusión mía, mañana, mañana nos vemos, fue lo último que escucho la castaña que miro con desconcierto a sus amigas.

¿Qué sucede?, dijo Kumi.

Es lo que me gustaría saber, no entendí nada, solo se que sentí como si ella me hubiera ocultado algo, respondió Sanae.

¿Ocultando algo?, dijo Yukari.

Si, respondió la castaña.

Que te va a ocultar Sany, mejor salgamos de compras, necesitas algunas alhajas que vayan de acorde a tu vestido y no es lo mismo verlas por revistas que verlas en vivo, dijo Kumi.

Si apoyo a Kumi además el salir, te relaja amiga, dijo Yukari.

Esta bien, salgamos, respondió la castaña.

 **En un auto:**

Una pelinegra que estaba dentro de un auto se reía mientras pensaba: Primera parte del "Plan causar intriga" logrado, mañana solo continuare aumentando la intriga y en menos de una semana todo lo que hay entre los dos se ira a la basura, si se ira a la basura porque a ninguna mujer le agrada la idea de ser usada, a ninguna, hay mi querido Tsubasa jamás imagine que estuvieras jugando al súper hombre, si el vigilante no me lo hubiera dicho no lo creería hasta ahora, por suerte grabe toda nuestra platica sin que el lo notara, con esto te destruiré mi querido Tsubasa te destruiré.

 **Recuerdo**

Un hombre de uniforme que estaba parado vigilando una puerta de luna platicaba con una joven pelinegra.

No señorita, claro que no, aquí no es un salón de fiesta, este edificio solo lo usa la comunidad y sus mitades, para sus asuntos privados, por ello el acceso esta prohibido, solo gente selecta ingresa a el, decía el vigilante mientras la pelinegra lo escuchaba con atención.

¿La comunidad y sus mitades?, debe referirse a algún lugar privado solo para parejas de Españoles residentes en Japón, claro ello debe ser pero si es así entonces Tsubasa y la vieja, pensaba Akemi mirando al vigilante.

¿Pasa algo señorita?, dijo el vigilante.

¿Tsubasa Ozora y su acompañante pertenecen a esta comunidad?, pregunto Akemi.

Por supuesto, ellos son el pilar de ella, la doctora Marian es la fundadora y el joven Tsubasa su mitad, esta comunidad fue fundada en España pero ahora esta aquí en Japón….., decía el vigilante siendo interrumpido por la pelinegra.

¡Gracias¡ ya me tengo que ir, ¡gracias por todo¡ respondió Akemi.

 **Fin del recuerdo: Tiempo actual**

No puedo creer me cambiaste por una vieja, pues el vigilante me dijo que esta comunidad se formo en España eso quiere decir que me cambiaste por una vieja, lo que no comprendo es ¿que pretendes casándote con Nakazawa?, porque sigues con la vieja aún, en fin eso no me importa, sea como sea destruiré tu relación, pensaba Akemi.

 **Al día siguiente: "Empresa Nakazawa"**

Una castaña se encontraba junto a su prometido revisando un proyecto cuando el celular del joven de cabello negro empezó a timbrar.

Ring ring ring

¿Discúlpame hermosa?, dijo Tsubasa contestando la llamada.

Si, dígame, claro, claro, no, no se preocupe ahora mismo voy para haya, decía Tsubasa antes de dar por concluida la llamada.

¿A donde vas amor?, dijo Sanae.

A ver un cliente, respondo Tsubasa con calma.

¿Entonces me quedare sola haciendo esto?, dijo Sanae con nostalgia.

Mi reina, eres muy buena para hacer proyectos puedes ir avanzándolo sola, confía en ti, puedes hacerlo, respondió Tsubasa,

Eso no es cierto, sola no puedo hacerlo, los proyectos que hago los hago por ti, pues tu me enseñas siempre, siempre me estas guiando, decía la castaña.

Confía en tú talento amor, tu tienes mucho talento amor, creo que es el momento de que tu le demuestres a tu padre lo buena que eres en este campo, claro en cuanto vuelva te apoyaré revisando tus avances como siempre lo hago porque finalmente son tus proyectos no míos, ahora si me voy mi reina bella, nos vemos mas tarde, dijo Tsubasa dándole un apasionado beso a la castaña antes de salir del lugar.

A los pocos minutos que Tsubasa salio de la oficina la puerta de esta sonó.

Toc toc toc

Adelante, dijo la castaña.

Vi salir a Tsubasa y pensé que tal vez necesitabas apoyo, respondió Akemi.

Si la verdad necesito apoyo amiga, dijo Sanae.

No te preocupes Sanae estoy aquí para eso, pero dime, ¿A dónde fue Tsubasa?, ¿a poco sigue visitando a amiga Española?, dijo Akemi mientras la castaña la miro confundida.

 **Nota:**

¡Gracias a todas las personas que estén siguiendo esta historia¡ en especial a ti amiga Lety, ¡gracias por acompañarme con tus comentarios en cada capítulo que publico¡

La próxima actualización será la próxima semana, Dios mediante el lunes.

Con mucho cariño.

 **PrincesaLirio.**


	6. Siguiendo consejos: Un doloroso descubri

**Capítulo 5:** **"Siguiendo consejos: Un doloroso descubrimiento"**

Una castaña miraba confundida a una pelinegra tras lo que esta había dicho.

No, ¿no sabias que Tsubasa esta visitando a su amiga?, decía Akemi fingiendo confusión.

No, tal vez se le olvido comentármelo, como ha estado con tantas cosas pendientes y encima la boda pero dime, ¿Cómo sabes que es Española?, dijo Sanae tratando de encontrar alguna explicación a que su novio no le haya mencionado nada acerca de su amiga Española.

Prometes no molestarte conmigo, dijo la pelinegra.

¿Molestarme?, dijo Sanae confundida.

Si es que te e estado ocultando algunas cosas, pues no les di importancia ya que tu decías que conoces todo de él,…., respondió la pelinegra.

Se clara Akemi, dijo con firmeza la castaña.

Está bien seré clara contigo porque te considero mi amiga….no es la primera vez que la veo con esa amiga, dijo Akemi haciendo un gesto con los dedos como si hiciera comillas.

No comprendo, ¿por que haces ese gesto?, ¿Y a que te refieres con eso de que no es la primera vez que la vez con ella? pregunto Sanae con firmeza.

Solo digo la verdad Sanae, no es la primera vez que los veo juntos, la primera vez que los vi, yo pasaba en mi auto de casualidad frente a un hotel y allí estaban los dos saliendo del brazo del lugar, supongo que la Española es muy confianzuda porque no es la primera vez que la veo del brazo de Tsuby, ayer los volví a ver también de brazo ambos entraban a un exclusivo local de la ciudad, aun local donde solo tienen acceso personas nacidas en España y sus familiares o parejas y hasta donde yo sé Tsubasa es Japonés y así haya estado radicando en España algún tiempo nunca oí mencionar que obtuviera la nacionalidad española por ello llegue a la conclusión que la rubia que lo acompañaba era de España además sus rasgos son muy distintos a los nuestros, lo que no me quedo claro es ¿Qué hacia Tsubasa con ella?, ¿o es su familiar o que son ellos?, pues como te dije yo note mucha confianza por parte de la rubia para con él, lo tomaba del brazo y ello me sorprendió pues yo creo que los amigos así sean muy buenos amigos no deben ser tan confianzudos, ¿no?, por eso el gesto con mis manos, respondió Akemi con calma.

¿Del brazo?, dijo Sanae con molestia.

Si del brazo amiga, tal vez este confundida y mi cabecita desconfiada este imaginando cosas que no sean y ella solo es alguna amiga de Tsubasa de España que el la invito para su boda y pues esta siendo gentil con ella llevándola a que conozca nuestra ciudad, ¿no?, además me falto mencionarte que la rubia se nota mucho mayor que él aunque se conserva bastante bien, yo creo que no estaría de mas que tu averigües por tu cuenta que relación tiene ella con Tsubasa, como te dije una vez yo no creo en la perfección, además ¿por que te la oculto?, creo que seria bueno que averigües por ti misma quien es esa mujer o si gustas yo te ayudo a averiguar sobre ella,…., decía Akemi mientras la castaña la miraba como si estuviera meditando algo.

No, no te preocupes, no es necesario, yo lo averiguare, gracias Akemi por tu sinceridad, respondió, la castaña.

No hay nada que agradecer, estoy para apoyarte, si gustas te proporciono el nombre del lugar donde los encontré ayer y del hotel donde vi salir a esa mujer, dijo Akemi con una sonrisa fingida mientras pensaba: Ya está ahora a esperar que ella empiece a averiguar.

Si por favor, dámelos, anótalos en mi agenda, dijo la castaña tomando un pequeño cuaderno y bolígrafo de su escritorio para entregarlo a la joven de cabello negro que apenas lo recibió empezó a escribir en el.

Luego de algunos minutos Akemi le entrego el cuaderno y bolígrafo a la castaña y salió de la oficina al tiempo que esta caí sobre su asiento con pesar.

¿Será que Tsubasa me estuvo mintiendo?, no, no puede ser cierto ello, debe de haber alguna explicación para que el me haya ocultado su amistad con esa mujer, aunque ahora que lo pienso, Tsubasa últimamente ha estado muy misterioso, ha tenido muchas reuniones de negocios últimamente, ha recibido mensajes de texto a su celular y llamadas que yo nunca preste la debida atención, ¿será que me estaba siendo infiel y yo nunca me di cuenta?, pensaba la castaña mientras se ponía de pie para dirigirse al escritorio de su prometido.

 **Mientras tanto:**

Tsubasa junto a Marian se encontraban en una oficina platicando con un hombre de mandil blanco.

Lo siento, se hizo todo lo posible, usted es consciente de ello doctora, pero no resulto, decía el hombre mientras Tsubasa entristecía y Marian tomaba su mano.

¿Entonces mi proyecto fue un fracaso?, dijo Marian.

No doctora Marian, su proyecto es ahora una realidad, las otras personas que fueron parte del estudio si cambiaron su vida, pero lamentablemente en el caso del joven Ozora no funciono. Usted sabe cómo son los experimentos hay factores que a veces impiden que estos se cumplan además siempre existe en todo tratamiento la probabilidad de que este no cubra a todo el grupo de sujetos implicados….., decía el hombre de mandil blanco.

No funciono, no funciono, nunca podré ser completamente feliz, nunca podré serlo, pensaba Tsubasa cuando sintió una mano sobre su hombro que hizo que el levante su rostro.

No estés triste, mientras yo esté viva, seguiremos luchando, dijo Marian al tiempo que Tsubasa se abrazó de ella.

 **Empresa Nakazawa:**

Sanae buscaba dentro de unas cajuelas del escritorio de su prometido alguna prueba de que él le estuviera siendo infiel cuando de repente su mano tomo un sobre blanco.

¿Y esto?, no viene dirigido a la empresa sino a Tsubasa, pensaba la castaña mientras abría el sobre para sacar los documentos que estaban dentro de este.

Sanae tomo asiento en el lugar que le correspondía a su prometido y empezó a leer con calma los documentos mientras pensaba: "Constructora - Inmobiliaria Ozora y Asociados", fecha de fundación:…

La pelinegra leyó todo el expediente que había encontrado en el sobre incluso el anexo en donde figuraba la carta de clientes con los que contaba.

No puedo creerlo, los clientes de las empresas que papá perdió hace algunos meses figuran como clientes exclusivos de la constructora - inmobiliaria de Tsubasa. ¿Será que él le quito los clientes a papá y ellos no es que quisieron buscar otras opciones como nos lo dijo el?. Claro ahora comprendo todo por ello nunca quisiste hablarme del negocio en el que estabas, la conciencia no te permitía decirme que le robaste los clientes a mi padre, sin duda eres un mal agradecido mi padre te enseño todo el manejo de su empresa y tú le pagaste traicionándolo. ¿Qué más me escondes Tsubasa?, ¿Qué más?, pensaba la castaña sintiendo u profundo dolor en su corazón mientras su vista se nublaba por las lágrimas.

Sanae se tomó la cabeza, mientras de sus ojos brotaban lágrimas que humedecían su rostro. Luego de algunos minutos de llorar de "rabia" (porque el hombre que ella amaba y que ella creía perfecto, que nunca le ocultaba nada había destruido la imagen que ella tenía de el al ocultarle el rubro de la empresa que había formado) y "decepción" (porque al ocultarle el negocio en el que estaba le demostraba la poca confianza que le tenía además con ello el había sembrado en la castaña la duda sobre su fidelidad) ella decidió salir a comprobar si lo que Akemi le había dicho era cierto.

 **Mientras tanto:**

Tsubasa conducía su auto en completo silencio mientras junto a él, en el asiento de copiloto iba la mujer rubia hablándole.

Luego de tu boda y que regreses de tu luna de miel volveremos a poner en practica otro tratamiento, como tu luna de miel durara un par de semanas tengo el tiempo suficiente para revisar tu caso y ver donde hubo la falla, ….., decía Marian.

Ya no Marian, respondió Tsubasa.

¿Qué?, dijo la mujer rubia.

Ya no quiero más tratamientos, ya no quiero volver a pasar por lo mismo otra vez mas, no tiene caso, no hay forma de que todo cambie, respondió Tsubasa con nostalgia.

¿Entonces se lo dirás?, dijo Marian intrigada.

No, lo sé, no sé qué hacer, no sé qué hacer, respondió Tsubasa con lágrimas en los ojos y voz entrecortada mientras detenía su auto a un costado de la pista.

Tsubasa, tal vez ella….., decía Marian siendo interrumpida por el joven de cabello negro.

No sería justo Marian, yo nunca, nunca debí tener nada con ella, nunca, pero más pudo mi terquedad, mi deseo por besarla, por abrazarla y ahora solo la voy a condenar a la desdicha, a mi desdicha, en mal momento se me ocurrió proponerle matrimonio, en mal momento lo hice, aunque aún estoy a tiempo aunque aún…., decía Tsubasa siendo esta vez interrumpido por la rubia.

Si ella te ama de verdad te apoyara y aceptara, dijo Marian.

Pero sufrirá, sufrirá, ella quiere una familia y yo, yo nunca podré dársela, lo mejor es alejarme de ella, lo mejor es decepcionarla por completo de mí, si yo seguí adelante con lo nuestro es porque creí que el tratamiento funcionaria pero no funciono, no funciono, dijo Tsubasa con lágrimas en los ojos y voz quebrada.

¿Entonces hablaras con ella?, dijo Marian.

Si y también con sus padres, tengo que renunciar a la empresa, espero y Sanae comprenda mi decisión, es lo mejor para los dos, respondió Tsubasa.

¿Necesitas que vaya contigo para que hablemos con ella?, dijo Marian con su asentó particular Español.

No Marian, tú necesitas descansar también, mejor ve viendo lo de los pasajes a Hokaido, iremos un tiempo para allá para que conozcas ese lugar, dijo Tsubasa.

 **Hotel:**

Sanae salía cabizbaja de un hotel luego de haber platicado con la persona que daba informes en el lugar.

No puede creerlo Tsubasa no ha venido una sola vez aquí, él ha estado viniendo durante semanas a este lugar a verse con esa mujer, lo que no comprendo es que venía a hacer aquí. La señorita me dijo que la mujer a la que Tsubasa visitaba se llama Marian, es una mujer mayor pero bien conservada como me dijo Akemi, además la señorita me dijo que Tsubasa pasaba horas a veces dentro de la habitación de esa mujer. La verdad no comprendo nada, no comprendo nada, tal vez sea mejor ir a esta otra dirección que me dio Akemi, pensaba Sanae mientras abordaba un taxi.

 **Minutos después:**

Sanae bajo del taxi y camino con firmeza hacia el lujoso edificio.

¡Buenas tardes¡ ¿usted me puede dar informes?, pregunto Sanae al vigilante.

Claro señorita, dígame, dijo el hombre con amabilidad.

En este lugar ¿Qué clase de eventos se realizan?, pregunto la castaña mientras el vigilante la miro confundido.

 **Empresa Nakazawa:**

Tsubasa entraba a la oficina de su futuro suegro.

Pasa hijo, pasa, ya sabes que tú no tienes que andar pidiendo permiso, decía el señor Nakazawa sonriendo.

¡Gracias señor Nakazawa¡ dijo Tsubasa acercándose al lugar donde estaba el padre de su prometida.

Toma asiento hijo, haber dime, ¿Qué es eso tan importante que tienes que decirme y que no puede esperar hasta mañana?, pregunto el señor Nakazawa.

Vengo a presentarle mi renuncia irrevocable a la empresa, dijo Tsubasa dejando boqui abierto a su futuro suegro.

 **Mientras tanto:**

Una castaña escuchaba con nostalgia lo que el vigilante le decía mientras sentía un inmenso sentimiento de nostalgia invadirle.

Y esas son algunas de las reuniones que se llevan a cabo en este lugar, como le dije este lugar solo es de uso exclusivo de Españoles legítimos, sus parejas y familiares, respondió el vigilante.

Claro, respondió la castaña aguantando las ganas de llorar mientras pensaba: Tsubasa estuvo jugando con mis sentimientos, él está con esa española, él es su pareja, su pareja.

¿Alguna pregunta más señorita?, dijo el vigilante.

No, ninguna otra, gracias por la información, respondió Sanae antes de dirigirse al lugar donde un taxi la esperaba.

Luego de algunos minutos la castaña abordo el taxi y le pidió que lo llevara a la empresa Nakazawa mientras pensaba: Farsante, mentiroso, mentiroso, solo has estado jugando con mis sentimientos para quitarle los clientes a mi padre, ahora estoy segura de ello, lo estoy.

 **Empresa Nakazawa:**

¡Como que renuncias¡ decía alarmado el señor Nakazawa poniéndose de pie.

Renuncio señor Nakazawa, yo como una vez le comente estoy invirtiendo en un negocio y pues la verdad me está yendo muy bien…., decía Tsubasa siendo interrumpido por el padre de la castaña.

No, no acepto tu renuncia, eres mi mano derecha, ni mi hija maneja la empresa en mi ausencia como tú lo haces, no puedes renunciar, puedes seguir trabajando aquí y con tu empresa, decía el señor Nakazawa.

Sanae es muy buena señor, solo es cuestión de que usted le permita demostrárselo, téngale más confianza, ella como su futura heredera tiene la responsabilidad de tomar su lugar cuando usted no este, yo le estuve enseñando algunos detalles que usted me enseño a mí y ella lo aprendió muy bien, incluso los últimos proyectos son ideas de ellas no mías,…, decía Tsubasa siendo interrumpido por el señor Nakazawa.

¿La has estado preparando para que puedas abandonarme tranquilo?, dijo el señor Nakazawa.

No lo diga así, yo también tengo mis objetivos de la vida y uno de ellos es tener mi propia empresa y consolidarla en el mercado y pues lo estoy logrando, pero para que esa idea de una gran empresa siga creciendo necesito dedicarle mayor tiempo a la misma por ello renuncio, respondió Tsubasa.

¿Y cuál es el rubro de tu empresa?, pregunto el señor Nakazawa con firmeza al tiempo que la puerta de su oficina se abría y por ella entraba una castaña de mirada fría cual témpano de hielo.

Disculpa padre que haya entrado así pero me dijeron que Tsubasa estaba aquí, dijo Sanae con frialdad mirando con rabia al joven de cabello negro que no comprendía la actitud de la chica.


	7. El fin de una relación

**Capítulo 6:** **"El fin de una relación"**

Una hermosa castaña miraba con rabia a un joven de cabello negro que la miraba confundido.

Hija que bueno que llegas, ojala y tú me ayudes a convencer a Tsubasa de su renuncia, decía el señor Nakazawa.

¿Renuncio?, dijo Sanae con nostalgia y rabia a la vez.

Si hija, acaba de renunciar, dice que quiere dedicarse de lleno a su empresa,….., decía el señor Nakazawa.

Así es Sanae, quiero dedicarme de lleno a hacer crecer mi patrimonio, yo le estuve diciendo a tu padre que tú eres la indicada para asumir mi puesto, ser la mano derecha de tu padre,….., decía Tsubasa con calma siendo interrumpido por la castaña.

Claro, ya lograste lo que querías, dijo Sanae con frialdad.

¿Qué?, dijo Tsubasa pues no logro comprender lo que la joven decía.

Padre, Tsubasa te dijo ¿a qué rubro pertenece su empresa?, pregunto con ironía la castaña mientras Tsubasa la miraba confundido por su actitud.

No hija, justo estábamos en ello cuando llegaste, respondió el señor Nakazawa.

Pues que te lo diga padre, dijo Sanae mirando de manera desafiante a su prometido.

¿Qué te pasa Sanae?, respondió Tsubasa.

A mí no me pasa nada, dijo Sanae con molestia.

Pues pareces molesta, dijo Tsubasa.

No quieras desviar el tema de conversación dile a mi padre el rubro de tu negocio además yo también quiero saber, que clase de negocio misterioso tienes, respondió Sanae con firmeza.

Yo no estoy tratando de desviar nada, la empresa en la que estoy invirtiendo pertenece al rubro de la construcción, es una Constructora – inmobiliaria, dijo Tsubasa con calma.

¿Qué?, dijo el señor Nakazawa sorprendido mientras tomaba asiento en su silla nuevamente.

Vaya, le resultaste tan buen aprendiz a mi padre que quisiste incursionar en su mismo rubro, dijo Sanae con ironía.

Tú padre me enseño muchas cosas sobre el manejo de este tipo de empresas y como tuve un pequeño capital pues quise invertirlo en ello pues me pareció un buen negocio además recuerde que yo estudie ingeniería, por ello decidí hace algunos meses aventurarme en este proyecto que por suerte hasta ahora me está dando buenos resultados, respondió Tsubasa con calma.

Entonces eres mi competencia, dijo el señor Nakazawa.

No lo diga así, creo que el mercado se ha hecho para competir, ¿no?…., decía Tsubasa siendo interrumpido por la castaña.

Si es cierto el mercado se ha hecho para competir pero para competir libremente no con artimañas, no robándole los clientes a quien te dio de comer, pero tú que vas a entender ello, tú no tienes ética, no tienes moral, tú no solo me has traicionado a mi sino también la confianza de mi padre, dijo Sanae furiosa.

¡Quéeeeeeeeee¡ dijo el señor Nakazawa alarmado mientras se ponía de pie.

Yo no le robe los clientes a tu padre, ellos querían probar usando los servicios de una empresa nueva, respondió Tsubasa con calma.

¿De que estas hablando hija?, dijo el señor Nakazawa mientras llevaba una mano a la altura de su corazón.

De que Tsubasa nos traiciono, padre, nos traiciono, los clientes que perdiste hace algunos meses son clientes suyos, respondió Sanae con rabia al tiempo que Tsubasa miraba a un pálido señor Nakazawa.

¿Señor Nakazawa?, se siente bien, dijo Tsubasa con preocupación haciendo que la castaña girara a ver a su padre.

¡Padre¡ dijo Sanae.

Como te atreves a preguntarme eso después de la puñalada que me has dado, yo he confiado en ti, te he enseñado todos los trucos del mercado y mira como me pagas, quitándome a mis mejores clientes y encima fingías desconocer los motivos por los que ellos decidieron ya no ser parte de mis clientes, ¿no?, dijo con rabia el señor Nakazawa con dolor en su voz.

Las cosas no son así,…, decía Tsubasa siendo interrumpido por el padre de la castaña.

Si eres capaz de traicionarme ahora, ¿qué puedo esperar de ti cuando te cases con mi hija?, dijo molesto el señor Nakazawa.

Yo no me pienso casar con alguien que miente, que traiciona, que oculta cosas, dijo Sanae con firmeza al tiempo que el celular de Tsubasa empezó a sonar.

Ring ring ring

Yo no oculto cosas, si no les hable del rubro de mi empresa antes es porque he tenido algunos problemas y se me fue pasando el decírselos,…., decía Tsubasa mientras su celular seguía timbrando con insistencia.

Ring ring ring

Contesta, contesta, que esperas a lo mejor te llama tu amiguita española, dijo Sanae con rabia mientras aguantaba las ganas de llorar.

Tsubasa no dijo nada solo saco su celular vio el nombre de la persona que lo llamaba, corto la llamada y empezó a escribir un mensaje al mismo número mientras la castaña y su padre hablaban.

¿De qué amiga española hablas hija?, decía el señor Nakazawa confundido.

De la mujer con la que Tsubasa me ha estado engañando, respondió la castaña con rabia mientras contenía sus lágrimas.

 **Mientras tanto:**

En una habitación de hotel una mujer de cabello rubio leía el mensaje que el joven al que ella quería como un hijo le había enviado.

 **Disculpa Marian, pero no puedo contestarte ahora, te llamo luego.**

Tsubasa ojala y no cometas un error, cuando hay amor, hay que luchar, no apartar al ser amado, pensaba Marian.

 **Empresa Nakazawa:**

El padre de la castaña miraba con rabia al joven de cabello negro mientras este parecía estar meditando algo.

Tal vez sea mejor aprovechar esta confusión para alejarme de ella. Sanae merece a un chico que la haga completamente feliz y yo no soy ese además no quiero su lastima, suficiente lastima sintieron por mi cuando me aleje de mi más grande pasión. Ya no quiero volver a sentir lastima, ya no, hare que Sanae me desprecie, me odie si es necesario, solo así ella podrá volver a rehacer su vida, solo así, pensaba Tsubasa.

Maldito infeliz, aparte de traidor, engañas a mi hija, dijo el señor Nakazawa lanzándose hacia el joven de cabello negro para tomarle del cuello de su camisa.

Suélteme señor, dijo Tsubasa con firmeza deshaciéndose del agarre del padre de la que aún era su prometida.

No le hables así a mi padre, decía Sanae con rabia.

Mira Sanae, no sé cómo te enteraste de que tengo una novia, ni me importa saberlo, solo quiero decirles unas cuantas cosas a tú padre y a ti, lamento haberte usado linda pero necesitaba acercarme a ti para poder obtener la confianza de tu padre para aprender sobre este rubro ahora que he logrado mi objetivo ya no te necesito, le agradezco mucho señor Nakazawa todo lo que me enseño pues gracias a ello ahora tengo mi empresa la cual espero en un par de años llegar hacerla tan grande como la de usted y a ti linda lamento haberte usado como te dije en un principio pero sino lo hacía no podría llegar a tu padre ni hubiera podido conocer algunos detallitos necesarios para los negocios que tú me ayudabas a conocer mostrándome los informes de los proyectos ejecutados por tu padre.,…, decía Tsubasa mientras el padre de la castaña se tomaba del brazo.

Como puedes ser tan miserable, ¿acaso tus padres saben de tus engaños?, decía el señor Nakazawa.

No, mis padres desconocen de ello, fui yo quien lo planee todo, mi meta es convertirme en el "Rey de la Construcción en Japón" y luego lograr la internacionalización con ayuda de mi novia, ella y yo fusionaremos nuestras empresas….., respondió Tsubasa siendo silenciado por una bofetada de la castaña.

Eres un maldito infeliz, no solo jugaste con mis sentimientos sino también con los de mis padres, solo me usaste para tus malvados planes, como te odio Tsubasa Ozora, como te odio, decía la castaña.

¡Discúlpame linda¡ ¡disculpa que haya llevado las cosas tan lejos¡ en mi afán por conocer más del manejo de este negocio pero yo necesitaba tener una fortuna al nivel de la de mi novia, ella es una multimillonaria y yo pues no…, decía Tsubasa siendo interrumpido por la castaña.

Basta, basta, basta, no quiero oírte más, no quiero verte más, lárgate de la empresa de mi padre, lárgate de mi vida, dijo Sanae gritando con todas sus fuerzas mientras su padre la miraba con nostalgia.

 **Mientras tanto:**

En el pasillo algunas de las secretarias y algunos curiosos se colocaban tras la puerta al escuchar los gritos que provenían de la oficina de su jefe.

¿Que estará sucediendo?, decían unos.

Parecen que están discutiendo, decían otros al tiempo que una pelinegra se acercaba a la multitud.

¿Qué sucede?, dijo Akemi.

Parece que están discutiendo, respondió una de las secretarias.

¿Quiénes?, dijo la pelinegra.

El señor Nakazawa, la señorita Sanae y el joven Tsubasa, respondió la secretaria.

Será, que Sanae siguió mi consejo, pensaba Akemi mientras en su rostro se plasmaba una sonrisa y un recuerdo vino a su mente.

 **Recuerdo**

Un par de chicas platicaban dentro de una oficina mientras miraban unos documentos.

Aun no me respondes Sanae, ¿Qué harías en el hipotético caso que Tsubasa te fuera infiel?, decía la pelinegra mirando a la castaña.

No, lo sé, la verdad no sabría qué hacer, además no tiene sentido tu pregunta Akemi, Tsubasa nunca me traicionaría, respondió la castaña con calma.

Nunca digas nunca, no sé si abras escuchado esto pero "caras vemos, corazones no sabemos", yo que tu no confió tanto en él pero ya que no sabes darme una respuesta yo te daré una, bueno más bien un consejo por si alguna vez a tu adorado Tsubasa se le ocurre traicionarte, dijo Akemi.

¿Qué consejo me darás?, pregunto Sanae confundida.

Nunca perdones una traición, el hombre que traiciona una vez, vuelve a traicionarte otra vez por ello si alguna vez Tsubasa te traiciona corta con él, dijo Akemi con firmeza mientras la castaña la miraba confundida.

 **Fin del recuerdo: Tiempo actual**

Sin duda todo mi plan de acercarme a la estúpida de Sanae para ir sembrándole dudas en su cabecita funciono, pensaba la pelinegra mientras en su rostro se plasmaba una sonrisa al tiempo que ruido de vidrios, se escuchaba en la oficina.

 **Oficina:**

Una castaña había arrojado al piso un florero en su dolor mientras decía: Eres un infeliz, así de fresco me dices que nunca me has querido, que solo me usaste.

Ya no quiero mentirte más, yo sé que tú lo superaras,…, decía Tsubasa siendo interrumpido por una furiosa castaña.

Largo, largo de aquí, largo de la empresa de mi padre, largo de mi vida, te odio Tsubasa Ozora, te odio, decía Sanae mientras lo empujaba con sus manos haciéndolo retroceder hacia la puerta al tiempo que el señor Nakazawa se apoyaba en su escritorio.

Sanae abrió la puerta, al hacerlo salieron despavoridas las personas que estaban tras de ella al tiempo que la castaña decía: Vete, vete, fuera, fuera, no quiero verte más en mi vida.

No te preocupes ya me voy, no quiero nada de la empresa, no se preocupen si quiera por liquidarme, dijo Tsubasa antes de salir de la oficina al tiempo que el señor Nakazawa se caía al piso.

La castaña cerró la puerta al tiempo que sus ojos se nublaban por las lágrimas pero ni tiempo tuvo de llorar ya que al ver a su padre en el piso corrió desesperada hacia él.

Papito, papito, respóndeme, respóndeme, decía Sanae mientras sollozaba.

La castaña al no escuchar respuesta de su padre, le tomo el pulso al ver que este aún está presente a pesar de sentirse débil, marco rápidamente a una ambulancia, luego de ello empezó ella a realizarle maniobras de resucitación que había aprendido en un taller de primeros auxilios al que había asistido.

 **Mientras tanto:**

Tsubasa caminaba a prisa hacia la salida de la empresa siendo seguido por una pelinegra.

Tsuby espera, espera, decía Akemi.

¿Qué quieres?, yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo, dijo Tsubasa con firmeza mirando a los ojos a la pelinegra.

Es que los escuche discutir, ¿acaso tuvieron algún problema?, decía Akemi fingiendo preocupación.

Déjame en paz Akemi, no tenemos nada de qué hablar tú y yo, dijo Tsubasa mientras caminaba.

¿Terminaron, verdad?, dijo Akemi sonriendo.

Tsubasa la miro con molestia a pesar del dolor que sentía pero no le respondió nada, subió a su auto y emprendió camino.

A los pocos minutos una ambulancia llego a la empresa Nakazawa, el equipo de paramédicos fueron hasta la oficina del padre de la castaña.

 **Minutos después:**

El señor Nakazawa era trasladado a un hospital en una ambulancia en donde también iba la castaña.

Su estado es delicado, decía uno de los médicos que monitoreaba al padre de la castaña.

Si ojala y llegue con bien hasta el hospital, decía otro médico mientras la castaña los escuchaba.

Si algo le llega a pasar a mi padre por tu culpa buscare la manera de vengarme de ti Tsubasa. Como pude creerte perfecto, me has decepcionado, decepcionado, ahora solo hay odio en mi hacia a ti, pensaba la castaña mientras miraba a su padre que tenía una mascarilla de oxígeno en el rostro.

 **Mientras tanto: "Hotel"**

Tsubasa entraba a la habitación de Marian quien al verlo con el rostro entristecido solo atino a abrazarlo.

Termino Marian, termino, decía Tsubasa con voz quebrada mientras la rubia lo abrazaba.


	8. El dolor se incrementa: La nueva Sanae

**Capítulo 7:** **"El dolor se incrementa: La nueva Sanae"**

En una fría sala de hospital se encontraba una castaña abrazada a su madre platicando con esta mientras esperaba alguna noticia sobre su padre.

No puedo creerlo hija, no puedo creer todo lo que me dices, parece algo irreal, se veía tan buen chico,….., decía la señora Nakazawa con voz quebrada.

Lo se madre, lo sé, me lleve la peor decepción de mi vida y lo peor de todo es que por su culpa papá se puso mal, decía Sanae sollozando.

Hija, ya oíste al médico tu padre tenía ese problema cardiaco, solo que no nos lo dijo nunca, respondió la señora Nakazawa.

Si tal vez, no nos lo dijo para no preocuparnos pero él se puso mal por culpa del infeliz de Tsubasa, por su traición, por su engaño, decía Sanae con rabia.

Cálmate, hija, cálmate, tenemos que estar fuertes para apoyar a tu padre, ya oíste a los médicos su salud es muy delicada, respondió la señora Nakazawa sollozando mientras la castaña la abrazaba.

 **Mientras tanto:**

Un joven de cabello negro platicaba con sus padres por teléfono mientras iba dentro de un auto junto a una rubia.

¿Cómo que ya no abra boda?, decía una voz a través de la línea telefónica.

Pues no, no abra boda padre, se canceló, respondió Tsubasa.

Pero como puede ser posible hijo, ¿acaso cambiaron la fecha?, ya decía yo que era muy pronto para poder organizarla, decía la madre del joven de cabello negro.

No mamá, no, no cambiamos las fecha, solo la cancelamos, la boda ya no va, Sanae y yo terminamos, dijo Tsubasa lo más calmado que pudo.

¿Pero por qué?, hasta saque mis vacaciones adelantadas para poder estar en tu boda y resulta que no te casas, ¿Qué sucedió hijo?, decía Koudai con firmeza.

No soy el hombre apropiado para ella, por eso di paso al costado para que ella pueda encontrar a alguien que la haga plenamente feliz, respondió Tsubasa mientras Marian lo miraba con nostalgia.

Eso no puede ser hijo, yo la vi muy enamorada de ti ¿o es que se dio cuenta de las diferencias económicas entre los dos y ella te corto?, decía con nostalgia Natsuko.

No madre, no, yo fui quien la termino, como les dije me di cuenta que lo de nosotros no funcionaría por ello decidí cortar las cosas a tiempo, es lo mejor para los dos, ahora me estoy yendo de viaje pero en un par de meses regreso la empresa la dejo a cargo de una persona de confianza,….., decía Tsubasa mientras la rubia lo miraba entristecida.

 **Hospital:**

Un par de chicas de coletas llegaban a paso rápido al hospital.

¡Sany¡ dijeron las chicas acercándose a abrazar a la castaña mientras esta rompía en llanto.

¿Cómo está tu padre?, dijo Yukari.

Mal, muy mal, su estado es muy delicado, respondió la castaña sollozando.

¿Y tu madre y Tsubasa?, ¿no están contigo aquí?, pregunto Kumi.

Si mi madre esta aquí, solo que ahora fue con el médico para que le informe sobre el estado de papá y en cuanto a Tsubasa, el no tiene nada que hacer aquí, respondió la castaña dejando desconcertadas a sus amigas por su respuesta.

¿Qué porque dices eso?, dijeron las chicas de coletas.

Sanae guardo silencio mientras trataba de pensar que decirle a sus amigas al tiempo que una de ellas la saco de sus pensamientos.

Sany, ¿qué le sucedió a tu padre?, él se veía muy saludable, decía Kumi.

Sí, eso es cierto, ¿Qué fue lo que paso Sany?, ¿acaso Tsubasa tiene algo que ver en esto?, preguntaba Yukari intrigada al tiempo que el llanto de la castaña se incrementó más.

Sanae, ¿Qué ha pasado?, dijo Kumi con nostalgia.

Mi padre sufrió un infarto por culpa de una discusión que tuvimos con Tsubasa, el muy infeliz traiciono a papá, solo me uso para poder aprender sobre el manejo de la empresa….., decía Sanae mientras sollozaba con amargura.

 **Minutos después:**

No puedo creer lo que nos dices Sany, si tú no me lo hubieras dicho no lo creería, decía Kumi con nostalgia.

No puedo creer que Tsubasa sea un canalla, como pudo jugar con tus sentimientos, Ryo siempre me decía que era una gran persona, como te dije él lo conoce por que jugaron juntos pero ya veo que a veces las personas mienten para poder engañar y lograr sus cometidos, decía Yukari.

No quiero volver a hablar de ese infeliz, no quiero volver hacerlo, si a mi padre le llega a pasar algo por su culpa juro que lo buscare y lo vengare, decía Sanae llena de rencor y rabia mientras sollozaba.

No pienses en eso Sany, de seguro tu padre saldrá bien, decía Kumi abrazándola.

Si amiga, tienes que estar positiva, positiva, decía Yukari uniéndose al abrazo.

 **Aeropuerto internacional de Tokio:**

Tsubasa y Marian abordaban un avión con destino a Norteamérica, el lugar donde Tsubasa pretendía olvidarse de su dolor.

Veras que en las Vegas te olvidaras de tus problemas, siempre quise ir a las Vegas, desde muy chica soñaba con ello pero nunca tuve el valor para ir allá pero ahora que me queda tan poco tiempo de vida quiero disfrutarlo haciendo lo que siempre quise hacer y por mis temores no hice, decía Marian mientras abordaba el avión con Tsubasa.

No digas eso Marian, tienes que seguir luchando, dijo Tsubasa mientras buscaba su número de asiento.

No Tsubasa, ya no, lo mío no tiene cura, ya lo acepte, yo misma trate de encontrarme un remedio para mi mal pero vez que no se pudo pero en tu caso tu si tienes que seguir luchando, tú tienes una larga vida por delante por ello tienes que seguir intentándolo, no puedes darte por vencido, como te dije cuando yo deje este mundo tu quedaras como heredero de todos mis bienes pero a cambio de ello tienes que seguir permitiéndole a mi equipo que sigan buscando encontrar la manera de ayudarte, si ellos consiguen ello mi proyecto será de verdadera utilidad para toda la humanidad, ¿de qué vale un tratamiento si no es eficaz para todos?, yo no me siento feliz sabiendo que mi proyecto no pudo ayudar a todas las personas que lo necesitan, decía Marian mientras tomaba asiento.

Marian, dijo Tsubasa en todo de súplica mientras se abrochaba el cinturón de seguridad.

Hazlo por ti Tsubasa, tal vez en algún momento las cosas cambien para ti, decía Marian colocándose también el cinturón de seguridad.

Está bien seguiré sometiéndome a esos estudios pero no por mi sino por ti, respondió Tsubasa.

¡Gracias hijo¡ después de las Vegas iremos a Escocia y de allí a España, ya sabes cómo quiero que sean mis funerales, decía la rubia.

Marian, ¡por favor¡ no hablemos de eso, dijo Tsubasa con nostalgia.

Es necesario hijo, ya que tu serás mi único heredero no quiero que mis hermanos quieran hacer con mi féretro lo que les plazca, por ello te elegí a ti como mi heredero, tú me demostrarte ser leal, bondadoso, atento, responsable, entre otras virtudes que si las nombro una a una terminaría muy cansada, respondió Marian sonriendo.

Disfrutemos de este viaje, es lo mejor, dijo Tsubasa.

Si, disfrutémoslo, respondió Marian al tiempo que el avión despego.

Tsubasa apago su celular, mientras la rubia lo miraba.

Lo apagaste, dijo la rubia.

Si, a partir de ahora me desconecto del mundo, es más cuando vuelva cambiare de viaje cambiare de número, respondió Tsubasa.

 **Hospital:**

Una mujer madura de cabello castaño que estaba sollozando se acercaba al lugar donde estaban tres chicas.

¡Mamá¡ ¿Qué te dijo el médico?, dijo Sanae preocupada.

Tu padre, entro nuevamente en coma, respondió la señora Nakazawa sollozando.

No, no puede ser, decía Sanae rompiendo en llanto.

 **Horas después:**

Un hombre de bata blanca les daba a Sanae y su madre la triste noticia de la muerte de su padre.

Lo lamento, en verdad lo lamento, hicimos todo lo posible por salvarlo, como le dije del primer infarto lo logramos salvar pero su condición de salud no ha estado del todo bien su organismo ha estado muy descompensado, tal parece que por exceso de trabajo se descuidó en su alimentación e incluso en sus medicinas, el fallo cardiaco que tenía era algo que tenía que controlarlo con sus medicamentos pero parece que él no ha seguido las indicaciones como se debe y ello pues lo ha condicionado a sufrir dos paros cardiacos más en un mismo día, lamentablemente del tercer paro cardiaco no pudimos salvarlo, el señor Nakazawa ya descansa en paz, dijo el médico mientras la castaña y su madre caían al piso de rodillas ante la mirada de nostalgia de las amigas de la castaña.

 **2 horas después:**

La noticia de la muerte del magnate de la construcción en Tokio corrió como pólvora en la ciudad.

En la "Empresa Nakazawa" la noticia impacto a todos los trabajadores incluso a Akemi que jamás espero que su maldad hubiera cobrado una víctima.

No lo puedo creer, decía la pelinegra.

Pues créalo señorita Akemi, la señorita Sanae llamo para darnos la noticia y suspender la atención por dos días, ahora todos aquí nos estamos organizando para ir al velorio, decía una de las secretarias.

Claro, claro, tenemos que ir al velorio, respondió Akemi mientras pensaba: ¿Tsubasa lo sabrá?.

La pelinegra camino hacia un costado de todos los trabajadores y empezó a buscar en su agenda el número de Tsubasa una vez que lo ubico, lo marco pero inmediatamente la llamada se cortaba.

Lo tiene apagado, en fin, trate de avisarte pero no se pudo, de seguro te enteraras por las noticias, al menos aquí en Tokio el señor Nakazawa era muy conocido, pensó Akemi.

 **Por la noche:**

El lugar donde se velaban los restos del señor Nakazawa se encontraba abarrotado de personas, sean familiares, amigos, socios, trabajadores y clientes de la empresa que habían asistido al lugar.

¿Y ahora quien asumirá la presidencia?, decían alguno de los presentes.

Pues de seguro el futuro esposo de su hija, ella se va a casar, ¿no?, decían otros.

Y hablando de ello, ¿Dónde está Tsubasa?, preguntaban algunos de los socios del señor Nakazawa y que conocían a Tsubasa.

No lo sé, en todo el tiempo que llevo aquí, no ha aparecido, decía otro hombre al tiempo que una hermosa joven castaña vestida de negro al escuchar los murmullos entre los socios y clientes de su difunto padre se acercó a ellos.

¡Por favor¡ les voy a pedir que dejen de especular, mi madre y yo estamos muy adoloridas, en una semana les daremos los informes que ustedes necesitan para estar más tranquilos, dijo Sanae.

Claro hija, disculpa, dijo uno de los socios, al tiempo que Akemi se acercaba a la castaña.

Lo lamento, dijo Akemi al llegar junto a la castaña.

¡Gracias por estará aquí¡ respondió Sanae con voz entrecortada.

Estoy para lo que necesites, dijo Akemi.

¡Gracias, gracias¡ respondió Sanae.

 **Dos días después:**

Los restos del señor Nakazawa eran enterrados en el cementerio principal de la ciudad.

Sanae y su madre sollozaban mientras el féretro del señor Nakazawa era cubierto por tierra.

Una vez que la ceremonia de entierro culmino, Sanae y su madre volvieron a su casa acompañadas por el par de amigas de la castaña.

¡Gracias¡ dijo Sanae.

No hay nada que agradecer Sany, para eso estamos las amigas, dijeron las jóvenes.

Luego de algunas horas las amigas de Sanae se marcharon, dejando solas a madre e hija.

¿Y ahora que haremos?, dijo la señora Nakazawa sollozando.

No te preocupes madre, saldremos adelante, no podemos dejarnos abatir más, papá no querría ello, por el yo luchare para mantener a su constructora siempre en el primer lugar de la preferencia, por él lo haré, decía Sanae con firmeza mientras su madre la miraba.

 **Una semana después:**

Una castaña se miraba frente a un espejo mientras pensaba: A partir de ahora nace una nueva Sanae, la chica dulce quedo atrás, ahora seré dura, cruel si es necesario pero la empresa de mi padre seguirá siendo siempre la mejor, cueste lo que me cueste además en cuanto pueda contratare un investigador para averiguar sobre tu empresa cuando sepa de ella la destruiré, te quitare todos los clientes que le quistaste a mi padre, te dejare en la ruina, ese será tu castigo por el daño que me hiciste, ese será tu castigo por haberle causado la muerte a mi padre porque aunque no sabías de su enfermedad con tus acciones lo decepcionaste y acabaste con su vida, acabaste con su vida y también con la mía.

El pensamiento de la castaña fue interrumpido por el sonido de la puerta de su habitación.

Adelante, dijo Sanae.

Hija, ¿ya estas lista?, pregunto la señora Nakazawa.

Si mamá, vamos y luego quiero que me acompañes con un estilista, quiero hacerme un cambio de imagen, no quiero parecer una niña, ya soy una mujer y necesito imponer respeto, respondió Sanae.

Como digas hija, dijo la señora Nakazawa.

Mamá, todo saldrá bien, solo confía en mí, yo sabré manejar la constructora, tuve al mejor maestro junto a mí, decía Sanae con ironía mientras su madre la miraba con nostalgia.

Hija, ya te dije que no me gusta oírte hablar con rencor además el medico ya nos explicó que tu padre en cualquier momento iba a sufrir ese infarto,…., decía la señora Nakazawa.

Mamá vámonos, no quiero discutir por alguien que no vale la pena, respondió la castaña con molestia.

Está bien vámonos hija, dijo la mujer.

La castaña y su madre abordaron una limosina que las llevo hasta la constructora Nakazawa en donde la castaña junto a su madre se presentó como la nueva presidenta de la constructora recibiendo el caluroso aplauso de todos los socios y trabajadores de la empresa.

 **1 hora después:**

Sanae se encontraba con su madre en su nueva oficina, la que antes había sido la oficina de su padre.

La mantendré igual, no le haré modificaciones, no te preocupes mamá, dijo la castaña abrazando a su madre.

 **Nota:**

Gracias a todas aquellas personas que se están dando unos minutos de su tiempo para leer esta historia alterna de Tsubasa y Sanae que la estoy escribiendo con muchísimo cariño para todo aquel que guste leerla.

 **PrincesaLirio.**


	9. Una chica sin sentimientos

**Capítulo 8:** **"Una chica sin sentimientos"**

Ya había pasado más de un mes desde que la castaña había asumido la presidencia de la constructora de su difunto padre, más de un mes desde que ella había endurecido su corazón y aumentado su sed de venganza hacia Tsubasa a quien desde hace tres semanas se encontraba investigándolo con ayuda de un investigador privado para saber cómo manejaba sus negocios y poder contraatacarlo hasta destruirlo por completo.

Sanae no solo había cambiado su forma de ser sino también su imagen, su cabello castaño ahora lucia casi rubio debido a las iluminaciones doradas que le había hecho a su cabello, así mismo usaba lentes de contacto color caramelo y su manera de vestir cambio a uno más sofisticado haciéndola parecer una mujer no solo elegante sino además sexy a pesar de lo dureza que su rostro proyectaba.

Por su parte Tsubasa había pasado tres semanas en las Vegas junto a Marian para cumplir tal vez uno de los últimos deseos a la mujer que él consideraba como una segunda madre y mejor amiga pues desde que supo del problema que tenia se comprometió con su caso aun sabiendo que el ya no contaba con los medios para poder continuar con el tratamiento y a pesar de que ella estaba muy enferma nunca lo abandono siempre estuvo a su lado apoyándolo.

Durante las tres semanas que Tsubasa y Marian pasaron en las Vegas, el intento superar su nostalgia pero por más que lo intentaba no pudo lograrlo a pesar de ello él estaba seguro que él no merecía a Sanae y por ello seguía firme en su decisión de nunca más volver a verla en su vida.

Luego de su estancia en las Vegas, Tsubasa y Marian partieron a España, el lugar de nacimiento de Marian en donde ella había decidido pasar sus últimos días de vida.

 **España:**

Una demacrada mujer rubia estaba acostada en una cama de hospital mientras un apuesto joven de cabello negro le tomaba su mano.

Marian tienes que seguir luchando, tienes que ayudarme a que vuelva hacer el de antes, decía Tsubasa con nostalgia.

Tsubasa, tu volverás a ser el de antes pues te quedas en manos de un equipo médico extraordinario, ya sabes que quiero que sigas con mi fundación además la mitad de todo lo que recaudes de la empresa que te cedí para que la fusionaras con la tuya tiene que ir a la fundación,…., decía Marian con voz cansina.

Lo se Marian, yo haré lo que tienes pensado, respondió Tsubasa.

Además necesito que me prometas algo, decía Marian con voz cansina.

No te esfuerces Marian ¡por favor¡ no te esfuerces, decía Tsubasa.

Necesito que me prometas algo mas Tsubasa, solo así podré partir tranquila, decía la mujer rubia mientras tomaba con fuerza las manos del joven de cabello negro.

¿Qué quieres que te prometa Marian?, pregunto Tsubasa con nostalgia.

Te conozco, sé que no volverás a rehacer tu vida pues el tratamiento no funciono además sé cuánto amaste a Sanae, ella fue tu verdadero amor, Akemi solo fue una más de tus conquistas, tal vez la quisiste pero no la amaste como a Sanae, por ello sé que nunca podrás olvidarla,….., decía Marian siendo interrumpida por el joven de cabello negro.

Marian, no quiero hablar de Sanae, respondió Tsubasa.

Lo sé, lo se hijo pero es necesario, es necesario que hablemos de ella porque lo que quiero que me prometas está relacionado con ella, decía Marian.

Marian, yo nunca podré hacerla feliz, ella quiere una familia y yo nunca podré dársela, dijo Tsubasa con voz quebrada.

Tsubasa prométeme que si algún día el nuevo tratamiento al que te someterás da resultado buscaras a Sanae, dijo Marian.

¿Qué?, respondió Tsubasa creyendo haber oído mal.

Yo sé que solo con ella podrás ser feliz, por ello si el tratamiento funciona en algún momento así pasen meses o años tú la buscaras, le pedirás perdón y le explicaras porque hiciste lo que hiciste, dijo Marian con firmeza a pesar de lo débil de su voz.

Y que gano con ello Marian, a lo mejor si en algún momento llego hacer un hombre completo ya no vale de nada, ella ya está casada y hasta con hijos. Ella es hermosa, de seguro superara lo que le hice y se volverá a enamorar, rehacerá su vida y en ella yo ya no cabré, respondió Tsubasa con voz quebrada.

Si la amas lucharas por ella, por su perdón, por su amor, claro si no hay niños de por medio tú debes luchar por ella, prométeme que lo harás Tsubasa, prométeme que lucharas por ella si el tratamiento funciona, decía Marian con voz cansina sin soltar las manos del joven de cabello negro.

Está bien Marian, te lo prometo, respondió Tsubasa con firmeza.

¡Gracias esa respuesta me hace feliz¡ ahora si podré marcharme tranquila, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer con mis restos, dijo Marian cerrando sus ojos como si fuera a dormir ante la mirada sorprendida de Tsubasa.

Marian, Marian, Marian, dijo Tsubasa con voz quebrada al sentir que la mujer rubia soltó su mano.

Tsubasa se puso de pie y salió corriendo de la habitación para solicitar ayuda, a los pocos minutos un equipo médico entro a la habitación pero solo lo hizo para confirmar el deceso de la rubia.

 **Japón:**

Una hermosa mujer rubia estaba platicando con un hombre de lentes dentro de su oficina.

Como le digo señorita, esa es la información que pude conseguir por ahora, decía el hombre de lentes.

Esto no me sirve de nada, dijo Sanae arrojando los papeles al piso ante la mirada de desconcierto del hombre lentes.

Pero, señorita…, decía de manera nerviosa el investigador.

Esta información yo puedo sacarla de internet, para esto no lo contrate, yo necesito saber ¿quiénes son sus clientes?, ¿cuáles son sus últimos proyectos?, ¿Qué proyectos futuros tiene?, decía con molestia Sanae.

Señorita Nakazawa por ahora no he podido averiguar mucho pues el joven anda de viaje y pues su empresa no está funcionando, al menos no en su local, sino todo lo maneja alguien de confianza del joven Ozora desde su casa pe…..pero no he podido aun localizar a esa persona, respondió de manera nerviosa el investigador.

Pues localícelo, por algo le pago, haga bien su maldito trabajo, dijo Sanae haciendo una pausa para luego decir: ¿Con que está de viaje?.

Si, señorita Nakazawa, el joven Ozora está de viaje, parece que viajo con su socia una mu…mu…mujer es….es…pañola, decía nervioso el investigador.

Viajo con la mujer que me traicionaba pensó la castaña mientras su mirada se tornó aún más fría.

No me importa saber más de la vida privada de ese tipo, solo me importan sus negocios y más le vale que siga averiguando sobre ello o se queda sin trabajo para siempre porque si no me consigue la información que le pido me encargo de mal informarlo con todas las personas que conozco y nadie, nadie lo querrá contratar, respondió Sanae con firmeza.

No, no, se preocupe señorita, seguiré buscando la información que necesita y la voy a conseguir, se lo ga…ga…garantizo, decía nervioso el hombre.

Está bien, recoja su basura de información y lárguese de mi oficina tengo muchos pendientes aún, respondió Sanae con firmeza.

Si, si, señorita Nakazawa, dijo el hombre de lentes mientras recogía los documentos que estaban regados en el piso.

Una vez que el investigador recogió todos los documentos dijo: Con su permiso señorita Nakazawa, tenga un buen día. Luego de ello el hombre salió dejando a la joven sola en su oficina.

 **Fuera de la Oficina:**

Dios, quien lo pensaría, con esa carita de ángel es el demonio en persona, decía el hombre de lentes mientras caminaba con sus fólderes en mano por el pasillo.

 **Dentro de la Oficina:**

Sanae se tomaba la cabeza mientras contenía las ganas de llorar de rabia al tiempo que pensaba: Está de viaje con ella, con ella, con su socia, con la mujer con la que me traiciono. Te odio Tsubasa Ozora, te odio, maldigo el día en que te conocí, lo único bueno que me dejaste fue tus enseñanzas en los negocios de mi padre pero estas enseñanzas serán las que yo use para destruirte.

 **España:**

Tsubasa estaba en un crematorio esperando le entreguen las cenizas de Marian mientras unos recuerdos vinieron a su mente.

 **Recuerdo**

Un joven de cabello negro que tenía la mirada perdida se encontraba en medio de un gigantesco puente que daba a un caudaloso río mirando hacia este como si estuviera meditando arrojarse al mismo.

El tratamiento no funciono, no funciono, pensaba el apuesto joven cuando escucho una voz que le hablaba.

Tan joven y también desdichado, decía una voz.

¿Qué?, respondió Tsubasa girando su rostro.

Pero si eres Tsubasa Ozora, el joven talentoso jugador de futbol que hace unos meses se alejó de este deporte por una lesión, decía una mujer rubia haciendo que la mirada del joven se tornara aún más triste.

Si, ese soy yo, respondió Tsubasa con nostalgia.

Disculpa soy una imprudente. Mi nombre es Marian, la vista desde aquí es fantástica ¿no lo crees?, aquí vengo cuando necesito relajarme, ¿Por qué tu viniste buscando tranquilidad o me equivoco?, decía la mujer rubia.

Tsubasa no dijo nada, solo bajo la mirada.

Sabes eres un joven muy apuesto, no creo que estés pensando en quitarte la vida, no somos Dios para hacerlo nosotros, él sabe en qué momento nos toca partir, si has estado pensando en ello te voy a pedir que alejes esos malos pensamientos de tu cabeza, la vida es bella y hay que vivirla hasta que se pueda, te lo dice una moribunda,….., decía con firmeza la mujer rubia mientras el joven de cabello negro la miro incrédulo.

 **-.-**

Una mujer rubia y un joven de cabello negro se encontraban en un restaurante comiendo unos deliciosos platillos.

Sabes Tsubasa cuando muera quiero que mis restos sean cremados y sean colocados en la pequeña Capilla de mi fundación, cuando supe de mi enfermedad decidí dedicarme a ayudar a personas con enfermedades terminales, tal vez no se les pueda salvar la vida pero si darles la mejor calidad de vida mientras ellos estén vivos, empecé con mi fundación en mi país pero mi sueño es que hallan muchas de estas fundaciones en todas partes del mundo, ¿tú me ayudarías a conseguir mi sueño?, decía Marian.

Por supuesto, respondió Tsubasa con firmeza.

A cambio de ello yo me comprometo a investigar sobre tu caso, prometo no descansar hasta lograr que tú vuelvas hacer el mismo de antes, que te sientas completo por así decirlo, dijo Marian.

¡Gracias, gracias Marian¡ respondió Tsubasa.

 **Fin del recuerdo: Tiempo actual**

Así fue como te conocí y como nos hicimos amigos. Tú fuiste el mejor ejemplo que pude tener en mi vida, fuiste un ejemplo de fortaleza, perseverancia, amor hacia los demás. Marian yo cumpliré tu sueño, prometo crear una fundación para pacientes terminales en cada continente del mundo y todo lo que ganes de tus acciones en la constructora irán para ellas además a pesar de los fracasos en mi intento por poder ser el de antes seguiré adelante, dejare que el equipo de científicos que tu formaste sigan estudiando mi caso para que así tu proyecto llegue hacer tan perfecto como lo querías, pensaba Tsubasa al tiempo que un hombre alto de cabello marrón se acercaba a él.

Joven Ozora, dijo el hombre entregándole una pequeña cajita de madera al joven de cabello negro.

¡Gracias¡ respondió Tsubasa al recibirla.

 **1 hora después:**

Tsubasa se encontraba colocando la pequeña cajita de madera que contenía los restos incinerados de la rubia en la pequeña capilla de su fundación.

Ya estás aquí Marian, desde aquí tú velaras por todas las personas de esta fundación y por mí, tú serás mi ángel guardián, me ayudaras desde arriba a librar cada batalla que aún tengo que enfrentar en la vida, pensó Tsubasa mientras miraba la pequeña cajita de madera.

 **Japón:**

Una castaña caminaba mirando una a una a las secretarias que trabajaban en su empresa las cuales minutos antes habían estado generando bullicio en el lugar.

Así me gusta más trabajo menos parloteo, dijo Sanae con firmeza mientas se dirigía a su oficina.

Una vez que esta entro a ella los murmullos empezaron el pasillo.

¿Cómo le cambio el carácter?, decían unas voces.

No es para poco perdió a su padre, decían otras voces.

Por allí escuche que se volvió amargada porque el novio la corto, decía una de las secretarias.

¿Por qué la abra cortado?, decía otra.

¿Quién sabe?, parecían muy felices, decía otra mujer al tiempo que la puerta de la oficina de Sanae se abrió y todo quedo en un silencio sepulcral.

No soy tonta, no quieran pasarse de listas conmigo, a trabajar, a trabajar ¿o quieren que las despida?, miren que hay muchas personas que vienen todos los días a la constructora buscando trabajo y si siguen así de haraganas perdiendo el tiempo bastara con que yo haga un movimiento con mis dedos para que su lugar lo ocupe otra persona, dijo Sanae con firmeza dando un fuerte golpe a la puerta con una de sus manos haciendo que las mujeres se pusieran a trabajar inmediatamente.

Luego de ello la castaña entro a su oficina, cerró la puerta y se acercó a la ventana de la misma.

No puedo creerlo, les das un poquito de libertad y quieren hacer lo que les plazca, así no se puede trabajar bien, yo necesito gente comprometida con el trabajo, no personas que solo vengan a perder el tiempo o personas falsas, tan falsas como tú Tsubasa Ozora, pensaba la castaña mientras miraba a través de la ventana el cielo.

 **Nota:**

¡Gracias a todas las personas que se están tomando la molestia de leer esta historia de amor¡ Gracias especiales a:

 **Lety** _:¡Gracias por seguir mi historia¡_ _ **.**_ _Nunca me cansare de darte las gracias por seguir mis locuras tanto aquí como en la otra plataforma para la que escribo, ¡gracias amiguita linda¡ ¡gracias por apreciar mi esfuerzo, en cuanto a tu último comentario lamento estar haciéndote sufrir pero es parte del trama de esta historia yo se que tú comprendes ello._

 **seilornyan** **:** _¡Gracias por seguir mi historia¡_ _ **.**_ _Me alegra que te este gustando mi historia espero y ella te siga cautivando._

 **Veterana:** _¡Gracias por seguir mi historia¡_ _ **.**_ _Me alegra saber que te este gustando también te doy las gracias por tus recomendaciones, a mi siempre me ha gustado oír los consejos de otros, tratare de tomarlos en cuenta y digo tratare pues a veces se me hace difícil cambiar mi manera de escribir pues ya vengo escribiendo muchas historias de esta manera, siento que es mi estilo propio aunque a otros les parezca tedioso o pesado, de igual manera tratare de ver si puedo cambiarlo para los próximos capítulos ya que este ya lo tenía escrito al igual que algunos otros capítulos más._

 _Todas y cada una de mis historias son escritas con muchísimo cariño para todo aquel que guste leerlas._

 _ **PrincesaLirio.**_


	10. La dama de hierro

**Capítulo 9:** **"La dama de hierro"**

Ya había pasado 2 meses desde la muerte de Marian, 2 meses durante el cual Tsubasa había estado España hablando con los familiares de Marian acerca de la decisión de esta de nombrarlo a él como su único heredero para que él sea quien maneje sus propiedades y pueda seguir con la labor que ella venía desarrollando con su fundación.

Aunque los familiares de Marian para nada tomaron a bien que un joven que no llevaba su sangre se quedara con todo lo de ella, no les quedo más que aceptar la decisión y decirle a Tsubasa que lo apoyarían en lo que el necesitara.

Mientras Tsubasa resolvía algunos asuntos en España, Sanae había seguido investigando sus negocios sobre todo los futuros para que ella pueda adelantársele y quitarle a sus posibles clientes.

La conducta de Sanae cada día era más dura con sus empleados y socios además su mirada era muy fría, tanto así que las emociones no se reflejaban en ella pues su mirada siempre estaba fría cual témpano de hielo a pesar de los logros que estaba consiguiendo en ese poco tiempo con la empresa que ella manejaba. Debido a su comportamiento en el mundo empresarial se la llamaba **"La dama de hierro"** pues su conducta era inquebrantable. Ese temperamento mostrado por la joven aunado a su belleza había llamado la atención de más de un cliente que al enterarse que ella era la presidenta de la empresa pedían cerrar negocios con ella con la única finalidad de verla y tratar algún acercamiento con ella, acercamiento que jamás llegaba darse pues la joven no lo permitía.

 **Constructora Nakazawa:**

Una hermosa joven de cabellos largos castaños dorados estaba sentada frente a un computador mientras un hombre de lentes le daba algunos informes.

Y eso es lo que averigüe señorita Nakazawa, decía el hombre.

Ya está de vuelta, dijo con frialdad Sanae.

Si señorita Nakazawa, está de vuelta para poder firmar ese jugoso contrato, respondió el hombre de lentes.

¿Tienes la información de ese cliente?, pregunto Sanae con frialdad.

Por supuesto señorita, por supuesto, dijo el hombre.

Bien, me lo dejas, respondió Sanae mientras pensaba: Ahora empieza mi venganza, sentirás en carne propia lo que le hiciste a mi padre.

Claro señorita, claro, respondió el hombre de lentes mientras sacaba unos documentos de un folder.

¿Qué más averiguaste?, dijo Sanae con seriedad.

Pues los próximos proyectos de la constructora del joven Ozora, también los tengo en esta carpeta, respondió el hombre de lentes.

Perfecto, creo que al fin comprendiste cuál es tu función, si me sigues siendo tan eficaz puedo darte un pequeño aumento, dijo Sanae con firmeza.

¡Gracias señorita Nakazawa¡ ¡gracias¡ es usted muy considerada, decía el hombre con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro.

Ya deja, ya, ya, deja de agradecer y decir esas palabras que me suenan a ironía, mejor dame esos documentos de una vez, dijo Sanae con firmeza.

Si, tome señorita, respondió el hombre entregándole una carpeta con documentos.

Bien, ya puedes retirarte, dijo Sanae con firmeza.

Si señorita, si, respondió el hombre de lentes poniéndose de pie mientras tomaba su maletín para luego salir presuroso de la oficina.

Una vez que el hombre salió, la castaña se puso en contacto con una de sus secretarias.

Si dígame señorita Nakazawa, decía una voz.

Necesito que me contactes con una persona lo antes posible,….., decía Sanae.

 **Mientras tanto:**

Un apuesto joven de cabello negro ingresaba a un edificio mientras las personas presentes allí lo saludaban.

¡Buenas tardes joven Ozora¡

¡Bienvenido¡

¿Cómo le fue en su viaje?

Decían algunos de los empleados que estaban en el pasillo de la constructora de Tsubasa.

¡Buenas tardes¡ gracias por la bienvenida y bueno que les puedo decir, no fue un viaje de placer, respondió Tsubasa con nostalgia.

¿Y la señora Marian?, pregunto un joven de lentes.

Marian falleció, dijo Tsubasa en tono nostálgico mientras los presentes entristecieron ante la noticia.

Lo lamento, dijo el joven de lentes.

Tsubasa no dijo nada solo bajo la mirada mientras una profunda tristeza lo inundaba.

No se preocupe joven Ozora, usted tendrá todo nuestro apoyo, dijeron los empleados.

¡Gracias¡ hagamos de esta constructora en la cual Marian también invirtió una de las más grandes del país en su nombre, dijo Tsubasa con calma.

Así será, dijeron los empleados.

Luego de algunos minutos de plática Tsubasa y el joven de lentes entraron a una oficina.

¿Qué novedades Manabu?, ¿Cómo va el trato con el señor Scott?, pregunto Tsubasa mientras tomaba asiento en su escritorio.

Pues ya tengo apartada una fecha con él para que le presentes la propuesta, dijo Manabu.

Bien, al fin podré estar frente a ese magnate y convencerlo de nuestra propuesta, respondió Tsubasa.

Es para el fin de semana, a las 9 pm, en el restaurante "Norigama", dijo Manabu.

Perfecto, respondió Tsubasa mientras miraba con nostalgia el lugar.

Amigo, ¿estás bien?, pregunto Manabu.

Si, si, es solo que aunque Marian no estaba mucho tiempo aquí por lo de su enfermedad y porque estaba la mayor parte del tiempo en España los días que estuvo aquí hicieron de este lugar un lugar muy acogedor, dijo Tsubasa.

Si, Marian era muy buena persona aunque apenas hablaba nuestro idioma, la bondad que irradiaba se podía sentir además a ti te apreciaba mucho, eras como su hijo, siempre que estaba aquí decía ello, respondió Manabu.

Y ella para mí fue como una segunda madre, un mejor amiga, ella me apoyo mucho y aun no estando ahora me sigue apoyando,…., decía Tsubasa mientras el joven de lentes lo escuchaba con atención.

Pobre Tsubasa ha pasado muy duras semanas junto a Marian, creo que lo mejor es no hablarle de la muerte de su ex suegro o lo pondré aún más triste, además el mismo me dijo que no quería saber nada de los Nakazawa, no sé porque termino su compromiso con su prometida si se le notaba muy enamorado de ella pero debió ser por algo muy fuerte pues para no querer saber nada de ellos, en fin creo que lo mejor será callar esto y pedirle a cada uno de los empleados que también lo hagan, pensaba Manabu.

 **Empresa Nakazawa:**

Sanae platicaba por teléfono con una de sus secretarias.

¿Cómo que no pudiste lograr concretar un la cita de negocios?, decía molesta Sanae.

Señorita, el señor Scott, tiene copada toda su agenda para esta semana además me dijo que no le interesa oír otra propuesta, respondía una voz a través de la línea telefónica.

No puedo creer lo ineficaz que eres, tu función es convencer al cliente hasta sacarle una cita, pero en fin no quiero tener un dolor de cabeza este día, déjalo, yo me contactare con él, eso sí ruega que yo no logre sacarle una cita porque si lo logro date por despedida, respondió Sanae antes de dar por concluida la llamada.

 **Fuera de la oficina:**

Una joven de cabello marrón sollozaba mientras sus compañeras la miraban.

¿Qué te sucede?, decían unas de las secretarias.

La señorita Nakazawa es muy dura, no tiene sentimientos, me amenazo con despedirme si ella lograba concretar la cita que yo no pude, decía la joven.

Pues lo que has dicho es cierto, la señorita Nakazawa no tiene sentimientos, desde que su padre falleció ella parece no importarle el dolor ajeno, por algo la llaman "La dama de hierro", dijo una mujer de cabello corto y lentes.

 **Oficina:  
** Sanae se encontraba hablando por teléfono con la secretaria del señor Scott.

Como le digo señorita la agenda del señor Scott está muy ocupada esta semana, es imposible que el la atienda además él ya ha visto a una constructora para la construcción de su hotel, solo falta su firma en unos documentos para formalizar todo …, decía la voz a través de la línea telefónica.

Disculpe la interrumpa pero no siempre es bueno quedarse con una sola propuesta, creo que el señor Scott debería escuchar otras propuestas, comprendo que ande ocupado para una cena de negocios pero yo podría ir algún lugar donde él se encuentre para poder platicarle sobre la propuesta de mi constructora, decía Sanae.

Es que no se señorita….., decía la voz.

Escúchame, yo no le diré que me dijiste nada pero dime su agenda de esta semana y yo veo a qué lugar es factible que yo pueda ir para platicarle de la propuesta de mi constructora, te garantizo que si tu jefe firma con nosotros no solo se beneficiara él sino también tú,….., decía Sanae.

 **Minutos después:**

¡Gracias, gracias¡ si, ya me llego a mi correo la agenda de la semana del señor Scott, nuevamente gracias, veras con el tiempo, que tomaste una gran decisión, respondió Sanae antes de cortar la llamada.

La castaña poso su mirada en su computador mientras miraba los eventos a los que asistiría el señor Scott.

Creo que hoy por la noche lo conoceré señor Scott, pensó Sanae mientras miraba la pantalla de su computador.

 **Horas después: "Casa Nakazawa"**

Una mujer madura de cabello corto veía bajar por las escaleras de su casa a su bella hija enfundada en un vestido largo color negro.

¿Vas a salir hija?, dijo la señora Nakazawa.

Si madre, iré a un evento de ópera, respondió la castaña.

¿Y vas sola?, dijo con preocupación la mujer.

No madre, Yukari me acompaña, el chofer me llevara a su casa para recogerla, respondió Sanae con calma.

Bien hija, me da gusto que ya te estés empezando a distraer, eres joven y no me gusta verte así tan triste, dijo la señora Nakazawa.

Tú también deberías distraerte madre, ya van hacer cinco meses de la muerte de papá y desde ese día tú no has hecho más que pasártela en casa, respondió Sanae con calma.

Es que no tengo ganas de nada hija, dijo la mujer.

Pues deberías salir a distraerte madre, no me gusta verte triste, respondió Sanae mientras miraba su reloj.

¿Ya tienes que irte?, dijo la mujer.

Si madre, sí, pero mañana continuamos con esta platica, respondió Sanae.

La castaña salió de su casa y abordo una limosina, luego de varios minutos la limosina se estaciono en una casa de donde salió una joven de coletas que vestía un vestido largo color azul la cual subió a la limosina.

Me alegro que ya estés empezando a salir Sanae, decía Yukari mientras tomaba asiento.

Solo lo hago por negocios, respondió Sanae con seriedad.

Sany, ¿Por qué no has vuelto a sonreír?, ¿a tu padre no le gustaría verte así?, pareces un témpano de hielo, dijo Yukari.

Yukari si te invite es porque no quería ir sola a ese lugar pero si me vas a criticar será mejor que bajes, respondió Sanae con seriedad.

Sany, dijo Yukari.

Sanae, Sanae, ¡por favor¡ ya no soy una niña, soy una mujer, soy una mujer, respondió la joven de cabello castaño dorado con firmeza.

Pensé que lo que Kumi me dijo era mentira pero veo que no es así a ella también le prohibiste que te llamara así, dijo Yukari.

A ella y a todos, soy Sanae, solo Sanae, dijo la joven.

Está bien Sanae, solo quiero decirte algo como amiga, no te sigas comportando así con tanta dureza porque ello puede generar…., decía Yukari siendo interrumpida por su amiga.

Que me pongan sobrenombres. Eso a mí no me importa, sé que me llaman la "Dama de hierro" y sabes me da gusto, es bueno sentir que te temen pues así nadie se volverá a atrever a burlarse de mí. Sabes hoy despedí a una inútil empleada…., decía Sanae mientras su amiga la escuchaba con tristeza.

Sanae cuánto daño te hizo Tsubasa. ¿Dónde quedo esa chica de nobles sentimientos?, ¿Dónde quedo esa chica justa?, pensaba la joven de coletas.

Luego de algunos minutos de viaje la limosina se estaciono frente al lugar donde supuestamente estaría el señor Scott.

No imagine que te gustara la opera Sanae, dijo Yukari.

No, no me gusta pero por los negocios se hacen sacrificios Yukari, respondió la castaña con seriedad mientras bajaba de la limosina junto a su amiga.

¿Estamos aquí por negocios?, dijo Yukari.

Si, respondió la joven de cabellos castaños dorados mientras caminaba hacia el lugar.

 **Minutos después:**

Dentro de un lujoso coliseo Sanae miraba hacia un palco privado.

Espérame aquí Yukari, voy a ver si puedo hoy hablar con mi futuro cliente, dijo Sanae.

Está bien, suerte, respondió la joven de coletas.

La joven de cabellos castaños dorados fue hacia el palco que le había indicado la secretaria del señor Scott, una vez que estuvo allí la castaña haciendo uso de la coquetería le pidió al vigilante del palco que le permitiera hablar con el señor Scott.

Está bien hermosa señorita, le diré al señor Scott que una bella dama quiere hablar con él, dijo el vigilante.

¡Gracias¡ dijo Sanae con una sonrisa fingida una vez que el hombre fue en busca de su patrón la castaña se tornó nuevamente seria.

A los pocos minutos el vigilante salió con la noticia de que el señor Scott había autorizado la entrada de la joven al palco.

La castaña entro al palco con la cabeza en alto mientras a lo lejos un hombre alto, de cabello cobrizo y ojos azules miraba anonadado a la bella joven que se le acercaba.

¡Buenas noches señor Scott¡ Sanae Nakazawa, presidenta de la Constructora Nakazawa, dijo la joven al llegar frente a él estirando su mano.

¡Buenas noches¡ dijo el hombre rubio en un japonés entrecortado mientras le sonreía a la castaña.

Vengo a hablar de negocios con usted, ¿cree que pueda concederme unos minutos?, pregunto la castaña.

Claro, en cuanto acabe la opera le concedo los minutos que guste, mientras tanto acompáñeme a ver la ópera, dijo el hombre mientras la castaña lo miro con frialdad causando confusión en el hombre rubio.


	11. Tú reflejo

**Capítulo 10:** **"Tu reflejo"**

Fuera de un lujoso local un par chicas que estaban elegantemente vestidas con trajes largos platicaban.

¿Tú chofer me llevara solo a mi?, decía Yukari intrigada.

Si Yukari, si, como te dije quede ir con el señor Scott a un restaurante para hablarle sobre mi propuesta de negocios, disculpa que te haga volver sola pero tengo que aprovechar que el multimillonario extranjero me concedió una cita en su agenda, respondió la castaña.

Claro comprendo, no te preocupes amiga, dijo Yukari.

Una vez que la joven de coletas abordo la limosina Sanae volvió al palco donde se encontraba el hombre rubio.

Ya podemos irnos señor Scott, dijo Sanae con calma.

Andrew, solo Andrew ¡por favor¡ no me hagas sentir un viejo, respondió el hombre rubio riendo.

Claro, podemos irnos Andrew, dijo Sanae con una sonrisa en su rostro.

 **2 horas después:**

En un lujoso local Sanae platicaba con el hombre rubio mientras cenaban.

Pues tu propuesta me parece interesante pero tendría que escuchar también la propuesta del joven Ozora, con el tengo una cita en unos días, lo que no comprendo es ¿cómo te enteraste de la construcción del hotel?, decía el rubio.

Pues mi empresa siempre esta pendiente de todas las inversiones que se realizan en mundo de la construcción de nuestro país, además en el mundo de los negocios todo se sabe para poder competir,….., decía Sanae mientras el hombre rubio la miraba.

Si es cierto, sabes eres muy joven para ser presidenta de una constructora hasta en ello te pareces a joven Ozora, el también es muy joven, aunque no lo conozco personalmente se de su trayectoria en el mundo de la construcción….., decía el rubio siendo interrumpido por Sanae.

Disculpa Andrew pero no me gustan las comparaciones, cada persona es única e irrepetible, mejor sigamos hablando de negocios, tengo muchos proyectos en mente en los cuales podrías invertir, dijo Sanae sonriendo mientras pensaba: Una vez me dijiste que para conseguir clientes se deben usar todos los recursos de los cuales se disponga y ello no solo incluye conocimiento y experiencia del tema que se esta tratando sino además se debe usar las armas personales con las que uno cuenta y ellas incluye el coquetear con tus clientes si son del sexo opuesto hasta lograr conseguir el contrato, eso decías tú Tsubasa y siempre conseguías los clientes que mi padre te encomendaba y más si eran mujeres entonces yo seguiré tu consejo, me convertiré en tu reflejo eso si a el le pondré mi propio estilo personal pues no me gusta ser la copia de nadie y menos de ti.

Luego de algunos minutos más de plática Sanae logro convencer al hombre rubio de aceptar su propuesta.

No te arrepentirás, Andrew, no lo harás, te aseguro que es la mejor decisión que has tomado en tu vida, decía Sanae estrechando la mano del hombre rubio.

Si, yo también creo ello, además como te dije quiero que todo lo que respecta a la construcción del hotel lo vea directamente contigo, respondió el hombre rubio mientras estrechaba la mano de la joven mientras la miraba a los ojos.

Por supuesto, dijo Sanae con calma mientras sonreía.

 **Días después:**

¿Que?, decía Tsubasa confundido.

Lo que oyes amigo, el señor Scott cancelo la cita, dice que ya no necesita nuestros servicios, respondió Manabu con nostalgia.

Pero ¿Por qué?, ¿acaso ya no piensa construir el hotel?, pregunto Tsubasa intrigado.

No lo se amigo, su secretaria no me dijo mas, respondió Manabu con nostalgia.

Ese negocio era muy bueno, nos iba a dejar buenas ganancias, dijo Tsubasa.

Lo se amigo pero no se puede hacer nada, el señor Scott parece que no seguirá con la idea de construir el hotel al menos eso trato de darme a entender su secretaria, dijo Manabu.

Esta bien, ni modo, a seguir con los otros proyectos, respondió Tsubasa.

Si, dijo Manabu.

 **3 meses después:**

Un joven de lentes miraba confundido la pantalla de su computador mientras un apuesto joven de cabello negro lo miraba desde el lugar donde estaba.

¿Qué sucede Manabu?, dímelo de una vez, me preocupa tu actitud, llevas más de 3 horas revisando los estados financieros de la constructora, creí que ya los tenías listos, decía Tsubasa con firmeza.

Pues sí, si los tenia listos pero los resultados que me arrojaban no me parecieron correctos por ello decidí volver a revisarlos aquí haciendo uso de los archivos que tengo en esta computadora, tal vez alguno se me paso, respondió el joven de lentes.

¿Y qué te arroja esa revisión?, pregunto Tsubasa en tono preocupado.

No se han podido concretar algunos proyectos en estos tres últimos meses y ello ha generado que nuestros ingresos hayan bajado,….., decía Manabu mientras miraba la computadora

Y hasta ahora me lo dices, dijo Tsubasa con firmeza.

Es que pensé que ello pasaría, que el retiro de dos de nuestros mejores clientes no causaría la fuga de otros, tú tenías tus propios problemas, aun estabas saliendo de tu duelo por Marian y por lo de la cancelación de tu compromiso y pues yo no quise preocuparte más, decía Manabu con calma.

¿Cuantos clientes hemos perdido hasta ahora?, pregunto Tsubasa con firmeza.

Cuatro, respondió Manabu.

¿Y que constructora esta llevando a cabo sus proyectos?, dijo Tsubasa intrigado aunque ya intuía la respuesta.

Pues parece que volvieron a la anterior constructora a la que pertenecían, lo que no comprendo es ¿Por qué?, ellos se vinieron con nosotros pues aquí encontraron una mejor propuesta además de que el costo que le cobrábamos era menor que el de la constructora Nakazawa, a menos que ellos estén bajando sus costos, dijo Manabu intrigado.

Pues averígualo y si es así tenemos que encontrar alguna estrategia para evitar que los clientes se sigan fugando, respondió Tsubasa con firmeza.

Si, eso también pensé yo, dijo Manabu.

Bueno, voy a salir, te quedas pendiente de todo, no nos vamos hacer problemas por unos cuantos clientes, si no se sienten satisfechos con el servicio que ofrecemos tienen la libertad de ir donde gusten, unos se van pues otros vendrán, dijo Tsubasa con calma.

Claro amigo y no te preocupes, me quedo pendiente de todo, respondió Manabu.

¡Gracias¡ dijo Tsubasa antes de salir.

 **Cementerio:**

Una hermosa mujer de cabellos castaños dorados se encontraba colocando unas flores sobre la tumba de su padre mientras decía: Hoy cumples 8 meses de fallecido padre, 8 meses desde que partiste dejando aquel profundo vacío en el corazón de mi madre y en el mío, muchas veces pienso que si yo no hubiera ido a tu oficina aún estuvieras vivo, me siento culpable en parte de tu muerte porque yo con mi discusión con Tsubasa te genere ese coraje y posterior infarto. Mamá dice que no hay culpables, que tú estabas muy delicado ya, y que en cualquier momento ibas a presentar ese ataque, sea como sea Tsubasa y yo somos los culpables de lo que te paso, el por traicionarnos, por mentirnos y yo por no hablar con él lejos de ti. Sabes papá durante este tiempo estoy manejando yo sola la empresa, me hubiera gustado que me vieras concretando negocios sola, sin apoyo, si pude hacerlo padre, tal vez los consejos de Tsubasa para los negocios sea lo único que le pueda agradecer en la vida, gracias a ellos e recuperado a algunos de los clientes que se nos fueron e incorporado nuevos clientes a la empresa, gracias a lo que aprendí de el lo pienso destruir padre, esa será mi manera de vengarte por lo que te hizo a ti y a mi. Si el se consiguió una extranjera con dinero para que le de el respaldo económico para poder abrir su empresa yo me conseguiré un extranjero también, es mas ya estoy saliendo con uno, Andrew Scott, es un multimillonario ingles, aunque me dobla en edad y tenga más experiencia en temas de amor pues es divorciado, se que con él las puertas de la construcción internacional se abrirán para la empresa. Papito, desde donde estés, espero y estés muy contento por todo lo que estoy logrando pues todo lo hago por ti, para que donde estés sientas que soy la hija que tu querías que fuera, tu sucesora.

Una vez que la castaña dejo sus flores se retiro del lugar y al salir de este abordo una limosina.

A la constructora, dijo Sanae.

Si señorita, respondió el chofer mientras encendía el auto.

Luego de algunos minutos la limosina se detuvo frente a la Constructora Nakazawa, la castaña bajo de la misma y se dirigió al interior de esta.

Sanae que bueno que llegas, decía una pelinegra.

¿Que sucede Akemi?, pregunto Sanae con calma

Hay nuevo proyecto que nos llego y están pidiendo una cotización del costo aproximado del mismo, yo ya lo calcule y pues quería que tú lo revisaras también, dijo la pelinegra.

Claro, respondió Sanae mientras se dirigía a su oficina seguida de la pelinegra.

¿Saliste con el señor Scott?, pregunto Akemi por curiosidad.

No, fui al cementerio, dijo Sanae con seriedad.

Es cierto hoy se cumplen 8 meses de la muerte de tu padre, respondió Akemi.

Así es, dijo Sanae con calma mientras ingresaba a su oficina seguida de la pelinegra.

 **Mientras tanto:**

Tsubasa se encontraba en una oficina frente a un hombre de mandil blanco.

Me alegra que hayas tomado la decisión de seguir siendo parte del proyecto de Marian, decía el hombre de bata blanca.

Así es, por ello estoy aquí para someterme a nuevos estudios, respondió Tsubasa.

Bien muchacho te tomaremos nuevas pruebas, necesitamos saber en donde estuvo la falla para que el tratamiento no funcionara,…, decía el medico mientras el joven de cabello negro lo escuchaba con atención.

Claro, dijo Tsubasa.

Ven acompáñame, vamos al laboratorio, dijo el médico mientras Tsubasa se ponía de pie.

Si, respondió Tsubasa.

 **1 hora después:**

Eso es todo muchacho te estaremos llamando en cuanto tengamos el nuevo tratamiento para que empieces con el, dijo el medico.

Esta bien, ¡gracias¡ dijo Tsubasa mientras se ponía de pie al tiempo que estiraba su mano.  
No hay nada que agradecer, si esto funciona habremos cumplido con el sueño de Marian y eso nos hará a todos los involucrados en este proyecto muy felices, respondió el médico.

Lo sé, por ella estoy aquí, porque quiero que su proyecto sea 100 por ciento efectivo y su descubrimiento sirva para todos no solo para algunos que tengan este problema, dijo Tsubasa.

Así será joven, así será, solo tenemos que ser pacientes, respondió el medico mientras Tsubasa asentía.

 **Empresa Nakazawa:**

Sanae platicaba por teléfono mientras miraba en la pantalla de su computador el informe que Akemi le había dado.

Si, claro, allá nos vemos, no, no es necesario que vengas por mi Andrew yo puedo ir por mi cuenta, no soy una niña….si, si allá nos vemos…, decía Sanae con seriedad mientras la pelinegra lo observaba.

Luego de algunos minutos Sanae dio por concluida la llamada y continúo viendo la computadora.

Me alegra saber que superaste lo de tu compromiso roto, dijo Akemi con calma.

Claro que lo supere, lo supere hace mucho, respondió Sanae con firmeza.

Disculpa que te pregunte esto pero, ¿no has vuelto a saber nada de Tsubasa?, dijo Akemi.

No, ni me importa saber de él, ya te dicho muchas veces que no quiero que se vuelva a mencionar su nombre, para mi el esta muerto, dijo Sanae con firmeza.

Si, si ya lo se, disculpa, no volveré a mencionarlo, respondió Akemi mientras pensaba: No creo que ella no sepa que es nuestra competencia en el mercado, en fin, si ella no quiere saber de él, yo no soy nadie para recordárselo, después de todo ella ya rehizo su vida como yo y de seguro Tsubasa debe estar con su vieja, aún no comprendo como pudo enredarse con una mujer que le dobla la edad, aunque Sanae se ha convertido en su reflejo, no solo se ha vuelto experta en el trato con los clientes, sino además anda saliendo con un multimillonario extranjero que le dobla la edad y todo ¿Por qué?, porque gracias a este podremos cerrar jugosos negocios internacionales. Sin duda Sanae dejo de ser la niña dulce y tímida para convertirse en una mujer fría y calculadora aunque tiene un toque de seducción cuando trata con los clientes que los envuelve solo con mirarlos.

 **Por la noche: "Casa Nakazawa"**

Sanae se encontraba en su habitación parada frente a un gigantesco espejo mirando su figura y su rostro.

Sin duda esta no soy yo, pero que mas da, la dulce Sanae, la confiada Sanae, la chica tímida, que no creía en ella misma que necesitaba a alguien para que la proteja quedo atrás… quedo atrás, esa ya no existe…. ya no existe, ahora solo existe esta Sanae, esta que es tu reflejo. Hasta me volví rubia para sentir que tan atractiva puedo verme así y me doy cuenta que a muchos de los hombres que he tratado les fascina este color de cabello y hasta mis falsos lentes de contacto y claro tu no podías ser la excepción a ti te encantan las rubias por una rubia me dejaste, por una rubia me destruiste y ahora será una rubia quien destruya tu vida además así me siento más mujer, ya no una niña, ya no soy una niña, pensaba Sanae mientras miraba su imagen en el espejo.

Luego de algunos minutos la castaña dejo de ver su imagen se acercó a un sofá donde había dejado su cartera, la tomo y salió de su habitación.

¿Vas a salir hija?, dijo su madre que se encontraba en el pasillo.

Si madre, saldré con Andrew, respondió Sanae.

Hija ese señor te dobla la edad además es un hombre divorciado, decía preocupada su madre.

Eso no importa madre además yo solo me estoy valiendo de su amistad para lograr que la constructora entre al mercado internacional, ese era el sueño de papá, ¿no?, entonces yo pienso cumplírselo, respondió Sanae con firmeza.

Me parece bien ello hija pero yo creo que ese hombre tiene otras intenciones contigo, dijo la señora Nakazawa preocupada.

Madre, ya no soy una niña, soy una mujer, se lo que me conviene o no además nadie más volverá a usarme ahora seré yo quien use, dijo Sanae con firmeza mientras su madre la miraba con nostalgia.

 **Nota:**

¡Gracias a cada una de las personas que están siguiendo esta historia¡ espero y la misma este siendo de su agrado.

 _ **PrincesaLirio.**_


	12. Noticias inesperadas: Un compromiso por

**Capítulo 11:** **"Noticias inesperadas: Un compromiso por conveniencia"**

Ya estaba por cumplirse un año del fallecimiento del señor Nakazawa, prácticamente un año desde que la castaña había asumido la presidencia de la constructora y tres meses desde que ella había decidido iniciar una relación por conveniencia con Andrew Scott. Ella gracias a esa relación había logrado incursionar en el mundo de la construcción internacional además de ello ella no había dejado de lado su venganza, Sanae seguía quitándole los clientes a Tsubasa quien en los últimos dos meses había visto un bajón económico en sus ingresos. A pesar de ello Tsubasa seguía adelante tratando de captar nuevos clientes para que de esa forma su constructora no caiga en la ruina. Así mismo Tsubasa hace un mes estaba iniciando un nuevo tratamiento de fertilidad que Marian había dejado descrito en su proyecto y que su equipo de investigadores lo estaban poniendo a prueba con él.

 **Constructora Ozora:**

Un joven de cabello negro platicaba con otro joven que llevaba puestos lentes de corto de vista.

No sé qué más podemos hacer Tsubasa para retener a nuestros clientes, como te dije la constructora Nakazawa no ha bajado sus precios, hasta donde sé la arma que usan para captar a los clientes que perdieron y nuevos clientes se llama Sanae Nakazawa, decía Manabu mientras miraba su computador.

¿Sanae es ahora la encargada de las negociaciones?, pregunto Tsubasa sorprendido pero a la vez feliz mientras pensaba: Sabia que lo lograrías, tenías la capacidad solo necesitabas tenerte más confianza.

Si, ella es la encargada de las negociaciones y de la empresa, dijo Manabu sin darse cuenta.

¿También se encarga de la empresa?, ¿y el señor Nakazawa que hace entonces?, pregunto Tsubasa intrigado mientras se ponía de pie.

¡Eh¡…..bueno…..decía Manabu nervioso.

Manabu, ¿Qué me estas ocultando?, dijo Tsubasa con firmeza mirando desde el lugar que estaba al joven de lentes.

Ay, creo que no se puede callar mucho las cosas, decía Manabu.

Manabu, dijo Tsubasa con firmeza.

Tsubasa ante todo quiero que sepas que si no te lo dije antes es porque no pude contactarte, tu traías el celular apagado cuando te fuiste de viaje y luego al volver con la noticia del fallecimiento de Marian y al verte tan decaído no me pareció correcto darte una noticia así,….., decía Manabu.

¿Qué noticia Manabu?, ¿Qué noticia?, dijo Tsubasa con firmeza.

El señor Nakazawa falleció, respondió Manabu con nostalgia.

¿Qué?, dijo Tsubasa sentándose de golpe en su asiento mientras se tomaba la cabeza.

El señor Nakazawa falleció el mismo día que tú partiste con Marian a Norteamérica, es mas hoy se cumple un año de ello, respondió Manabu.

Pero como que falleció, él era una persona sana, dijo Tsubasa.

Sufrió un infarto en su empresa pero no murrio allí sino en el hospital tras sufrir un tercer infarto, durante el mismo día, respondió Manabu.

No puede ser, le dio infarto por el coraje que sintió por mi culpa, dijo Tsubasa mientras Manabu lo miraba confundido.

¿A qué te refieres amigo?, pregunto Manabu.

El día que partí con Marian al extranjero, horas antes discutí con Sanae en la empresa de su padre…., decía Tsubasa con dolor en su voz mientras el joven de lentes lo escuchaba con atención.

 **Mientras tanto:**

Un hombre rubio se encontraba junto a una hermosa mujer de cabellos castaños dorados almorzando en un lujoso restaurante.

¡Gracias por acompañarnos a mamá y a mí al cementerio¡ decía Sanae.

Sabes que lo hago con gusto Sanae, lo que no comprendo es porque tu madre no quiso venir almorzar con nosotros, dijo Andrew.

Se sintió un poco mal, siempre que va al cementerio sucede ello, respondió Sanae.

Sanae, ya que ya paso el año de duelo de tu padre te quiero hacer una propuesta, decía Andrew tomando las manos de la castaña.

¿Qué propuesta?; dijo Sanae intrigada.

Quiero que hagamos una gran fiesta, una gran fiesta en donde podamos anunciar nuestro compromiso y le pongamos fecha a nuestra boda, decía el hombre rubio.

Andrew apenas llevamos 3 meses de novios, dijo Sanae con calma.

Lo se hermosa, pero deseo hacerte mi esposa, mi mujer, respondió el hombre.

Yo también deseo ser tu esposa y tu mujer Andrew pero creo que aún debemos tratarnos un pocos más, dijo Sanae mientras con el pulgar de su mano acariciaba la mano del rubio al tiempo que pensaba: Casarme, no, aun no, aun quiero seguir libre pero tampoco me conviene rechazar su propuesta creo que lo mejor es aceptarla pero darle alargue a la boda.

¿Cuánto tiempo más hermosa Sanae?, dijo Andrew.

Un año, un año más de noviazgo, aunque podríamos celebrar el compromiso y poner fecha a nuestro enlace pero para un año, respondió Sanae mirando al rubio mientras le sonreía.

Está bien hermosa, será como digas, sabes que solo quiero complacerte, respondió el rubio besando la mano de la joven.

Si, lo sé, lo sé, dijo Sanae con calma.

 **Constructora Ozora:**

El hecho de que hayas discutido con Sanae no te hace culpable amigo, decía Manabu mientras miraba al joven de cabello negro que tenía el rostro lleno de profunda tristeza.

De seguro Sanae me odiara más, dijo Tsubasa.

¿La sigues amando, verdad?, pregunto Manabu.

Si, con ella conocí el verdadero amor pero lo nuestro siempre fue imposible y ahora con esto más, dijo Tsubasa con voz entrecortada.

No comprendo por qué dices eso, así ambos se amaban, hasta ahora no se ¿por qué la dejaste?, pregunto Manabu.

Porque no podía hacerla completamente feliz Manabu, por ello, pero ya no quiero seguir hablando más, ya no, dijo Tsubasa.

Está bien amigo, solo recuerda que cuando necesites hablar con alguien yo estoy para escucharte, respondió Manabu.

¡Gracias¡ dijo Tsubasa.

 **Horas después: "Casa Nakazawa"**

¡Comprometerte en matrimonio¡ decía alarmada la señora Nakazawa.

Si madre, este fin de semana será nuestro compromiso así quedamos con Andrew, respondió Sanae.

Hija ya sabes lo que opino tu relación con el señor Scott,…. decía la señora Nakazawa siendo interrumpida por esta.

Lo se madre, lo sé, pero como te dije hace mucho que soy mayor de edad y solo yo puedo tomar mis decisiones acertadas o desacertadas solo yo tengo derecho a tomar mis propias decisiones y pues hoy decidí aceptar la propuesta de matrimonio de Andrew pero lo haremos formal el fin de semana, además madre no me casare ahora sino en un año y en un año pueden pasar muchas cosas, ¿no?, ya lo sé por experiencia, dijo Sanae con amargura.

Hija, yo solo quiero verte feliz y mi corazón de madre me dice que junto a ese señor no está tu felicidad, espero equivocarme hija, espero equivocarme pues no quiero verte infeliz y no es que no lo acepte por ser divorciado, es solo que creo que el no es tú felicidad, respondió la señora Nakazawa.

Infeliz soy desde hace un año madre, desde hace un año, soy la persona más infeliz que pueda existir, no solo perdí a mi padre, mis sueños se rompieron, mi vida cambio de un momento a otro, pero en fin la vida sigue y uno tiene que acostumbrarse a vivir en ella de la manera que mejor le parezca y eso estoy haciendo, solo quería informarte del compromiso, también les informare a mis amigas y a nuestros socios para que estén presentes en la fiesta, dijo Sanae con firmeza.

 **Días después:**

¡Te casas¡ decían alarmadas un par de jóvenes de coletas.

Si chicas pero aun en una año, dijo Sanae con calma.

Bueno, pero te casaras, respondió Kumi.

Eso espero, no creo que Andrew resulte otro Tsubasa, dijo con amargura Sanae.

Sanae, se sincera con nosotras, ¿te comprometerás con ese señor por amor o por despecho?, pregunto Yukari.

El amor no importa Yukari, solo importa lo que una relación puede servir para tu futuro, la vida es un negocio, hay que saber elegir bien a la persona con la que nos comprometemos pues de esa decisión dependerá tu futuro y yo creo que Andrew es mi mejor decisión, con él las puertas del mercado internacional se me están abriendo y con ello la constructora seguirá expandiéndose más…, decía Sanae con frialdad mientras sus amigas la miraban con tristeza.

 **Mientras tanto:**

Tsubasa se encontraba en una oficina frente a un hombre de bata blanca recibiendo algunas instrucciones que este le daba.

Estamos entrando a la segunda fase del tratamiento, a partir de ahora solo tomaras los medicamentos por vía oral por un par de meses, según el proyecto de Marian dice que esta segunda fase del proyecto solo es para asegurar que el tratamiento funcione pues es una dosis de refuerzo…., decía el medico mientras Tsubasa lo escuchaba con atención.

Luego de algunos minutos Tsubasa dijo: ¿Entonces en dos meses me harán un nuevo control para ver si el tratamiento funciono?.

Así es Tsubasa, de igual manera por precaución si tienes noviecita y si no quieres aun formar familia con ella te recomiendo que te cuides cuando tengas relaciones con ella pues como te dije lo más probable es que el tratamiento ya haya funcionado pues los exámenes que te realizamos no arrojan rechazo al tratamiento, respondió el médico.

No se preocupe, no tengo novia, de igual manera tendré precaución ante alguna tentación, dijo Tsubasa sonriendo.

Si hijo, ten cuidado, eres un joven muy apuesto, así no tenga noviecita de seguro lo pasaras bien de vez en cuando con alguna chica por allí, respondió el médico.

Tsubasa no respondió nada solo sonrió mientras pensaba: No hay ninguna chica que despierte nada en mí para estar con ella, la única que podía hacerme perder el control ahora debe odiarme.

Luego de su plática con el médico, Tsubasa volvió a la constructora.

 **Constructora Ozora:**

¿Qué novedades Manabu?, dijo Tsubasa mientras entraba a su oficina.

Llamo un inversionista que quiere construir una cadena de hoteles en Okinawa, un ex compañero del futbol tuyo te recomendó con él y pues este señor quiere verte en una semana por allá, me dijo que vera varias propuestas pues así te hayan recomendado Hyuga con él, él quiere estar seguro de que nuestra propuesta es la mejor por ello hará una reunión con varias constructoras reconocidas del país para que le expongan su propuesta de trabajo,….., decía Manabu.

Pues esa es una gran noticia Manabu, hay que ponernos a trabajar ahora mismo en esa propuesta, dijo Tsubasa mientras Manabu asentía.

 **Horas después: "Constructora Nakazawa"**

¿Una propuesta?, decía Nakazawa.

Si, ese inversionista quiere que le lleves tu propuesta por escrito para que se la presentes en su casa de playa, bueno si no puedes ir tú, puedo ir yo, respondió Akemi.

No, no te preocupes iré yo, dijo Sanae.

Bien, entonces a hacer la propuesta amiga, porque la asistente de ese inversionista me dijo que no eres la única propuesta que ese hombre piensa escuchar, dijo Akemi.

Pues hagámosla, no perdamos más el tiempo, respondió Sanae.  
Bien, dijo Akemi.

 **Fin de semana:**

En un lujoso local se llevaba a cabo la fiesta de compromiso de Sanae y Andrew.

No puedo creer que se comprometiera, decía Akemi.

Ni yo, una cosa es salir con alguien a otra comprometerte y no lo digo porque el compromiso sea algo malo, lo malo es comprometerte sin amor y yo siento que Sanae se está comprometiendo sin ello, respondió Kumi con nostalgia.

Pues no eres la única que piensa ello, yo también pienso igual, pero que podemos hacer, Sanae se volvió muy terca desde la muerte de su padre, dijo Yukari con nostalgia.

Si eso es cierto, dijo Akemi mientras miraba al rubio colocarte un hermoso anillo de diamantes en una de los dedos de la mano de la pelinegra al tiempo que los fotógrafos les tomaban fotos.

¡Gracias hermosa Sanae¡ ¡gracias por aceptar ser mi esposa¡ dijo Andrew mientras tomaba las manos de la joven al tiempo que acercaba su rostro al de ella para besarla.

 **Minutos después:**

La castaña les mostraba su anillo a sus amigas mientras estas lo miraban sorprendidas.

Está hermoso y felicidades por tu compromiso Sanae, dijo Akemi.

¡Gracias¡ dijo con calma Sanae.

Si es cierto está muy lindo y ¡felicidades¡ dijo Kumi con nostalgia.

¡Gracias¡ respondió Sanae forzando una sonrisa.

¿Cómo te sientes Sanae?, pregunto Yukari con calma.

Bien, ¿cómo debería sentirme?, dijo Sanae con frialdad.

Feliz, feliz, ¿no?, es la fiesta de tu compromiso y con tristeza déjame decirte amiga que yo no puedo felicitarte pues no te veo feliz, respondió Yukari.

Está bien, ¡gracias por tu sinceridad¡ dijo Sanae con calma.

 **Al día siguiente: "Constructora Ozora"**

Tsubasa miraba un periódico sorprendido al tiempo que sentía una profunda tristeza en su corazón.

¿Estas eres tu Sanae?, pero ¿Por qué te pintaste el cabello?, hasta lentes de contacto usas, no comprendo porque te hiciste un cambio tan drástico si con tu cabello castaño y ojos café eras hermosa, bueno así te sigues viendo hermosa pero te prefiero natural, no artificial, así te vez fría, muy fría, ¿dónde quedo esa niña dulce que me conquisto?, ¿dónde?, es que tanto daño te hice con mis mentiras además te comprometiste con alguien que te dobla la edad, ¿en verdad te enamoraste te alguien mucho mayor que tú o solo lo estas usando como escape a tu dolor?, pensaba Tsubasa mientras miraba el artículo del periódico en donde salía la castaña y un hombre rubio mucho mayor que ella.

 **Nota:**

¡Gracias a todas las personas que están siguiendo esta historia de amor¡ ¡gracias especiales a Lety y a Seilornyan¡ gracias por sus comentarios chicas y por seguir cada una de las historias que voy publicando en este medio. Sus comentarios los aprecio muchísimo.

Con mucho cariño.

 **PrincesaLirio.**


	13. Un viaje de negocios

**Capítulo 12:** **"Un viaje de negocios"**

Un hombre rubio platicaba con una joven de cabello castaños dorados en un lujoso restaurante.

Entonces el próximo fin de semana no nos veremos, decía Andrew con nostalgia.

No como te dije tengo una reunión de negocios en Okinawa, partiré el viernes muy temprano pues quiero ser la primera de todos los representantes de constructoras que lleguen a hablar con ese inversionista, respondió Sanae.

Me hubiera encantado acompañarte pero ya vez, también tengo reuniones pactadas para ese fin de semana,…., decía Andrew con nostalgia siendo interrumpido por su prometida.

No te preocupes, no siempre podremos estar juntos, eso lo tengo claro, cada uno de nosotros tiene sus propias ocupaciones, dijo Sanae.

Si eso es cierto linda pero a mi me hubiera encantado ir contigo, respondió Andrew.

Pues ya abra otra oportunidad para que viajemos juntos, dijo Sanae con calma.

 **Mientras tanto:**

Un joven de cabello negro estaba sentado en su escritorio leyendo unos documentos mientras platicaba por teléfono al tiempo que un joven de lentes lo observaba.

Si amigo, ¡Gracias, gracias por recomendarme¡ como te dije estoy tratando de captar nuevos clientes ya que en estos últimos meses e sufrido la fuga de algunos clientes y pues ello afecta a la constructora y sobre todo a los trabajadores de la misma ya que hemos tenido que ajustar costos, decía Tsubasa.

Lo imagino amigo, no te tensiones, las cosas van a ir mejorando ya lo veras, todo negocio siempre tiene sus buenos y malos momentos pero ello se superan amigo, con esfuerzo y dedicación se superan además yo me comprometo a recomendarte con mis conocidos y estoy seguro que los demás chicos que te conocen y aprecian de la selección también lo harán en cuanto yo les comente que estas incursionando en el mundo de la construcción sino lo hice antes es porque tu no me lo autorizaste pero ahora que me estas dando la potestad de comentarlo con nuestro amigos lo hare además te tengo un trabajito para ti, aunque no es algo grande se que todo trabajo debe ser bien recibido, es sobre la construcción de una casa de campo para mi madre y hermanos, en cuanto al señor Yamaoka, el como te dije es muy estricto, le gustan las cosas perfectas por ello quiero analizar varias propuestas para estar seguro de elegir a la constructora correcta para el diseño y la construcción de su cadena de hoteles pero ello no quiere decir que el no te tome en cuenta, el ya te tiene como una de las constructoras a las que le asignará uno de sus proyectos porque tiene muchos proyectos amigo, decía una voz a través de la línea telefónica.

Pues escuchar ello es bueno amigo además déjame decirte que yo encantado me encargo del diseño y construcción de tu casa de campo, me alegra que te este yendo tan bien en Italia, decía Tsubasa.

Si por ahora me esta yendo aun bien pero ya estoy pensando en invertir mi dinero en algo para el futuro amigo, ya vez que los años avanzan y del futbol no siempre se va a vivir, respondió la voz.

Si es cierto, si gustas puedes unirte a mi constructora a Genzo y Taro también les propuse ello, siempre se necesitan de socios que le inyecten capital al negocio para poder costear los proyectos mientras se nos deposita el costo de los mismos, decía Tsubasa.

Pues la idea me parece buena amigo por supuesto que acepto tu propuesta además el mundo de la construcción siempre me pareció atractivo y cambiando de tema, ¿como vas con tu vida sentimental?, decía Kojiro.

En calma, por ahora ando bien solo, respondió Tsubasa.

Te lo pregunto porque las amigas de mi novia que te conocieron cuando viniste a Italia hace algunos años y desde entonces no dejan de preguntarme por ti hasta hora,…., decía Tsubasa.

Bueno por ahora no quiero saber nada del amor, quiero concentrarme en la constructora y en la institución que apoyo. Hablando de ello, gracias por tus donativos y los de tus compañeros de equipo, las personas con enfermedades terminales se los agradecen, dijo Tsubasa.

No hay nada que agradecer amigo, esa institución tiene una gran labor y mientras yo pueda apoyarla lo hare además ese sueño de su fundadora fue muy lindo y así ella no este tú lo piensas continuar y ello me parece extraordinario, como te dije aquella vez que me solicitaste apoyo, haremos el sueño de Marian realidad…, decía Kojiro.

Luego de algunos minutos más de plática Tsubasa dio por terminada la llamada.

¿Tenemos nuevo socio?, dijo Manabu mirando al joven de cabello negro.

Si, Kojiro se une a nuestra constructora además me ha estado comentando acerca del señor Yamaoka para saber como poder llegar a él. Sabes ese hombre tiene muchos proyectos en mente, tengo que lograr ganarme cada uno de esos proyectos por el bien de la constructora y de todos, respondió Tsubasa con calma.

De hecho lo lograras amigo, eres un gran negociador, dijo Manabu sonriendo mientras el joven de cabello negro le seguía platicando lo que Kojiro le había dicho del señor Yamaoka así como de sus planes de viaje.

 **Minutos después:**

¿Entonces partirás el viernes?, decía Manabu.

Si, necesito llegar antes que los representantes de la demás constructoras así tendré mas tiempo para explicarle sobre lo que le ofrecemos, respondió Tsubasa.

Si tienes razón, dijo Manabu.

Ese hombre como te dije tiene muchos proyectos que piensa llevar a cabo no solo en Okinawa sino en otros pueblos del país, ello representa buenos ingresos para la constructora por ello yo tengo que estar antes que todos allá así podré convencerlo de que nuestra constructora es la indicada para hacer cada uno de sus proyectos realidad….., decía Tsubasa mientras su amigo de lentes lo escuchaba con atención.

 **Casa Nakazawa:**

Una limosina se estacionaba fuera de la casa de Sanae.

Nos vemos mañana hermosa, dijo el hombre rubio dándole un beso a su prometida.

Nos vemos, respondió Sanae al romper el beso para bajar de la limosina.

Sanae caminaba a su casa baja la mirada de su prometido.

Luego de algunos minutos Sanae estaba dentro de su casa frente a su madre platicando con esta.

¿Entonces este fin de semana viajaras?, decía la señora Nakazawa.

Si madre iré a Okinawa por negocios, respondió Sanae con calma.

¿Andrew ira contigo?, dijo la señora Nakazawa intrigada.  
No madre, no, él no puede ir, tiene asuntos de trabajo este fin de semana, respondió Sanae con calma.

¿Y cuánto tiempo estarás fuera hija?, respondió la señora Nakazawa.

Pues no lo sé, supongo qu días a lo mucho, tendré que ir a buscar ropa adecuada, en Okinawa hace mucho calor,…., decía Sanae mientras su madre la escuchaba.

 **Días después: "Constructora Nakazawa"**

Sanae se encontraba revisando unos documentos junto a una pelinegra.

Sí, creo que está bien, decía Sanae.

¿Y ya separaste tu vuelo o quieres que le pida a una de las secretarias que lo haga?, dijo Akemi.

No, no te preocupes, ya lo tengo apartado, mañana salgo en el vuelo de las 8 de la mañana, respondió Sanae.

¿Entonces ya tienes listo todo incluso tu equipaje?, dijo Akemi.

Si, respondió Sanae.

Te recuerdo que Okinawa es un lugar muy caluroso, dijo Akemi.

Si lo sé, tuve que comprar ropa apropiada para la ocasión, respondió Sanae haciendo una pausa para luego decir: Akemi te quedaras al frente de todo, ya sabes que confió en tu capacidad para solucionar problemas…..

 **Constructora Ozora:**

Un joven de lentes hablaba por teléfono mientras un joven de cabello negro miraba en una computadora un informe.

Si, si está bien, mañana las 8 de la mañana, perfecto, perfecto, déme ese boleto a nombre de Tsubasa Ozora….., decía Manabu mientras el mencionado al escuchar su nombre lo miro.

Te conseguí pasaje para mañana en el primer vuelo de las 8, dijo Manabu mientras tapaba con su mano el teléfono para hablar con su amigo y jefe.

Bien, respondió Tsubasa.

Si, si, ahora lo depósito y el boleto me lo envía al correo, decía Manabu.

 **Minutos después:**

Ya está Tsubasa, mañana sales a Okinawa en el primer vuelo del día, me querían dar un boleto para retorno pero como escuchaste preferí no comprarlo aun pues no sabemos cuántos días estarás allá, decía Manabu.

Hiciste bien, no te preocupes por mi boleto de retorno, yo lo adquiriré cuando tenga que volver, decía Tsubasa mientras cerraba sus archivos.

¿Ya acabaste?, dijo Manabu.

Si, respondió Tsubasa.

¿Y qué te pareció la propuesta?, pregunto Manabu.

Esta perfecta, creo que con ello nos quedamos con todos los proyectos, respondió Tsubasa mientras se ponía de pie.

¿Ya te vas?, dijo Manabu.

Si amigo, tengo que ir a empacar, quedas a cargo de todo, respondió Tsubasa.

Bien, no te preocupes, yo me encargo de todo, dijo el joven de lentes.

Tsubasa tomo sus llaves, su saco y salió de la oficina a paso rápido mientras pensaba: Tengo que ir a alistar mi maleta a los mejor me faltan algunas cosas y tengo que ir por ellas.

 **Horas después: "Casa de Tsubasa"**

Tsubasa guardaba en su pequeña maleta unas cuantas prendas mientras pensaba: Irán varios representantes de constructoras, de hecho el o la representante de la Constructora Nakazawa también estará allí, si tú ya sabes que yo también me dedico a esto y que yo soy quien directamente concreta los negocios no creo que te atrevas a ir, no, no lo creo aunque las veces anteriores que nos citaron a reuniones de negocios y yo no puede ir porque tenía otras pactadas tu si ibas, eso me lo dijo Manabu, pero esta vez no creo que vayas, debes de estar muy entretenida con tu futura boda, pensaba Tsubasa con nostalgia.

 **Casa Nakazawa:**

Sanae guardaba en su maleta una carpeta con documentos mientras pensaba: De seguro la constructora de Tsubasa también fue citada por el señor Yamaoka, pero ello no me importa, te ganare una vez más, de seguro tu no iras a esa reunión de negocios enviaras a tu hombre de confianza como en algunos negocios en donde a ambas constructoras nos citaron, eso para mí es mejor, así yo me quedare con los proyectos una vez más. A estas alturas tú ya debes saber qué empresa es la que te está quitando a tus clientes, es más hasta debes tener claro que soy yo la que va a las reuniones de negocios, si tienes un poquito de dignidad por el dolor que nos causaste a mi padre y a mí no creo que asistas a esta reunión, no lo creo.

 **Al día siguiente:**

Sanae abordaba un auto para que la llevara al aeropuerto de la ciudad al mismo tiempo que Tsubasa hacia lo mismo en las afueras de su casa. Luego de algunos minutos de viaje en el auto estos se detuvieron en dos puertas distintas de entrada que tenía el aeropuerto de Tokio.

Tsubasa y Sanae bajaron de los autos con sus maletas en la mano y entraron al aeropuerto cada uno por una puerta distinta.

Mientras Tsubasa buscaba en su maleta su boleto, Sanae paso junto a él, a la puerta de embarque, entrego su boleto y continuo su camino hacia el lugar donde estaba el avión, luego de algunos minutos, Tsubasa también se acercó a entregar su boleto.

Ya puede abordar, le dijo una mujer de cabello negro sonriendo.

¡Gracias¡ respondió Tsubasa continuando su camino.

Luego de algunos minutos Tsubasa abordo el avión, él iba mirando el número de asiento que le correspondía mientras dentro del mismo avión Sanae se encontraba ya sentada colocándose unos auriculares mientras encendía un pequeño dispositivo de música al tiempo que cerraba sus ojos.

Tsubasa paso cerca al lugar donde estaba Sanae pero como andaba muy concentrado buscando su número de asiento no noto su presencia.

Una vez que Tsubasa encontró su asiento, se sentó en el mismo a los pocos minutos el avión despego.

Tsubasa iba muy concentrado mirando las nubes mientras pensaba: Marian ayúdame a concretar este nuevo negocio.

 **Minutos después:**

El avión procedente de Tokio aterrizaba en el aeropuerto de Okinawa, los pasajeros luego de algunos minutos de manera ordenada bajaron del avión.

Ya estoy aquí, pensó la castaña mientras bajaba del avión con su pequeña maleta en la mano.

Sanae con su pequeña maleta en la mano camino hacia la salida del aeropuerto al mismo tiempo que Tsubasa que caminaba a algunos metros tras de ella sin notar aun su presencia.

Okinawa, ya estoy aquí, estos proyectos tienen que ser para mi constructora, pensaba Tsubasa mientras caminaba a paso firme sin percatarse que delante suyo a solo algunos metros caminaba la mujer con la que alguna vez tuvo el mejor de sus romances.

La joven de cabello castaños dorados abordo un taxi y paso en el frente a un despistado Tsubasa que estiraba su mano para detener un taxi.

A esta dirección, ¡por favor¡ dijo Tsubasa entregándole un papel al taxista.

Bien joven, dijo el hombre.

Tsubasa iba mirando las pequeñas calles de Okinawa sin imaginar lo que el destino le tenía preparado ese fin de semana.

Luego de algunos minutos el primer taxi en llegar fue el de Sanae quien bajo del mismo tras cancelar el costo del viaje y se dirigió a la hermosa casa de playa que tenía frente suyo.

Tras tocar el timbre por un par de veces un hombre uniformado le abrió la puerta de la casa.

Soy Sanae Nakazawa, presidenta de la "Constructora Nakazawa" y tengo una reunión de negocios con el señor Yamaoka, dijo la joven mientras el hombre la miraba.


	14. Jugada del destino: Nuevamente frente a

**Capítulo 13:** **"Jugada del destino: Nuevamente frente a ti"**

Una castaña se encontraba platicando dentro de una lujosa sala con el señor Yamaoka.

Y eso son solo algunos de los beneficios que ustedes puede obtener si hace uso de nuestros servicios además que por supuesto el servicio que ofrecemos en el mundo de la construcción es el mejor a nivel nacional tanto así que nuestro trabajo ya está siendo solicitado en el exterior,…, decía Sanae mientras el señor Yamaoka lo escuchaba con atención al tiempo que una empleada entro al lugar donde ambos estaban.

Señor Yamaoka, disculpe la interrupción, pero el representante de la "Constructora Ozora y asociados" acaba de llegar y se encuentra en el jardín, él solicita hablar con usted, dijo la empleada.

¿Ya lo instalaron?, dijo el hombre mientras se ponía de pie.

Si, ya señor pero él me dijo que quiere hablar con usted antes de que inicie la reunión que usted sostendrá con todos los representantes de las constructoras, respondió la mujer.

Señorita Nakazawa, ¿no hay problema en que el representante de la Constructora Ozora comparta de esta interesante platica con nosotros?, ya ve que ustedes dos son los primeros en llegar y pues la reunión es aun mañana y me gustaría conocer también por adelantado lo que me ofrece la "Constructora Ozora y Asociados", decía el señor Yamaoka.

Por mí no hay problema, dijo Sanae.

Bien, dijo el señor Yamaoka haciendo una pausa para luego mirar a su empleada y decirle: Dile al representante de la "Constructora Ozora y Asociados "que pase.

Sí señor, dijo la mujer antes de retirarse.

Me gustaría conocer el área donde tiene pensado se lleve a cabo la construcción del hotel, así puedo hacerle algunas sugerencias en el área de trabajo, dijo Sanae.

Claro, luego del almuerzo los llevo al lugar, respondió el señor Yamaoka.

¿Nos lleva?, dijo Sanae intrigada.

Si, a usted y al representante de la Constructora Ozora, respondió el señor Yamaoka.

Pero no es necesario que el…, decía Sanae quedándose callada repentinamente al ver entrar tras la empleada a la persona que no esperaba encontrar nunca más en su vida.

Por aquí joven Ozora, decía la empleada mientras Tsubasa la seguía aun sin notar la presencia de Sanae.

Señor Yamaoka, el joven Ozora representante y dueño de la "Constructora Ozora y Asociado", dijo la mujer.

Mucho gusto, señor Yamaoka, dijo Tsubasa estirando su mano para que el hombre la tomase.

Mucho gusto, ¡bienvenido a mi casa¡ usted y la señorita Nakazawa son los primeros en llegar, dijo el hombre mientras estrechaba la mano de Tsubasa haciendo que este al escuchar que la mujer que aun amaba estaba allí giro su rostro hacia el lugar donde estaba una joven de cabello castaños dorados que fingía mirar algo en su celular.

¡Buenos días señorita Nakazawa¡ un gusto volverla a ver, dijo Tsubasa lo más calmado que pudo mientras miraba a la joven.

¡Eh, buenos días¡ lamento no poder decir lo mismo que usted, respondió Sanae con molestia mientras el señor Yamaoka los miraba a ambos.

¿Se conocen?, dijo el señor Yamaoka sonriendo.

En el mundo de los negocios por desgracia todos nos conocemos, respondió Sanae lo más calmada que pudo.

Siempre estamos compitiendo por los negocios, somos "Enemigos de la Construcción", dijo Tsubasa haciendo comillas con sus manos mientras sonreía.

Que fresco es, como puede actuar como si nada, después de lo que le hizo a mi padre, pensaba Sanae mientras lo miraba con cautela.

Claro, claro comprendo ello pero déjenme decirles que yo voy a necesitar más de una constructora para mis proyectos y lo último que deseo es que estas constructoras sean enemigas,…., decía el señor Yamaoka siendo interrumpido por Tsubasa.

Lo creyó, no como cree, no somos enemigos para nada solo a veces tenemos ligeros roces por la adjudicación de proyectos pero son cosas que siempre suceden, dijo Tsubasa.

Bueno ello me tranquiliza, pero toma asiento muchacho, tenemos que hablar de negocios, decía el señor Yamaoka mientras Tsubasa se sentaba frente a Sanae causando incomodidad en ella.

Como le comentaba a la señorita Nakazawa tengo muchos proyectos en mente que espero llegar a concretar este año para ello he convocado a las constructoras más reconocidas de nuestro país, la idea no es asignarle todos los proyectos a una sola constructora sino distribuirla entre dos o tres según los beneficios que me ofrezcan la constructora y sobre todo basándome en la experiencia de ellas en dichas obras…, decía el hombre mientras Tsubasa lo escuchaba aunque por momentos miraba con disimulo a su ex prometida.

 **Minutos después:**

Luego de que almorcemos los llevare a ambos a ver el área donde pienso construir mi cadena de hoteles, dijo el señor Yamaoka.

Me parece bien, respondió Tsubasa.

Sí, es una buena idea, dijo Sanae.

Entonces voy a ordenar un almuerzo especial para hoy, espérenme aquí, dijo el hombre poniéndose de pie para salir del lugar.

Una vez que el señor Yamaoka salió de la lujosa sala Sanae se puso de pie y camino hacia una gigantesca ventana de vidrio que daba hacia el jardín al tiempo que Tsubasa también se puso de pie y camino hacia ella.

Tal vez creas que sea tarde lo que te voy a decir pero recién me entere hace poco de ello, lamento mucho lo de tu padre, dijo Tsubasa con nostalgia haciendo que la joven de cabellos castaños dorados girara con molestia a verlo.

Eres un sinvergüenza desgraciado a poco me crees tan estúpida para creer que después de más de una año te enteras de la muerte de mi padre, muerte de la cual tu tuviste parte de culpa, respondió Sanae con amargura.

Eso no es cierto, yo no sabía que tu padre sufría del corazón, de haberlo sabido hubiera…, decía Tsubasa siendo interrumpido por joven.

Basta, basta, no quiero hablar contigo, deja que mi padre descanse en paz, solo te pido que te mantengas lo más alejado de mí, porque te detesto, te detesto, respondió Sanae con firmeza.

Tsubasa iba a responderle algo mas pero se contuvo al acordarse de que el nunca podría hacerla feliz debido a su problema de esterilidad.

Voy a la habitación que me asignaron, se lo dices al señor Yamaoka, dijo Tsubasa con calma.

No soy tu empleada, respondió Sanae con molestia.

Lo sé, solo te pido como favor pero si no puedes hacerlo lo comprendo se lo diré yo personalmente, dijo Tsubasa haciendo una pausa para luego decir antes de continuar su camino: No comprendo porque cambiaste tu imagen, con ello no quiero decir que te veas mal, en realidad te vez muy bien pero en la vida vale ser uno mismo y no tratar de esconderse bajo un disfraz para tener el valor de decir las cosas o hacerlas, porque yo estoy seguro que tú cambiaste tu imagen para tratar de olvidar tu pasado.

Luego de ello Tsubasa continúo su camino dejando a una molesta joven de cabello castaños dorados que decía en voz baja: Me quise volver rubia para ver si así le gusto más a los hombres, como a ti que te encantan las rubias.

Tsubasa fue a hablar con el señor Yamaoka, luego de ello fue a la habitación que le habían asignado, camino hacia el balcón que había en la misma y desde allí miro el mar mientras pensaba: Nuevamente estoy frente a ti, nunca imagine esta jugada del destino, pensé que nunca mas volveríamos a vernos y aquí estas, en el mismo lugar que yo, tan bella como te recordaba aunque tu personalidad no es la misma, debiste sufrir mucho tras la pérdida de tu padre mi reina, debiste sufrir mucho.

 **Horas después:**

El señor Yamaoka se sentaba a la mesa junto a su par de invitados.

Espero y disfruten lo que mande a preparar para ustedes, son algunos platillos típicos de Okinawa,…., decía el señor Yamaoka.

De hecho disfrutare de ellos señor Yamaoka, me gusta mucho conocer la cultura, costumbres y tradiciones de otros pueblos pues ello me da una mejor visión de lo que los clientes buscan para sus construcciones…, decía Sanae mientras el señor Yamaoka y Tsubasa la escuchaban.

Luego de compartir el almuerzo el señor Yamaoka llevo Tsubasa y Sanae a conocer el lugar donde él pensaba construir su cadena de hoteles.

Este es el lugar, decía el señor Yamaoka mientras detenía sus pasos frente a un amplio terreno frente al mar y que en el fondo del mismo había muchas rocas gigantescas.

Es un buen terreno para construir, dijo Tsubasa.

Sí, creo que los ingenieros y arquitectos de mi constructora le harían un gran trabajo en esta área, dijo Sanae con seguridad.

Pues mi equipo de trabajo también haría un excelente trabajo aquí además yo supervisaría personalmente la obra además se me ocurre aprovechas esas rocas gigantes haciendo con ellas especies de cuevas que pueden servir como pequeños bungalós para pasar el día en ellos, respondió Tsubasa haciendo que Sanae posara sus ojos en él.

Me parece una idea magnifica joven Ozora, dijo el señor Yamaoka.

Sí, creo que es una gran idea que los ingenieros y arquitectos de mi constructora podrían llevar a cabo, dijo Sanae con firmeza.

Fue mi idea, dijo Tsubasa tratando de mantener la calma.

Si tienes razón pero yo también lo pensé solo que no lo dije, respondió Sanae.

Haber, haber, no discutan, ¿qué les parece si ambos me elaboran en las horas que restan para mañana un proyecto en el cual involucren a esas gigantescas rocas?, dijo el señor Yamaoka.

Acepto su propuesta, respondió Tsubasa con seguridad.

Yo también, dijo Sanae con firmeza.

Bien, entonces volvamos a casa para que empiecen a trabajar en su nueva propuesta, ya saben que mañana me la presentaran en la reunión que organice, ustedes ya tienen una ligera ventaja, ya conocen el terreno en cambio los demás no pero ello no quiere decir que ustedes ya tengan seguro el proyecto, dijo el señor Yamaoka.

Si, lo sé, respondió Tsubasa mientras Sanae asentía.

El señor Yamaoka volvió a su casa de playa junto al par de jóvenes quienes evitaron en todo momento mirarse y al llegar a la casa cada quien fue a la habitación que les habían asignado para empezar con el trabajo encomendado.

 **Habitación de Tsubasa:**

Tsubasa platicaba por celular mientras bosquejaba en una laptop la presentación de su propuesta para el día siguiente.

Así como te digo amigo, Sanae está aquí, vino antes como yo para mostrarle su propuesta al señor Yamaoka, decía Tsubasa tratando de sonar calmado.

¿Y qué te dijo?, ¿hablaron de algo?, pregunto Manabu a través de la línea telefónica.

Cuando nos quedamos solos le dije que sentía la muerte de su padre y como lo pensé lo tomo a mal, me inculpo de ello, respondió Tsubasa con nostalgia.

Ya te dije que tú no tienes la culpa de nada amigo, son cosas del destino así como ahora el destino se encargó de ponerlos nuevamente frente a frente, dijo Manabu.

Si, tal vez tengas razón, respondió Tsubasa haciendo una pausa para luego decir: Se hizo un cambio de imagen, si bien ya lo sabía por el periódico que vi, es distinto verlo personalmente, se ve distinta pero igual se sigue viendo bella, decía Tsubasa con nostalgia.

Amigo, tu aun la amas, ¿Por qué no luchas por ella?, ella aún no se casa además ese señor es mucho mayor que ella, no creo que lo ame, tal vez solo este confundida,…., respondió Manabu.

Mis sentimientos no cuentan Manabu, tal vez ese hombre sea mayor que yo pero con el ella podrá realizarse como mujer en cambio conmigo no pero mejor cambiemos de tema, sabes el señor Yamaoka nos llevó a ver su terreno y yo puede notar….., decía Tsubasa.

 **Habitación de Sanae:**

Una castaña hablaba por celular mientras miraba la pantalla de su laptop.

Si, si como te digo Akemi, necesito que me envíes esa información, para agregarla en la propuesta, decía Sanae.

¿Quiere que el equipo de ingenieros y arquitectos te hagan una propuesta de bungalós en rocas naturales?, decía Akemi a través de la línea telefónica.

Si, si, ¡Por favor ocúpate de ello Akemi¡ necesito esa propuesta a más tardar para la madrugada pues tengo que estudiarla para la presentación, respondió Sanae.

Pero no comprendo ¿por qué agregar algo más a la propuesta si ya estaba terminada?, dijo Akemi.

Por culpa de alguien que se le ocurrió sugerir ello y si no lo agregamos esa constructora podría quedarse con el proyecto y eso no nos conviene, respondió Sanae con firmeza.

Claro comprendo, no te preocupes, yo me encargo de todo, tendrás la propuesta para la madrugada a más tardar, dijo Akemi.

Bien, dijo Sanae antes de dar por concluida la llamada mientras un pensamiento vino a su cabeza, necesito relajarme un poco tal vez el caminar por la playa me tranquilice, si eso hare.

La castaña cerró su laptop, se puso unas sandalias y salió de la habitación.

 **Habitación de Tsubasa:**

¿Te llego?, escuchaba Tsubasa a través de la línea telefónica.

Si amigo, ¡gracias¡ decía Tsubasa mientras miraba el archivo que su amigo le había enviado a su correo.

Espero y te sirva, decía Manabu.

Claro que me servirá Manabu eres extraordinario aquí está todo lo que necesito para hacer los cálculos, respondió Tsubasa.

Me alegro, dijo Manabu.

Bueno amigo, te dejo tengo que empezar hacer la presentación, respondió Tsubasa dando por concluida la llamada.

 **1 hora después:**

Creo me daré un descanso, tal vez sea bueno salir a caminar un poco, la brisa del mar puede darme tranquilidad, si eso hare, voy a salir a caminar, pensó Tsubasa mientras apagaba su laptop, luego de algunos minutos salió de la habitación.

 **Minutos después:**

Tsubasa iba caminando con los pies descalzos por el borde de la playa cuando a lo lejos vio a la joven de cabello castaños dorados, con la mirada perdida, sentada sobre la arena sujetando con sus brazos sus piernas que estaban flexionadas.

Tsubasa decidió acercarse a ella y al llegar a su lado sin pronunciar palabra alguna se sentó junto a ella haciendo que esta reaccionara y girara su rostro para quedar impactada al notar su presencia.


	15. Lucha de sentimientos

**Capítulo 14:** **"Lucha de sentimientos"**

Una hermosa joven de cabellos castaños dorados miraba sorprendida aun joven de cabello negro que estaba sentado junto a ella.

¿Qué haces aquí?, dijo Sanae mirando extrañada al joven de cabello negro.

Salí a despejarme un poco, quise ver las olas del mar, ellas relajan, ¿lo sabes, no?. Como te vi quise acercarme a ti, a veces es mejor mirar las olas del mar acompañado que solo, respondió Tsubasa con calma.

Yo no creo ello, dijo Sanae mientras intentaba ponerse de pie.

Sanae, no tienes porque irte por mi, tal vez me equivoque y hay personas que si disfrutan viendo el mar solas, dijo Tsubasa mientras tomaba del brazo a la joven para evitar que se parara.

Así es, a mi me encanta ver las olas del mar sola, respondió Sanae mientras sentía una ligera opresión en su pecho.

Si has cambiado, pensé que te seguía gustando ver el mar acompañada, discúlpame, no fue mi intención incomodarte, dijo Tsubasa poniéndose de pie.

¿Ya te vas?, pregunto Sanae tratando de sonar calmada aunque muy dentro de ella su corazón le dolía y mucho.

Si, ya me voy, no quiero seguir incomodándote, respondió Tsubasa.

Que bueno, dijo Sanae haciendo una pausa para luego decir: E cambiado y mucho. No soy la misma ingenua Sanae que conociste, ahora soy otra.

Tsubasa al escuchar ello no respondió nada solo la miro con nostalgia la joven por algunos minutos y luego continuo su camino dejando sola a la joven.

No debería de sentir pena por él, yo debo odiarlo, debo odiarlo, él se burló de mí, de mi padre y ahora viene como si nada asentarse junto a mí, ¿Qué se a creído?, pensaba Sanae mientras miraba con nostalgia alejarse a Tsubasa.

 **Minutos después:**

Sanae se puso de pie y decidió volver a la casa del señor Yamaoka mientras tanto Tsubasa seguía caminando por la orilla de la playa mientras pensaba: Me odia, me odia, en parte la comprendo, le dije tantas mentiras que la lastimaron, jamás le aclare lo de mi supuesta traición, es más me aferre a esa confusión para alejarla de mi además yo tuve parte de culpa en el infarto que sufrió su padre, si tan solo le hubiera pedido que lo habláramos en otro lugar pero no fue así y ya no puedo regresar el tiempo para corregir aquel error, si bien sé que lo nuestro es imposible por mi problema de infertilidad y porque ella se casa también sé que no me gusta sentir que me mire con tanto resentimiento, si bien no puedo recuperar a la mujer al menos quiero recuperar a la amiga, si eso hare recuperare a mi amiga, a esa chica con la que trabajábamos tan bien equipo, sé que será difícil, pero necesito intentar recuperar su amistad.

 **Casa del señor Yamaoka:**

Sanae se encontraba sentada sobre una cama tratando de elaborar su presentación para el día siguiente cuando un recuerdo vino a su mente.

 _ **Recuerdo**_

Una joven de cabellos castaños dorados estaba sentada sobre la arena mirando las olas del mar cuando de repente sintió que alguien se sentó junto a ella pero lo más extraño de todo era que aquella presencia aun sin verla le causaba cierta inquietud, inquietud que ella no lograba comprender pues lo único que ella tenía claro era que el perfume de la persona que estaba junto a ella, era un perfume que ella conocía bien.

Luego de algunos minutos de incomodo silencio la joven de cabellos castaños dorados giro su rostro, al hacerlo se encontró con la mirada de un atractivo hombre de cabellos y ojos negros cual noche que la miraba con total calma.

¿Qué haces aquí?, dijo Sanae mirando extrañada al joven de cabello negro.

Salí a despejarme un poco, quise ver las olas del mar, ellas relajan, ¿lo sabes, no?. Como te vi quise acercarme a ti, a veces es mejor mirar las olas del mar acompañado que solo, respondió Tsubasa con calma.

Yo no creo ello, dijo Sanae mientras intentaba ponerse de pie.

Sanae, no tienes por qué irte por mí, tal vez me equivoque y hay personas que si disfrutan viendo el mar solas, dijo Tsubasa mientras tomaba del brazo a la joven para evitar que se parara.

Así es, a mí me encanta ver las olas del mar sola, respondió Sanae mientras sentía una ligera opresión en su pecho.

Si has cambiado, pensé que te seguía gustando ver el mar acompañada, discúlpame, no fue mi intención incomodarte, dijo Tsubasa poniéndose de pie.

¿Ya te vas?, pregunto Sanae tratando de sonar calmada aunque muy dentro de ella su corazón le dolía y mucho.

Si, ya me voy, no quiero seguir incomodándote, respondió Tsubasa.

Qué bueno, dijo Sanae haciendo una pausa para luego decir: E cambiado y mucho. No soy la misma ingenua Sanae que conociste, ahora soy otra.

Tsubasa al escuchar ello no respondió nada solo la miro con nostalgia la joven por algunos minutos y luego continuo su camino dejando sola a Sanae.

 _ **Fin del recuerdo: Tiempo actual**_

El perfume que usas sigue siendo el mismo que recordaba además es mentira lo que te dije, me sigue gustando ver las olas del mar acompañada pero desde que lo nuestro acabo, nunca más volví a ver el mar, nunca más. Con Andrew voy a otros lugares: Operas, conciertos sinfónicos, viajes a ciudades muy modernas, no me quejo de Andrew él es una gran persona, disfruto mucho su compañía pero él no me hace sentir lo que tú despertabas en mí, lo que tú aún despiertas en mí. No, no, que estoy diciendo, yo no puedo sentir nada por Tsubasa, bueno solo odio, si odio, él es el causante de la muerte de papá de alguna manera además me engaño, me lastimo, pensaba Sanae sintiendo una fuerte opresión en su corazón cuando de repente su celular empezó a timbrar.

Akemi, dijo Sanae al ver el nombre que aparecía en la pantalla del celular.

Sanae tomo su celular y respondió la llamada lo más rápido que pudo.

Akemi, ¿dime?, dijo Sanae.

Ya hable con el equipo de arquitectos e ingenieros, ellos me dieron unos avances para enviártelos, tal vez con ellos puedas ir avanzando tu presentación, lo demás te lo enviare en la madrugada, respondió Akemi a través de la línea telefónica.

Está bien, dijo Sanae.

 **Horas después: "Habitación de Tsubasa"**

Un joven de cabello negro cerraba su laptop mientras pensaba: Listo, termine, creo que con esta presentación le demuestro al señor Yamaoka que la constructora a la que represento es la indicada para llevar a cabo sus proyectos.

Tsubasa se puso de pie, se acercó al lugar donde había dejado su maleta, la abrió y saco de ella sus accesorios de baño y su toalla y se dirigió al servicio higiénico de su habitación para darse una ducha, luego de ello se acostó a descansar.

 **Al día siguiente: "Habitación de Sanae"**

Una castaña abría sus parpados lentamente al sentir sobre su rostro los rayos del sol.

¡Me quede dormida¡ dijo Sanae al ver que se había quedado dormida junto a su laptop que estaba sobre la cama.

La jovencita reviso el documento que había estado haciendo mientras pensaba: Parece que si lo llegue a terminar, de seguro me dormí del cansancio, bueno me daré un duchazo, me cambiare y saldré a desayunar para luego ir a esa reunión.

La castaña apago su equipo, lo cerro, bajo de su cama y se dirigió a un pequeño sofá en donde estaba su maleta, la abrió y de ella saco, ropa limpia la cual la coloco sobre la cama luego volvió hacia el lugar donde estaba la maleta, saco sus accesorios de baño, su toalla y se dirigió a darse un baño.

 **Mientras tanto:**

Tsubasa se encontraba en el comedor platicando con el señor Yamaoka y con otros representantes de constructoras que el señor Yamaoka había citado también.

¿Entonces tienes una fundación para personas con enfermedades terminales?, decía uno de los representantes de una constructora mirando al joven de cabello negro.

Si, como les dije este proyecto de la descentralización de la fundación era un sueño de alguien muy querida para mí y que desgraciadamente falleció por una enfermedad terminal por ello la cede principal está en España pero la idea es que esta fundación se extienda por todos los continentes del mundo y así poder brindarles algún tipo de apoyo a las personas que estén pasando por una situación así, aquí en Japón este año funde la primera sucursal de ella y espero en los siguientes años poder hacer el sueño de Marian realidad, decía Tsubasa.

De seguro lo harás, puedes contar con nuestro apoyo para lo que sea necesario Tsubasa, dijo uno de los representantes que estaban compartiendo el desayuno.

Si joven Ozora, yo también apoyare tan noble causa, dijo otro de los representantes.

Si yo también, dijo una mujer de cabellos largos y ojos verdes sonriéndole a Tsubasa.

¡Gracias¡ respondió Tsubasa.

 **Minutos después:**

El señor Yamaoka platicaba con sus invitados en la mesa sobre los proyectos que él tenía pensado realizar en todo el país al tiempo al tiempo que una hermosa joven de cabello castaño dorado largo y que llevaba puesto un vestido largo color blanco llego al lugar.

¡Buenos días¡ dijo Sanae.

Señorita Nakazawa, ¡buenos días¡ tome asiento, respondió el señor Yamaoka.

¡Gracias¡ dijo Sanae mientras se sentaba al tiempo que los demás representantes de las constructoras que estaban en la mesa posaban sus ojos en ella al tiempo que murmuraban entre ellos.

Había escuchado que era hermosa pero no imagine que tanto, decían unos.

Que lastima que este comprometida, decían otros al mirar el anillo de diamantes que llevaba en uno de los dedos de su mano.

Si, es una lastima, yo escuche que su prometido es un viejo multimillonario que le dobla en edad además dicen que es extranjero y divorciado, decía un hombre de cabello marrón.

Pues ello debe ser cierto, el anillo que lleva puesto es costosísimo y en cuanto a que sea divorciado es lo de menos si hay amor, decía una mujer de cabello negro corto.

Tsubasa al escuchar ello dirigió su mirada hacia el lugar donde estaba Sanae y con disimulo poso sus ojos en una de sus manos, en la cual brillaba el bello anillo de diamantes que llevaba puesto.

Esto no debe afectarme, yo sabia que ella esta comprometida, ella ni nadie deben notar que esto me afecta, por suerte ninguna de las personas que esta acá conocen del pasado que yo tengo con ella, por suerte nadie sabe de ello, nadie, yo tengo que tratar de controlar lo que ella despierta en mi, tengo que tratar de controlarlo, uno de los motivos por los cuales tengo que disimular mis sentimientos es porque ella esta comprometida y el otro motivo soy yo, yo nunca podré hacerla completamente feliz y lo sé por lo tanto tengo que olvidarme de ella, tengo que olvidarme de ella, solo verla como amiga, recuperarla como amiga, solo eso nada mas, ¿pero podré solo verla como una amiga o lo mejor será olvidarme para siempre de ella?, mi cabeza me dice que la olvide pero mi corazón me dice que luche por recuperar al menos su amistad aunque ello me lastime, ¿qué debo hacer?, ¿qué debo hacer?, pensaba Tsubasa mientras miraba con disimulo a la joven de cabellos castaños dorados.

 **Horas después:**

En un amplio salón se encontraba el señor Yamaoka reunido con cada uno de los representantes de cada una de las constructoras que había invitado para conocer sus propuestas.

¡Gracias¡ decía un hombre de lentes tras recibir el aplauso de los presentes.

Ahora si invito al joven Ozora a que muestre su propuesta, dijo el señor Yamaoka mirando al mencionado.

Por supuesto, respondió Tsubasa poniéndose de pie para dirigirse al lugar donde tenía que exponer sus ideas.

Tsubasa camino hacia el lugar, busco en el ordenador el documento que minutos antes había guardado y lo proyecto para que todos lo puedan ver.

Ante todo ¡buenos días, señor Yamaoka¡ ¡buenos días compañeros del mundo de la construcción¡ estoy muy contento de poder presentarle a todos ustedes el proyecto de la "Constructora Ozora y Asociados" titulado, **"Hoteles El ensueño, tu paraíso por descubrir"** , este proyecto consta….., decía Tsubasa mientras el señor Yamaoka y todos los presentes miraban las imágenes que Tsubasa proyectaba en el pared al tiempo que lo escuchaban con atención.

 **Minutos después:**

Y esa es la propuesta que la "Constructora Ozora y Asociados" tiene para usted señor Yamaoka, hacer de sus hoteles en Okinawa, no solo los hoteles mas modernos de este pueblo y del país sino además usar la naturaleza de este bello lugar para que las personas que se alojen en el se sientan en el mismo paraíso además como pudo ver el costo de nuestro servicio es muy bueno y tenga por seguro que recibirá un servicio de calidad, dijo Tsubasa recibiendo el caluroso aplauso de los presente y del señor Yamaoka que sonrío.

Me encanto su propuesta joven Ozora, dijo el señor Yamaoka sonriendo mientras Sanae que estaba cerca de el miraba al joven de cabello negro con disimulo.

Ahora comprendo porque siempre ganabas los negocios cuando papá te enviaba a concretarlo, eres muy bueno, tu propuesta fue excelente, el uso que piensas darle a esas cuevas simplemente es mágico a mi no se hubiera imaginado algo así, sin duda sigo aun aprendiendo de ti, pensaba Sanae cuando una voz la saco de sus pensamientos.

Señorita Nakazawa, su turno, escucho la joven.

¿Mi turno?, respondió Sanae.

Si, dijo el señor Yamaoka sonriendo.

Claro, claro, respondió Sanae poniéndose de pie para ir al lugar donde tenía que empezar con su presentación.

Sanae camino hacia el lugar. Tsubasa al pasar cerca de ella para ir a tomar asiento le dijo: ¡Suerte¡ no te olvides de confiar en tus habilidades, siempre has sido muy buena y ahora lo estas demostrando.

Esas simples palabras estremecieron el corazón de la joven que giro su rostro para ver el rostro del joven de cabello negro que al verla le regalo una calida sonrisa que Sanae no pudo evitar corresponder.

No, que e hecho, yo no debo ser amigable con él, no, no debo, se reprochaba Sanae mentalmente mientras sentía que su corazón latía a prisa.

 _ **Nota:**_

 _¡Gracias a todos los que estén siguiendo esta historia¡ gracias especiales a: Lety, Seilornyan, Yo, ¡gracias por seguir está historia y por sus mensajes¡ en los siguientes capítulos irán despejando sus dudas acerca del trama de la historia, espero y los siguientes capítulos les sigan cautivando._

 _Con mucho cariño._

 _ **PrincesaLirio.**_


	16. Una decisión inesperada: Una terrible to

**Capítulo 15:** **"Una decisión inesperada: Una terrible tortura"**

Un hombre maduro daba por concluida la reunión que había tenido con los representantes de las mejores constructoras de su país, que eran un total de 10 personas, 7 hombres y 3 mujeres.

¡Gracias¡ ¡muchas gracias¡ les agradezco muchísimo que se hayan tomado la molestia de dejar sus obligaciones para estar aquí mostrándome sus propuestas, déjenme decir que todas sus propuestas me parecieron muy buenas, sin duda tengo una difícil decisión pero lo bueno es que como tengo varios proyectos creo que la mayoría de ustedes podan quedarse al menos con una obra de acuerdo a lo que he escuchado de los beneficios que me ofrecen y de la calidad de su trabajo eso si para la construcción de mi cadena de hoteles tal vez elija a dos constructoras ya que no solo me construirán el hotel de aquí de Okinawa sino también hoteles en otras playas del país. En fin no quiero agobiarlos más con mis indecisión, pues aún no sé qué decisión tomare, eso si mi decisión se las hare saber en una semana a su institución pero me gustaría si ustedes lo desean que se queden aun esta noche, pues les organizare una cena de despedida para todos ustedes,…, decía el señor Yamaoka.

Por supuesto, decían unas de las personas presentes en el lugar.

Es una gran propuesta, decían otros.

Acepto su cordial invitación, dijo Tsubasa.

¿Señorita Nakazawa?, dijo el señor Yamaoka mirando a la nombrada.

Por su puesto que acepto su amable invitación señor Yamaoka, respondió Sanae con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro.

Entonces en unas horas nos encontramos en el salón principal de mi casa, ya lo conocen, dijo el señor Yamaoka riendo.

 **Minutos después:**

Luego de que las 10 personas representantes de las más prestigiosas constructoras del país aceptaran la amable proposición del señor Yamaoka, este salió del ambiente junto a ellos excepto dos personas que se quedaron en el lugar acomodando sus carpetas.

Muy buena tu presentación Sanae, ¡te felicito¡ dijo Tsubasa con una cálida sonrisa mientras guardaba unos documentos en su carpeta.

¡Gracias¡ respondió Sanae tratando de sonar indiferente.

Siempre supe que eras buena para esto, solo necesitabas una oportunidad y que tu solo la tomaras sin temores, dijo Tsubasa para continuar con la plática.

Y la oportunidad llego de la peor manera, respondió Sanae con amargura mientras cerraba su carpeta de documentos.

Son cosas del destino, dijo Tsubasa de manera calmada.

Lo dices porque no fue tu padre, respondió Sanae con amargura tomando la carpeta que sostenía sus documentos y salió presurosa del lugar dejando entristecido al joven de cabello negro.

Sanae a mi también me duele la muerte de tu padre, como no me va a doler si él fue mi maestro en este negocio, por el decidí retomar mi carrera universitaria para poder aventurarme en una nueva aventura ya que el futbol ya no era para mí, solo podía dar clases por horas pero lo que recibía era muy poco, más lo hacía y lo sigo haciendo por mi pasión por el futbol que por la paga, en cambio lo que tu padre me pagaba era un monto considerable, siendo solo un estudiante el me dio la oportunidad de trabajar y de pagarme como a un profesional, el decía que lo hacía porque me admiraba pero yo lo admiraba a él, a su gran talento para los negocios para el mundo de la construcción, siempre le estaré agradecido a tu padre por todo lo que me enseño, siempre le estaré agradecido mi reina, ni siquiera imaginas como me duele que el haya muerto llevándose la peor imagen de mí, ni siquiera tuve tiempo de explicarle nada, ni siquiera pude despedirme de él, pensaba Tsubasa mientras su rostro entristecía.

 **Horas después:**

En un hermoso salón adornado de manera elegante en donde varias mesas que llevaban sobre ellas elegantes manteles, se encontraba el señor Yamaoka y sus invitados compartiendo una deliciosa cena.

Les agradezco mucho su presencia, espero y esta cena sea de su agrado, decía el señor Yamaoka levantando su copa mientras un par de jóvenes que estaban en distintas mesas se miraban con disimulo por momentos sin que el otro lo notara.

Nunca imagine que Tsubasa Ozora, fuera tan bueno para los negocios como lo era para el futbol, decía una mujer rubia que compartía la mesa con Sanae.

Pues es muy bueno, fue una lástima que hace algunos años por una lesión abandonara para siempre el futbol, aunque gracias a ello lo conocí en persona y es hermoso, dijo una joven de cabello rojizo haciendo que Sanae sintiera molestia.

¿Tú qué opinas amiga?, dijo la joven de cabello rubio mirando a la castaña.

¿Amiga?, respondió Sanae levantando una ceja mientras miraba con firmeza a la rubia.

Bueno, somos amigas de este rubro, ¿no?, dijo la mujer rubia con calma.

No, yo tengo muy pocas amigas, además el termino amiga es muy especial para usarlo por usar, solo somos conocidas de este medio y en cuanto a tu pregunta prefiero abstenerme, respondió Sanae con molestia haciendo que el par de mujeres se miraran entre si y levantasen los hombros para luego seguir platicando solo entre ellas.

 **Mientras tanto:**

En otra mesa Tsubasa platicaba con el señor Yamaoka y dos hombres más.

Como te dijimos Ozora nosotros apoyaremos a tu fundación, la causa es muy noble, decían un par de hombres.

¡Gracias¡ dijo Tsubasa.

Yo también joven Ozora, sin duda Hyuga no se equivocó al hablarme tan bien de usted, él me dijo que era una persona muy comprometida con su trabajo, responsable, creativo e inteligente pero lo que más resaltaba en un usted era su gran corazón y ahora que he escuchado lo de su labor social compruebo ello, cuente conmigo también joven Ozora, dijo el señor Yamaoka.

Muchísimas gracias, como les comentaba el 30 por ciento de todo lo que ganamos en los proyectos yo lo destino a la fundación, es como si Marian mi co-socia aun estuviera viva y ella recibiera su porcentaje para donarlo a la fundación, respondió Tsubasa con cierta nostalgia en su voz.

Luego de la deliciosa cena, los invitados del señor Yamaoka volvieron a sus habitaciones para esperar el día siguiente para partir.

 **Al día siguiente:**

Un joven de cabello negro que estaba junto al señor Yamaoka, veía subir en un auto a una joven castaña de cabellos dorados.

¿Por qué no van juntos hasta el aeropuerto?, así el chofer no hará doble viaje además por lo que me dijiste de la hora de tu vuelo es casi el mismo horario que el de la señorita Nakazawa, por lo tanto no tendrás que esperar mucho la salida de tu vuelo, dijo el señor Yamaoka mirando a Tsubasa.

No creo que a la señorita Nakazawa le agrade que vayamos juntos, ella es un tanto especial, respondió Tsubasa mientras miraba a la joven cerrar la puerta del auto.

¿Especial?, dijo el señor Yamaoka intrigado al tiempo que el auto donde viajaba Sanae partía.

Bueno, me refiero a que ella es un tanto especial en su forma de ser, tiene sus propios criterios de actuar….., decía Tsubasa mientras el señor Yamaoka lo miraba y sonreía.

Luego de más de 20 minutos el chofer que había trasportado a Sanae al aeropuerto vino a recoger a Tsubasa.

Hasta luego señor Yamaoka, estaré esperando su respuesta, dijo Tsubasa mientras subía al auto.

Hasta luego joven Ozora, respondió el señor Yamaoka sonriendo mientras pensaba: Tsubasa Ozora, de hecho nos volveremos a ver muy pronto tu presentación fue la que más me impacto de todas pero no quiero asignarte a ti solo la responsabilidad de mi obra, quiero que trabajes en conjunto con alguien más.

 **Horas después: "Tokio"**

Una joven castaña entraba a su casa con su maleta en la mano siendo recibida por su madre.

Hija, ya estás de regreso, ¿Cómo te fue?, pregunto la señora Nakazawa.

Bien madre aunque algo cansada, apenas llegue fui a la constructora, quería saber cómo iban las cosas por allá, por suerte todo estaba tranquilo, respondió Sanae.

Qué bueno hija, ¿entonces hoy cenaras en casa?, dijo la señora Nakazawa.

Si madre, si, Andrew no sabe qué he vuelto por lo tanto no saldré con él, dijo Sanae con calma.

A veces te escucho hablar de tu prometido con tanta indiferencia. Hija, ¿estas segura que deseas casarte con ese señor?, pregunto la señora Nakazawa.

Mamá, nuevamente lo mismo, dijo Sanae con molestia haciendo una pausa para luego decir con frialdad: Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que ya tome una decisión y la cumpliré, el amor no sirve de nada, solo lastima, los sentimientos solo son un negocio y así deben verse por ello mi futuro matrimonio con Andrew es el mejor negocio que he podido hacer en mi vida.

Luego de ello la joven de cabello castaño dorado subió a su habitación dejando entristecida a su madre.

Hija, ¿Qué hago para que recapacites?, tu no amas a ese señor, si lo amaras sería distinto pero no lo amas, pensaba con nostalgia la señora Nakazawa.

 **Mientras tanto: "Constructora Ozora y Asociados"**

Tsubasa platicaba con su amigo de lentes de su viaje a Okinawa.

¿Entonces crees que esos proyectos son nuestros?, decía Manabu sonriendo.

Si, bueno al menos la mayoría porque parece que el señor Yamaoka tiene tan buen corazón que a todos les asignara una obra eso si la de mayor importancia se la asignara solo a una constructora o tal vez dos, eso dijo pero yo estoy seguro que nosotros seremos la constructora que nos quedaremos con la obra, respondió Tsubasa

Admiro tu seguridad, dijo Manabu sonriendo.

Hay que ser seguros siempre solo así podremos atraer lo que queremos, dijo Tsubasa sonriendo.

Bueno y pasando a otro tema, ¿pudiste hablar más con Sanae?, pregunto Manabu.

No, a las justas cruce palabra con ella, dijo Tsubasa con nostalgia.

Bueno tal vez haya sido lo mejor amigo, respondió Manabu.

No lo sé, solo sé que sentí que me odia amigo y lo peor de todo es que al verla comprobé que la sigo amando, dijo Tsubasa con nostalgia.

Entonces lucha por ella, respondió Manabu.

No puedo hacer eso, no puedo, dijo Tsubasa al tiempo que tocaron la puerta de la oficina donde él estaba con su amigo.

Toc toc toc

Adelante, dijo Tsubasa.

Señor Ozora, le llego estos estados de cuenta dijo una mujer de lentes y moño alto.

¡Gracias¡ respondió Tsubasa al recibirlo.

¿Estados de cuenta?, dijo Manabu intrigado.

Es un informe que mande solicitar de la fundación, respondió Tsubasa con calma.

 **Casa Nakazawa: "Habitación de Sanae"**

Sanae platicaba de manera simultánea con su par de amigas vía telefónica.

Si, chicas si, ya les dije que si estoy segura, ya se parecen a mamá además falta mucho para el matrimonio, no sé porque tanto escándalo, dijo Sanae.

No es escándalo Sanae lo que sucede es que es mejor detener las cosas a tiempo, decía Kumi atreves de la línea telefónica.

Si yo estoy de acuerdo, dijo Yukari.

Pues no hay nada que detener, yo estoy muy segura de mi decisión y si en un momento llego a desistir de ella lo hare sin remordimiento alguno,…..decía Sanae con tanta seguridad en su voz que entristeció a sus amigas.

 **Días después: "Constructora Ozora y Asociados"**

Un joven de cabello negro se encontraba revisando unos documentos en su computadora cuando de repente su celular que estaba sobre su escritorio empezó a timbrar.

Tsubasa tomo rápidamente el mismo, al ver el nombre que aparecía en la pantalla sonrió al tiempo que activaba el botón para recibir la llamada.

¡Buenas tardes señor Yamaoka¡ dijo Tsubasa.

¡Buenas tardes joven Ozora¡ llamaba para comunicarle que a usted y a su constructora le asignaré mi sueño de la cadena de hoteles, quiero que " **Hoteles El ensueño"** se haga realidad, confió en su profesionalismo y en hacer que el megaproyecto que me presento quede tal cual….., decía el señor Yamaoka a través de la línea telefónica.

Por supuesto que quedara así, yo me comprometo a ello, gracias por la confianza, respondió Tsubasa.

Pero aun no termino joven Ozora, tengo otros trabajitos más para usted,….., decía el señor Yamaoka mientras Tsubasa lo escuchaba con atención.

 **Minutos después:**

Yo con gusto le hago todos esos sueños que tiene realidad con mi constructora pero hay algo que no entendí bien me dijo que el proyecto de los hoteles ¿no me asignará solo?, pregunto intrigado Tsubasa.

No, joven Ozora, como les explique el día de la reunión al ser una cadena de hoteles a lo largo de todo el país pues este trabajo se lo asignaré a dos constructoras eso sí quiero que ambas trabajen en conjunto, a ti te asignaré la responsabilidad de la construcción principal del hotel en Okinawa pero ello no quiere decir que no vas a apoyar en la construcción de los otros pequeños hoteles, claro por ello tu pago…, decía el señor Yamaoka.

¿Y con quien trabajare en equipo?, dijo Tsubasa intrigado.

Con la Constructora Nakazawa, respondió el señor Yamaoka dejando sorprendido a Tsubasa.

 **1 hora después:**

Sanae se enteraba de la decisión del señor Yamaoka.

¿Qué?, decía Sanae a través de la línea telefónica.

Que trabajara en conjunto con la "Constructora Ozora y Asociados". La quiero el próximo fin de semana nuevamente en mi casa señorita Nakazawa, necesito que usted y el joven Ozora se pongan de acuerdo en el trabajo además les quiero a ambos comentar algunas cosas que se me han ocurrido…, decía el señor Yamaoka.

No puede ser, esto será una terrible tortura para mí, creo que lo mejor será asignarle a Akemi la responsabilidad, pensaba Sanae cuando escucho: El trato solo lo hare con el joven Ozora y con usted, con nadie más, ¿quedo claro?.

Si, si, quedo claro, respondió Sanae como autómata mientras pensaba: Esta ha sido una inesperada decisión y será una terrible tortura para mí tener que verme nuevamente contigo.

 _ **Nota:**_

 _Gracias a todas las personas que están siguiendo está historia, en especial gracias a:_

 _ **Lety:** ¡Gracias por seguir está historia y por tus comentarios¡ Me alegra saber que te gusta mi historia y en efecto un amor tan grande como el que Sanae y Tsubasa se tenían no se puede borrar tan fácilmente._

 _ **Seilornyan:** Gracias por seguir está historia y por tus comentarios¡ Me alegra saber que te gusta mi historia y como bien dices donde hubo fuego cenizas quedan, ahora ambos tendrán que trabajar en equipo, ¿qué resultara de ello?, ya lo sabrás en los siguientes capítulos._

 _ **Yo:** Gracias por seguir está historia y por tus comentarios¡ Me alegra saber que te gusta mi historia, te cuento que por ahora no e pensado en un embarazo precoz para Sanae pero de que ella tendrá un bebé es una de las posibilidades que manejo para esta historia._


	17. Rivalidad: Lastimando sentimientos

**Capítulo 16:** **"Rivalidad: Lastimando sentimientos"**

Una joven de cabello castaños dorados se encontraba platicando con su prometido en un lujoso restaurante.

¿Entonces nuevamente viajaras este fin de semana?, decía Andrew con nostalgia.

Si cariño, el señor Yamaoka quiere que vaya a su casa en Okinawa para que me explique cómo quiere que se haga el diseños de sus hoteles,…, decía Sanae siendo interrumpida por su prometido.

Bueno aún tengo dos días para adelantar los pendientes que tengo y poder acompañarte, dijo Andrew.

No es necesario cariño, no hay porque adelantar nada, tu sigue atendiendo tu empresa, tus reuniones de negocios además será un viaje de ida y vuelta, iré por la mañana y por la noche ya estaré de regreso, respondió Sanae.

¿En verdad?, dijo Andrew.

Sí, no hay motivo para pasar la noche allá, solo iré para ponerme de acuerdo en algunos detalles con el señor Yamaoka y con el otro representante al que también se le adjudico el proyecto, ello no creo que nos tome más que media mañana, respondió Sanae con calma.

Bueno está bien pero al menos permíteme ir por ti, ya que no puedo acompañarte a la ida al menos permite ir a recogerte, de paso que conozco el lugar donde construirán esos hoteles además yo me sentiré más tranquilo si voy a buscarte, dijo Andrew.

Está bien, respondió Sanae con calma.

 **Mientras tanto:**

Tsubasa se encontraba en su oficina platicando con su amigo de lentes mientras acomodaba una carpeta.

No puedo creer lo sabio que es el destino, decía Manabu con una amplia sonrisa tatuada en sus labios.

¿Sabio?, dijo Tsubasa intrigado.

Si sabio, el destino te está dando una segunda oportunidad para que tú y Sanae puedan volver a verse y tratar de arreglar sus problemas, respondió Manabu.

Dudo mucho que podamos arreglar algo Manabu, ella ve en mi a un rival además me odia esta demás decirte porque, tú lo sabes muy bien, dijo Tsubasa con nostalgia.

Tsubasa, pensé que al menos tratarías de ganarte nuevamente su amistad, dijo Manabu con nostalgia.

Eso he intentado pero creo que será imposible amigo, respondió Tsubasa con voz entristecida.

El Tsubasa Ozora que yo conozco, ese que lidero durante algunos años nuestra selección, ese que no se dio por vencido cuando fue lesionado, ese que siguió y sigue luchando para seguir adelante, ¿dónde quedo?, amigo desde que te conozco has sido un luchador, no puedes rendirte tan fácilmente, dijo Manabu con calma.

Si tienes razón, no puedo rendirme tan fácilmente, dijo Tsubasa con firmeza tras las palabras de su amigo.

Así se habla amigo, así se habla, respondido Manabu sonriendo.

 **Fin de semana:**

El señor Yamaoka recibía en su casa a los dos representantes de las constructoras que él había elegido para que lleven a cabo la construcción de sus hoteles.

¿Vinieron en mismo vuelo?, dijo el señor Yamaoka sonriendo al ver al par de jóvenes fuera de su casa.

No, claro que no, yo acabo de llegar a escasos minutos, respondió Sanae con calma.

Si es cierto señor Yamaoka, yo estaba esperando que abrieran unos minutitos antes, la señorita Nakazawa acaba de llegar, dijo Tsubasa con calma.

Bueno pasen, pasen, pónganse cómodos, voy por unas carpetas donde anote algunas ideas a mi despacho, dijo el señor Yamaoka.

Claro, no se preocupe, respondió Tsubasa mientras Sanae asentía al tiempo que ambos tomaban asientos en unos cómodos sofás frente a frente.

Una vez que el señor Yamaoka se alejó lo suficiente de ellos Sanae miro con molestia a Tsubasa y le dijo con firmeza: Ni creas que porque trabajaremos en equipo volveremos a ser amigos, eso no pasara, tu para mi eres un rival en los negocios y un fantasma en mi vida.

¿Fantasma?, dijo Tsubasa con nostalgia.

Si fantasma, para mi tu no existes, no existes, nunca has existido, nunca, nuestro trabajo en este proyecto solo será netamente profesional, ni creas que podemos ser amigos, no quiero que intentes mostrarte como un chico noble y educado para engañarme, conmigo ya no van las caretas te conozco tan bien que me generas repugnancia, solo nos reuniremos las veces que sean necesarias, lo demás te lo enviare por correo,…, decía Sanae con firmeza siendo interrumpida por un lastimado Tsubasa.

No imagine que la muerte de tu padre te hubiera cambiado tanto, te has vuelto una mujer rencorosa, amargada y terca, sabes ¿Por qué?, porque te niegas a entender que yo no tuve la culpa de la muerte de tu padre, en todo caso la culpa la tuviste tú, si tú eres la culpable de su muerte, solo tú, pues tu empezaste con aquella absurda pelea, dijo Tsubasa en su dolor.

Eres peor de lo que imagine, eres un infeliz desgraciado, me echas culpa de lo que tú ocasionaste con tus mentiras y traición,…, decía Sanae con amargura quedándose callada repentinamente al ver acercarse al señor Yamaoka.

Tsubasa y Sanae respiraron hondamente y fingieron una sonrisa al tiempo que el señor Yamaoka llegaba junto a ellos.

¿Me pareció o discutían?, dijo el señor Yamaoka intrigado.

No como cree, le pareció, respondió Tsubasa con calma.

Vaya que es un gran actor, pero yo también se fingir también ello aprendí de ti, no por algo fui tu alumna en los negocios, pensaba Sanae antes de decir: En realidad si discutíamos señor Yamaoka pero de negocios, solo de negocios.

Tsubasa miro a la joven sorprendido mientras pensaba: Sin duda cambiaste mucho Sanae, sin duda cambiaste mucho.

Bueno ahora vamos a discutir mas pero los tres, aquí les tengo unas propuestas para los interiores de los hoteles, quisiera que le den su vistazo ambos y me den sus sugerencias, dijo el señor Yamaoka.

Claro, claro, dijeron Tsubasa y Sanae a la vez.

Sanae y Tsubasa recibieron unos expedientes de mano del señor Yamaoka y cada uno lo vieron por separado, luego de una hora ambos empezaron a dar sus puntos de vista mientras el señor Yamaoka los escuchaba.

Y es por ello que creo que podemos aprovechar la fauna marina del mar para hacer un acuario subterráneo, sería un gran atractivo para su hotel,…, decía Sanae.

Sí, me parece una buena idea, es más si gusta, yo puedo hacerle el diseño del acuario, dijo Tsubasa.

¿Y porque tú si la idea es mía?, respondió Milk con molestia.

Porque la constructora a la que represento tiene más experiencia en ese tipo de obras, respondió Tsubasa.

¿Y desde cuando una nueva constructora que lleva menos de 5 años en el mercado tiene más experiencia que una constructora que tiene más de 20 años de trayectoria?, dijo con ironía Sanae.

Es cierto, la constructora de la cual soy parte no tiene años de experiencia como su constructora señorita Nakazawa pero todas las obras que ha realizado son nuestra carta de presentación, contamos con un equipo de profesionales altamente calificados para cada uno de los puestos….., decía Tsubasa siendo interrumpido por Sanae bajo la mirada del señor Yamaoka.

Claro cómo no van a contar con profesionales altamente calificados si hasta ello le robaste a mi padre, bueno algunos traidores como tú que se fueron contigo con la mentira de una mejor oferta, dijo Sanae con rabia.

Jóvenes, dijo el señor Yamaoka haciendo reaccionar a Tsubasa y Sanae.

¡Disculpe señor Yamaoka¡ no está bien lo que acabamos de hacer, respondió Tsubasa.

No sé qué problemas hayan tenido en sí, solo entendí que tú eras parte de la constructora de la señorita Nakazawa en algún tiempo pero ese no es mi problema, todos tienen derecho a buscar su mejora y si tu saliste de ella por tu bien no te juzgo, eso sí quiero ser claro con los dos así como quiero que ambos sean claros conmigo, no me gustan que hayan diferencian entre ustedes dos, ya que ambos trabajaran en una de mis más grandes obras, si alguno de ustedes cree no poder trabajar en conjunto díganmelo ahora para buscar a otra constructora, dijo el señor Yamaoka con firmeza mirando al par de jóvenes.

No, no diga eso, claro que podemos trabajar en conjunto, respondió Tsubasa con calma mientras pensaba: No puedo renunciar a esta obra, ella nos dejara muy buenos ingresos para todos los trabajadores de la constructora además los ingresos para la fundación también serán mejores.

¿Señorita Nakazawa?, dijo el señor Yamaoka.

No hay problema, disculpe lo que escucho, no volverá a repetirse, respondió Sanae.

Bien, entonces sigamos revisando el proyecto, con respecto al acuario subterráneo…., decía el señor Yamaoka.

Lo haremos en equipo, así las cosas serán mejor, respondió Tsubasa.

Bien, dijo el señor Yamaoka.

 **Horas después:**

Entonces así quedamos, cuando se empiece la construcción ustedes dos serán los encargados de la supervisión de la obra, dijo el señor Yamaoka.

Si, dijeron Tsubasa y Sanae.

Bueno creo que con ello terminamos, ¿se quedan para el almuerzo?, dijo el señor Yamaoka.

Gracias por el ofrecimiento señor Yamaoka pero tengo un compromiso con mi prometido, él ya debe de llegar en unos minutos por mí, respondió Sanae con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro mientras Tsubasa la miro con nostalgia.

No se preocupe señorita Nakazawa, ¿y usted joven Ozora?, pregunto el señor Yamaoka.

Acepto su invitación gustoso, dijo Tsubasa con calma.

Bien, con su permiso, voy a pedir que pongan un cubierto más en la mesa, dijo el señor Yamaoka dejando nuevamente solos al par de jóvenes.

Sanae para no incomodarse más, marco en su celular un número y a los pocos minutos empezó a hablar.

Cariño, ya termine, ¿ya estarás cerca?,….., decía Sanae de manera melosa haciendo que Tsubasa sienta una fuerte opresión en su corazón.

Si linda, si, ya estoy en el aeropuerto de Okinawa, voy a salir a abordar un taxi para ir por ti, decía Andrew a través de la línea telefónica.

Espero y llegues pronto cielo, te extraño,….., decía Sanae haciendo que Tsubasa se sienta incómodo y camine hacia la gigantesca ventana de la casa para evitar seguir escuchado la plática de la mujer que amaba con su prometido.

¿Te pasa algo linda?, escucho Sanae.

No, no mi cielo, solo estoy ansiosa por que me beses, dijo Sanae.

Me encanta escucharte así de cariñosa linda, me encanta, respondió Andrew.

Mientras Sanae seguía platicando con Andrew, Tsubasa decidió salir fuera de la casa, cuando esta se dio cuenta de ello le dijo a Andrew: ¿Te gusta la idea de que de ahora en adelante trate de ser más efusiva y cariñosa contigo?.

Claro linda, claro, dijo Andrew.

Entonces así será, respondió Sanae.

 **Minutos después:**

Un auto color negro se estacionaba frente a la hermosa casa de playa del señor Yamaoka.

Un gusto volverlo a ver señor Yamaoka, seguiremos en contacto, dijo Sanae mientras estrechaba la mano del hombre al tiempo que un rubio de apariencia madura bajaba del auto.

Claro señorita Nakazawa pero ya sabe el trabajo es equipo con el joven Ozora, respondió el señor Yamaoka.

Si, si lo sé, dijo Sanae girando su rostro hacia Tsubasa.

Me pondré en contacto contigo para reunirnos para acordar la repartición de funciones, dijo Tsubasa con calma mientras miraba al hombre rubio acercarse a ellos.

Bien, dijo Sanae cuando sintió a alguien llegar tras de ella.

¡Buenas tardes¡ dijo Andrew.

Amor, dijo Sanae dándole un apasionado beso al hombre rubio bajo la mirada del joven de cabello negro.

Voy dentro, dijo Tsubasa con nostalgia, reacción que no pasó desapercibida por el señor Yamaoka.

Claro, respondió el señor Yamaoka al tiempo que Sanae se separaba de su prometido.

¡Disculpen¡ él es mi prometido Andrew Scott, dijo Sanae haciendo la presentación respectiva de su novio con el señor Yamaoka mientras Tsubasa se dirigía dentro de la casa.

Luego de ello Sanae abordo el taxi que estaba esperando a su prometido y a ella y partió del lugar.

 **Dentro de la casa:**

Tsubasa miraba por una gigantesca ventana de lunas el auto donde iba la pelinegra y su prometido partir mientras pensaba: Ese hombre podría ser su padre, ¿es que tanto le hace falta el apoyo de su padre que se buscó un prometido tan mayor o en verdad lo ama?.

El pensamiento del joven de cabello negro fue interrumpido por la voz del señor Yamaoka.

Pasemos al comedor, mi esposa e hijos están allí esperándonos, te los presentare, dijo el señor Yamaoka.

Sí, claro, dijo Tsubasa.

Parece su padre, ¿verdad?, dijo el señor Yamaoka.

¿Qué?, dijo Tsubasa sin comprender.

El prometido de la señorita Nakazawa, ¿o es demasiado ambiciosa o nada prejuiciosa y lo ama de verdad?, dijo el señor Yamaoka.

Tsubasa no respondió nada solo bajo la mirada.

Si hubo algo entre los dos, este proyecto podría valerte para recuperarla y no me lo niegues soy un buen observador, vi como la mirabas y como ella te miro. No me gusta meterme en la vida de los demás pero te daré un solo consejo de ti depende si lo tomas o lo dejas: Nunca mezcles lo sentimental con lo laboral, solo así seguirás creciendo en este mundo empresarial, si ella es para ti, volverá a ti, ya lo veras, a veces las mujeres son un poco tercas necesitan experimentar para aprender a reconocer quien las ama de verdad, dijo el señor Yamaoka mirando al joven de cabello negro.


	18. No podemos seguir así: Un trato

**Capítulo 17:** **"No podemos seguir así: Un trato"**

Ya había pasado más de una semana desde que Tsubasa y Sanae hablaron con el señor Yamaoka quedando ambos de acuerdo en que al volver a Tokio se contactarían para ponerse de acuerdo en las funciones que ambos realizarían y en la repartición de obras de sus constructoras pero de ello ya había pasado más de una semana y ninguno se había contactado con el otro, claro de ello no sabía nada el señor Yamaoka.

 **Constructora Ozora y asociados:**

Un joven de lentes miraba desde su escritorio a su amigo de cabello negro que miraba muy concentrado una computadora.

¡Tsubasa¡ dijo Manabu.

Si, dime, respondió Tsubasa con calma.

¿Hasta cuando piensas esperar para llamarla?, dijo Manabu.

¿Qué?, respondió Tsubasa.

Si no lo haces la obra se retrasara más y no creo que ello le agrade al señor Yamaoka, decía Manabu.

Si lo sé, pensé que ella me llamaría al ver que yo no lo hago pero no lo hizo, sin duda se volvió muy terca y rencorosa, respondió Tsubasa con nostalgia.

Pero tú no eres así por ello debes llamarla amigo además recuerda que ese negocio nos beneficia a todos, dijo Manabu.

Si, lo sé, la llamare en cuanto acabe con este proyecto, respondió Tsubasa.

Espero y lo cumplas amigos, todos aquí dependemos de ese proyecto hasta tú, recuerda que últimamente hemos tenido muchas pérdidas por los clientes que la constructora de ella nos han venido quitando, dijo Manabu.

Lo sé, amigo, lo sé, no te preocupes me contactare con ella en cuanto acabe este proyecto, dijo Tsubasa con calma.

Y cambiando de tema te llego esto, lo trajeron de una agencia pero como no estabas tú pues lo dejaron conmigo, decía Manabu entregándole un sobre al joven de cabello negro.

¡Gracias¡ respondió Tsubasa al recibirlo.

Tsubasa al recibir el sobre lo abrió y al hacerlo se encontró con una tarjeta de boda, la saco y la leyó todo bajo la mirada de su amigo de lentes.

¿De quién es la boda?, dijo Manabu intrigado.

De un amigo de la selección, se casa con su novia de años, Ryo Ishizaki, respondió Tsubasa.

 **Mientras tanto: "Constructora Nakazawa"**

Una joven de cabello castaño dorado miraba por la ventana de su oficina el hermoso cielo despejado mientras pensaba: Pero que se abra creído Tsubasa para no contactarse conmigo, si cree que yo me pondré en contacto con él está muy equivocado, total él es el que más necesita este negocio. Si él quiere que me humille llamándolo esperara ello sentado porque no pienso hacerlo, no pienso hacerlo.

El pensamiento de la jovencita se vio interrumpido por el sonido de la puerta.

Toc toc toc

Adelante, dijo Sanae girando a ver hacia la puerta de entrada.

Señorita Nakazawa, su amiga Yukari está aquí, dijo una mujer de cabello negro corto mirando a su jefa.

Hazla pasar, respondió Sanae con frialdad.

Si señorita, dijo la mujer antes de salir de la oficina.

A los pocos minutos la puerta se abrió y por ella entro Yukari.

Sanae, amiga pasaba por aquí y quise venir a verte, decía Yukari mientras se acercaba a saludar a su amiga.

 **Minutos después:**

Sanae miraba sorprendida a su amiga de coletas quien le había entregado una invitación para su boda.

Te casaras antes que yo, dijo Sanae con cierta melancolía en su voz.

Si amiga, todo fue muy rápido, Ryo me lo propuso hace un mes como ya lo sabias pero aun no le habíamos puesto fecha a la boda pero hace una semana como él estuvo de descanso pues aprovechamos ello y nos fuimos de paseo, allí decidimos ponerle fecha a nuestra boda y empezar con los preparativos para esta ya que no nos queda mucho tiempo debido a que elegimos como fecha para nuestro enlace el día en que nos conocimos y como no queremos esperar hasta el próximo año para casarnos pues nos casaremos en tres semanas que es la fecha en que nos conocimos, respondió Yukari sonriendo.

Pues me da gusto por ti Yukari, se lo mucho que tu novio y tú se aman, pero porque tan pronto la boda, ¿acaso estas embarazada?, pues podrían esperar hasta el otro año ¿no?, dijo Sanae intrigada.

No amiga, claro que no, Ryo y yo llevamos muchos años juntos creo que ya va siendo el momento de que unamos nuestras vidas además cuando hay amor no hay porque esperar tanto, respondió Yukari sonriendo mientras la pelinegra bajo la mirada.

Si tal vez tengas razón, ojala y seas muy dichosa Yukari, dijo Sanae con calma.

Sanae, aun estas a tiempo de corregir un futuro error,…decía Yukari siendo interrumpida por su amiga.

No sé a qué te refieres Yukari, mejor brindemos por tu boda, dijo Sanae mientras se acercaba a tonar el teléfono que estaba sobre su escritorio para marcar un número.

 **Minutos después:**

Tráeme una botella de la cosecha más antigua de vino que puedas conseguir y dos copas, dijo Sanae mientras su amiga la miraba con nostalgia.

Una vez que la joven colgó el fono Yukari dijo: Nos necesario que hagamos un brindis Sanae, estas en horas de trabajo, ¿además desde cuándo bebes?, creí que odiabas el alcohol.

Será una bebida suave Yukari y brindaremos para festejar tu felicidad, dijo Sanae sonriendo.

 **1 hora después:**

Sanae llevaba a su boca su tercera copa de vino mientras su amiga la miraba con nostalgia.

Creo que ya fue suficiente festejo amiga, será mejor que me vaya de una vez, tú tienes que descansar un poco para que continúes con tus labores, dijo Yukari.

Pero si este festejo es para ti, como te vas a ir, decía Sanae sonriendo al tiempo que su celular empezó a timbrar.

Ring ring ring

¿Quién puede ser?, decía Sanae mientras sonreía cuando al ver el nombre que aparecía en la pantalla de su celular la sonrisa se le desdibujo.

Sanae respiro hondamente y luego contesto la llamada con firmeza: Al fin te dignas llamar.

¡Buenas tardes ante todo¡ escucho Sanae.

No me vengas con sarcasmos, quedaste en que me llamarías y de ello ya paso una semana, si algo llega a salir mal en el proyecto la culpa será tuya, dijo Sanae con molestia mientras su amiga la miraba.

Tuve algunos inconvenientes pero ya me estoy contactando contigo, ¿podemos vernos en media hora en el restaurante Kitcho?, dijo Tsubasa a través de la línea telefónica.

No, no podemos, respondió Sanae con seriedad.

Entonces por la noche, dijo Tsubasa.

Tampoco puedo, respondió Sanae con firmeza.

¿Entonces dime cuando podemos reunirnos?, dijo Tsubasa.

No lo sé tengo que organizar mi agenda, esta semana no había acordado ninguna reunión por esperar tu estúpida llamada y pues estas las pospuse para la próxima semana pero además estoy muy ocupada con otros asuntos de la constructora incluso tengo algunos compromisos que asumí pues no tenía noticias tuyas,….., decía Sanae mientras Yukari la miraba.

Comprendo que andes ocupada pero el ponernos de acuerdo no te tomara mucho tiempo, creo que en un almuerzo o cena juntos podemos platicarlo, decía Tsubasa.

No, no podemos porque yo almuerzo y ceno con mi prometido, ese momento está reservado para los dos, espero y comprendas, respondió Sanae con amargura.

Sanae me parece que estas poniéndole trabas a nuestro encuentro y ello no es correcto, no podemos seguir así, si no podemos encontrarnos ni a la hora del almuerzo ni de la cena entonces voy a tu casa como a las 10 de la noche y nos ponemos de acuerdo, dijo Tsubasa.

Déjame ver si logro cancelar uno de mis compromisos de mañana, yo te aviso si lo hago, dijo Sanae dando por concluida la llamada.

Era Tsubasa, ¿verdad?, dijo Yukari al ver a Sanae acercarse a tomar una nueva copa de vino.

Si como te dije parece que el destino se empeña en volverme a poner frente a él, respondió Sanae con amargura mientras se servía una nueva copa de vino.

No es bueno que sigas bebiendo Sany, mejor te llevo a tu casa para que descanses, dijo Yukari con calma.

Está bien, creo que si necesito descansar, respondió Sanae con nostalgia.

La joven de coletas llevo a su amiga a su casa y luego ella fue a la suya.

 **Casa Nakazawa:**

¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué el destino se empeña en juntarnos nuevamente?, su sola presencia me lastima, lastima, ni pensar que tendré que trabajar junto a él por tres meses. Tal vez sea mejor no seguir dilatando más el tiempo para empezar con ese proyecto, cuanto más rápido lo empecemos más rápido lo terminaremos y no volveremos a vernos nunca más, si es lo mejor, mañana mismo lo llamare para vernos total no tengo ninguna cita de negocios pactada para mañana solo lo dije para no quedar como tonta ante él, pensaba Sanae con amargura mientras daba vueltas en su cama.

 **Al día siguiente: "Constructora Ozora y Asociados"**

Un joven de cabello negro respondía una sorpresiva llamada que había recibido apenas llego a su oficina.

No esperaba una llamada tan temprano pero estoy de acuerdo ahora voy para allá, decía Tsubasa dando por concluida la llamada, al tiempo que su amigo de lentes entraba a la oficina.

¿A dónde vas?, dijo Manabu intrigado.

Sanae me llamo para ponernos de acuerdo en lo de la construcción, voy a verla a un café que queda a dos cuadras de la Constructora Nakazawa, respondió Tsubasa con calma.

Ve amigo, ve, yo me encargo de todo, dijo Manabu.

¡Gracias¡ respondió Tsubasa.

 **Minutos después:**

Tsubasa estaciono su auto frente a un discreto café, bajo de este y camino a paso firme hacia el interior del mismo, una vez que estuvo dentro miro con discreción hacia cada una de las mesas para tratar de ubicar a la joven de cabellos castaños dorados, luego de unos minutos la ubico y camino hacia la mesa donde ella estaba.

¡Buenos días¡ dijo Tsubasa con cordialidad.

¡Buenos días¡ toma asiento que no dispongo de mucho tiempo, pedí un par de cafés para beberlos mientras platicamos, contesto Sanae con seriedad.

Tsubasa tomo asiento frente a la joven y la miro a los ojos antes de decir: No podemos seguir así Sanae, los problemas que hayamos tenido no puede afectar nuestro trabajo, del buen trabajo que hagamos dependen muchas personas, muchas familias, creo que los dos somos lo suficientemente maduros para darnos cuenta de ello, ¿no?.

Claro que soy madura, también he pensado en ello y lo que menos quiero es que por nuestros problemas otros paguen, dijo Sanae con calma.

Me alegra escucha ello, dijo Tsubasa haciendo una pausa para luego decir: Te propongo un trato.

¿Un trato?, respondió Sanae intrigada.

Si un trato, dijo Tsubasa.

¿Qué tipo de trato?, respondió Sanae intrigada.

Solo son tres meses los que estaremos trabajando juntos en el mega proyecto de los hoteles de allí no volveremos a vernos, entonces hay que tratar de tolerarnos las pocas veces que nos tengamos que ver para rendirle informes al señor Yamaoka o para supervisar en conjunto las obras de los hoteles de los otros pueblos de los cuales tú te encargaras, como ya es de tu conocimiento el señor Yamaoka quiere que la constructora a la que yo represento se encargue de la construcción del hotel principal por ello creo que…., decía Tsubasa.

Luego de algunos minutos de que Tsubasa expuso sus ideas y sugerencias para un mejor trabajo en conjunto Sanae hablo.

Estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo en que debemos dejar de lado nuestras diferencias por estos meses así mismo me parece bien que no nos veamos que todos nuestros tratos los hagamos de manera virtual, no hay necesidad de vernos salvo que el señor Yamaoka lo solicite, en cuanto a lo de la supervisión, yo tengo una sugerencia, dijo Sanae.

Dímela, respondió Tsubasa.

Creo que también podríamos evitar vernos ese día, cuando tu tengas que ir a las obras en las que yo estoy a cargo simplemente me avisas con tiempo para yo enviar a alguien para que me reemplace claro lo mismo harás tú cuando yo vaya a Okinawa a ver tu trabajo luego nos enviamos un reporte con lo que hemos encontrado, dijo Sanae.

No es mala idea, tal vez sea lo más conveniente, para los dos y para todos, respondió Tsubasa.

Claro que lo es, dijo Sanae.

Entonces así quedamos, solos nos veremos personalmente si el señor Yamaoka lo solicita y él está presente con nosotros de lo contrario todo nuestro trabajo lo llevaremos de manera virtual, respondió Tsubasa.

Si, dijo Sanae.

¿Entonces es un trato?, pregunto Tsubasa estirando su mano.

Un trato, dijo Sanae tomándola con cierto temor.

Ante el contacto el par de jóvenes sintieron sus corazones empezar a latir con mayor velocidad pero a pesar de ello ambos mantuvieron la calma.

Es todo, lo que teníamos que hablar, ya tengo que volver a mi constructora, estaré esperando tus reportes, dijo Sanae mientras se ponía de pie y dejaba unos billetes en la mesa.

No los pagues, yo invito, dijo Tsubasa.

No, yo los invite, con tu permiso, respondió Sanae con firmeza antes de continuar su camino dejando entristecido al joven de cabello negro.


	19. Tiempos de calma: Sentimientos que reviv

**Capítulo 18:** **"Tiempos de calma: Sentimientos que reviven"**

Ya había pasado una semana desde que Tsubasa y Sanae se habían visto para tomar acuerdos, una semana desde la cual ambos ya habían iniciado su trabajo con sus respectivas constructoras en los lugares que el señor Yamaoka les había asignado. Ambos durante esa primera semana si bien estaban tranquilos pues no tendrían que verse, a su vez estaban algo inquietos pues ambos ya habían recibido la visita del representante de cada una de sus constructoras y debido a ello ambos tenían que enviarse su primer reporte de evaluación y ello los inquietaba un poco.

 **Constructora Nakazawa:**

Una joven de cabellos castaños dorados leía el informe de supervisión que su representante le había llevado a su oficina.

¿Qué le parece señorita Nakazawa?, dijo un hombre de bigote.

Esta bien señor Akita, envíeme el expediente a correo también, respondió Sanae con calma.

Si señorita Nakazawa, dijo el hombre.

Ya puede retirarse, dijo Sanae con seriedad al tiempo que su celular empezó a vibrar.

Claro señorita, respondió el hombre inclinándose ante la joven antes de salir de la oficina al tiempo que la castaña tomo su celular.

Andrew, que gusto, ¿a que debo una llamada tan madrugadora?….., decía Sanae mientras empezaba una plática con su prometido.

 **Constructora Ozora y Asociados:**

Tsubasa platicaba con su amigo Manabu mientras redactaba el informe que le enviaría a Sanae.

Y eso es todo lo que puedo decirte amigo, decía Manabu.

Pues hiciste una buena supervisión amigo a pesar de que ello aun esta en un principio al igual que la obra que tengo a mi cargo, respondido Tsubasa.

Así es, aun se está empezando con la obra pero como te dije los planos que me enseño ella y las ideas que tiene para ese hotel son increíbles, sin duda es una digna sucesora de su padre, dijo Manabu.

Sanae es muy inteligente siempre lo supe y el equipo de arquitectos e ingenieros de su constructora son excelentes, recuerda que yo trabaje en su constructora también, respondió Tsubasa con cierta nostalgia en su voz.

¿Amigo en verdad no piensas hacer nada para recuperarla?, pregunto Manabu intrigado.

No, no tiene caso, ella ya no siente lo mismo por mi además como te dije yo no la podría hacer completamente feliz en cambio su prometido si y si ella lo eligió a él a pesar de la diferencia de edad debe de quererlo mucho, respondió Tsubasa con nostalgia en su voz.

Pero hace poco no me dijiste que estabas llevando un nuevo tratamiento, que el medico que esta a cargo de el te dijo que….…., decía Manabu siendo interrumpido por Tsubasa.

Así es pero no quiero hacerme ilusiones con ello, muchas veces me hacia ilusiones con cada tratamiento al que me sometía y luego ninguno funcionaba para mí, ya no quiero nuevas decepciones, ya no quiero mas dolor en mi vida, respondió Tsubasa haciendo una pausa para decir: Mejor no hablemos de ello ¿sí?, cambiemos de tema.

Bueno, yo solo quiero ayudarte, quiero volverte a ver feliz pero si no deseas hablar de ello, yo comprendo, dijo Manabu.

Si, no quiero hablar de ello, mejor mira esto, ¿cómo crees que esta quedando?, pregunto Tsubasa con calma mientras miraba la pantalla de su computador.

Pues esta quedando bien, allí has plasmado todo lo que te dije, hasta parece que tú hubieras estado allí viéndolo todo y tus sugerencias son muy buenas,…., decía Manabu sonriendo.

 **Constructora Nakazawa:**

Si, si Andrew en un par de horas, tengo que terminar un informe y enviarlo y quedo libre para ir a esa exposición que dices, respondía Sanae.

Bien querida, escucho la joven.

Entonces en un par de horas nos encontramos, no te preocupes por pasar por mí, nos encontramos en el museo de arte, dijo Sanae.

Está bien linda, respondió Andrew a través de la línea telefónica.

Nos encontramos allá Andrew, te envío un beso, dijo Sanae con calma dando por concluida la llamada.

Luego de ello la joven de cabellos castaños dorados dejo su celular en su escritorio y siguió redactando su informe.

Ahora si a terminar de hacer esto, dijo la castaña mientras escribía en su computadora.

 **1 hora después:**

Sanae abría su correo electrónico para enviarle un archivo a Tsubasa.

Asunto: Informe número 01 de supervisión, escribía la castaña para luego hacer un clic para adjuntar su archivo al tiempo que pensaba: ¿Se lo envío así vacío o le pongo texto?.

Sanae lo pensó durante algunos minutos luego de ello decidió escribir algo en el cuadro de texto y al ver el archivo ya adjunto lo envío por impulso.

¿Qué hice?, como pude ponerle eso, decía Sanae mientras trataba de ver la forma de recuperar su mensaje enviado.

Cielos, es imposible ya lo envíe, ahora ¿qué va a pensar de mí?, creerá que aún siento algo por el, no, ojala y no sea así también pude decirle eso por respeto e estimación después de todo fuimos amigos por muchos años. Claro eso haré le enviare un nuevo correo en donde le explicare que es lo que realmente quería decir con mi expresión, pensaba Sanae mientras redactaba un nuevo correo electrónico.

 **Constructora Ozora y Asociados:**

Tsubasa estaba revisando el informe que había redactado para poder enviárselo a Sanae cuando en ello vio en la pantalla de su computador una lucecita de color verde que le anunciaba que había recibido un nuevo mensaje en su bandeja de entrada de su correo electrónico.

Tsubasa guardo su archivo y maximizó la ventana de su correo para ver quien le había enviado un mensaje.

¡Sanae¡ pensó Tsubasa al ver el correo del cual provenía el mensaje.

El joven de cabello negro abrió rápidamente el mensaje pero al hacerlo su vista se pozo en unas cuantas palabras que habían junto al archivo adjunto.

 **Tsubasa te envío el primer informe de la supervisión que te realizo mi representante, en base a lo que el me dijo yo te estoy enviando mis sugerencias, de ti depende que la las tomes o las dejes.**

 **Te quiere.**

 **Sanae.**

¿Me quiere?, dijo Tsubasa sonriendo cuando al poco tiempo un nuevo mensaje llegaba a su computador.

Tsubasa antes de abrir el archivo adjunto decidió ver quien le envió ese nuevo mensaje.

Es de Sanae nuevamente, dijo Tsubasa al ver el nombre del correo para luego decir: Disculpa.

Tsubasa abrió el nuevo correo para ver el texto del mismo al hacerlo se encontró con unas cuantas letras que llamaron mas su atención y le hicieron sonreír.

 **Disculpa, debí de haberte confundido con mi expresión final solo quiero aclararte que ese te quiero es algo sincero que sale de mi corazón y no se refiere al querer de pareja no te vayas a confundir, es solo una expresión de respecto y admiración hacia la persona que me enseño tanto del mundo de la construcción, tal vez nunca te lo dije pero tu confiaste en mi mas que mi propio padre, fuiste mi maestro en este mundo y a pesar de todas las diferencias que tengamos y del dolor que me causaste siempre guardare ese cariño especial por ti por haberme enseñado, por haber sido mi maestro.**

Sanae, dijo Tsubasa en voz baja mientras cerraba el archivo, y abría una pequeña ventana para enviar su mensaje e informe.

Sanae yo también te quiero, es más aun te amo, pensaba Tsubasa mientras redactaba algo en la ventana.

 **Constructora Nakazawa:**

Una joven de cabellos castaños dorados estaba a punto de cerrar su correo cuando le llego un mensaje a este.

¡Tsubasa¡ pensó la joven abriendo el mensaje que le había llegado

Es el informe de supervisión pero además, decía Sanae posando su vista en las palabras que venían escritas antes del archivo adjunto.

 **No te preocupes, no me confundí, se muy bien el lugar que ahora ocupo en tu corazón y me alegra saber que aun me guardes un cariño especial un cariño especial que yo también correspondo.**

 **Sanae, no solo tú aprendiste de mí, yo también lo hice de ti, uno no nace sabiéndolo todo, una vez te lo dije y te lo vuelvo a repetir, "uno nunca termina de aprender" y yo aprendí de ti: la perseverancia, tu compromiso por la empresa de tu padre, aprendí de ti muchas cosas también, se que lo nuestro termino hace mucho, pero también se que la amistad no se le niega a nadie, Sanae, yo sé que si los dos ponemos de nuestra parte ambos podremos llevarnos mejor y ello sería beneficioso para todos, piénsalo mi reina y no es equivocación haberte llamado así, tú siempre serás mi reina, nadie mas lo será, esa palabra solo la dije a una sola persona y esa eres tú y así será siempre.**

 **Ahora si te pido revises el archivo del informe que te envíe, te envío algunas sugerencias, mínimas la verdad.**

 **Estas, haciendo un muy buen trabajo, te felicito.**

 **Con todo mi cariño y admiración.**

 **Tsubasa Ozora.**

Sanae sin pensarlo mucho decidió responder al mensaje de Tsubasa, mientras ella escribía una dulce sonrisa que ya parecía haber olvidado aparecía en su rostro al tiempo que una inmensa alegría la invadía.

Parezco una adolescente ilusionada con su primer amor, pero tal vez tengas razón si nuestra relación es cordial será beneficioso para ambas empresas además tu no tuviste toda la culpa de la muerte de papá, también la tuve yo, también la tuve yo. Te daré una tregua por el tiempo que trabajaremos juntos, papá siempre decía que hay que llevarnos bien con los socios y clientes si no las cosas no funcionan, entonces haré caso a papá eso si seré muy cautelosa, no puedo volver a sentir amor por él, ya no, solo seremos amigos, si solo eso, solo amigos además creo que sería bueno que yo personalmente supervise la obra, las ideas de Tsubasa son muy buenas me gustaría que él me explicara mas sobre ellas personalmente además quiero ver los avances de la construcción por mi misma, pensaba Sanae mientras escribía.

 **Constructora Ozora y Asociados:**

Tsubasa se encontraba mirando el informe que la joven de cabellos castaños dorados le había enviado cuando de repente noto que un nuevo mensaje había llegado a su correo.

Es de Sanae, pensó Tsubasa abriéndolo.

 **Creo que como siempre tienes mas razón que yo, la amistad no se le niega nadie y creo que ambos podríamos seguir aprendiendo del otro si retomamos esa amistad, esta bien acepto ello, será como una tregua, quiero yo ver personalmente como va la construcción del hotel en Okinawa, no es que me queje de mi representante pero las cosas se hacen mejor si uno lo hace de manera personal, la próxima vez que toque supervisión seré yo la persona que vaya a Okinawa.**

Esa es una idea fantástica, dijo Tsubasa mientras sonreía al tiempo que le respondía el mensaje a Sanae.

 **Constructora Nakazawa:**

Sanae leía el mensaje que Tsubasa le había enviado mientras sonreía.

 **Me alegra saber que hayas aceptado mi idea mi reina, verás que todo será mejor a partir de ahora.**

 **Cuídate mucho, estaré esperando tú visita por aquí y cuando yo pueda también iré personalmente a supervisar tu trabajo y no es por desconfianza sino como bien dices es mejor que uno mismo vea las cosas para dar una apreciación.**

La lectura de Sanae fue interrumpida por el sonido de su celular.

Andrew, dijo Sanae con resignación mientras tomaba la llamada para responderla.

Si, ya estoy yendo, no te preocupes, dijo Sanae antes de empezar a cerrar las ventanas de su computador mientras pensaba: Se siente bien estar en calma con los demás.

 **Días después:**

Los días posteriores a la charla virtual Sanae y Tsubasa la pasaron muy calmados incluso ellos entre semana habían intercambiado algunos mensajes electrónicos con el argumento de querer saber si estaban de acuerdo con sus sugerencias.

 **Casa Nakazawa:**

Sanae y sus dos amigas platicaban en la sala de su casa.

Te noto distinta Sanae, dijo Kumi.

¿Distinta?, respondió Sanae confundida.

Si, tus ojos, dijo Kumi.

Mis ojos, ¿qué tienen mis ojos?, respondió Sanae con preocupación.

Pues se notan como en calma además han vuelto a cobrar su brillo, ese brillo especial que siempre han tenido, dijo Kumi.

Si es cierto, respondió Yukari.

Es que me siento mas tranquila, es todo pero mejor no hablemos de mi, si no de ti Yukari, ¿dime como te sientes?; solo faltan un par de días para tu boda, dijo Sanae con calma.

Pues feliz amiga pero a la vez nerviosa,….., decía Yukari mientras sus amigas la miraban y sonreían.


	20. Malditos sentimientos: Celos

**Capítulo 19:** **"Malditos sentimientos: Celos"**

Una joven de cabellos castaños dorados que llevaba puesto un vestido straples largo color azul, se encontraba dentro de una habitación ayudando a su amiga a arreglarse para el día más importante de su vida.

Te vez muy linda Yukari, decía Sanae mientras miraba a una joven vestida de blanco.

¡Gracias Sanae¡ respondió Yukari.

Solo falta la cadena, dijo Sanae.

Si, Kumi fue por ella, se me olvido en la sala de los nervios, respondió Yukari sonriendo.

Claro, dijo Sanae.

Sanae, ¿Andrew vino contigo?, pregunto Yukari.

Si, el me trajo pero ya se fue a la iglesia, le dije que Kumi y yo iremos contigo en el mismo auto ya que seremos tus damas de honor, respondió Sanae al tiempo que la puerta de la habitación se abría y por ella entraba una linda jovencita que también llevaba puesto un vestido largo color azul.

Aquí esta la cadena, dijo Kumi mientras se acercaba a la novia.

¡Gracias amiga¡ respondió Yukari mientras la recibía.

Ahora solo a colocártela, dijo Sanae con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro.

Si, respondió Yukari.

 **Mientras tanto:**

Un par de jóvenes iban dentro de un auto, uno de ellos iba manejando mientras el otro iba en el asiento de copiloto mirando la calle.

Esta es, dijo Manabu haciendo que Tsubasa detenga el auto frente a una iglesia.

Si, tienes razón, aquí están mis ex compañeros de selección, respondió Tsubasa mientras miraba fuera de la iglesia a algunos jóvenes que el conocía.

Si es cierto pero también hay personas del mundo de los negocios, dijo Manabu.

Si, ¿como quienes?, no sabia que Ryo estaba ya involucrándose en el mundo de los negocios, respondió Tsubasa con calma.

Andrew Scott, dijo Manabu.

¿Qué?, dijo Tsubasa creyendo haber oído mal.

Que vi entrar a la iglesia a Andrew Scott aunque ahora que lo pienso, Sanae Nakazawa tiene una gran amistad con la novia, ¿no?, dijo Manabu.

Si, respondió Tsubasa mientras pensaba: Eso es cierto, Sanae y Yukari son buenas amigas, eso significa que ella también estará aquí.

Entonces por ello el esta aquí, dijo Manabu sonriendo.

Bajemos, dijo Tsubasa para evitar hablar mas del prometido de la mujer que el aún amaba.

Si amigo, respondió Manabu con calma.

Tsubasa bajo de su auto junto a su amigo de lentes y se dirigieron al interior de la iglesia.

 **Minutos después:**

¿Ozora?, escucho Tsubasa girando su rostro ante el llamado.

Matsuyama, respondió Tsubasa sonriendo mientras estrechaba la mano de su amigo.

Que alegría verte amigo, no sabia nada de ti desde…, dijo Matsuyama quedándose callado repentinamente.

No te preocupes, ya pasaron muchos años, ya asimile que mi vida en el futbol termino, mejor platícame de ti, ¿cómo has estado?, decía Tsubasa dando inicio a una platica con el joven al tiempo que otros ex compañeros de futbol suyo se les acercaban mientras su amigo de lentes platicaba con unos conocidos del medio de la construcción.

 **1 hora después:**

Tsubasa y Manabu junto a unos amigos del primero que estaban con sus novias y amigas presenciaban el enlace de Ryo y Yukari, aunque Tsubasa más que prestarle atención a los votos que estos hacían se había dedicado a mirar a la joven de cabellos castaños dorados que estaba junto a la novia.

Sanae, mi bella Sanae, pensaba Tsubasa mientras la miraba como hechizado.

Tsubasa, Tsubasa, la señorita te esta preguntando ¿de quien eres amigo?, decía Manabu con calma.

¿Señorita?, dijo Tsubasa confundido girando su rostro hacia su amigo pero al hacerlo se encontró con la mirada de un joven de cabellos castaños.

¡Hola¡ dijo la joven sonriendo.

¿Sanae?, respondió Tsubasa al tiempo que el joven de lentes miro a su amigo con nostalgia.

¿Sanae?, dijo la joven.

¿Eh? discúlpame, discúlpame, me confundí, respondió Tsubasa con una ligera sonrisa.

Si, no te preocupes, ¿de quien eres amigo?, dijo la joven castaña en voz baja.

Del novio, respondió Tsubasa.

Yo también, mi nombre es Chery, dijo la joven estirando su mano.

Mucho gusto Chery, respondió Tsubasa con una calida sonrisa al tiempo que tomaba la mano de la joven.

Chicos hagan silencio, dijo un joven de cabello largo.

Mamoru, ¿por qué nunca me presentaste a tu amigo?, si que eres egoísta, me dijiste que ya no tenias contacto con el gran Tsubasa Ozora además pensé que me considerabas tu amiga, decía la joven.

Chery, guarda silencio, estamos en una iglesia, luego lo platicamos, respondió el joven de cabello largo mientras Manabu sonreía y Tsubasa volvía a dirigir su mirada hacia el lugar donde estaba Sanae.

Luego de algunos minutos la ceremonia concluyo, los recién casados salieron de la iglesia al tiempo que eran cubiertos por pétalos de rosa, tras ellos salieron las dos jóvenes que eran las damas de honor sujetas del brazo de sus acompañantes.

Que lindas son esas chicas, dijo uno de los amigos de Tsubasa.

Lastima que estén acompañadas, dijo otro de los amigos de Tsubasa.

Oye Teppei, esa chica la de cabellos dorados, ¿no es la dueña de la Constructora Nakazawa?, dijo Mamoru.

Si es ella y el señor que va con ella, el que parece su padre es su prometido, respondió Teppei.

Lo que hace el dinero, dijo Mamoru sonriendo.

Si a veces la ambición es mayor que el amor, yo oí que ese hombre es un mandante extranjero y que además es divorciado, respondió Hajime mientras Teppei asentía.

Dejen de hablar de personas que no conocen, dijo Tsubasa con molestia mientras el Manabu lo miraba preocupado y sus demás amigos intrigados.

Bueno mejor vamos a fiesta, escuche que estará grandiosa, dijo Chery tomando del brazo a un desconcertado Tsubasa mientras pensaba: Yo si conozco a una de las personas de las que hablaban pero mejor es no darle más alargue a esta discusión.

¿Fiesta?, respondió Tsubasa mientras trataba de soltarse del agarre de la jovencita sin notar que a la distancia una joven de cabellos castaños dorados seguía cada uno de sus movimientos con cautela.

Si, ¿o no piensas ir a la fiesta?, dijo la joven con nostalgia.

Claro que ira Chery, es el reencuentro de nosotros, además se caso uno de sus mejores amigos,…., decía Hajime mientras Tsubasa seguía tratando de librarse del agarre de la joven.

Si es cierto, tenemos que festejar que la boda de Ryo nos volvió a reunir contigo amigo, dijo Matsuyama.

Esta bien iré, dijo Tsubasa al tiempo que logro soltarse del agarre de la joven.

¿Quién es esa?, se preguntaba internamente Sanae mientras miraba a la distancia con molestia a la joven castaña.

Sanae linda, vamos al local, dijo Andrew tomando del brazo a la joven sacándola de sus pensamientos.

¡Eh, si, si¡ respondió Sanae.

¿Te pasa algo linda?, dijo Andrew.

No, no, vamos a la fiesta, respondió Sanae.

Claro, claro linda, respondió Andrew al tiempo que tomo la mano de la joven y juntos se dirigieron al lugar donde habían dejado su auto.

 **2 horas después:**

En un hermoso local una joven de cabellos castaños dorados que bebía una copa de licor no dejaba de mirar en dirección hacia el lugar donde un joven de cabello negro y una joven castaña estaban platicando mientras sonreían.

Maldición, ya no soporto más esta intriga, ¿quién es esa?, ¿quién?, se preguntaba Sanae mientras miraba a Tsubasa al tiempo que empuñaba una de sus manos.

Querida acompáñame a saludar a unos conocidos, dijo Andrew.

¿Conocidos?, dijo Sanae.

Si, conocidos, no pensé que algunos de los clientes de mi empresa estuvieran aquí además me pareció ver a mi ahijada, respondió Andrew.

¿Ahijada?, pensé que no tenías a ningún familiar en mi país, dijo Sanae intrigada.

Y así es, Chery es hija de uno de mis amigos de universidad en Norteamérica, por el decidí venir a invertir aquí, respondió Andrew.

¿Chery?, dijo Sanae.

Si, ya la conocerás linda, vamos a buscarla para presentártela, respondió Andrew.

Claro, dijo Sane girando su rostro al lugar donde anteriormente había visto a Tsubasa con la joven castaña pero ya no los vio.

Ya no están, dijo Sanae con molestia en su voz.

¿Quienes linda?, pregunto Andrew confundido.

¡Eh, Kumi y su acompañante¡ dijo rápidamente Sanae mientras pensaba: No me puede estar pasando esto, yo ya no siento nada por Tsubasa, no debo sentir nada por el no, no, yo tengo un prometido, el también tiene la suya, la tal Marian, por ella me dejo, por ella traiciono a mi padre,¿no?, además era rubia no castaña, entonces ¿quién es esa chica?, ¿quién demonios es?, además la tal Marian era mayor que él, siento que todo me quema por dentro, son celos, celos, malditos sentimientos, yo ya no debo sentir nada por Tsubasa, ya no, solo debemos tratar de llevarnos bien por el proyecto que tenemos en conjunto, nada mas.

Bueno, vamos linda, dijo Andrew tomando la mano de Sanae.

 **Mientras tanto:**

En otro ambiente del local, Tsubasa se encontraba platicando con su amigo de lentes y su amigo recién casado mientras a la distancia una linda joven castaña que estaba junto a un joven de cabello largo platicaban.

Mamoru, porque me negaste la opción de tratarlo antes, pensé que era tu mejor amiga, casi tu hermana, decía berrinchuda la joven de cabello castaño.

Y así es Chery, pero ya te lo dije luego de su retiro del futbol, muy pocos supieron de él, él se aíslo de todo y todos, dijo Mamoru.

Bueno, bueno, ya no importa ahora lo que importa es que al fin lo conozco personalmente. Dime Mamoru, ¿esta soltero?, respondió Chery.

Creo que si, después de lo de Akemi, la verdad yo no supe de que el haya tenido otra relación, salvo que si la haya tenido y yo no me haya enterado, dijo Mamoru.

Me imagino que anda solo sino no estaría aquí sin su novia, decía Chery feliz haciendo una pausa para luego decir: Voy con él.

La joven castaña fue hacia el lugar donde Tsubasa se encontraba.

Ryo, ¿ya se fue con su esposita?, dijo Chery para dar inicio a la platica.

Si, hace unos minutos, respondió Tsubasa.

Voy por una copa, ¿gustan una?, dijo Manabu mirando al par de jóvenes que solo asintieron.

Esta muy linda la fiesta, ¿verdad?, pregunto Chery.

Si, dijo Tsubasa.

Pero no te he visto bailar ni una sola pieza, respondió Chery.

Así, no había notado ello, dijo Tsubasa.

¿Bailarías conmigo?, pregunto Chery.

Justo cuando Tsubasa iba a responder un par de personas que el bien conocía se acercaron a ellos.

Hija te anduve buscando por todos lados y aquí estabas, dijo Andrew con un japonés extraño.

Padrino, respondió la joven abrazando al hombre rubio bajo la mirada de desconcierto de Tsubasa y Sanae.

Una vez que Sanae reacciono poso su mirada en el joven de cabello negro que solo le regalo una sonrisa.

Ella es…., dijo Sanae tratando de sonar calmada.

Una buena amiga, dijo Chery adelantándose a la respuesta de Tsubasa.

Una buena amiga, respondió Sanae con molestia mientras su prometido la miraba.

Si, dijo Chery.

Nos acabamos de conocer, respondió Tsubasa rápidamente.

Ya no te gustan las rubias, dijo Sanae en su molestia.

¿Qué?, respondió Tsubasa sin comprender.

¿Tú eres Ozora Tsubasa, verdad?, dijo Andrew al reconocer al joven de cabello negro.

Si, respondió Tsubasa con molestia.

Claro yo era un gran admirador de tu forma de jugar, fue una lastima que una lesión te sacara de soccers, dijo Andrew al tiempo que el joven de cabello negro bajaba la mirada.

No creo que sea una lastima padrinito, las cosas pasan por algo, de seguro Tsubasa dejo el futbol pero el sigue siendo alguien reconocido y exitoso, dijo Chery.

¡Gracias Chery¡ respondió Tsubasa mientras Sanae empuñaba sus manos.

No hay nada que agradecer, hasta donde tengo entendido te dedicas al mundo de la construcción, dijo Chery sonriendo.

Así es, respondió Tsubasa.

Si es mi rival, dijo Sanae con molestia y celos a la vez.

¿Mundo de la construcción?, pregunto Andrew mientras pensaba: Claro ahora que lo recuerdo yo iba hacer negocios con su constructora pero Sanae me busco y pues por ella decidí dejar de lado esas negociaciones.

Si, es más usted iba hacer negocios con mi constructoras, dijo Tsubasa con ironía.

Si, si lo recuerdo, pero pasaron algunas cosas,…, decía Andrew siendo ininterrumpido por su ahijada.

Bueno, bueno, luego seguimos hablando de negocios, ahora vamos a bailar Tsuby, dijo Chery en tono meloso, tomando la mano del joven incrementando la molestia de Sanae.

¿A bailar?, dijo Sanae con molestia.

Si y tú y mi padrinito deberían hacer lo mismo, respondió Chery haciendo una pausa para luego decir mirando a Tsubasa: Vamos.

Vamos, respondió Tsubasa mientras pensaba: No soporto verlos juntos, no lo soporto, lo mejor es alejarme lo más que pueda de ellos.

Sanae miraba a Tsubasa y Chery alejarse mientras empuñaba sus manos actitud que no pasaba desapercibida por Andrew.


	21. No debo volver a caer en su juego

**Capítulo 20:** **"No debo volver a caer en su juego"**

Una castaña miraba con molestia a un apuesto joven de cabello negro alejarse junto a una sexy jovencita que había resultado ser la ahijada de su prometido.

Linda, ¿te encuentras bien?, pregunto Andrew sacando de sus pensamientos a la joven de cabellos castaños dorados.

¿Qué?, dijo Sanae al reaccionar.

Me pareció que te sentías mal, respondió Andrew.

No, estoy bien, mejor bailemos, dijo Sanae tomando una de las manos de su prometido.

Bien linda, respondió Andrew con calma.

Sanae y su prometido fueron al lugar donde todas las parejas se encontraban bailando. Ellos se ubicaron a unos cuantos metros de Tsubasa y Chery, quienes bailaban mientras platicaban.

Mientras Sanae bailaba con su prometido iba mirando con disimulo a su ex y a su acompañante de la noche mientras pensaba: ¿Será que ya no estás con la rubia?, eso debe ser por ello estás aquí solo a menos que hayas decidido venir sin ella para fingirte soltero, además me parece que él trata de molestarme al estar con esa chica aquí, por ello me mira de rato en rato para ver mi reacción pero no debo volver a caer en tu juego, ahora que lo recuerdo siempre te gustaba hacer que me ponga celosa de ti cada vez que íbamos a algún lugar, por ello te portabas amable con las mujeres con las que nos encontrábamos, según tú el sentir que yo me ponía celosa de ti, te hacia sentir que de verdad estaba interesada en ti, que de verdad te amaba, pero ¿porqué ahora estás haciendo esto nuevamente si se supone que yo ya no te importo?.

El pensamiento de la joven fue interrumpido por un comentario que aumento la molestia de la joven de cabellos castaños dorados.

Chery se esta divirtiendo mucho con ese jovencito, dijo Andrew.

¿Qué?, respondió Sanae tratando de contener su molestia.

Que creo que mi ahijada se esta divirtiendo mucho en esta boda, la veo muy feliz, debe ser por la compañía, dijo Andrew.

¿Ah si?, respondió Sanae con ligera molestia en su voz.

Si, dijo Andrew.

Pues que disfrute mucho de su compañía, dijo Sanae con molestia.

¿Me parece o estas molesta?, respondió Andrew.

Molesta yo, claro que no, no tendría porque, solo estoy algo tensionada, son tantos proyectos que tengo a mi cargo…., decía Sanae siendo interrumpida por su prometido.

Por ahora no pienses en trabajo linda, solo disfruta de la fiesta en honor a la boda de tu amiga, respondió Andrew.

Si, tienes razón, dijo Sanae más calmada mientras colocaba su cabeza sobre el hombro de su prometido pero sin dejar de quitarle la mirada a su ex.

Luego de algunos minutos la música dejo de sonar y algunas de las parejas retornaron a sus mesas mientras otros permanecieron aún bailando.

Una de las parejas que volvieron a su mesa fueron Tsubasa y Sanae con sus respectivas parejas.

Pensé que seguirían bailando, dijo Sanae con cierta ironía en su voz mirando a Tsubasa y Chery.

Yo quería seguir bailando pero Tsuby dice estar cansado, que quiere descansar unos minutos por ello decidimos sentarnos un rato, respondió Chery con nostalgia.

Si gustas, baila conmigo unas cuantas piezas hija, Sanae también esta un tanto cansada, respondió Andrew con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Me parece buena idea padrino, la música esta muy buena, vamos a disfrutar de ella mientras Tsuby descansa, dijo Chery mirando coquetamente al mencionado.

Bien hija, dijo Andrew haciendo una pausa para luego decir mirando a su prometida: Ya regreso linda.

Ve, tranquilo respondió Sanae con calma.

Descansa Tsuby, luego seguiremos bailando, dijo Chery mirando al joven de cabello negro que solo sonrío ante las palabras de la joven.

Una vez que Andrew y Chery se alejaron, Tsubasa miro a Sanae y le dijo con calma: ¿Nos tomamos una copa?.

¿Una copa?, dijo Sanae.

Si, por los novios, aunque ya se fueron a su luna de miel, nosotros podemos hacer un brindis por ellos, ¿no?, son nuestros amigos y no pudimos tomarnos una copa en su honor con ellos, respondió Tsubasa con calma.

Claro, dijo Sanae con seriedad mientras pensaba: No debo volver a caer en tu juego, no debo volver a caer en el, si bien e decidido hacer una tregua por el proyecto que tenemos en común eso no significa que yo me deje envolver nuevamente por ti. Si, eso no pasara, no pasara.

Sanae, escucho la joven de cabellos castaños dorados haciéndola salir de sus pensamientos.

Si, dijo Sanae.

Toma, respondió Tsubasa con una encantadora sonrisa al tiempo que le entregaba una copa a Sanae.

¡Gracias¡ respondió la joven al recibir la copa.

Los avances de la obra de la que estas a cargo me parecen muy buenos, dijo Tsubasa para dar inicio a la plática.

Tus avances también están bien, brindemos por ello y por la felicidad de nuestros amigos, dijo Sanae con calma levantando su copa.

Salud por ello, respondió Tsubasa antes de llevar la copa a su boca.

¿De dónde la conoces?, dijo Sanae ya no aguantando más su curiosidad.

¿A quien?, respondió Tsubasa sonriendo a pesar de que el se había dado cuenta de que la joven se refería a la ahijada de su prometido.

A Chery, porque eso de que recién la hayas conocido hoy no lo creo, se les nota con mucha confianza, dijo Sanae lo más calmada que pudo.

¿En verdad?, respondió Tsubasa sonriendo.

Si, en verdad, dijo Sanae con ironía.

Pues nos conocimos hoy, esa es la verdad, Chery es amiga de Mamoru y de Ryo por ello esta aquí, respondió Tsubasa con calma.

Veo que te cayó muy bien, dijo Sanae con molestia.

Es una chica muy divertida y linda, respondió Tsubasa con calma.

Pues que bueno que te caiga tan bien, dijo Sanae con molestia mientras se ponía de pie.

¿Que te pasa?, ¿estás celosa?, dijo Tsubasa sonriendo al tiempo que tomo la mano de la joven haciendo que el cuerpo de ambos empezara a experimentar aquellas sensaciones que ellos ya habían sentido antes por el otro.

Deja de decir estupideces, respondió Sanae furiosa, soltándose del agarre de Tsubasa.

No creo que sean estupideces, yo en verdad creo que te pusiste celosa, dijo Tsubasa.

Eres un estúpido, dijo Sanae con molestia antes de continuar su camino.

Esta celosa, esta celosa, pensaba Tsubasa mientras veía alejarse a la joven, al tiempo que una amplia sonrisa se plasmaba en su rostro.

 **Mientras tanto:**

Sanae caminaba molesta hacia la salida del lugar mientras pensaba: Me esta provocando, me esta provocando, no comprendo su actitud, una vez me envolviste con tus mentiras, me enamoraste como loca de ti y luego me destrozaste el corazón ahora no será igual, no lo será, yo no voy a permitir que me vuelvas a destruir el corazón, yo ya tengo un proyecto de vida y en este tu ya no estás desde hace mucho, no volverás a jugar conmigo, no volverás a burlarte de mi, no volverás hacerlo, así te muestres amable, encantador conmigo esta vez no me harás caer en tu juego, no lo harás.

El pensamiento de la joven fue interrumpido por un llamado.

Linda, linda, ¿a dónde vas?, escucho Sanae.

Andrew, ya me voy a casa, no me siento bien, quiero descansar, dijo Sanae al ver a su prometido cerca de ella.

Entonces vamos linda, yo te llevo, ya estaba cansado también, respondió Andrew.

¡Gracias¡ dijo Sanae.

 **Minutos después:**

Un joven de lentes se acercaba al lugar donde estaba un joven de cabello negro.

Aquí estabas amigo, Chery te anda buscando, dijo Manabu.

Ya me voy a casa Manabu, quiero descansar, mañana tengo muchos proyectos que revisar, respondió Tsubasa con calma.

Claro comprendo, dijo Manabu.

Manabu, ¿viste salir a Sanae?, pregunto Tsubasa.

Si, hace algunos minutos la vi salir con su prometido, respondió el joven de lentes.

Entonces con mucha más razón no tiene caso seguir aquí, dijo Tsubasa.

Te vi platicando con ella, dijo Manabu.

Estaba celosa, respondió Tsubasa.

¿Celosa?, dijo Manabu sonriendo.

Si, de Chery, respondió Tsubasa feliz.

Vez, te ama, te dije que te ama amigo ahora solo es cuestión que te decidas a luchar por ella, dijo Manabu sonriendo.

Si tienes razón, si hay amor, cualquier problema es menor, ¿verdad?, dijo Tsubasa.

Así es amigo, respondió Manabu.

Si, si ella me ama me aceptara a pesar de mi problema a me aceptara, dijo Tsubasa con optimismo.

Así es amigo además recuerda que si el tratamiento no funciona nuevamente existe la adopción, respondió Manabu.

Si, es cierto, no debo obsesionarme con la idea de tener descendencia de mi sangre, solo debo pensar en ser feliz, dijo Tsubasa.

Así se habla amigo, dijo Manabu.

Voy a reconquistarla, voy hacerlo y una vez que lo logre le hablare de mi problema, esta vez se lo diré, se lo diré, respondió Tsubasa.

Me parece bien amigo, dijo Manabu.

Bueno ya me voy, discúlpame con Chery, dijo Tsubasa.

Si, no te preocupes, yo hablo con ella, respondió Manabu.

 **Al día siguiente: "Constructora Ozora y asociados"**

Un joven de cabello negro hablaba por teléfono mientras su amigo de lentes lo miraba y escuchaba desde su pupitre.

Si, el mas lindo que tenga, si, si, así esta perfecto, esas son las favoritas de ella, bien, ¡gracias¡ respondió Tsubasa sonriendo antes de dar por culminada la llamada.

No me digas, ¿qué….?, decía Manabu siendo interrumpido por su amigo.

Si Manabu, hoy inicia mi plan de reconquista, dijo Tsubasa sonriendo.

Pues de corazón, espero y logres volver con ella amigo, respondió Tsubasa.

¡Gracias¡ dijo Tsubasa.

 **Horas después. "Constructora Nakazawa"**

Sanae y Akemi se encontraban dentro de una oficina revisando unos documentos en un computador al tiempo que la puerta empezó a sonar.

Toc toc toc

Creo que así quedaran, están perfectos, ¡gracias Akemi por la ayuda¡ dijo Sanae con seriedad.

No hay nada que agradecer amiga, yo solo hago mi trabajo, respondió Akemi sonriendo al tiempo que la puerta continuaba sonando.

Toc toc toc

Adelante, dijo Sanae.

Luego de algunos minutos la puerta se abrió y por ella entro un hombre con un pequeño canasto de tulipanes en la mano.

Son para usted señorita, dijo el hombre.

¡Eh, gracias¡ póngalas aquí, dijo Sanae con calma.

¡Que lindas flores¡ Andrew te ama mucho y por lo visto te conoce muy bien, tú alguna vez me dijiste que los tulipanes eran tus flores favoritas, dijo Akemi mientras miraba los tulipanes haciendo una pausa para luego decir: Tiene un osita echo a base de flores al medio del arreglo, que detallista es Andrew.

Si es cierto, los tulipanes son mis flores favoritas, dijo Sanae mirando el pequeño osito echo a base de flores que estaba al medio del arreglo al tiempo que pensaba: Andrew desconoce que me encantan los tulipanes además, el nunca me regala flores, solo joyas.

Bueno, ya me voy amiga, de seguro quieres leer la tarjetita que esta dentro del arreglo, dijo Akemi sonriendo tomando la tarjeta para entregársela a Sanae.

¡Gracias¡ dijo Sanae.

Bueno, me retiro, dijo Akemi.

Sanae abrió el pequeño sobre y de este saco una pequeña tarjeta que decía:

 **Aún recuerdo que te encantan los tulipanes, ellos te relajan y te dan alegría.**

 **Espero que este pequeño arreglo te lleve tranquilidad y calma.**

 **Con mucho cariño.**

 **T.O**

¿Qué?, ¿Por qué me envío me esto?, ¿A qué estás jugando Tsubasa Ozora?, ¿qué pretendes con esto?, pensaba la castaña mientras miraba los tulipanes al tiempo que sostenía la tarjeta en su mano.

 **Constructora Ozora y Asociados:**

Un joven de cabello negro miraba a través de su ventana el hermoso cielo despejado mientras pensaba: Ya debes haberlo recibido, me imagino que debes estar confundida mi reina, tal vez hasta debes estar molesta por mi actitud pero eso ya no me importa, estoy decidido a luchar por tu perdón y por tu amor, se que te hice sufrir mucho con mi silencio, se que te lastime demasiado, se que me condenas como el responsable de la muerte de tu padre aunque ello no sea cierto en parte con mi silencio y mentiras tuve parte de culpa, pero yo tengo una sola verdad y esa es que te amo, te amo y por ese amor no quise que sufrieras, no quise condenarte a vivir junto a alguien que no podía hacerte completamente feliz. Ahora me doy cuenta que cometí un error al alejarte de mi, cometí un grave error pues no solo te hice sufrir, cambiaste mucho, mucho, ya no sonríes como antes y todo es por mi culpa, por mi cobardía pero ya comprendí que yo no debí decidir por los dos, solo ocasione con ello el sufrimiento de los dos pero ahora arreglare ello, luchare por tu amor, hablare contigo con la verdad y si tu me amas tanto como yo, estoy seguro que juntos podremos superar cualquier cosa.


	22. Tratando de reconquistarte

**Capítulo 21:** **"Tratando de reconquistarte"**

Una hermosa joven de cabello castaños dorados se encontraba sosteniendo una pequeña tarjeta en la mano mientras posaba su mirada sobre unos tulipanes que estaban sobre su escritorio.

Por más que le pienso, no comprendo tú actitud, pensaba Sanae al tiempo que su celular empezó a timbrar.

Sanae tomo su celular que estaba sobre su escritorio y contesto la llamada sin ver el nombre de la persona que intentaba comunicarse con ella.

¡Alo¡ dijo Sanae lo más calmada que pudo.

Sanae, soy yo Tsubasa, escucho la joven haciendo que su corazón empezara a palpitar con mayor velocidad.

¡Tsubasa¡ dijo Sanae.

Si, el mismo, llamaba para saber si te llego mi presente, dijo Tsubasa.

Si, si me llego, gracias, están hermosas pero hay algo que no comprendo, respondió la castaña.

¿Qué?, dijo Tsubasa con calma.

¿Por qué me envías flores?; eso no se ve bien, respondió Sanae.

¡Disculpa si te incomode¡ pero me acorde que te encantan los tulipanes, que ellos te relajan cuando estas tensionada y pues supuse que con tanto trabajo en la constructora incluyendo el proyecto del señor Yamaoka, debes estar muy tensa, por eso lo hice, dijo Tsubasa con calma.

Si, si ando algo tensa, ¡gracias nuevamente por los tulipanes¡ pero no vuelvas a enviarme algo así, no es correcto, yo estoy comprometida y el recibir presentes de otra persona que no es mi prometido se ve mal, respondió Sanae con calma.

Comprendo, no te preocupes no volveré a enviarte flores a la empresa, dijo Tsubasa siendo interrumpido por la voz de la castaña.

Ni a la empresa ni a ningún otro lugar, dijo Sanae con firmeza.

¿Y qué te hace pensar que podría enviarte flores a otro lugar?, escucho la joven de cabellos castaños dorados.

Te conozco Tsubasa, te conozco y por lo mismo te recuerdo que lo nuestro termino hace mucho, dijo Sanae.

Lo sé, como te dije mi intención no era incomodarte, discúlpame si cause incomodidad en ti, mejor cambiemos de tema, respondió Tsubasa.

Si, es lo mejor, aprovechando que llamaste quiero hacerte unas preguntas,….., decía Sanae dando inicio con el joven de cabello negro a una platica de trabajo.

 **Minutos después:**

Entonces así quedamos, te espero este fin de semana aquí para mostrarte los avances del proyecto y de aquí partimos, ¿o prefieres ir por tu cuenta y encontrarnos en Okinawa?, escucho Sanae.

Si, creo que es mejor encontrarnos allá, lleva los documentos que me tienes que mostrar, no se te vaya a olvidar, dijo Sanae.

No te preocupes, los llevare y discúlpame nuevamente por los tulipanes, escucho Sanae.

No hay nada que disculpar, solo que no se vuelva a repetir, dijo Sanae.

No, no se volverá a repetir, bueno ya tengo que colgar, decía con voz nostálgica Tsubasa.

Está bien, ve a continuar con tus labores, dijo Sanae ocultando su nostalgia al tiempo que pensaba: Tsubasa, los tulipanes me encantaron pero no es correcto que me lo hayas enviado, lo nuestro acabo, acabo, ya es imposible, imposible.

Que tengas un buen día, escucho Sanae.

Tú también, respondió Sanae antes de dar por concluida la llamada

 **Constructora Ozora y Asociados:**

Un apuesto joven de cabello negro sonreía mientras miraba su celular al tiempo que pensaba: Te veré nuevamente en unos días, allí continuare con mi plan de reconquista, claro está vez no usare tus flores favoritas hare uso de otro tipo de detalles.

El pensamiento del apuesto joven fue interrumpido por el movimiento de la perilla de la puerta.

Tsubasa que bueno que ya estés aquí, decía Manabu mientras entraba a la oficina, seguido de una joven que Tsubasa conocía.

Si ya estoy aquí, respondió Tsubasa quedándose callado repentinamente al ver a la joven de cabellos castaños junto al joven de lentes.

¡Hola Tsuby¡ dijo Chery sonriendo.

¡Hola¡ ¿qué te trae por aquí Chery?, pregunto Tsubasa con calma.

Chery vino a ofrecernos su apoyo en la constructora, dijo Manabu.

¿Apoyo?, respondió Tsubasa intrigado.

Si apoyo, yo estudie diseño de interiores, acabo de terminar hace algunos meses y pues quería apoyarlos en la constructora. Manabu ya me dijo que por ahora no están contratando personal por ello yo les ofrezco mis servicios como apoyo, como si estuviera a prueba, ya más adelante si ustedes lo consideran necesario hablaríamos de un contrato, decía Chery.

A mi me parece una buena idea ya vez que para lo del proyecto del señor Yamaoka necesitaremos no solo de arquitectos e ingenieros, yo creo que los aportes de Chery podrían ser buenos además no nos cobrara nada por ahora, dijo Manabu sonriendo.

Así es, dijo Chery sonriendo.

Si, no es mala idea además como dijiste necesitamos de un diseñador de interiores para que trabaje con nuestro equipo de arquitectos para la decoración de los ambientes del hotel aunque no seria justo que no te demos nada por tu trabajo creo que si bien por ahora no podemos contratarte lo justo es darte una pequeña retribución económica por tu apoyo,…, decía Tsubasa mientras la joven sonreía.

Tsuby, no es necesario, yo solo quiero apoyarte, dijo Chery.

No, recibirás una retribución, ya luego veré el monto con Manabu, respondió Tsubasa.

¿Entonces?, dijo Manabu sonriendo.

Chery trabajara con nosotros Manabu, dijo Tsubasa haciendo una pausa para decir mirando a la jovencita: ¿Puedes empezar desde hoy?.

Por supuesto, respondió Chery.

Bien, Manabu te indicara donde será tu oficina de trabajo, dijo Tsubasa con calma mientras el joven de lentes asentía.

¡Gracias¡ ¡gracias, será todo un placer trabajar para ti¡ respondió Chery de manera sexy haciendo que Tsubasa se sintiera incomodo.

Chery, dijo Tsubasa.

¿Qué?, dijo la joven sonriendo mirando a Tsubasa.

Vámonos Chery, dijo Manabu sonriendo.

Tan pronto, respondió quejumbrosa Chery.

Si, es que tenemos muchos pendientes y tu tienes que ir familiarizándote con ellos, sin duda nos serás de un gran apoyo Chery, decía Manabu sonriendo.

Esta bien vamos, dijo Chery haciendo una pausa para luego decir mirándole a los ojos a Tsubasa: Nos vemos luego.

¡Eh¡ respondió Tsubasa.

Nos vemos, dijo Chery guiñándole un ojo a Tsubasa antes de salir del lugar junto al joven de lentes.

 **Horas después:**

Un joven de lentes reía mientras platicaba con su amigo de cabello negro tras una columna.

Ja ja ja, no puedo creer que te estés ocultado de Chery, decía Manabu riendo.

Yo no le veo lo divertido, dijo Tsubasa fingiendo molestia.

Yo si, amigo no es la primera chica que pone los ojos en ti, estas soltero es normal que ella quiera conquistarte si le gustas, respondió el joven de lentes.

Manabu no quiero que se haga falsas ilusiones, tú mejor que nadie sabe mis planes futuros, dijo Tsubasa con firmeza.

Hablando de ellos, ¿ya sabes como tomo Sanae lo de las flores?, pregunto Manabu intrigado.

Se incomodo pero ello no hare que de marcha atrás, estoy decidido a recuperarla, dijo Tsubasa con firmeza.

Así, se habla amigo y por Chery no te preocupes yo me encargo de ella, respondió Manabu.

¡Gracias amigo¡ dijo Tsubasa sonriendo.

 **Días después:**

Un par de jóvenes platicaban dentro de una oficina.

¿Viajaras?, decía Chery sorprendida.

Si, tengo que ir a supervisar una obra, respondió Tsubasa con calma.

Si, gustas puedo acompañarte de paso que puedo ver in vivo el lugar así voy pensando como puedo decorara los ambientes del mismo…., decía Chery siendo interrumpida por el joven de cabello negro.

No Chery, Manabu y tu tienen que revisar los proyectos que les dije además la construcción de ese hotel aún no está terminada, cuando sea el momento iras con los arquitectos para que vean lo de los acabados, dijo Tsubasa con calma.

Esta bien, respondió Chery sonriendo.

 **Constructora Nakazawa:**

Sanae y Andrew platicaban dentro de su oficina mientras Akemi revisaba unos documentos en el escritorio de la joven de cabellos castaños dorados.

Entonces no quieres que te acompañe, decía Andrew.

No es que no quiera, es que no es justo que suspendas tus actividades para ir conmigo a mis asuntos de trabajo además solo serán unas horas, solo iré a ver la construcción de uno de los hoteles que están a mi cargo, como te dije tengo que darle el informe semanal al supervisor de obra, respondió Sanae con calma.

Bueno está bien pero permíteme llevarte al aeropuerto, dijo Andrew.

Claro que si, mañana te espero en mi casa para que me lleves al aeropuerto, respondió Sanae sonriendo.

Bien linda, entonces te dejo, debes tener muchos pendientes, dijo Andrew.

Pues si, no te lo niego, respondió Sanae sonriendo.

 **Minutos después:**

Una vez que Andrew salgo de la oficina, Akemi poso sus ojos en la joven de cabellos castaños dorados y dijo: Volverás a ver a Tsubasa.

Si, el es el supervisor ya lo sabes, respondió Sanae con calma.

Sanae, en verdad ya no….., decía Akemi siendo interrumpida por Sanae.

Akemi, ya terminaste, ¿verdad?, dijo Sanae con firmeza para evitar que la joven de cabello negro diga algo que la incomodara.

Si, respondió Akemi.

Entonces te voy a pedir que me dejes sola, ya sabes que me gusta trabajar sola, dijo Sanae con firmeza.

Si, si, ya me voy, respondió Akemi, tomando unas carpetas en su mano mientras pensaba: Es mejor no decir nada ya, ya no tiene caso, ella ya lo olvido.

 **Al día siguiente:**

Sanae salía de un aeropuerto y abordaba un auto para ir al lugar donde la esperaría Tsubasa.

Luego de algunos minutos el auto se detuvo frente al lugar donde se estaba llevando a cabo una construcción. Justo cuando Sanae se disponía abrir la puerta del auto esta se abrió.

Permíteme, escucho Sanae al tiempo que sintió una mano tomar la suya. Sanae levanto su rostro y se encontró con la mirada del joven de cabello negro que la miraba con esa mirada que a ella la hacia estremecer.

¡Tsubasa¡ dijo Sanae mientras bajaba del auto con el apoyo del joven de cabello negro.

Si, soy yo, decidí venir con una hora de adelanto, respondió Tsubasa mientras sonreía.

¿Para qué?, ¿acaso ya empezaste la supervisión sin mi presencia?, dijo Sanae intrigada.

No, claro que no Sanae, dijo Tsubasa haciendo una pausa para luego decir: Quise venir con tiempo para ver si había un lugar donde podamos desayunar.

¿Qué?, respondió Sanae confundida.

Me imagino que no desayunaste, dijo Tsubasa.

No, la verdad no, respondió Sanae con calma.

Lo sabía, recuerdo que casi nunca desayunabas cuando viajábamos muy temprano por algún negocio, dijo Tsubasa sonriendo.

¿Lo recuerdas?, respondió Sanae confundida.

Si, recuerdo cada minuto que pase junto a ti, dijo Tsubasa con calma.

Mejor vamos a ver la obra, respondió una incomoda joven de cabellos castaños dorados.

¡Disculpa¡ no quise incomodarte, mejor vamos por el desayuno, ya sabes que no es bueno empezar a trabajar sin tener algo dentro del estómago, respondió Tsubasa sonriendo.

Esta bien, vamos a desayunar, dijo Sanae haciendo una pausa para decir: Si no encontraste un lugar donde desayunar, yo conozco un lugar y esta cerca.

No es necesario Sanae, ya tengo el lugar donde desayunaremos, solo sígueme, dijo Tsubasa empezando a caminar siendo seguido por Sanae.

 **Minutos después:**

Tsubasa detenía sus pasos junto a un pequeño lugar que había sido armado con telas blancas y soportes, dentro del mismo había una mesa, un par de sillas y sobre la mesa un delicioso desayuno.

¿Qué es esto?, dijo Sanae confundida pero a la vez sorprendida al ver el pequeño pero hermoso decorado del ambiente.

Aquí desayunaremos, respondió Tsubasa mientras retiraba una de las sillas para que la joven de cabellos castaños dorados se sentara.

¡Gracias¡ dijo una sorprendida Sanae mientras tomaba asiento.

Quise que desayunemos frente al mar, aprovechando que lo tenemos cerca y desde este lugar toldeado podemos disfrutar no solo de este delicioso desayuno sino además de esta maravillosa vista, respondió Tsubasa sonriendo.

Si es cierto, dijo Sanae mirando las calmadas olas del mar.

Además aquí tenemos privacidad,…., decía Tsubasa siendo interrumpido por la castaña.

¿Privacidad?, dijo Sanae.

Si, para platicar con calma, podemos ir platicando de los avances de la construcción sin interrupciones, respondió Tsubasa sonriendo.

Si, es cierto, dijo Sanae con calma.

Claro que es cierto, respondió Tsubasa mirando con dulzura a la joven de cabellos castaños dorados haciendo que esta empezara a sentir que los latidos de su corazón se aceleraban más.

 ** _Nota:_**

 _¡Gracias a todas las personas que están siguiendo esta historia¡ gracias especiales a:_

 ** _Lety:_** _¡gracias amiga por acompañarme con tus mensajes en cada actualización¡ me alegra saber que mi historia te agrade y si como abras leído en el capítulo de hoy Tsubasa ahora esta dispuesto a recuperar el amor de Sanae y hará todo lo que este en sus manos para lograrlo pero ¿cómo reaccionara Sanae ante la nueva actitud de Tsubasa?, ¿el lograra recuperarla o la alejara más de él con su nueva actitud?, esas dudas te las despejare en los siguientes capítulos amiguita._

 ** _Seilornyan:_** _¡gracias amiga por tus gratos comentarios en cada capítulo que actualizo¡ y digo gratos porque los aprecio muchísimo¡ y si tal como dices no todo será pastelillos y arco iris, ya que ambos se han lastimado mucho a pesar del amor que ambos sienten por el otro._

 ** _Boring:_** _Agradezco mucho tú comentario y me da gusto saber que esta historia te ayuda a medio pasar el rato. Mi objetivo al escribir alterno es entretener con mis historias y dejar algún mensaje a través de ellas, si voy logrando mi objetivo me doy por satisfecha. . Novela y mexicana, me sorprendió pues si bien mi manera de escribir no es el de un fic y yo lo tengo bien claro tampoco pensé que compararían una de mis obras con una novela, me imagino que la comparación viene por el trama de mi historia, a mi no me ofende que mis historias parezcan una novela pues el escribir novelas es algo lindo aunque te contare que a mi me gusta escribir más no ver novelas, hace algunos años veía pero doramas coreanos pero de eso ya pasaron como 4 años._

 _Ahora si me despido de todos los que estén siguiendo esta historia de amor y de aquí será hasta el jueves._

 _Con mucho cariño._

 ** _PrincesaLirio._**


	23. Ya no soporto más: Te odio pero te amo

**Capítulo 22:** **"Ya no soporto más: Te odio pero te amo"**

Ya había pasado más de 2 meses desde la visita de supervisión de Tsubasa a la obra que la constructora de Sanae tenía a su cargo, más de dos meses desde las cuales la joven de cabellos castaños dorados había tratado de evitar a su ex debido a que ese desayuno junto a él cerca al mar había despertado en ella los sentimientos que ella creyó haber enterrado en lo más profundo de su corazón, ella desde ese día tomo la decisión de volver a lo de antes, poner a alguien para que la represente en la supervisión y solo mantenerse comunicada con su ex por mensajes al correo electrónico y así lo hizo. Sanae envío a un representante a que supervise la obra que Tsubasa tenía a su cargo a su vez cuando el venía a ver la obra de ella también iba otra persona en su remplazo, ello había generado la incomodidad de Tsubasa pues la joven con su actitud no le permitía a el seguir adelante con su plan de conquista. Tsubasa había intentado comunicarse con Sanae sin lograr su cometido, así mismo había intentado ir a buscarla a su empresa pero tampoco logro ser recibido por ella, resignado tuvo que aceptar volver a lo de antes, solo comunicarse con ella para los informes mediante correo electrónico, claro Tsubasa aprovechaba ellos para tratar de manera muy sutil de volver a conquistarla con algunas palabras cuando le escribía.

 **Constructora Nakazawa:**

Una castaña platicaba por celular mientras una pelinegra la observaba.

Si, si, claro, por supuesto señor Yamaoka, allá nos tendrá, no se preocupe y gracias por su cordial invitación, decía Sanae con calma antes de dar por concluida la llamada.

¿A qué te referías con eso de allá nos tendrá?, pregunto Akemi sonriendo.

El señor Yamaoka nos esta invitando a la inauguración del hotel principal de Okinawa, dijo Sanae.

¿Ya esta concluido?, dijo Akemi sorprendida.

Si, ya esta concluido, el señor Yamaoka dice que quedo muy satisfecho con el mismo, respondió Sanae.

Así quedara con los hoteles que esta construyendo la constructora nuestra, dijo Akemi.

Si, así será, dijo Sanae con calma mientras pensaba: Lo volveré a ver, será inevitable que ello no suceda, tal vez sea conveniente decirle a Andrew que me acompañe.

Sanae, Sanae, decía Akemi al notar el silencio de la joven de cabello castaños dorados.

¡Eh, si dime¡ respondió Sanae.

Te quedaste muy pensativa, dijo Akemi.

Así, no lo note, ¿me decías?, respondió Sanae con calma.

Solo te comentaba que el señor Yamaoka debe estar feliz, su proyecto se hizo realidad, dijo Akemi.

Si, es cierto, "Hoteles el Ensueño", ya es una realidad y hablando de realidades, ¿ya conseguiste a los diseñadores de interiores para los acabados de los hoteles?, pregunto Sanae.

Por supuesto amiga, pensé que ya sabías que los conseguí, ¿tu prometido no te lo dijo?, pregunto Akemi.

No comprendo, ¿qué tiene que ver Andrew con los diseñadores?, eres tú quien tiene que conseguirlos…., decía Sanae siendo interrumpida por Akemi.

Y eso e hecho amiga, lo que sucede es que uno de los diseñadores es ahijada de tu prometido, es más ella…, decía Akemi mientras Sanae sentía que todo le quemaba por dentro al saber que tendría que hacer tratos con aquella jovencita que se la paso coqueteando con su ex el día de la fiesta en honor a la boda de su mejor amiga.

Vaya que chico es el mundo, no imagine que esa era diseñadora de interiores, dijo Sanae con molestia.

¿Me parece o Chery no te cae?, respondió Akemi.

¿Qué?, no digas tonterías Akemi, dijo Sanae tratando de mantenerse calmada.

¡Disculpa¡ por un momento pensé que no te caía ella, respondió Akemi.

No, claro que no, yo no tengo nada en contra de ella, ni siquiera la e tratado mucho como para que me caiga mal, dijo Sanae con calma.

Pues Chery es una chica muy tratable, ¿sabías que ella se encargo de la decoración de las habitaciones del hotel "El Ensueño"?, pregunto Akemi.

¿Trabajo para Tsubasa?, dijo Sanae con molestia.

Si, respondió Akemi.

Entonces no puede trabajar para nosotros, dijo Sanae con firmeza.

Pero es muy buena diseñadora además él señor Yamaoka se contacto conmigo para que del diseño de las habitaciones se encargue ella junto a los otros diseñadores, Sanae aunque Chery es muy joven es muy buena en su trabajo y el señor Yamaoka la esta proponiendo, no puedes oponerte, respondió Akemi con firmeza.

¿Por qué el señor Yamaoka se contacto contigo y no conmigo para proponérmela a mi?, dijo Sanae con molestia.

No, lo se, supongo que lo hizo porque tú te excusaste en ir a las reuniones que el te citaba con Tsubasa a su casa y me enviabas a mi, respondió Akemi con calma.

En fin, por mí que se encargue del diseño pero yo no pienso hacer tratos con ella, hazlo tú, dijo Sanae con molestia.

Sanae, ¿que te incomoda de ella?, respondió Akemi.

Ya te dije que nada, déjame sola Akemi, dijo Sanae con firmeza.

Esta bien, jefa, está bien, respondió Akemi antes de salir del lugar dejando a una pensativa joven de cabellos castaños dorados.

No, que recién la conocías, de seguro tienes algo con ella, por eso le diste trabajo en tu obra, sin duda sigues siendo el mismo arribista y convenenciero de antes como sabes que es ahijada de Andrew debes suponer que ella no solo tiene dinero sino muy buenas relaciones, relaciones que te ayudaran hacer crecer tu constructora. Si tienes interés en ella, no comprendo que pretendías confundiéndome con tu actitud, claro, solo confundirme, solo eso, si seré tonta como no me dí cuenta, solo te has estado burlando de mi una vez más. Te odio Tsubasa Ozora, te odio, pensaba Sanae mientras empuñaba sus manos.

 **Constructora Ozora y Asociados:**

Abra inauguración, decía un joven de lentes.

Si Manabu y el señor Yamaoka quiere que todos los involucrados en la construcción de "El Ensueño" estemos allí, respondió Tsubasa con calma.

Pues yo de hecho no me pierdo esa inauguración, dijo Manabu.

Sabía que eso responderías amigo, respondió Tsubasa riendo.

Supongo que invitara a Sanae, dijo Manabu.

Si, yo también supongo ello Manabu, la volveré a tener frente a mí, ahora no podrá evitarme, respondió Tsubasa.

¿Piensas seguir adelante con tus planes?, dijo Manabu sonriendo.

Por supuesto amigo, por supuesto, aún falta tiempo para su boda, el tiempo suficiente para que ella se pueda arrepentir de ello, respondió Tsubasa.

Si es cierto, dijo Manabu.

Voy a reconquistarla en la fiesta de inauguración ese será mi objetivo, dijo Tsubasa con firmeza.

Así se habla amigo, dijo Manabu haciendo una pausa para luego decir: Y de lo otro, ¿ya fuiste hacerte los nuevos estudios?.

Si, si amigo, los resultados me los darán en un mes pero la verdad ya no me importan los resultados, ellos no van a volver a cambiar mi destino solo ella pueda cambiarlo sino me acepta, dijo Tsubasa con calma.

 **Horas después:**

En un lujoso restaurante una hermosa joven de cabellos castaños dorados se encontraba platicando con su prometido.

Y quería saber si podrías acompañarme, decía Sanae mientras miraba a los ojos a su prometido.

Por supuesto que si linda, sabes que me fascina estar junto a ti disfrutando de tus logros, respondió Andrew.

Bueno este no es mi logro, los hoteles que tengo a mi cargo aún no son inaugurados pues su construcción se terminara en estos días, dijo Sanae con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro.

Como no va hacer tu logro hermosa, claro que lo es también, haber dime, ¿quien estuvo a cargo de la supervisión de esa obra?, respondió Andrew sonriendo.

Pues mi constructora pero el trabajo en si para que todo salga bien es merito de la Constructora Ozora y asociados, dijo Sanae con calma.

Si pero también es mérito tuyo linda, no seas modesta, por ello Yamaoka te quiere a ti también en el festejo, por supuesto también invito a tu equipo pero ello es por ti, respondió Andrew.

Pues gracias entonces, dijo Sanae.

No hay nada que agradecer linda, mejor come tu cena antes de que se enfríe, respondió Andrew.

 **Días después: "Okinawa"**

El señor Yamaoka junto a su familia se encontraba a la entrada de un hermoso hotel.

Pasen, pasen, bienvenidos, decía el hombre.

Señor Yamaoka, dijo una puesto joven de cabello negro que estaba junto a un joven de lentes y a una jovencita de cabello castaño.

Bienvenidos, los estaba esperando, pasen, eran los únicos que faltaban para dar inicio al festejo, dijo el señor Yamaoka tras estrechar la mano de Tsubasa.

¡Gracias¡ dijo Tsubasa sonriendo mientras Manabu y Chery saludaban a la esposa del señor Yamaoka y a sus hijos.

Los únicos que faltábamos, entonces mi padrinito ya esta aquí, dijo Chery tras las palabras del señor Yamaoka haciendo que Manabu y Tsubasa se miraran entre si.

¿El señor Scott?, pregunto el señor Yamaoka.

Si, el mismo, respondió Chery sonriendo.

Si, llego hace un buen rato con la señorita Sanae y su equipo, dijo el señor Yamaoka sonriendo.

Ya esta aquí, dijo Tsubasa feliz sin darse cuenta.

Si, ya esta aquí, joven Tsubasa, la señorita Nakazawa ya está aquí, respondió el señor Yamaoka sonriendo.

¿Qué?, dijo Tsubasa tratando de ocultar su alegría.

Me imagino que quiere tomar los últimos acuerdos con la señorita Nakazawa con lo que respecta a los hoteles que ella tiene a su cargo pero le sugiero que lo haga en otro momento, hoy es un día para divertirse no para hablar de trabajo, dijo el señor Yamaoka sonriendo.

Totalmente de acuerdo, dijo Chery sonriendo.

Bueno, con su permiso señores Yamaoka, yo voy a empezar a disfrutar de la fiesta, dijo Manabu mirando a la esposa del señor Yamaoka y a este antes de entrar al salón de recepción del hotel.

Nosotros también entremos, dijo Chery tomando del brazo a Tsubasa bajo la mirada del señor Yamaoka, su esposa e hijos.

Si, dijo Tsubasa.

Tsubasa y Chery entraron al lugar seguido del señor Yamaoka y su familia.

Allá está mi padrinito, acompáñame a saludarlo, dijo Chery sonriendo.

Esta bien, respondió Tsubasa mientras pensaba: Vino con él, ¿será que está tratando de poner una barrera entre los dos para evitar que me acerque a ella?.

 **Minutos después:**

Tsubasa y Chery llegaron al lugar donde estaba Sanae, Andrew y Akemi.

¡Hola Tsubasa¡ ¡Hola Chery¡ no imagine que vendrían juntos, dijo Akemi haciendo que Sanae posara sus ojos en Tsubasa con rencor.

¡Hola Akemi¡ ¡Buenas tardes padrinito¡ ¿te gusto como quedo este ambiente?, yo fui quien dio las ideas para la decoración, dijo Chery.

Me encanta hija, esta hermoso, creo que voy a contratarte para remodelar mi casa, ya vez que cuando me case con Sanae la casa tiene que lucir radiante, respondió Andrew.

Pues yo encantada te apoyo con ello padrinito, dijo Chery.

No es necesario que remodeles nada, la casa esta perfecta, como esta, dijo Sanae con firmeza.

Un cambio siempre es bueno y más si será el lugar donde vivirás para siempre, respondió Tsubasa tratando de ocultar su dolor.

Si, tal vez tengas razón, dijo Sanae con ironía.

Si, yo pienso igual pero luego veremos lo de la remodelación linda, ahora estamos acá para disfrutar de esta fiesta como dijo Yamaoka, respondió Andrew.

Si, mi padrinito tiene razón, dijo Chery haciendo una pausa para luego decir mirando a Tsubasa: Bailemos Tsuby.

¿Bailar?, respondió Tsubasa.

Si, vamos, dijo Chery tomándole de la mano para llevarlo al centro de la pista.

¿Quieres bailar también linda?, dijo Andrew mirando a su prometida.

No, respondió Sanae con molestia mientras tomaba una copa de licor para llevarla a sus labios al tiempo que pensaba: Te odio, te odio, ¿por qué viniste con ella?, ¿por qué?, ¿es que ella no pudo venir sola o es qué ya son novios?, no, no pueden serlo, ¿o si?, maldición está angustia me está matando además a mi no debería importarme lo que hagas con tu vida, no debería importarme, no, no, no, yo te odio, te odio,…..a quien quiero engañar, ya no soporto más si bien es cierto que te odio pero también te amo, te amo.

Linda, ¿qué te sucede?, dijo Andrew confundido ante la actitud de su prometida que empezaba a beber las copas que habían sobre la mesa en la cual estaban como si fueran agua.

¿Qué?, dijo Sanae al reaccionar.

¿Por que bebes así?, pregunto Andrew mientras miraba fijamente a su joven prometida.

Porque la bebida esta agradable, es más deberías probarla Andrew, respondió Sanae con firmeza mientras dirigía su mirada al lugar donde Tsubasa y Chery bailaban al tiempo que le entregaba una copa a su prometido.

Claro linda, de igual manera no deberías de beber tanto licor, podría hacerte daño, dijo Andrew con preocupación.

A mi ya no me hace daño nada, respondió Sanae con seriedad mientras seguía mirando fijamente a su ex bailar, actitud que no paso desapercibida por Andrew.

¿Si gustas podemos salir a caminar?, dijo Andrew.

¿A caminar?, respondió Sanae con calma desviando su mirada hacia su prometido.

Si, escuche que este hotel hizo unos búngalos hermosos dentro de unas cuevas, me gustaría verlos, dijo Andrew.

Mejor vamos a caminar por la orilla de la playa luego te muestro esos búngalos, necesito aire fresco, respondió Sanae lo más calmada que pudo.

Esta bien, dijo Andrew poniéndose de pie para salir junto a su prometida que mientras salía fuera del lugar seguía siendo con la mirada a su ex sin darse cuenta que su prometido la observaba.


	24. Dejándonos llevar por nuestros sentimien

**Capítulo 23:** **"Dejándonos llevar por nuestros sentimientos"**

Una hermosa joven castaña se encontraba sentada sobre la arena de la playa tomando una porción de ella en una de sus manos mientras miraba las olas del mar al tiempo que pensaba: No, no puedo sentir nada por él, no, no puedo sentir nada, yo estoy comprometida, el me fallo, le fallo a mi padre, yo debo odiarlo, odiarlo, él no merece mi perdón, menos mi amor, no lo merece además él no me ama, solo quiso una vez más jugar conmigo, solo estaba juzgando conmigo como aquella vez pero tampoco puedo vivir con este rencor dentro de mi corazón solo me estoy haciendo más daño, lo nuestro termino hace mucho, yo estoy haciendo mi vida, él tiene derecho de hacer con su vida lo que mejor le plazca. Quise ser como tú, ser tan fría como un témpano de hielo, que no me duela más nada, que solo me importe mi persona sin importarme los sentimientos de los demás, pero no puedo, no puedo, sigo siendo una estúpida sentimental, sigo siendo esa misma chica inexperta que se enamoro de ti desde que te vio, lo único que pude igualar de ti fue tú habilidad para los negocios, bueno ello lo aprendí de ti, tú me enseñaste todo de este mundo, me enseñaste tal vez más que mi propio padre.

El pensamiento de la joven de cabellos castaños dorados fue interrumpido por una voz.

Sanae, Sanae, linda ¿me estás oyendo?, escucho la joven de cabellos castaños dorados haciéndola reaccionar.

¡Andrew¡ dijo Sanae con nostalgia.

¿Qué te pasa linda?, quiero que confíes en mí, decía Andrew con calma al ver la mirada entristecida de su prometida.

¿Confiar en ti?, respondió Sanae con voz temblorosa.

Si, si algo te inquieta me gustaría saberlo, respondió Andrew.

No, no hay nada que me inquiete, dijo Sanae lo más calmada que pudo.

Linda, más que tú prometido somos amigos, yo estoy para escucharte y si gustas para aconsejarte, respondió Andrew.

Es que en verdad no me pasa nada, no hay nada que me inquiete, dijo Sanae con firmeza.

¿Segura?, dijo Andrew.

Bueno, solo hay algo que me inquieta, es una pregunta que ha estado dando vueltas y vueltas en mi cabeza, respondió Sanae.

¿Qué pregunta linda?, dijo Andrew intrigado.

¿Tú perdonarías a alguien que te hizo mucho daño?, pregunto Sanae con firmeza.

Pues dependería de la dimensión que alcanzo ese daño, ¿no?, el perdón no puede darse por darse, respondió Andrew con calma.

¿De la dimensión?, dijo Sanae con nostalgia mientras pensaba: Andrew tiene razón, el perdón no puede darse por darse.

Si, creo que si alguien hiciera algo que me cause algún daño físico o emocional que haga que mi carrera se destruya o le cause daño a mis seres queridos, no podría perdonarlo, respondió Andrew con calma.

Si, tienes razón, dijo Sanae con nostalgia mientras soltaba la arena que tenia en su mano.

¿Alguien te hizo daño linda?, pregunto Andrew.

Me podrías traer un refresco, quiero beber algo, ya me dio sed, dijo Sanae sin responder la pregunta de su prometido.

Esta bien, voy por un refresco, respondió, Andrew mientras pensaba: Estoy seguro que Tsubasa y tú tuvieron un pasado, por ello tu comportamiento ahora que nos encontramos con él o cuando se menciona su nombre.

Ve te espero aquí, dijo Sanae.

Bien linda, voy por ese refresco, ya no te tensiones más, estás aquí para relajarte, recuérdalo, dijo Andrew antes de empezar a caminar hacia el hotel bajo la mirada de Sanae.

Luego de algunos minutos Andrew se acercaba más al lugar donde se estaba llevando a cabo la fiesta al tiempo que la joven de cabellos castaños dorados dirigió su mirada hacia una de las cuevas.

Voy a verlas, el señor Yamaoka dijo que quedo encantado con los búngalos, tal vez el estar en ellos me relaje, su diseño natural es algo maravilloso sin duda, lo se por las fotos que Akemi me mostró, pensaba Sanae mientras se ponía de pie al tiempo que el viento movía su cabello y el hermoso vestido blanco largo que llevaba puesto.

Sanae camino hacia una de las cuevas y al llegar a esta decidió entrar a la misma al tiempo que Andrew entraba por un refresco al hotel.

Si que es hermosa, dijo Sanae mientras miraba la hermosa cueva decorada con adornos marinos.

 **Mientras tanto:**

Tsubasa se acercaba a su amigo de lentes que estaba platicando junto a un grupo de hombres.

Manabu, Manabu, dijo Tsubasa.

Amigo, ¿qué sucede?; respondió Manabu luego de pedir disculpas a las personas con quien hablaba para ir con su amigo.

¿No la has visto?, dijo Tsubasa.

La verdad no amigo, solo la vi contigo cuando llegamos de allí no me fije a donde fue, respondió el joven de lentes con calma.

No te preocupes, voy a buscarla fuera, dijo Tsubasa al tiempo que una castaña se acercaba a ellos.

Ve, ve amigo, yo entretengo a Chery para que no te siga, respondió Manabu mientras miraba a la joven.

¡Gracias amigo¡ dijo Tsubasa antes de salir del lugar.

¿A dónde fue Tsuby?, pregunto Chery al llegar junto al joven de lentes.

Fue a responder una llamada, dijo Manabu haciendo una pausa para luego decir mientras sonreía: ¿Que te parece si bailamos?, la música esta muy buena.

Esta bien, respondió Chery con pesar.

Mientras tanto Tsubasa se encontraba fuera del lugar buscando con la mirada a su amada sin percatarse que alguien llegaba tras de él.

¿Buscas a alguien?, escucho haciendo que gire su rostro ante la voz.

¡Tú¡ dijo sorprendido Tsubasa.

Te hice una pregunta, ¿buscas a alguien?, volvió a decir Andrew que llevaba en su mano un vaso con refresco.

¡Eh, no, no¡ solo salí por aire fresco, respondió Tsubasa lo más calmado que pudo.

¡Que bueno¡ entonces si podrás hacerme un favor, dijo Andrew con una cálida sonrisa.

¿Un favor?, ¿qué tipo de favor?, respondió Tsubasa confundido.

No es nada complejo, dijo Andrew sonriendo.

Bueno, dígame en que puedo ayudarlo, respondió Tsubasa con calma.

¿Podrías llevarle este vaso de refresco a Sanae?, lo que pasa es que me encontré con un cliente y pues ya que estamos aquí quiero proponerle un negocio, ¿comprendes verdad?, dijo Andrew con calma mientras miraba el rostro confundido de Tsubasa.

Claro, dijo Tsubasa sorprendido.

Entonces toma, Sanae esta en la orilla de la playa, cerca de las cuevas, dijo Andrew al tiempo que le entregaba el vaso a Tsubasa.

Bien, voy a entregarle su refresco, dijo Tsubasa.

¡Gracias¡ respondió Andrew con total calma mientras veía alejarse al joven de cabello negro.

Sea cual sea el problema que hayas tenido con Sanae quiero que lo resuelvan antes de que me case con ella, no me gusta verla triste, no me gusta ello, la quiero tranquila, feliz y segura del paso que daremos no la quiero confundida porque estoy seguro que tu presencia la confunde, pensaba Andrew.

Una vez que Andrew perdió de vista a Tsubasa, entro al hotel.

 **Minutos después:**

Tsubasa llego al lugar que Andrew le había indicado al no ver a Sanae allí dirigió su mirada a las cuevas y decidió caminar hacia ellas.

¿A cuál de ellas abra entrado?, tendré que entrar a cualquiera, todas tienen una sola salida, si ella decidió seguir el camino de la cueva debe estar en estos momentos disfrutando de la hermosa vista del mar, pensaba Tsubasa mientras caminaba hacia una de las cuevas.

Luego de algunos minutos Tsubasa entro a una de ellas, al no encontrar a Sanae en el lugar donde había una mesa y un par de sillas, decidió continuar su camino por el túnel de la cueva el cual estaba iluminado con luces artificiales y decorado con imágenes marinas y plantas silvestres.

 **Mientras tanto:**

Dentro del lugar donde se estaba llevando a cabo la fiesta de inauguración del hotel una joven de cabello castaño platicaba con un hombre rubio.

Padrino, ¿por qué está tan solito?, ¿dónde está su prometida?, decía Chery con calma.

Esta hablando por teléfono sobre un negocio, respondió Andrew con calma.

Entonces estamos solos padrinito, Tsuby también anda viendo algo de negocios, dijo Chery con nostalgia.

Hija, ¿Ozora y tú son algo?, pregunto Andrew para despejar una de sus dudas.

No padrinito, no, pero yo quiero ser su novia, dijo Chery sonriendo.

¿Entonces esta solo?, respondió Andrew.

Si padrinito y es una suerte que un chico así ande solo, hasta donde se, solo a tenido dos novias, con una de ellas incluso se iba a casar pero no se que paso y la boda se cancelo, bueno ello para mi es bueno pues tengo la posibilidad de conquistarlo, dijo Chery sonriendo.

¿Y quienes fueron esas dos novias?, pregunto Andrew para tratar de despejar sus dudas.

Eso si no lo sé, Manabu que es quien me lo confeso eso sí es muy hermético con los nombres de ellas parece que a Tsubasa no le gusta recordarlas, dijo Chery con calma.

Es que a veces es mejor dejar el pasado en el pasado, respondió Andrew mientras pensaba: ¿Será que Sanae es una de esas novias?, ahora que lo recuerdo Sanae alguna vez me comento que ella estuvo a punto de casarse pero que la boda se cancelo.

Si, estoy de acuerdo en ello padrinito, dijo Chery.

Bueno mejor comamos algo hija, el buffet se ve delicioso, respondió Andrew mientras pensaba: De ser así ellos dos tendrán mucho de que hablar.

Si padrino, dijo Chery.

 **Cueva:**

Una hermosa joven de cabellos castaños dorados que caían como cascada tras su espalda y que llevaba puesta un hermoso vestido blanco con cinturón dorado en la cintura que delineaba más su figura, se encontraba parada a la salida de la cueva mirando fijamente las calmadas olas del mar mientras pensaba: Debería odiarte, odiarte, pero me es imposible ello, cada vez que te veo, escucho tú voz, te acercas a mi, miles de sensaciones que creía olvidadas se activan nuevamente dentro de mi, sensaciones que llenan de alegría pero a la vez temor y rencor, rencor al recordar que tu nunca mereciste mi amor, nunca.

El pensamiento de la joven fue interrumpido por una voz que ella bien conocía.

Aquí estabas, te estuve buscando por toda la cueva, decía la voz haciendo que Sanae girase a verlo.

¿Qué haces aquí?, dijo Sanae con molestia al ver al joven que amaba y a la vez detestaba frente a ella.

Tú prometido me pidió que te trajera esto pues el tuvo que quedarse a platicar con un posible socio para su empresa, respondió Tsubasa con calma mientras estiraba su mano para entregarle el vaso a la joven.

¡Gracias¡ ya puedes irte, dijo Sanae al recibir el vaso.

Sanae, ¿qué te pasa?, llevas más de dos meses evitándome, desde aquel desayuno, ¿tanto te molesto que desayunáramos solos los dos en ese ambiente?, que desde entonces no volvimos a vernos, volvimos a lo de antes…., decía Tsubasa siendo interrumpido por la joven de cabellos castaños dorados.

¿Tú qué crees?, dijo Sanae con molestia.

Pienso que no te molesto pero si te incomodo, pero a su vez me pregunto, ¿por qué?, se supone que ya no sientes nada por mí, ¿o me equivoco?, respondió Tsubasa.

No pienso responder a tu pregunta, pues me imagino que tú ya debes saber la respuesta ¿no?, además no me digas que a ti no se te haría extraño que yo me comporte como si nada después de todo lo que hemos pasado, dijo Sanae con firmeza.

Quedamos en que dejaríamos atrás el pasado por el bien del proyecto, respondió Tsubasa con calma.

Si, lo sé pero es imposible dejar atrás ello, dijo Sanae con rabia en su voz.

¿Por qué?, ya te e dicho que yo no tuve culpa en la muerte de tú padre, el estaba enfermo del corazón, en cualquier momento pasaría, respondió Tsubasa.

Que fácil, como no es tú padre, dijo Sanae con rabia.

Yo apreciaba mucho a tú padre, me dolió mucho su muerte cuando me entere de ella, respondió Tsubasa.

Si, claro, dijo Sanae con dolor en su voz,

Sanae, respóndeme algo, ¿te piensas casar por amor o por despecho?, por que si es por lo segundo te suplico que no lo hagas, dijo Tsubasa tomando impulsivamente las manos de la joven haciendo que las miradas de ambos se conectaran sin darse cuenta al tiempo que sus corazones latían a mayor velocidad.

Que importa ello, aquí, lo único que importa es que me libre para siempre de ti, respondió Sanae mientras intentaba librarse de su agarre.

Entonces no te casas por amor, dijo Tsubasa sonriendo.

Yo no dije eso, respondió Sanae mientras forcejeaba.

Mi reyna, no cometas un error, no lo hagas, dijo Tsubasa antes de soltar las manos de la pelinegra para tomarla de la cintura y apegarla a él al tiempo que empezaba a besarla con dulzura y a la vez pasión.

Sanae trato de resistirse al beso, golpeo una y otra vez el pecho de Tsubasa con sus manos, trato de empujarlo para librarse de su agarre pero nada de ello logro hacer que él la soltara sino más bien hacia que este la apegue más y más a él. Luego de algunos minutos la joven de cabellos castaños dorados no pudo seguir resistiéndose más y dejándose llevar por sus sentimientos termino cediendo ante sus sentimientos y correspondió el beso con la misma dulzura y pasión al tiempo que la noche empezaba a caer en el lugar.


	25. Arrepentimiento: Distanciamiento que due

**Capítulo 24:** **"Arrepentimiento: Distanciamiento que duele"**

 **(Últimos capítulos)**

Un par de pelinegros se encontraban besándose de manera apasionada alumbrados por la luz de la luna y las estrellas.

No, no es correcto esto, decía Sanae entre los besos que el joven de cabello negro le daba mientras trataba de apartarse de este.

Claro que lo es mi reina, claro que lo es, tú y yo nos amamos, nos amamos, ya no lo niegues más, no te resisitas más a este amor, decía Tsubasa mientras empezaba a acariciar el cuello de la joven con sus labios.

¡Tsubasa¡ dijo Sanae cerrando sus ojos al tiempo que el joven de cabello negro la beso nuevamente en los labios haciendo que la joven de cabellos castaños dorados terminara olvidando sus prejuicios y temores mientras este la tomaba entre sus brazos y caminaba con ella al interior de la cueva.

 **Minutos después:**

En el lugar donde se estaba llevando a cabo la fiesta una joven de cabellos castaños hablaba con una pelinegra.

Entonces no lo has visto Akemi, decía con nostalgia Chery.

No queridita, no, respondió Akemi con calma.

Que extraño, Manabu me dijo que solo estaba platicando por teléfono, que no demoraría mucho y de ello ya paso mucho tiempo, dijo Chery preocupada.

Debe andar por allí con alguno de sus clientes aunque ahora que lo mencionas no veo a Sanae por ningún lado tampoco,…, decía Akemi buscando con la mirada a la joven de cabellos castaños dorados.

Ella anda por allí contestando una llamada, eso me dijo mi padrinito, aunque esa llamada ya le tomo mucho tiempo pero mi padrinito parece no haberlo notado pues esta de los más tranquilo platicando con el señor Yamaoka, respondió Chery con calma.

¿Una llamada?, dijo Akemi sonriendo.

Si, respondió, Chery.

Que extraño que Sanae y Tsubasa anden contestando llamadas, como que es mucha la casualidad, pensaba la pelinegra.

Bueno, seguiré buscando a Tsuby, dijo Chery sacando de sus pensamientos a la pelinegra.

Chery, dijo Akemi haciendo que la joven detenga sus pasos.

¿Qué?, respondió Chery.

Quiero hacerte una consulta sobre un decorado, ¿me podrías conceder unos minutitos?, es para una remodelación de mi departamento…, decía Akemi.

Claro, respondió Chery deteniendo sus pasos.

Sentémonos para platicarte mejor, dijo Akemi.

Por supuesto, respondió Chery.

 **Cueva:**

Una joven de cabello castaño dorado y un joven de cabello negro se encontraban en completo silencio mientras se vestían dentro de una cueva en donde minutos antes ambos se habían demostrado todo el amor que cada uno de ellos sentía por el otro.

Esto no debió pasar, dijo Sanae rompiendo el incomodo silencio mientras se colocaba sus sandalias.

Pero pasó y fue maravilloso, respondió Tsubasa con dulzura mientras miraba a la joven mientras abrochaba los botones de su camisa.

Pues te voy a pedir que lo olvides, fue un error, dijo Sanae con firmeza.

Claro que no lo fue, tú me amas, yo te amo, ya no lo podemos seguir negando, nos seguimos amando, respondió Tsubasa con calma.

Si tal vez nos sigamos amando pero ya no importa ello, lo nuestro acabo hace mucho, tu mismo lo acabaste ¿o ya se te olvido?, dijo con molestia Sanae.

No, claro que no…., decía Tsubasa siendo interrumpido por la joven de cabellos castaños dorados.

Entonces no pretendas corregir algo que ya no se puede, yo estoy comprometida con un gran hombre, no sabes cuan arrepentida estoy de esto, el no merecía una traición así pero tú como siempre supiste envolverme,…, decía Sanae siendo interrumpida por Tsubasa.

Eso no es cierto, yo no te envolví, las cosas se dieron porque ambos lo quisimos, dijo Tsubasa.

Yo no lo quise, solo me deje llevar por el momento y no sabes como estoy arrepentida de ello, tu no eras merecedor de mi pureza, no lo eras, yo tenia que ser de Andrew no de ti, pero las cosas se dieron y ya no puedo cambiarlas, en parte también fue mi culpa por dejarme llevar por la pasión, por el deseo, por ese estúpido deseo que siempre despertaste en mi desde que te conocí, pero no fue correcto, no lo fue, por ello te pido que lo que acaba de pasar a aquí quede entre los dos, ¡por favor¡ que nadie sepa de ello, nadie, decía Sanae en tono desesperado.

¿Piensas seguir adelante con esa boda sin amor?, pregunto Tsubasa con nostalgia.

Yo quiero mucho a Andrew, él es un gran hombre, no me merece mi traición, dijo Sanae haciendo una pausa para tomar aire y luego decir: Tsubasa olvida lo que pasó, olvídate de mí, si en tu corazón existe en verdad un poco de amor por mí te pido que no me sigas haciendo daño, lo nuestro es imposible, yo nunca podría perdonar lo que le hiciste a mi padre, no podría estás contigo como si nada sabiendo que por tu culpa mi padre sufrió aquel infarto, no podría, no podría, siempre tendríamos esa barrera entre los dos además que yo recuerde tu provocaste todo ello no solo por la traición a mi padre si no también a mi, me traicionaste con otra, tu mismo me dijiste que amabas a otra entonces ahora no vengas a fingir que me amas, no vuelvas con tus mentiras que yo ya no te creo, ya no te creo, lo nuestro acabo, acabo, adiós Tsubasa guarda este momento como un recuerdo en tu corazón y en tu cabeza por que no volverá a repetirse, dijo Sanae antes de echar a correr dejando desconcertado a Tsubasa.

Luego de algunos minutos Tsubasa reacciono y echo a correr tras Sanae pero no llego a alcanzarla ya que ella logro entrar al lugar donde se estaba llevando el festejo antes de que él le diera alcance.

Sanae aquí estás, escucho la joven de cabellos castaños dorados mientras giraba su rostro.

Akemi, dijo Sanae lo más calmada que pudo.

¿Dónde andabas?, me tenías preocupada, dijo Akemi.

Salí a tomar aire, respondió Sanae con calma.

A tomar aire, pero Andrew y su ahijada me dijeron que te saliste a contestar una llamada, dijo Akemi mientras dirigía su mirada hacia la entrada.

Si, también salí a ello, bueno en realidad salí por la llamada pero luego decidí quedarme a tomar aire fresco, respondió Sanae lo más calmada que pudo.

Te noto extraña, dijo Akemi mirando de pies a cabeza a la joven de cabellos castaños dorados mientras Tsubasa se acercaba al lugar donde estaban el par de chicas.

¿Extraña?, claro que no, yo no estoy extraña, mejor dime, ¿dónde está Andrew?, pregunto Sanae al tiempo que Tsubasa llego tras de ella.

Pues creo que con el señor Yamaoka, dijo Akemi haciendo una pausa para luego decir: ¡Hola Tsubasa¡ estás muy apuesto con ese traje color azul.

¡Eh, gracias¡ dijo Tsubasa sonriendo.

Con permiso, dijo Sanae.

Sanae espera, tenemos que hablar, respondió Tsubasa tomando la mano de la joven para evitar que siguiera su avance sin importarle que alguien note ello.

No hay nada de que hablar, dijo Sanae con firmeza soltándose de su agarre para continuar su camino.

Claro que tenemos que hablar, respondió Tsubasa con firmeza llamando la atención no solo de Akemi sino de todos los que estaban cerca de ellos.

Claro, claro, ya lo recordé pero ahora no tengo cabeza para nada, habla del proyecto con Akemi, ¡por favor¡ ella puede darte informe de cuando estará culminado además es con ella con quien has venido trabajando directamente, ahora si me lo permites déjame ir a hablar con mi prometido, respondió Sanae con firmeza.

No, no te lo permito, dijo Tsubasa con firmeza.

No sabía que fueras tan bromista, con permiso, respondió Sanae sonriendo antes de continuar su camino.

Tsubasa iba a ir tras la joven de cabellos castaños dorados pero Akemi lo tomo del brazo y con un movimiento de cabeza le indico que no la siguiera.

Por que es tan terca, dijo Tsubasa.

No lo sé, solo sé que no es correcto que ambos hagan este tipo de escenas aquí, respondió Akemi mirando con nostalgia al joven de cabello negro para luego decir: ¿La sigues amando?.

Si, con toda mi alma, dijo Tsubasa con nostalgia.

Lo supuse, respondió Akemi.

Ella esta en un error, ella no puede seguir con ese señor, dijo Tsubasa desesperado.

Creo que tenemos que hablar pero no aquí, sino en otro lugar, decía Akemi mirando directamente a los ojos al joven de cabello negro.

Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo Akemi, creí que ya habías entendido que lo nuestro acabo a menos que quieras que hablemos del proyecto pero ahora no tengo cabeza para ello, respondió Tsubasa.

Si, si, ya comprendí ello, lo comprendí hace algún tiempo pero hay algo de lo que tenemos que hablar y no es sobre el proyecto sino de algo que tiene que ver contigo, con Sanae y con el pasado, dijo Akemi al tiempo que Chery llegaba junto a ellos.

No comprendo, respondió confundido, Tsubasa cuando una voz interrumpió su plática con la pelinegra.

Aquí estabas Tsuby, me tenías preocupada, por un momento pensé que habías decidido volver a Tokio porque se presento algún problema, decía Chery mientras tomaba del brazo al joven de cabello negro al tiempo que parecía inspeccionarlo con la mirada.

No, estoy aquí, siempre estuve aquí, dijo Tsubasa con calma.

Tú ropa esta algo empolvada, respondió Chery haciendo que la pelinegra se fijara mejor en la vestimenta de Tsubasa.

Así, debió ser la arena del mar, como salí a caminar por el borde del mar e incluso me senté unos minutos a contemplar las olas, respondió Tsubasa lo más calmado que pudo.

Pues más que arena húmeda parece polvo, como el que hay en los búngalos naturales, dijo Akemi sonriendo.

¡Ah, si¡ pues a lo mejor se me pego el polvo de allí, también fui a caminar por los búngalos, respondió Tsubasa con una ligera sonrisa.

Bueno eso no importa, mejor vamos a bailar, me debes muchas piezas, dijo Chery tomándolo de la mano.

Es que….., decía Tsubasa.

Anda, no seas malito, respondió Chery sonriendo.

Está bien, dijo Tsubasa con resignación.

Nos vemos Akemi, dijo Chery mientras se llevaba consigo al joven de cabello negro y la pelinegra sonreía.

Es extraño, el vestido de Sanae también estaba algo empolvado o lo abre imaginado, en fin, si el la sigue amando y ella también lo ama porque aunque lo niegue yo se que lo ama, creo que tengo que hablar con él, decirle lo que hice, tal vez no cambie mucho las cosas con mi confesión pero al menos quiero liberarme de esta culpa además quiero saber el nexo que Tsuby tiene o tuvo con esa mujer, porque es un hecho que su novia nunca lo fue,….., si hablare con él, tengo que pensar bien en que momento lo haré pues en cuanto volvamos a Tokio yo tengo que irme a un viaje de negocios, tal vez cuando vuelva de este busque a Tsubasa para aclarar mis dudas y confesarle todo lo que hice y pedir su perdón, pensaba Akemi mientras veía alejarse a Tsubasa con Chery.

 **Mientras tanto:**

Sanae llegaba junto a Andrew que se encontraba platicando con el señor Yamaoka.

Linda ya estás aquí, dijo Andrew a verla.

Si, ya estoy aquí, respondió Sanae con calma.

Estábamos platicando con Andrew sobre nuestros proyectos, dijo el señor Yamaoka.

Que bien, respondió Sanae.

Lo que resto de la noche Sanae y Tsubasa no volvieron a cruzar palabra alguna ya que la joven de cabellos castaños dorados se la pasaba evitando en todo momento algún encuentro con él, esas actitudes no pasaron desapercibidas por Andrew quien en ese momento prefirió no indagar nada sobre la verdadera relación que el ya sospechaba que había existido entre su prometida y Tsubasa.

 **Días después: "Tokio"**

Un joven de lentes miraba desde su escritorio a su amigo que se encontraba con la mirada entristecida mirando su computador.

¿Qué te sucede Tsubasa?, desde el día de la inauguración estás así además no aceptaste ir a la inauguración de los otros hoteles del señor Yamaoka con la excusa de que tenías un viaje de negocios por esas fechas, decía Manabu.

No podía ir, Sanae me envío un correo suplicando que no fuera, respondió Tsubasa con nostalgia.

No comprendo, no que lucharías por ella, ¿qué sucedió entre ustedes en Okinawa?, porque estoy seguro que sucedió algo, dijo Manabu.

No, sucedió nada, nada, respondió Tsubasa con nostalgia mientras pensaba: El no poder verte, oírte o recibir alguno de tus mensajes me esta matando, este distanciamiento duele, duele mucho.

 **Constructora Nakazawa:**

Una castaña que tenía la vista nublada por las lágrimas se encontraba parada mirando a través de la ventana de su oficina el atardecer mientras pensaba: No comprendo, no debería de sentirme así, no debería de sentirme tan mal, yo misma le pedí que no volviéramos a cruzarnos nunca más pero me duele, me duele mucho el no saber nada de él, deje todo lo que restaba del proyecto en manos de Akemi para que ella sea quien tenga contacto con él por el proyecto, ahora ello ya termino, ya nunca más volveré a saber de ti pues no creo que volvamos a trabajar en conjunto.

El pensamiento de la joven fue interrumpido por el sonido del teléfono de su oficina. La joven se acerco a este y tomo el fono para contestar la llamada.

Señorita Sanae el señor Andrew esta aquí, escucho la castaña.

Hazlo pasar, respondió Sanae mientras se secaba con sus manos las lágrimas que habían brotado de sus ojos y humedecido su rostro.

Luego de algunos minutos Andrew entro a la oficina y al hacerlo se quedo viendo fijamente a la joven de cabellos castaños dorados que tenía el rostro marcado por las lágrimas que minutos antes había derramado.

Andrew, dijo Sanae mientras se acercaba a su prometido a saludarlo.

¡Hola linda¡ vine por ti, respondió Andrew mientras pensaba: No puedo seguir dejando pasar el tiempo, tengo que tener una platica con ella, tengo que tenerla.

Bien vamos, respondió Sanae tomando su cartera para luego salir del brazo de su prometido de la oficina.

 _ **Nota:**_

 _¡Gracias a todas las personas que esten siguiendo esta historia de amor que ya se encuentra en sus últimos capítulos¡_

 _Gracias especiales a:_

 _ **Lety:** Como siempre ¡gracias amiga por seguir mis historias y por tus comentarios en los capítulos que publico¡._

 _ **Seilornyan:** ¡Gracias por seguir mi trabajo y por tus comentarios en cada capítulo de mi historia¡ yo los valoro mucho._

 _ **Arianaluvs:** ¡Gracias por estar siguiendo está historia y gracias por tus comentarios, espero y mi historia te siga cautivando¡_

 _Con mucho cariño._

 ** _PrincesaLirio._**


	26. Una plática pendiente: Revelaciones y co

**Capítulo 25:** **"Una plática pendiente: Revelaciones y consejos"**

 **(Últimos capítulos)**

En un lujoso restaurante un hombre maduro de cabello rubio platicaba con una hermosa joven de cabellos castaños dorados.

No comprendo tú pregunta Andrew, decía Sanae tratando de sonar calmada.

Solo quiero saber tu opinión, Chery es mi ahijada, ella está enamorada de él y pues yo creo que tú tal vez lo conozcas más que ella, ¿no?, respondió Andrew con calma.

Conocerlo más que ella, dijo Sanae nerviosa.

Si, tú me dijiste alguna vez que él era tú rival en los negocios, ello quiere decir que lo conoces desde hace algún tiempo, lo has tratado más que mi ahijada, creo que podrías darme una apreciación sobre él, respondió Andrew.

Pues Tsubasa es, lo que es, dijo Sanae con calma.

¿Cómo?, dijo Andrew confundido.

Tsubasa es tal como se muestra, no puedo decirte más, respondió Sanae nerviosa.

Linda, quiero que te sinceres conmigo, dijo Andrew.

¿Qué?, respondió Sanae.

No soy tonto querida, soy muy observador, dijo Andrew.

No comprendo, respondió Sanae.

Sanae lo de Chery solo fue un pretexto para poder saber la verdad, yo no quiero que tú te unas a mí sin amor, no sería justo y no lo niegues yo se que tú no me amas, me quieres, me admiras pero no me amas, yo estoy seguro que tú conoces a Ozora más de lo que dices, el trabajo para tú padre, ¿no?, alguna vez lo mencionaste y ahora que lo pienso tú cada vez que nos encontrábamos con él el día de la fiesta de inauguración de los hoteles o se menciona su nombre actúas extraño, te pones nerviosa por así decirlo, en la fiesta de inauguración del hotel de Okinawa incluso pude notarte celosa de mi ahijada, ¿o me equivoco?, no creo haberme confundido, tu estabas celosa, pero ¿por qué?, ¿qué hizo Chery en esa fiesta para que tú te pongas celosa?, ¿será que actúas así porque ella estaba junto a Tsubasa?, ¿acaso él es parte de tú pasado?, ¿Ozora era el joven con el que te ibas a casar?, dijo Andrew dejando atónita a la joven de cabellos castaños dorados que bajo la mirada antes las preguntas de su prometido.

 **Mientras tanto: "Constructora Ozora y Asociados"**

Tsubasa contestaba una llamada que minutos antes había recibido mientras un joven de lentes y una joven castaña revisaban unos documentos en la misma oficina.

¿Vernos?, decía intrigado Tsubasa haciendo que Chery pose sus ojos en él.

Si, vernos, escucho Tsubasa.

¿Pero para qué?, ya no tenemos ningún proyecto en común, no hay motivo para vernos, dijo Tsubasa rápidamente al tiempo que la joven de cabellos castaños miro al joven de lentes quien solo levanto los hombros dando a entender que no comprendía lo que estaba sucediendo.

Te equivocas, si hay un motivo, es algo importante, es sobre Sanae, decía una voz a través de la línea telefónica.

Sobre Sanae, dijo Tsubasa haciendo que Chery posara sus ojos nuevamente él.

Chery, mejor vamos a solicitar una copia de estos documentos, creo que no están aquí, decía Manabu sonriendo.

No, yo no me muevo de aquí, respondió Chery.

Chery, decía lamentándose Manabu mientras Tsubasa escuchaba con atención lo que le decían por la vía telefónica.

Si, sobre ella y sobre ti, es algo delicado, es algo que me atormenta cada día que pasa y no puedo platicarlo contigo por teléfono, decía la voz.

Esta bien, dime donde y voy para allá, respondió Tsubasa al tiempo que se quedo callado para escuchar la respuesta.

 **Restaurante:**

Andrew, yo….., decía Sanae con voz temblorosa.

Linda, no quiero que creas que te estoy increpando algo ni te sientas mal, ese no es mi objetivo, yo lo único que quiero es que tú seas sincera conmigo, no quiero que cometas un error, no quiero que sufras, quiero que seas feliz, inmensamente feliz sea conmigo o sin mi, ese es mi objetivo, Sanae confía en mi, creo que esta platica la tuvimos pendiente desde que nos conocimos, tú siempre has sido muy hermética con tu vida privada, no se mucho de tú pasado y ahora se que era necesario saberlo para no cometer un error que nos cause desdicha a ambos a futuro, respondió Andrew mientras tomaba las manos de la joven.

Esta bien, seré sincera contigo, creo que tú mereces saber mi pasado, dijo Sanae mientras unas lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos.

Bien linda, bien, te escucho, respondió Andrew al tiempo que secaba las lágrimas del rostro de la joven con una de sus manos.

Como bien sabes Tsubasa trabajo para mi padre, él fue mi novio, mi primer novio, mi primer beso, mi primer amor,…, decía Sanae empezándole a contar todo sobre su relación con Tsubasa mientras el hombre rubio la escuchaba con calma.

 **Constructora Ozora y Asociados:**

Una castaña que estaba junto a un joven de lentes miraba a un joven de cabello negro que había dado por concluida una llamada.

¿Saldrás?, dijo Manabu.

Si, respondió Tsubasa con calma.

¿Por qué mencionaste el nombre de Sanae?, ¿acaso la persona que estaba hablando contigo se refería a la misma Sanae que conocemos nosotros?, dijo Chery con calma.

Si, si se refería a ella pero discúlpame Chery no dispongo de tiempo para hablar de ello, respondió Tsubasa haciendo una pausa para luego decir: Manabu, saldré por un tiempo, te haces cargo de todo, ¡por favor¡.

Ve tranquilo amigo, respondió el joven de lentes.

¡Tsubasa¡ dijo Chery al ver salir al joven de cabello negro de la oficina.

Chery, mejor continuemos con esto, ya luego Tsubasa nos aclarara las cosas, dijo Manabu para tratar de tranquilizar a la joven.

 **Restaurante:**

Y eso fue lo que pasó, lo demás tú ya lo sabes, él y yo nos convertimos en rivales en los negocios, decía Sanae con lágrimas en los ojos.

¿Querías destruirlo?, dijo Andrew.

Si, pero no pude, no pude, respondió Sanae con voz quebrada.

¿Qué sientes por él ahora?, dijo Andrew,

¿Qué?, respondió nerviosa Sanae.

¿Qué sientes por Tsubasa ahora qué has vuelto a trabajar con él?, dijo Andrew con calma haciendo una pausa para mirar la reacción de la joven para luego continuar diciendo: Quiero que seas sincera conmigo.

Me sentí como antes, como cuando lo conocí por primera vez, dijo Sanae mientras unas lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos.

¿Lo sigues amando?, pregunto Andrew sin soltar las manos de la joven.

No me preguntes ello Andrew, dijo Sanae con voz quebrada.

Tú silencio será mi respuesta entonces, dijo Andrew.

Andrew, respondió la joven de cabellos castaños dorados.

Sanae lo mejor para los dos es no seguir adelante con la boda, dijo Andrew soltando las manos de la joven.

¿Qué?, respondió Sanae sorprendida.

Es lo mejor linda, no nos engañemos más, por más que te esfuerces nunca podrás amarme, solo estas siendo infeliz y me harás a mi también infeliz, no se puede vivir de apariencias, el amor no es forzado, nace Sanae y tú a mi nunca me amaste, solo buscaste en mi un apoyo, dijo Andrew.

Andrew, yo lo lamento, yo en verdad quería hacerte feliz, respondió Sanae.

Lo sé pero no pudiste conseguir ello, no te preocupes, ya estoy muy grande para no saber afrontar algo así, es mejor cortar las cosas a tiempo linda, te lo digo yo que tuve dos relaciones que acabaron en divorcio ya y pues no quiero que tu seas mi tercera señora, vamos a dejarlo así, seguiremos siendo amigos, yo te seguiré apoyando con la internacionalización de tu constructora, eso si quiero darte un consejo, dijo Andrew.

¿Qué consejo?, respondió la castaña confundida.

Habla con él, tal vez tengan algunas cosas que aclarar, yo siento que él también te ama, hasta donde se él no tiene novia, tal vez termino con la mujer que tu mencionaste, tal vez la termino porque se dio cuenta que se enamoro de ti en su juego además lo de tu padre no fue culpa de él ni tuya linda, no tienes que seguir culpándote de ello, dijo Andrew.

 **Mientras tanto:**

En un restaurante una joven de cabello negro se encontraba sentada en una de las mesas esperando a alguien mientras pensaba: Tengo que decírselo todo, tengo que decírselo todo, solo así podré estar tranquila, e estado mucho tiempo llevando conmigo esta culpa, si yo no hubiera inventado todo eso ellos estarían felizmente casados.

El pensamiento de la joven fue interrumpido por la presencia de alguien que llego tras de ella.

Aquí me tienes, escucho Akemi.

¡Hola Tsubasa¡ gracias por venir, toma asiento, dijo la pelinegra.

¡Gracias¡ respondió Tsubasa.

Tras unos minutos de silencio en los cuales Tsubasa miro a la pelinegra como tratando de buscar algo en su mirada dijo: ¿Qué es eso tan importante que tienes que decirme?.

Tsubasa ante todo déjame pedirte perdón, dijo Akemi.

¿Perdón?, respondió Tsubasa confundido.

Si, perdón, yo tuve parte de culpa en la discusión que tuviste con Sanae cuando terminaron su compromiso, dijo Akemi.

¿Qué?, dijo Tsubasa confundido.

Yo estaba herida, me dolía tú rechazo, no aceptaba que hubieras dejado de amarme, el enterarme que andabas con ella me lleno de rabia, de dolor, de frustración, entonces decidí crear un plan aprovechando la casual sociedad de mi padre con el padre de Sanae, decidí acercarme a ella, ganarme su confianza hacerme su amiga, mi objetivo era sembrarle dudas sobre ti y hacerlos terminar pero las cosas salieron mejor de las que pensé cuando un día yo te vi con una mujer madura de cabellos rubios ….., decía Akemi mientras Tsubasa escuchaba atónito la confesión.

¿Qué estás diciendo?, dijo Tsubasa con molestia y dolor en su voz.

Solo la verdad, Tsubasa te pido me sigas escuchando ¡por favor¡ antes no te aclare nada por que creía que no tenía sentido remover el pasado, yo suponía que tú habías hecho tú vida y Sanae pues esta rehaciendo la suya, pero hace poco me di cuenta que los dos siguen sintiendo algo, por ello te pido que me escuches, dijo Akemi en tono de súplica.

Esta bien, respondió con molestia Tsubasa.

 **Minutos después:**

No puedo creer que tú le hayas llenado la cabeza a mi reina de tantas mentiras aunque en parte nosotros no terminamos por tu culpa Akemi, yo hubiera podido desmentir todo y aclararlo pero no quise hacerlo, dijo Tsubasa con nostalgia.

¿Por qué?, si la amabas, si aún la amas, ¿no?, ¿por qué no aclaraste nada?, porque si algo tengo claro es que ya no andas con esa rubia, respondió Akemi.

Marian y yo nunca tuvimos nada, solo era una amiga, una buena amiga, dijo Tsubasa con nostalgia.

¿Era?, dijo Akemi intrigada.

Marian murió, respondió Tsubasa dejando atónita a la joven de cabello negro.

¿Qué?, ¿cómo qué murió?, dijo Akemi al salir de su sorpresa.

Ella tenía una enfermedad terminal…, decía Tsubasa mientras le comentaba a la joven pelinegra todo sobre su relación con Mariam.

 **Mientras tanto:**

Linda, dime que seguirás mis consejos, decía Andrew mientras miraba a los ojos a la joven de cabellos castaños dorados.

Es que creo que ya es tarde, respondió Sanae.

No, claro que no, no es tarde Sanae, aún pueden ser felices si ustedes se lo proponen además ambos podrían fusionar sus constructoras y ya no andar discutiendo por las obras y clientes, ambos son muy buenos para este negocio estoy seguro que si unen esfuerzos harían crecer aún más sus constructoras y no necesitarían de mi para la tan añorada internacionalización…, decía Andrew.

Suena lindo pero,….., decía Sanae.

Pero nada, prométeme que hablaran, prométemelo linda, respondió Andrew tomando las manos de la joven.

Esta bien, lo prometo, dijo Sanae con firmeza.

 **Restaurante:**

No lo puedo creer, fui una tonta, tú estabas sufriendo por tú problema y yo solo pensaba en mí, por ello terminaste conmigo también, ¿verdad?, por ello me dejaste, decía Akemi con nostalgia.

Si, por ello te deje y ya no quise volver contigo a pesar de que tú querías que lo volviéramos a intentar, pensé que era lo mejor para ti además nuestra relación ya no venía bien, tú lo sabes, respondió Tsubasa.

Si, lo sé, sé que lo nuestro ya no tuvo arreglo que tus sentimientos hacia mi cambiaron por mi culpa pero lo tuyo y lo de Sanae si lo tiene, ustedes se aman, Tsubasa habla con ella, dile la verdad, deja que ella sea quien tome la decisión de quedarse junto a ti, no la alejes de ti como lo hiciste conmigo, no la alejes una vez más de ti, lucha, lucha por ella, dijo Akemi.

Si eso pienso hacer pero ella me esta evitando, tú eres testigo de ello, ella dejo el proyecto de los hoteles en tus manos, todo con tal de evitarme, decía Tsubasa con nostalgia.

Lo sé pero si te evita es por algo, ¿no?, respondió Akemi.

¿Por algo?, dijo Tsubasa intrigado.

Ella te ama Tsubasa por eso su temor a estar cerca de ti, de dirigirte la mirada, tú sabes ello, no lo niegues, eres muy inteligente como para no notarlo, respondió Akemi con una ligera sonrisa.

Si, ella me ama, me ama, de ello estoy seguro, muy seguro, respondió Tsubasa al tiempo que imágenes de lo que había sucedido entre él y su amada en uno de los búngalos naturales del hotel del señor Yamaoka vino a su mente haciendo que su rostro se iluminara de alegría al tiempo que Akemi lo miraba intrigada.

 _ **Nota:**_

 _¡Gracias a todas las personas que están siguiendo esta historia de amor¡ gracias especiales a: **Lety, Seilornyan, arianaluvs, yo** , ¡gracias por seguir está historia de amor y por sus comentarios¡_

 _Esta historia está en sus últimos capítulos, si quieres saber como continua el trama de está historia no dejes de seguirla._

 _Con mucho cariño._

 ** _PrincesaLirio._**


	27. Siguiendo consejos: Explicaciones

**Capítulo 26:** **"Siguiendo consejos: Explicaciones"**

 **(Últimos capítulos)**

Ya habían pasado dos días desde aquellas pláticas que Tsubasa y Sanae habían sostenido con Akemi y Andrew respectivamente. Dos días desde que Sanae y Andrew habían decidido romper su compromiso. La castaña hasta ese momento no había comentado nada de la ruptura de su compromiso con nadie ni siquiera con su madre pues ella estaba meditando la manera como ella debería de proceder ahora que ella había reconocido que seguía amando a Tsubasa y que estaba dispuesta a sostener un plática con él para ver si aún había alguna posibilidad para volver a empezar una nueva relación tras la manera como ella lo rechazo tras lo sucedido en Okinawa. Sanae estaba conciente que si bien su madre nunca culpo a Tsubasa de la muerte de su padre ella bien sabía que la relación de su hija y de él había terminado por un tema de infidelidad y la joven de cabellos castaños dorados creía que tal vez su madre no vería bien que ella ahora resulte diciendo que lo seguía amando y que olvidaría aquella infidelidad que tanto daño le había causado pues nadie más que ella había sido testigo de todo el sufrimiento de su hija y del cambio que ella dio en su manera de ser debido a esa ruptura.

Tsubasa por su parte estaba planeando un encuentro casual con Sanae, un encuentro en el cual Akemi le sería de gran apoyo para poder hacer que su amada pueda llegar al lugar donde él estaba preparándolo todo para poder hablar calmadamente con ella.

 **Constructora Ozora y Asociados:**

Un joven de cabello negro platicaba por celular mientras estaba sentado en su escritorio mirando su computador.

Si, ese es el lugar Akemi, si, si, no se te olvide, todo tiene que parecer casual, decía Tsubasa.

No te preocupes, Sanae no se negara a ir, ella nunca se niega a los asuntos laborales y más si esto será beneficioso para la empresa, solo contigo hizo una excepción pero todo fue con la aprobación del señor Yamaoka, tú lo sabes, escucho Tsubasa.

Si, si lo sé, respondió Tsubasa.

¿Cuándo viajas?, dijo Akemi a través de la línea telefónica.

Hoy por la noche, quiero tener el tiempo necesario para preparar todo además tengo que ir a la fundación también, respondió Tsubasa.

Claro, no te preocupes, tendrás a Sanae en la fecha que quedamos, suerte, dijo Akemi.

¡Gracias¡ respondió Tsubasa dando por culminada la llamada.

El joven de cabello negro dejo su celular en su escritorio al tiempo que un joven de lentes entro a la oficina.

Ya esta todo como me lo pediste amigo, tu vuelo sale a las 10 de la noche, también me puse en contacto con las personas del lugar que me indicaste, dijo Manabu al tiempo que una joven castaña entro al lugar.

¡Gracias¡ respondió Tsubasa.

¿Vuelo?, ¿de que vuelo hablan?, ¿acaso viajaras Tsuby?, dijo intrigada Chery.

Si, me voy de viaje, respondió Tsubasa con calma.

¿De viaje?, ¿vas a cerrar algún negocio?, pregunto Chery intrigada.

Voy por un asunto del corazón Chery, respondió Tsubasa con calma.

¿Estás enfermo?, dijo alarmada la joven.

No, no Chery, respondió Tsubasa agitando sus manos.

Pero acabas de decir que vas por un asunto del corazón, respondió la joven lo más calmada que pudo pues seguía inquieta pensando en que el joven que le atraía pudiera estar enfermo.

No tienes que preocuparte Chery, Tsubasa esta bien de salud, él va a arreglar un problema de amor, dijo Manabu con calma.

Entonces si tienes novia, respondió Chery con decepción mirando al joven de cabello negro.

La tenía, la perdí por estúpido hace algún tiempo pero no e dejado de amarla nunca por ello ahora pienso recuperarla, dijo Tsubasa con calma.

Vaya, entonces después de todo no tengo oportunidad contigo, decía Chery en voz baja.

Chery, eres una chica linda, carismática y muy joven, yo no soy el indicado para ti, ya lo verás con el tiempo cuando encuentres a tú verdadero amor, respondió Tsubasa con calma.

Si Chery, no entristezcas, decía Manabu mientras colocaba una de sus manos en el hombro de la muchacha en señal de apoyo.

Chery tomo aire profundamente y luego dijo: De corazón espero y logres recuperarla, espero y seas inmensamente feliz, solo me gustaría saber quien es ella, claro si se puede.

Te lo diré Chery, después de todo te vas a enterar en algún momento, respondió Tsubasa haciendo una pausa para luego decir: Es Sanae Nakazawa, ella y yo fuimos novios hace algún tiempo incluso íbamos a casarnos pero por una mentira mía todo acabo…

 **Minutos después:**

Es increíble todo lo que me has contado, ahora con mucho más razón espero y puedas recuperarla, ahora comprendo las actitudes de ella para conmigo,…. decía Chery haciendo una pausa para decir: Lo lamento por mi padrinito si es que ella lo deja por ti pero tal vez sea lo mejor, un matrimonio sin amor no es bueno y mi padrinito lo sabe muy bien, este seria su tercer matrimonio si llegara a darse.

¿Tercer matrimonio?, dijo Manabu sorprendido.

Si, sus dos matrimonios anteriores se disolvieron por mutuo acuerdo, lo bueno de todo es que mi padrino sigue teniendo una relación muy cordial con sus ex esposas, respondió Chery con calma.

Vaya que el señor Andrew no solo es multimillonario sino además ha sido muy afortunado con las mujeres, ya quisiera yo tener esa suerte,….., dos matrimonios, decía Manabu sonriendo mientras Tsubasa y Chery lo miraron y sonrieron.

 **Horas después: "Constructora Nakazawa"**

Una pelinegra hablaba con una joven de cabellos castaños dorados dentro de una oficina.

España, decía sorprendida Sanae.

Si España, el cliente quiere que vayas para allá incluso me envío tu pasaje y la dirección del hotel donde te alojaras, como te dije amiga ese señor es un hombre muy ocupado por eso no puede venir hasta aquí para escuchar nuestra propuesta pero esta muy interesado en ella, parece que el señor Yamaoka es su amigo y le comento del excelente trabajo que hizo la empresa para él,…., respondía Akemi mientras Sanae la escuchaba con atención.

Irme de viaje ahora no estaba en mis planes, así solo estoy aplazando los días para hablar con Tsubasa pero este negocio parece muy bueno, puede ser el inicio de esa internacionalización tan esperada además no creo que me lleve más de una semana estar fuera de mi país, ello puede servirme para pensar mejor como es que tengo que afrontar a Tsubasa, hasta ahora no se como hacerlo, tal vez sea bueno contactarme con las chicas, ellas tienen que saber también que mi matrimonio se cancelo, pensaba Sanae.

Sanae, Sanae, escucho la joven haciéndola reaccionar.

¡Disculpa Akemi¡ me distraje un poco, contesto Sanae con calma.

Bueno Sanae, ¿qué dices?, ¿le confirmo tú asistencia al multimillonario?, pregunto Akemi.

Si, respondió Sanae con calma.

Bien amiga, voy a arreglar todo para tú viaje, dijo Akemi.

Me parece bien, respondió Sanae mientras pensaba: Me contactare con Yukari y Kumi para ponerlas al tanto de todo lo que me ha pasado en estos días y me aconsejen.

 **3 horas después:**

En un discreto restaurante 3 chicas estaban reunidas platicando mientras degustaban una deliciosa cena.

¿Cómo que se cancelo?, decía intrigada Kumi mientras Yukari asentía.

Se cancelo amiga, Andrew y yo decidimos cancelar la boda, respondió Sanae con calma.

Pero, ¿por qué?, si estabas bastante decidida a casarte con él, dijo Yukari intrigada.

No puedo casarme con Andrew porque sigo amando a Tsubasa,….., respondió Sanae mientras su par de amigas la miraron sorprendidas al tiempo que la joven les comentaba a su amigas la decisión que ella había tomado tras la cancelación de su boda al tiempo que estas le brindaban sus consejos.

 **Aeropuerto:**

Un joven de cabello negro abordaba un avión con un solo pensamiento: Espero pronto tenerte frente a mí y poder acabar con todo este mal entendido que solo te hizo daño mi amor.

 **1 semana después:**

Una hermosa joven de cabellos castaños dorados que vestía ropa formal bajaba con una maleta en la mano de un avión mientras pensaba: Ya estoy aquí, Akemi me dijo que el multimillonario enviaría a alguien a esperarme.

Sanae caminaba con su maleta en la mano a paso lento hacia la sala de espera, al llegar a esta sintió una mano sobre su hombro, la joven giro lentamente y al hacerlo quedo sorprendida al ver frente de ella a la persona que siempre había amado.

¡Tsubasa¡ dijo Sanae sorprendida.

¡Hola hermosa¡ si soy yo, disculpa que haya hecho que vengas hasta aquí con engaños pero era la única forma para que tú y yo podamos hablar, respondió Tsubasa dejando atónita a la joven.

¿Entonces, no estoy aquí por un asunto de negocios?, dijo Sanae al reaccionar.

No pero te lo explicare en el camino, vamos mi reina, respondió Tsubasa tomando la pequeña maleta de la joven y una de sus manos para caminar con ella hacia la salida.

Sanae estaba tan confundida que solo camino como autónoma junto al joven de cabello negro.

Una vez que estuvieron fuera, abordaron un auto, mientras Tsubasa manejaba en completo silencio Sanae miraba hacia la ventana tratando de asimilar que estaba sucediendo en ese momento.

Luego de varios minutos de camino, Tsubasa detuvo el auto frente a una hermosa mansión. La castaña levanto el rostro para leer el letrero que esta tenía.

"Fundación Ángeles del Cielo", leyó la joven en voz baja.

Sanae, dijo Tsubasa rompiendo su silencio haciendo que la joven girara su rostro para mirarlo.

¿Qué hacemos aquí?, ¿no comprendo?, dijo Sanae.

Debí darte esta explicación hace mucho tiempo, por culpa de mis temores, de mi estupidez te perdí e involucre a un ángel en mis mentiras e hice que tú la odiaras sin motivo alguno y te empuje a los brazos de otro,…, decía Tsubasa con amargura.

¿Qué?, respondió Sanae.

Te debo tantas explicaciones mi reina, pero la primera de todas es el porque de mis mentiras, si luego de saber todo lo que te diré decides no romper tu compromiso, no darme una nueva oportunidad yo lo aceptare y sabre que tal vez nuestro amor no fue tan grande como creí,….., decía Tsubasa con nostalgia.

No comprendo, volvió a decir Sanae.

Cuando te conocí, yo te hable de mí pasado en el futbol ya que tú desconocías de ello, te hable de aquel incidente en la cancha que me alejo para siempre de lo que tanto amaba pero te oculte algo, te oculte algo por temor, por vergüenza, que se yo, yo no quería la lastima de nadie, mucho menos que te sientas comprometida conmigo por ello, tú en ese entonces solo eras mi amiga, yo pensaba solo seguir siendo también tu amigo pero las cosas se salieron de mis manos, me enamore de ti y nos hicimos novios, yo continúe ocultándote mi secreto pensando que pronto los tratamientos a los que me estaba sometiendo me harían ser el mismo de antes, decía Tsubasa haciendo una pausa para luego continuar hablando mientras miraba a los ojos a la joven que estaba junto a él: Yo tras aquel incidente en la cancha de futbol fui internado en un hospital, hubieron días de fiebres intensas pues mi estado se complico e hice una fuerte infección que con el tiempo me produjo esterilidad, cuando lo supe me sentí fatal, no sabía como reaccionar, recibí el apoyo de muchos médicos, me sometí a muchos tratamientos, tratamiento que parecía que nunca daban resultados, ello cada día que pasaba me desesperaba más, lo poco que había obtenido de mis años de futbolista lo invertí en esos tratamientos, yo en ese entonces tenía una novia Akemi, la chica que trabaja contigo, ella fue mi novia…..

¿Qué?, respondió Sanae alarmada.

Sanae, ¡por favor escúchame¡ no me interrumpas, te lo pido, dijo Tsubasa en tono de súplica.

Esta bien, respondió Sanae tratando de mantener la calma.

Akemi fue mi primera novia formal por así decirlo, nuestra relación ya estaba desgastada, ya no la amaba como antes, solo era un gran cariño, costumbre, lo que yo sentía por ella, el saber de mi esterilidad y que esta parecía no tener cura a pesar de todos los esfuerzos que hacían los médicos por ayudarme, decidí romper definitivamente con ella y así lo hice, la deje y decidí alejarme de todo lo que me causaba dolor, decidí volver a Japón, pero días antes de volver conocí a Marian, mi mejor amiga, mi ángel, dijo Tsubasa.

¿Marian?, respondió Sanae acordándose que ese el nombre de la supuesta pareja española que Tsubasa tenía.

Si Marian, la conocí un día muy frío, yo estaba muy mal, ningún tratamiento parecía poder hacer que yo vuelva hacer el mismo de antes,…., decía Tsubasa mientras le comentaba a la joven de cabellos castaños dorados como es que el había conocido a su mejor amiga, su lucha con ella no solo por su caso sino por la enfermedad de ella y también le hablaba de la fundación y de los malos entendidos causados por Akemi.

 **Minutos después:**

Sanae con la vista nublada por las lágrimas seguía escuchando lo que Tsubasa le decía.

Marian murió sin poder lograr que su investigación logre hacer efecto en mi pero ella dejo a todo su equipo siguiendo mi caso, yo sigo en manos de ese equipo, poniendo en prueba cada uno de los proyectos científicos que Marian dejo para revertir mi esterilidad, está fundación "Ángeles del cielo" es de ella, yo velo por esta fundación en su nombre, los restos de Marian descansan dentro de la capilla de la fundación. No imaginas como me dolió haber involucrado a Marian en mis mentiras, ella solo fue un ángel que quería verme feliz, los enredos los causo Akemi en su dolor pero como ya te dije, ella ya me pidió perdón aunque como le dije a ella, yo hubiera podido desmentir todo en su momento pero más pudo mi temor hacerte desdichada, a que me odies por no poder darte hijos, a hablar con la verdad pero decidí seguir los consejos que Akemi, Manabu e incluso Marian cuando estaba en vida me dieron, decidí hablar contigo con la verdad, dejar que tú decidas libremente si quieres estar junto a mi y no alejarme de ti con mentiras como un miserable, yo se que no amas a Andrew, se que ese matrimonio solo es por despecho más no por amor por ello decidí traerte hasta aquí y hablar contigo con la verdad, como te dije si no quieres darle una nueva oportunidad a nuestro amor por mi condición, yo lo entenderé, dijo Tsubasa mirando a una joven de cabello castaño dorado que parecía estar meditando su respuesta.


	28. Una nueva oportunidad para nuestro amor

**Capítulo 27:** **"Una nueva oportunidad para nuestro amor"**

 **(Antepenúltimo capítulo)**

Un apuesto joven de cabello negro que estaba sentado dentro de un auto con la mano puesta en el volante del mismo miraba con nostalgia a una hermosa joven de cabellos castaños dorados que estaba junto a él en el asiento de copiloto.

No te preocupes Sanae, no quiero presionarte, tal vez no fue buena idea traerte hasta aquí, decía Tsubasa con nostalgia siendo interrumpido por la joven.

Quiero verla, dijo Sanae.

¿Qué?, respondió Tsubasa confundido.

Quiero ver sus restos, dijo Sanae lo más calmada que pudo.

¿Estás dudando de mi palabra?, crees que te he mentido en relación a Marian, respondió Tsubasa con tristeza.

No, claro que no, es solo que quiero ver sus cenizas, quiero ver la fundación, ¿puedo?, dijo Sanae con dulzura.

Claro, respondió Tsubasa con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro antes de bajar del auto para abrirle la puerta a la joven y ayudarla a bajar del mismo.

¡Gracias¡ dijo Sanae.

Tsubasa llevo a la joven hasta el lugar donde descansaban las cenizas de Marian, durante el trayecto hacia la capilla Sanae miro el lugar y se conmovió al ver la cantidad de personas de todas las edades que se encontraban allí recibiendo no solo tratamiento para calmar su dolor sino amor, mucho amor por parte de todas aquellas personas que laboraban en el albergue.

Aquí es, dijo Tsubasa sacando de sus pensamientos a la joven.

Me gustaría también colaborar, mencionaste que has puesto una sucursal en Tokio, ¿Verdad?, dijo Sanae.

Así es y con gusto aceptamos cualquier tipo de apoyo, como te comente la mitad de todas las ganancias que obtengo de la constructora que es sociedad con Marian son destinadas para las fundaciones, respondió Tsubasa.

De haberlo sabido, no hubiera estado truncándote los negocios, dijo Sanae apenada mientras el joven de cabello negro abría la puerta de la pequeña capilla.

No te preocupes, tú solo competías, soy tu rival en el mundo de la construcción, respondió Tsubasa con calma.

¿En donde están?, dijo Sanae.

Allá, respondió Tsubasa mientras caminaba hacia el lugar donde estaban las cenizas de Marian.

Tras algunos minutos de caminata Tsubasa detuvo sus pasos frente al lugar donde estaban colocadas las cenizas de su mejor amiga.

Son estas, dijo Tsubasa con nostalgia mientras la castaña leía el nombre de la mujer en el pequeño cofre de madera que estaba sobre una mesa.

Marian, no sabes como lamento no haberte conocido, hubiera sido un enorme placer para mi, conocer a un ser tan noble como tu, quiero que sepas que la labor que dejaste encomendada a Tsubasa no la hará más solo a partir de ahora yo me uno a él para luchar por esta causa tan bella pero no solo haré ello Marian, aquí frente a ti quiero decirle a Tsubasa que a mi no me importa el problema que tiene, ese problema no puede ser impedimento para nuestro amor, cuando el amor es grande todo lo supera, Tsubasa tú y yo podemos ser felices así no podamos nunca tener un hijo, si bien cierto ese era uno de mis sueños, mi mayor sueño desde que te conocí fue casarme contigo,…., decía Sanae con voz quebrada girando a ver al joven de cabello negro.

Sanae, dijo Tsubasa tomando las manos de la joven.

Tsubasa, yo te amo, te amo, hace unos días termine mi compromiso con Andrews, el descubrió mis sentimientos hacia ti y me aconsejo que hablara contigo y que luchara por este amor que siento por ti y eso pienso hacer, yo se que papá desde el cielo estará contento con esta decisión, él siempre te quiso mucho y tú y yo no tuvimos la culpa de lo que paso, decía Sanae mientras unas lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos.

Claro que no tuvimos la culpa mi reina, no la tuvimos, son cosas que suceden y no se pueden evitar, respondió Tsubasa mientras limpiaba con la palma de su mano las lágrimas que habían brotado de los ojos de la joven.

Entonces, ¿nos damos una nueva oportunidad?, dijo Sanae.

Si mi amor, claro que si, respondió Tsubasa mientras tomaba el rostro de la joven entre sus manos para besarla con dulzura.

Luego de algunos minutos el par de jóvenes rompieron el beso y mirando a Marian dijeron: Prometemos que no abran más secretos entre los dos, a partir de ahora nuestra felicidad será construida a base de amor y comunicación.

Tras un fugaz beso en los labios el par de jóvenes salieron de la capilla abrazados, Tsubasa llevo a su amada a cada ambiente de la fundación para que ella lo conozca mejor, luego de ello decidieron ir a buscar un lugar donde cenar.

 **Restaurante:**

¿Quedarnos unos días?, decía Sanae sonriendo.

Si, puede ser una semanita, ¿no?, hay que celebrar nuestra reconciliación, decía Tsubasa sonriendo.

Está bien, respondió Sanae feliz.

Te llevare a conocer algunos lugares de Barcelona en estos días, dijo Tsubasa.

Me agrada la idea, respondió Sanae sonriendo haciendo una pausa para decir: Tsubasa me hablaste de que Marian te había dejado en las manos de su equipo de científicos, eso quiere decir ¿qué aún siguen probando tratamientos contigo?.

En realidad ya no, hace algunos meses termine el ultimo tratamiento de la investigación que Marian hizo para mi caso, según los investigadores, todo salio bien, al menos eso dicen los estudios que me hicieron aunque así dijeron otras veces y….., respondía Tsubasa con nostalgia siendo interrumpido por la joven de cabellos castaños dorados.

No, te pongas triste, si funciona bien y sino no importa, lo único que debe importarnos es nuestro amor y hablando de amor, quiero hacerte una pregunta, decía Sanae sonriendo.

¿Qué sucede?, dijo Tsubasa confundido.

¿Cómo te gusto más así o cómo era antes?, pregunto Sanae sonriendo.

Me encantas, tú eres Sanae sin importar el color de cabello que tengas, lo importante es que tú estés cómoda, respondió Tsubasa sonriendo.

Si, tienes razón, dijo Sanae haciendo una pausa para luego decir: Volveré a mi tono original de cabello.

Tsubasa no dijo nada, solo sonrío con dulzura mientras tomaba la mano de su amada.

 **2 horas después: "Hotel"**

Tsubasa y Sanae caminaban de la mano por un pasadizo.

¿Entonces solo alquilaste una habitación?, decía Sanae intrigada.

Si mi reina, es que pensé que si llegábamos a reconciliarnos lo lógico luego de lo que paso entre nosotros en Okinawa es que compartamos habitación, ya somos una verdadera pareja solo nos faltan los documentos que acrediten ello y pues yo creo que si tú también lo quieres nos podemos casar en un mes ya que antes será imposible por todos los tramites que tenemos que hacer, decía Tsubasa mientras soltaba la mano de su amada para tomarla de la cintura y acercarla a él.

Claro que quiero casarme contigo y no te estoy reprochando que hayas pedido una sola habitación para los dos, es más yo te lo hubiera sugerido, respondió Sanae sonriendo.

¿Qué?, dijo Tsubasa sonriendo.

Es lógico, somos ya una pareja, respondió Sanae riendo.

Aprendes rápido, pensé que te ruborizarías y te negarías a compartir habitación conmigo, dijo Tsubasa sonriendo mientras la soltaba de su agarre para tomarla entre sus brazos.

Tengo un buen maestro, de ti aprendí muchas cosas y creo que seguiré aprendiendo más ahora que fusionemos nuestras constructoras además ya soy más madura que antes y no será la primera vez que compartamos habitación, respondió Sanae divertida mientras depositaba un dulce beso en la nariz de su amado.

¿Qué?, ¿fusionar las constructoras?, dijo Tsubasa mientras la llevaba hacia la habitación donde pasarían su primera noche en España.

Si, no te parece una idea fantástica, respondió Sanae feliz.

Claro, es grandiosa, mi reina, dijo Tsubasa mientras entraba con su amada a la habitación que había alquilado.

¡Te amo Tsubasa Ozora¡ dijo Sanae mientras su ahora novio la depositaba sobre la cama.

Yo también ¡te amo, Sanae Nakazawa¡ respondió Tsubasa mientras acercaba su rostro al de la joven que solo asintió como dándole consentimiento a que su amado continuara acercándose a ella.

 **Al día siguiente:**

Un joven de cabello negro despertaba tras un largo sueño. Tsubasa empezó a palpar con su mano la cama mientras abría sus ojos lentamente.

Sanae, dijo Tsubasa al no encontrar a su amada junto a él.

Tsubasa se envolvió con una de las sabanas, tomo unos accesorios de baño y se dirigió a la ducha luego de darse un refrescante baño, se cambio y salió de la habitación para buscar a su amada.

¿A dónde pudo haber ido?, ella no conoce España, ¿cómo pude dormir tanto?, se reprochaba mentalmente Tsubasa mientras caminaba hacia el ascensor, justo cuando iba a tocar el botón para pedir que el ascensor subiera las puertas del mismo se abrieron y por ellas salio su amada.

¡Sanae¡ dijo Tsubasa mirando a su amada quien lucía su cabello de su color natural.

Mi amor, ¡buenos días¡ lamento haberte preocupado pero como me desperté hace más de tres horas baje a desayunar algo y allí pedí informes sobre algún lugar donde puedan cambiarme de look y pues para mi fortuna dentro de este hotel hay un salón de belleza y pues fui a él, respondió Sanae sonriendo.

Pues te ves hermosa, como siempre hermosa, dijo Tsubasa abrazándola.

Debes tener hambre, ¿verdad?, dijo Sanae con dulzura.

Si, respondió Tsubasa.

Vamos a que comas algo, dijo Sanae.

Si vamos y luego saldremos a que conozcas algunos lugares de Barcelona, respondió Tsubasa mientras abrazaba a su amada al tiempo que le daba pequeños besos en su rostro haciéndola sonreír.

 **Una semana después:**

Tsubasa y Sanae abordaban el avión que los llevaría de regreso a Japón.

Que rápido se pasaron los días, decía Sanae con nostalgia.

Si es cierto pero podemos volver a repetir este viaje además recuerda que yo cada cierto tiempo tengo que venir a España por la fundación, dijo Tsubasa.

Pero ya no vendrás solo, vendrás conmigo, respondió Sanae con dulzura.

Así es amor, vendré, contigo, respondió Tsubasa sonriendo.

En cuanto lleguemos tenemos que hablar con mi madre, con tus padres y ver lo de las constructoras, dijo Sanae mientras tomaba asiento.

Si, estoy de acuerdo, respondió Tsubasa tomando asiento junto a su amada.

No quiero que despidamos personal, dijo Sanae.

No haremos eso, lo conservaremos, respondió Tsubasa.

 **Horas después: "Japón"**

Tsubasa y Sanae estaban en la casa de la castaña tomados de la mano frente a la madre de esta.

¿Qué significa esto?, dijo la señora Nakazawa lo mas calmada que pudo.

Madre, tú ya sabías mi decisión cuando te informe de la cancelación de mi boda,…, decía Sanae.

Señora Nakazawa, yo amo a su hija, la amo, siempre la ame…, decía Tsubasa mientras le comentaba a la madre de la castaña todo lo que había sucedido para que el haya tomado la decisión de alejarse de ella.

 **Minutos después:**

Tras varios minutos de silencio, la señora Nakazawa dijo: Yo solo quiero ver feliz a mi hija, yo siempre supe que solo contigo podría ser feliz, yo nunca te culpe de la muerte de mi esposo ni creo que tu problema de fertilidad sea un obstáculo para su amor, solo te pido algo Tsubasa.

¿Qué señora?, respondió intrigado Tsubasa.

No vuelvas a lastimar a mi hija, dijo la señora Nakazawa.

No señora, nunca más, se lo prometo, solo viviré para hacerla feliz, respondió Tsubasa haciendo que el rostro de la madre de su amada se plasmara una sonrisa.

¡Gracias mamá¡ dijo Sanae abrazando a su madre.

Los días siguientes, Tsubasa y Sanae fueron a ver a sus padres para comentarles que ellos habían decidido retomar su relación. Los padres de Tsubasa tomaron la noticia con alegría pues ellos siempre supieron que su hijo seguía amando a la castaña.

Tras la visita a los padres de Tsubasa, Sanae y este empezaron con los trámites para fusionar sus constructoras.

 **Constructora Ozora y Asociados:**

Un par de jóvenes caminaban de la mano por un pasillo mientras platicaban.

No hubo obstáculos mi reina, mis socios saben que la fusión con tu empresa es lo mejor, la nueva "Constructora Ozora - Nakazawa y Asociados", será beneficiosa para todos, decía Tsubasa sonriendo.

Si es cierto, dijo Sanae haciendo una pausa para decir: En cuanto veamos lo de los clientes iremos a donde quedamos, ¿verdad?.

Si mi reina, dijo Tsubasa quedándose callado repentinamente al ver a una pelinegra acercarse a ellos.

¡Hola Sanae¡ que gusto me da encontrarte, como sabes no estuve asistiendo a la empresa por asuntos personales pero cuando supe que estabas de vuelta y que hoy te encontrarías aquí quise venir a darte el encuentro pues tengo que hacer algo que debía hacer hace mucho, dijo Akemi con nostalgia.

¡Hola¡ respondió la castaña lo más calmada que pudo.

Sanae, te debo una disculpa por mi comportamiento, se que no merezco ser tu amiga después del daño que te cause pero yo estaba…., decía Akemi siendo interrumpida por la castaña.

Olvidemos eso, ya es pasado, dejémoslo ahí, a partir de ahora todos seremos un solo equipo y juntos sacaremos adelante la constructora, respondió Sanae.

¿Un solo equipo?, dijo Akemi sorprendida.

Le dimos una nueva oportunidad a nuestro amor y decidimos fusionar nuestras empresas, respondió Tsubasa con calma.

Los felicito, de corazón los felicito, dijo Akemi feliz.

 **Horas después: "Cementerio"**

Tsubasa y Sanae se encontraban colocando flores sobre la tumba del padre de la castaña.

Señor Nakazawa, no imagina cuanto lamente su muerte, yo me entere de ella mucho tiempo después de que sucedió, yo no sabía que estaba delicado de salud, de haberlo sabido no hubiera dicho tantas tonterías ese día, perdóneme señor Nakazawa, perdóneme, usted fue un gran maestro para mí, yo lo admiraba mucho y lo apreciaba mucho, como se dará cuenta su hermosa hija y yo decidimos darle una nueva oportunidad a nuestro amor, yo se que usted estará contento por ello, siempre me decía que cuide y haga feliz a su niña y eso prometo que haré siempre, ya no volveré hacerla llorar, ya no, se lo prometo, como también le prometo luchar junto a mi reina por su sueño, la internacionalización de la constructora será una realidad, yo luchare día a día junto a Sanae para que así sea, decía Tsubasa cuando sintió una delicada mano sobre su hombro.

Si papá, ahora la constructora se amplio más, tiene más socios y hasta le modifique un poquito el nombre pero su esencia siempre será la misma, porque no importa la envoltura de algo sino lo que lleva dentro, ello lo aprendí de ti, tú siempre me decías ello cuando trataba de encontrar un hermoso vestido para asistir ha alguna de las reuniones de negocios y así será con la "Constructora Ozora Nakazawa y Asociados", es la fusión de dos grandes constructoras pero ambas siempre han tenido el mismo sueño "La internacionalización" y la misma doctrina: "El respeto, compromiso y calidad de servicios a nuestros clientes, como base de los buenos resultados" y así seguirá siendo siempre, dijo Sanae.

Luego de ello el par de jóvenes se tomaron de la mano, colocaron una última rosa sobre la tumba del señor Nakazawa y salieron del cementerio tomados de la mano.

Ahora si empezaremos de verdad a construir nuestro sueño, me siento mejor habiendo hablado con tu padre, dijo Tsubasa.

Si, es cierto, yo también me siento mejor y feliz pues se que él ha vuelto a aprobar nuestro amor, respondió Sanae dándole un beso en la mejilla a su novio.

Vamos a comer algo, dijo Tsubasa sonriendo.

Vamos, respondió la castaña con dulzura mientras el joven de cabello negro la miraba y le devolvía la sonrisa también con dulzura.


	29. Una gran noticia

**Capítulo 28:** **"Una gran noticia"**

 **(Penúltimo capítulo)**

Ya había pasado dos semanas desde que Tsubasa y Sanae habían retornado de España, dos semanas durante las cuales ambos se la habían pasado haciendo los trámites necesarios para la fusión de sus constructoras y también para su boda, ello en vez de tensionarlos los había unido aún más como pareja.

Para la realización de la nueva boda los estaban apoyando no solo sus padres, sino también las amigas de Sanae, incluso Akemi quien había recibido el perdón de Sanae y Tsubasa y ahora era una amiga más para ambos también los estaba apoyando con lo que sea necesario para la boda.

 **Casa Nakazawa:**

Un grupo de jovencitas platicaban mientras miraban un bello vestido que estaba en un maniquí en el lugar donde ellas estaban.

Sin duda te verás como una princesa con ese vestido Sanae, dijo Kumi mientras las otras chicas asentían.

¡Gracias Kumi¡ respondió Sanae.

Que bueno que tu madre y los padres de Tsubasa estén apoyándolos con lo de los preparativos para la boda, ya faltan tan poco, dijo Yukari.

Si, mamá y los padres de mi amor, nos están ayudando con todo lo necesario para la boda, ya ven que con lo de los tramites para la fusión de las empresas casi no nos queda tiempo a pesar que Manabu nos apoya mucho con ello, respondió Sanae sonriendo.

Que bueno amiga, es lindo que la familia te apoye, dijo Akemi mientras Kumi y Yukari asentían al tiempo que el celular de la castaña empezó a vibrar.

¡Disculpen¡ dijo Sanae poniéndose de pie para dirigirse hacia una de las ventanas de su casa para contestar la llamada.

Debe ser su amor, dijo Kumi sonriendo mientras las otras chicas asentían y el rostro de la castaña se llenaba de alegría al escuchar la voz de la persona que le hablaba por la vía telefónica.

Si, claro mi amor, aquí te espero, decía Sanae feliz antes de dar por concluida la llamada y acercarse nuevamente a su grupo de amigas.

Déjame adivinar, fue Tsubasa, dijo Akemi sonriendo.

Si es él, esta en la prueba final de su traje, en cuanto termine pasa por mí para ir haber algo importante, respondió Sanae con calma.

Claro amiga, dijeron las tres jovencitas.

 **Minutos después:**

El joven de cabello negro llego a la casa de la castaña, tras un apasionado beso con su novia, saludo a las amigas de esta.

Que apuesto estas Tsuby, dijo Akemi sonriendo.

¡Akemi¡ respondió Tsubasa con calma.

¿Que tiene de malo?, solo estoy diciendo la verdad, a poco chicas ¿no luce muy apuesto Tsubasa vestido así con ropa tan informal?, dijo Akemi sonriendo mirando a sus amigas que asintieron.

Por supuesto q ue mi amorcito luce apuestísimo aunque siempre esta guapísimo, respondió Sanae mirando a su prometido que la miro y sonrió.

Tú también siempre estás hermosa, dijo Tsubasa con dulzura.

Ay, el amor, el amor, ya quiero yo también encontrar a mi príncipe, Sany es la segunda amiga que se casa, decía Kumi sonriendo.

Pues aún te quedo yo, aunque la verdad yo también quiero encontrar a mi príncipe, dijo Akemi.

De seguro lo encontraran chicas, solo tengan paciencia, respondió Sanae sonriendo.

Mi reina, ya tenemos que irnos, estamos en la hora, dijo Tsubasa despacio al oído de la castaña.

Que lindos, dijeron Kumi y Akemi.

Chicas, ya nos tenemos que ir, se encargan de lo que les dije, ¡por favor¡ dijo Sanae con una dulce sonrisa.

No te preocupes, ve tranquila y disfruten de su tarde, respondieron las jovencitas.

¡Gracias¡ dijeron Tsubasa y Sanae.

Sanae y Tsubasa se despidieron de las tres jóvenes que estaban en la casa de la castaña y salieron de allí.

Iremos a ver a los médicos, dijo Tsubasa mientras caminaba de la mano de su novia hacia el lugar donde había dejado su auto.

Me parece bien, respondió Sanae mientras detenía sus pasos junto a un moderno auto.

Tsubasa abrió la puerta de copiloto del mismo para que la castaña subiera.

¡Gracias¡ dijo Sanae con una dulce sonrisa mientras su prometido cerraba la puerta para ir al lugar que le correspondía.

Una vez que ambos estuvieron dentro del auto, Tsubasa emprendió camino.

Ahora si, partimos, dijo Tsubasa con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios.

Luego de varios minutos, Tsubasa se detuvo frente a un lugar que la castaña reconoció inmediatamente.

Ya estuve aquí antes, dijo Sanae con calma al ver el edificio.

¿Así?, ¿cuándo?, respondió Tsubasa intrigado.

Cuando Akemi me hablo de tú supuesta infidelidad me dio una relación de lugares a los cuales tú supuestamente frecuentabas con Marian, entre ellos estaba este, yo vine aquí en busca de alguna explicación pero el vigilante me confundió más, me dijo que a este lugar solo asistían españoles inscritos y sus pares o parejas, yo no indague más al escuchar ello y al saber que tú visitabas frecuentemente a Marian en un hotel, decidí ya no seguir averiguando más, dijo Sanae con nostalgia.

En el campo científico se habla en ciertos códigos para poder evitar que la información que se esta procesando sea conocida antes de que sea probada, para el caso de la investigación que se estaba llevando a cabo aquí se utilizaba el termino de "pares o parejas" para referirse al acompañante o sujeto de estudió que el científico traía a este lugar, dijo Tsubasa con calma.

Claro, fui tan tonta, respondió Sanae con nostalgia.

Tú no eres tonta, solo te confundiste, es todo, cualquiera que hubiera escuchado lo que escuchaste de los labios del vigilante y tras lo que habías averiguado en el hotel, se hubiera confundido también y hubiera reaccionado como reaccionaste y más si yo nunca lo aclare, pero ello ya es pasado, ahora ya todo esta aclarado, dejemos ello atrás y mi reina, dijo Tsubasa.

Si, tienes razón, respondió la castaña.

Bueno, bajemos, estoy ansioso por saber como salieron estos últimos resultados, dijo Tsubasa.

Yo también, respondió la castaña mientras el joven de cabello negro bajaba del auto para dirigirse a abrirle la puerta a la castaña.

Una vez que Tsubasa estuvo del lado que su prometida estaba, abrió la puerta y la ayudo abajar.

¡Gracias¡ dijo la castaña mientras su prometido cerraba la puerta del auto al tiempo que la joven sintió un ligero mareo que hizo que ella se sostuviera del brazo de su prometido.

¿Te pasa algo mi amor?, pregunto Tsubasa confundido.

No, no es nada, dijo Sanae lo más calmada que pudo mientras pensaba: Sentí que todo me daba vueltas, fue un mareo, un mareo, ahora que lo pienso no e visto mi periodo este mes y ya paso más de un mes desde aquel día en Okinawa, ¿será que el tratamiento que ha estado recibiendo Tsubasa si funciono?, de ser así será una gran noticia.

¿En verdad?, volvió a preguntar Tsubasa.

Si, en verdad, solo quiero sentirte más cerca de mí es todo, dijo Sanae con dulzura recibiendo un calido beso en los labios por parte de su amado, luego de romper el beso Tsubasa se dirigió con su prometida al edificio.

 **1 hora después:**

Luego de las presentaciones respectivas que Tsubasa había hecho a Sanae con el equipo de médicos y científicos que estaban a cargo de su caso, ambos se encontraban sentados frente al médico jefe mirándolo expectantes.

¿Qué noticias me tiene?, dijo Tsubasa tratando de contener la ansiedad que sentía al tiempo que la castaña le tomaba de la mano.

Tranquilo, todo estará bien, decía Sanae con dulzura.

Pues te tengo excelentes noticias Tsubasa, el tratamiento a dado resultado, dijo el médico al tiempo que el par de jóvenes se abrazaban.

¿Lo que dice es verdad?, pregunto emocionado Tsubasa.

Si hijo, si, como te dije la vez anterior estabas respondiendo muy bien al tratamiento,…., decía el médico mientras el joven de cabello negro pensaba: ¡Gracias Marian, gracias, sin ti, sin tu dedicación a mi caso no abría podido ser el mismo de antes¡

Tras la gran noticia, Tsubasa y Sanae salieron del lugar con una amplia sonrisa en los labios.

Esto tenemos que festejarlo, te invito a cenar en el mejor restaurante de la ciudad, decía Tsubasa emocionado.

Pues acepto tu invitación mi amor, respondió la castaña sonriendo mientras pensaba: Tal vez primero sea mejor confirmar mis sospechas antes de decírselas, no vaya hacer que me vaya a equivocar y arruine este momento de felicidad, este es su momento, ya tendremos otro momento para festejar si nuestro amor dio fruto.

Tsubasa y Sanae fueron a cenar a un hermoso restaurante, comieron, bebieron y bailaron por más de dos horas, luego de ello Tsubasa llevo a su amada a su casa y se despidió de ella con un dulce beso.

 **Al día siguiente:**

Sanae bajaba las escaleras de su casa a paso rápido, cuando escucho: ¿Saldrás tan temprano hija?.

Mamá, dijo la castaña sonriendo.

¿Saldrás a correr con Tsubasa?, dijo la señora Nakazawa mientras observaba a su hija que estaba vestida con ropa deportiva.

No, saldré sola mamá, tengo que ir por algo, no demoro, dijo la castaña continuando su camino mientras su madre levanto los hombros y sonrió.

 **1 hora después: "Habitación de Sanae"**

Una hermosa castaña miraba con el rostro completamente iluminado de felicidad una pequeña tirita que sostenía en su mano mientras pensaba: Esta es una gran noticia, una gran noticia, estoy embarazada.

El pensamiento de la castaña se vio interrumpido por el sonido de la puerta de su habitación.

Toc toc toc

Hija, me dijeron que ya volviste, si es así, ¿por que no has bajado a desayunar?, escucho la castaña.

Ahora bajo mamá, ahora bajo, respondió la castaña feliz mientras escribía algo en su celular, una vez que termino de hacerlo salió de su habitación.

 **Casa de Tsubasa:**

Un joven de cabello negro miraba el reciente mensaje que su prometida le había escrito mientras sonreía.

 **Hoy descubrí algo maravilloso y quiero que tú lo sepas también, te espero en dos horas en el café que está frente de la constructora central.**

 **¡Te amo¡**  
 **Sanae Nakazawa.**

¿Descubrió algo maravilloso?, ¿a qué te referirás mi reina?, pensaba un intrigado Tsubasa.

 **2 horas después:**

Una hermosa castaña de sonrisa radiante se encontraba sentada en una de las mesas de un lujoso café esperando la llegada de su amado.

Ya van a cumplirse las 2 horas pensaba la castaña mientras dirigía su mirada al reloj que llevaba puesto cuando sintió unas manos que le cubrieron los ojos.

¡Tsubasa¡ dijo Sanae sonriendo.

Si, soy yo mi amor, respondió el joven de cabello negro al tiempo que le entregaba una rosa roja a su amada.

¡Gracias¡ pero ¿por donde entraste?, yo estaba mirando hacia la entrada, dijo Sanae sonriendo.

Todo el tiempo estuve aquí, llegue antes que tú mi reina, no me acerque hasta ahora porque quería ver lo hermosa que te vez desde lejos aunque de cerca te ves aún más hermosa, respondió Tsubasa mientras tomaba asiento frente a su amada.

¡Gracias¡ dijo Sanae.

Me dejaste intrigado con tú mensaje, dijo Tsubasa al tiempo que una mesera se acercaba a la mesa a colocar el pedido que había hecho la castaña minutos antes.

Hice el pedido por los dos, dijo Sanae.

Esta bien, todo se ve delicioso, respondió Tsubasa con una calida sonrisa.

Tsubasa, sabes que los deseos se cumplen si los deseas con el corazón, dijo Sanae con dulzura.

Claro, yo acabo de cumplir uno de mis deseos gracias a Marian y a su equipo médico pero ¿a qué viene eso?, respondió Tsubasa intrigado.

Te acuerdas de mi deseo, dijo Sanae.

¿De tú deseo?, decía Tsubasa intrigado.

Si, te lo dije cuando nos conocimos, cuando hablábamos de nuestros sueños, de nuestras metas, respondió Sanae haciendo una pausa para luego decir con nostalgia: ¿No me digas que no lo recuerdas?.

¡Eh, si, si lo recuerdo¡ dijo Tsubasa mientras miraba fijamente a la castaña tratando de buscar alguna respuesta en la brillosa mirada que ella tenía ese día.

Te dije cuando nos conocimos que mi mayor sueño era algún día formar una familia con el hombre que amo y ser muy dichosa con él y ese sueño hoy se ha cumplido,….., decía Sanae tomando las manos de su prometido.

No, me digas, ¿qué?; decía emocionado Tsubasa.

Lo que sucedió en Okinawa dio fruto, estoy embarazada Tsubasa, respondió la castaña con dulzura al tiempo que el joven de cabello negro soltó sus manos para ir junto a ella y abrazarla mientras le daba suaves besos en su rostro.

¡Esta es una gran noticia¡ la mejor noticia que haya recibido en mi vida, ¡gracias, gracias mi reina¡ me has hecho, muy, muy feliz, decía Tsubasa mientras besaba el rostro de la joven haciéndola sonreír.


	30. Lo aprendí de ti

**Capítulo 29:** **"Lo aprendí de ti"**

 **(Último capítulo)**

Un joven de cabello negro platicaba por teléfono mientras estaba sentado en un sofá y junto a él estaba una hermosa castaña mirándolo mientras sonreía.

Bien, bien, perfecto, ¡gracias¡ ¡gracias señor Yamaoka¡ a Sanae le va a encantar su regalo de bodas tanto como a mi pero ya sabe lo esperamos a usted y su familia, decía Tsubasa sonriendo dando por culminada la llamada.

¿Qué te dijo?, preguntó la castaña mientras rodeaba con sus delicados brazos el cuerpo de su amado.

Pues nos dará un par de obras más que tiene pensado llevar acabo además nos da de regalo de bodas una semana en el hotel de Okinawa, decía Tsubasa sonriendo.

¿En serio?, dijo Sanae con una amplia sonrisa.

Si, en serio mi reina además vendrá con su familia a nuestra boda, respondió Tsubasa sonriendo.

Entonces ya nos confirmaron su asistencia todos nuestros invitados, ahora solo nos queda contar las horas que restan para nuestra boda, dijo Sanae con dulzura mientras acariciaba su aún imperceptible vientre.

¿Cómo te has sentido mi amor?, pregunto Tsubasa mientras depositaba un beso sobre la cabeza de su amada.

Tranquila, muy tranquila, respondió Sanae con dulzura.

Mis padres se pusieron felices cuando les comente lo de tu embarazo, dijo Tsubasa mientras colocaba una de sus manos sobre el vientre de la joven.

Mi madre también, aunque se sorprendió un poco, no esperaba que me casara embarazada, respondió la castaña sonriendo.

Nadie lo esperaba mi reina pero son cosas que pasan además este bebé que llevas dentro es un milagro de nuestro amor, dijo Tsubasa con dulzura.

Si, es cierto, respondió Sanae.

El proyecto, dijo Tsubasa de repente.

Si, el proyecto, hay que terminar de analizarlo, recuerda que tenemos que dejar todo en orden para que Manabu y Akemi se encarguen de todo durante nuestra ausencia,….decía Sanae.

Si, tienes razón mi reina, tenemos que dejar todo en orden, solo así podremos disfrutar tranquilos de nuestra luna de miel, respondió Tsubasa mientras rompía el abrazo de su amada para empezar a ver la pantalla de su laptop al tiempo que la castaña se acercaba a verla también.

 **Horas después:**

Dentro de una oficina se encontraban cuatro jóvenes.

No se preocupen, todo queda en buenas manos, dijo Manabu sonriendo.

Si chicos, no se preocupen por nada, confíen en mí, yo vigilare a Manabu para que no se me distraiga con Chery y haga un buen trabajo como siempre lo hace, dijo Akemi riendo.

¿Con Chery?, dijeron Tsubasa y Sanae sorprendidos.

Es que andamos saliendo…pero como amigos…..como amigos, decía de manera nerviosa el joven de lentes.

Así se empieza Manabu, si lo sabre yo, dijo Tsubasa riendo mientras abrazaba a la castaña.

 **Dos días después: "Casa Nakazawa"**

Una hermosa castaña se encontraba dentro de su habitación junto a sus dos mejores amigas arreglándose para el día que ella siempre había soñado.

¡Qué linda estás Sany¡ dijo Kumi mientras miraba a la castaña que llevaba su cabello suelto decorado con una corona de flores, su vestido era strapless, corte imperio de color blanco.

¡Gracias¡ respondió Sanae.

Si es cierto pareces una reina amiga, dijo Yukari

¡Gracias Yukari¡ respondió Sanae.

Aunque no comprendo, ¿Por qué elegiste un vestido con ese corte?, el vestido es hermoso pero con la bella figura que tienes pensé que hubieras querido lucir el otro modelo que vimos, dijo Kumi sonriendo.

Con este vestido me siento más cómoda chicas, respondió Sanae haciendo una pausa para decir: Chicas a ustedes no les puedo seguir ocultando mi felicidad, son mis mejores amigas, son como mis hermanas, como esas hermanas que hubiera deseado tener…, chicas estoy embarazada.

¡Embarazada¡ dijeron casi gritando el par de chicas.

Si, dijo Sanae feliz.

¡Que lindo¡ seré tía, dijo Kumi al reaccionar mientras abrazaba a la castaña.

Te me adelantaste Sany, yo pensé que tendría un hijo antes que tú, respondió Yukari sonriendo haciendo una pausa para decir mientras se unía al abrazo: No imaginas lo feliz que me hace esta noticia, nos darás un sobrinito o sobrinita.

Pues aún no sé que va hacer, solo sé que su padre y yo lo amaremos mucho, mucho, porque es una bendición para los dos, dijo Sanae con dulzura mientras sonreía.

 **Casa de Tsubasa:**

Un apuesto joven de cabello negro salía de su habitación con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

Hijo, que apuesto estás, dijo Natsuko.

¡Gracias mamá¡ respondió Tsubasa.

Ya es hora de que partamos hijo, tú padre nos esta esperando en el auto, dijo Natsuko.

Vamos madre, respondió Tsubasa.

 **Casa de Sanae:**

Un par de chicas se despedían de una hermosa castaña.

Vamos adelantándonos ya Sany, dijo Yukari mientras Kumi asentía.

¡Gracias chicas¡ ¡gracias por venir a apoyarme¡ decía Sanae al tiempo que su madre entraba a su habitación.

¿Ya estas lista hija?, dijo la señora Nakazawa al entrar a la habitación quedándose callada repentinamente al ver a la castaña.

Si mamá, respondió Sanae.

Hija, que bella estas, dijo la señora Nakazawa.

¡Gracias madre¡ respondió la castaña.

Yukari y Kumi se despidieron de la señora Nakazawa y de la castaña y se fueron de la casa dejando solas a madre e hija.

Tengo algo que darte hija, dijo la señora Nakazawa.

¿Qué madre?, respondió la castaña intrigada.

Esto, dijo la señora Nakazawa mientras le mostraba a la castaña una hermosa cadena de brillantes.

¿Es para mí?, dijo Sanae con voz entrecortada.

Si hija, respondió la señora Nakazawa.

Pero esa cadena te la dio papá cuando se casaron, ustedes me lo contaron, dijo Sanae con nostalgia.

Lo sé pero ahora quiero que tú lo tengas, quiero que sientas que tú padre está contigo también hoy, respondió la señora Nakazawa mientras le colocaba la cadena a la castaña.

Yo siempre lo siento a mi lado madre, dijo Sanae.

Una vez que la señora Nakazawa le termino de colocar la cadena a la castaña, la abrazo al igual que ella.

Luego de algunos minutos ambas rompieron el abrazo, se regalaron una calida sonrisa y salieron de la habitación.

 **1 hora después:**

En una hermosa iglesia colmada de invitados, frente al altar un apuesto joven de cabello negro que estaba junto a sus padres veía con el rostro completamente iluminado de felicidad entrar a su bella novia del brazo de su madre.

Luego de algunos minutos la señora Nakazawa y su hermosa hija llegaron frente a él, el joven tomo la mano de su futura esposa al tiempo que la madre de esta le decía: Te entrego a lo más valioso para mí, cuídala, cuídala mucho y hazla inmensamente feliz, te lo digo no solo en nombre mío sino también de mi difunto esposo.

La cuidare y amare mucho señora Nakazawa, no tiene que preocuparse por ello, dijo Tsubasa con una calida sonrisa en su rostro.

Luego de ello el par de jóvenes se arrodillaron frente al altar para que el sacerdote de inicio a la ceremonia.

¡Que hermosos están¡ decía Chery.

Si es cierto, dijo Akemi que estaba junto a ella.

Oye Akemi un amigo mío me ha preguntado por ti, si gustas luego te lo presento, decía Chery sonriendo.

Así, ¿Quién?, respondió intrigada Akemi.

Es un chico muy guapo, esta junto al chico que esta junto Kumi, respondió Chery haciendo que la pelinegra girara su rostro a ver la joven mencionada.

Akemi dirigió su vista hacia la fila donde estaba Kumi, Yukari y cuatro jovencitos más.

¿Cuál de ellos?, dijo Akemi intrigada haciendo que el joven de lentes que estaba junto a ellas dijera: Chicas, la ceremonia.

Hay Manabu, solo estaba tratando de ver si al fin encontraba a mi príncipe azul, respondió Akemi sonriendo.

Pues si le das la oportunidad a Teppei a lo mejor lo encuentras, él es un gran muchacho, dijo Manabu sonriendo.

¿Teppei?, dijo Akemi mirando nuevamente hacia la fila donde estaban las amigas de la castaña.

Si, Teppei, ojala y le des una oportunidad, Kumi se la dará a Mamoru, dijo Chery sonriendo al tiempo que un joven de cabello ondulado al sentirse observado giro su rostro y al encontrarse con la mirada de la pelinegra le sonrió.

Pues creo que ya encontré a mi príncipe azul, dijo Akemi sonriendo mientras la ceremonia se seguía llevando a cabo.

Luego de varios minutos tras intercambiar sus votos de amor, un par de jóvenes se daban un dulce beso frente a sus invitados quienes estallaron en aplausos.

¡Que vivan los novios¡ dijeron los invitados mientras aplaudían al tiempo que el par de recién casados salían de la iglesia del brazo.

 **Horas después:**

Un par de recién casados bajaban de un helicóptero en una hermosa playa en medio de la noche.

Ya estamos aquí señora Ozora, dijo Tsubasa con dulzura.

Si, ya estamos aquí, respondió la castaña sonriendo.

¿Quieres que vayamos al bungalo de una vez o prefieres ir a caminar por la orilla de la playa?, pregunto Tsubasa.

Quisiera primero ir a caminar, respondió Sanae.

Entonces caminaremos mi reina, dijo Tsubasa mientras entrelazaba sus dedos con los de su esposa para que empiecen a caminar por la orilla de la playa.

Espera, espera, dijo Sanae sonriendo.

¿Qué sucede?, respondió Tsubasa confundido.

Los zapatos, dijo Sanae sonriendo.

¡Eh¡ respondió Tsubasa.

Hay que quitárnoslos, dijo Sanae.

Si, tienes razón, respondió Tsubasa mientras se inclinaba para sacarse los zapatos y medias que llevaba puesto.

Ahora si, dijo Sanae una vez que se saco los tacones.

Los dejaremos aquí, dijo Tsubasa sonriendo.

Si, respondió la castaña antes de empezar a caminar de la mano de su esposo por la orilla de la playa.

 **Minutos después:**

Un par de jóvenes recién casados caminaban de la mano por la orilla de la playa sintiendo las tibias aguas del mar mojar sus pies.

El agua esta deliciosa, dijo la castaña.

Si, es cierto, respondió Tsubasa mientras se inclinaba a tomar un poco de ella entre sus manos al tiempo que la castaña hacia lo mismo.

Esta calientita, dijo Sanae al tiempo que le arrojaba un poco de agua al joven de cabello negro sobre su cuerpo.

Con que quieres jugar señora Nakazawa, dijo Tsubasa sonriendo.

¿Ju….gar?, respondió la castaña cuando sintió gotas de agua caer sobre ella.

¡Tsubasa Ozora¡ dijo Sanae sonriendo.

¿Guerra de agua?, respondió Tsubasa sonriendo tomando otro poco de agua entre sus manos.

¿Guerra de agua?, dijo Sanae intrigada.

Si, así se llama a este juego, gana el que da con el agua en el rostro su oponente, respondió Tsubasa arrojándole nuevamente agua a su amada quien evito que esta le cayera.

¡Ah, no¡ esto no se quedara así, dijo Sanae sonriendo dando inicio a un juego con el agua entre ella y su esposo.

Tras varios minutos de juego el par de jóvenes cayeron a la arena tomados de la mano mientras las olas del mar los bañaba hasta las rodillas.

Gane, gane, decía Sanae con una amplia sonrisa tatuada en sus labios.

Sin duda aprendes rápido, dijo con dulzura Tsubasa mientras sonreía al tiempo que se sentaba sobre la arena.

Es que tengo al mejor maestro, tú me enseñaste a amar y a desamar, a querer y a odiar, a luchar y al triunfar; todo lo que soy lo aprendí de ti, dijo Sanae mientras se sentaba junto a su esposo y este tomaba el rostro de su amada entre sus manos para darle un dulce pero a la vez apasionado beso.

 **FIN**

 _ **Nota:**_

 _¡Gracias a todas las personas que siguieron y dejaron sus comentarios para esta historia de amor entre Tsubasa y Sanae que en lo personal me fascino escribir¡_

 _Espero y la historia haya llenado sus expectativas. El día jueves sino tengo inconvenientes estaré publicando el epílogo de esta historia de amor y les estaré informando un poco del nuevo proyecto que tengo en mente para este hermoso anime._

 _Con mucho cariño._

 _ **PrincesaLirio.**_


	31. Epílogo

**Capítulo 30:** **"Epílogo"**

 **1 año después:**

El llanto de unos bebes inundaban la habitación donde dormían abrazados un par de jóvenes, haciendo que uno de ellos se levante de impulso.

Mua ahahah, muah ahhh

¡Hayate, Daybu¡ dijo una hermosa mujer castaña que llevaba su cabello sujeto en una coleta al escuchar el llanto de los niños.

¿Qué sucede mi reyna?, decía un adormilado joven de cabello negro mientras estiraba sus mano y abría lentamente sus ojos.

Los niños, creo que tienen hambre, respondió Sanae mientras bajaba de la cama con rapidez para ir al lugar donde estaban dos pequeñas cunitas de madera.

¡Los niños¡ si son los niños, respondió Tsubasa mientras seguía escuchando los llantos de los bebes, al tiempo que el se ponía de pie a prisa para ir a apoyar su esposa.

Mua ahahah, muah ahhh

Tsubasa camino hacia el lugar donde estaba Sanae tomando a uno de sus pequeños niños en sus brazos al tiempo que se sentaba en un pequeño sofá para amamantarlo.

Ven Daibu, papá te cargara un ratito mientras mamita le da de comer a tú hermanito, decía Tsubasa mientras tomaba a su otro hijo en sus manos al tiempo que miraba con dulzura a su esposa y al bebe que ella amamantaba mientras pensaba: Ni pensar que alguna vez creí que no podría nunca tener un hijo pero me equivoque gracias al tratamiento creado por Marian fue posible pero no solo tuve uno, sino dos, gemelos, mis bellos hijos, tan bellos como su madre. Sanae me ha demostrado ser una mujer no solo dulce e inteligente, sino además muy fuerte y valiente, aún me pregunto ¿cómo pudo soportar la pobre tener a estos dos angelitos dentro de ella?, si se la ve tan frágil pero lo hizo, los llevó dentro de si durante 9 meses, soporto cada estrago del embarazo y lo más increíble es que para nada dejo de seguir trabajando junto a mi en la empresa para conseguir nuestro sueño, sueño que ya esta por cumplirse, dentro de unos días firmaremos un contrato para ser los encargados de una obra en el extranjero, con ello daremos inicio al sueño del señor Nakazawa y al nuestro pero no solo hemos logrado concretar ese sueño sino además hemos logrado que la fundación "Ángeles del Cielo", se siga expandiendo, hasta la fecha tenemos 5 fundaciones una en cada continente pero la idea es que haya una fundación por país y así poder ayudar a esas personas que necesitan tanto apoyo además Sanae y yo hemos remodelado la escuelita para la que yo trabajaba como reconocimiento a que fue el primer lugar que me brindo trabajo cuando yo volví aquí .

¡Tsubasa¡ ¡Tsubasa¡ escucho el joven de cabello negro.

Mi reyna, ¿dime?, respondió Tsubasa al reaccionar.

Dame a Daibu, Hayate ya esta en su cunita, respondió la castaña mientras el joven de cabello negro asentía.

Tsubasa coloco en los brazos de su esposa a su pequeño hijo luego de ello fue hacia la cunita donde descansaba Hayate.

Son tan lindos, se parecen a ti, respondió Tsubasa.

Pues yo creo que se parecen a ti, dijo Sanae sonriendo mientras alimentaba a su bebe.

En realidad creo que son una mezcla de los dos, tienen tus ojos, tus pestañas,….., decían Tsubasa mientras miraba a su hijo dormir.

Si, pero la forma de la cara y el cabello es el tuyo, por eso digo que es una mezcla de los dos, respondió Sanae.

Si es cierto, dijo Tsubasa.

Tsubasa mi amor, quede con mamá que hoy iremos a almorzar con ella, ya que es fin de semana, decía Sanae con dulzura.

Estoy de acuerdo mi reina, respondió Tsubasa.

 **Horas después:**

La familia Ozora se encontraba dentro de una bella casa.

Que lindos están mis nietos, decía la señora Nakazawa mientras miraba a los pequeños bebés que estaban en un cochecitos gemelar.

Cada día se vuelven más comelones, dijo Sanae riendo.

Así son los niños hija, respondió la señora Nakazawa.

¿Sanae era muy comelona?, respondió Tsubasa sonriendo.

Por supuesto hijo, dijo la señora Nakazawa.

¡Madre¡ dijo Sanae fingiendo molestia haciendo sonreír a su esposo y a su madre.

Tsubasa y Sanae platicaron con la señora Nakazawa por algunos minutos luego de ello pasaron a la mesa.

¿Podrías apoyarnos ese día?, como te dije la señora que nos apoya no estará pues nos pidió permiso para viajar pues tiene un familiar enfermo, decía Sanae mirando a su madre.

Claro hija, yo encantada cuido a mi nietos, respondió la señora Nakazawa.

¡Gracias madre¡ dijo Sanae.

¡Gracias suegrita¡ respondió Tsubasa.

No hay nada que agradecer, son mis nietos, ustedes mis hijos, mi familia, yo estoy para apoyarlos, dijo la señora Nakazawa sonriendo.

 **Días después: "Casa Ozora"**

Dentro de una habitación, mientras dos niños dormían profundamente dentro de unas cunas, una castaña le acomodaba la corbata a su esposo mientras platicaban.

Ya no debe tardar en llegar mamá, decía Sanae.

Si, ya va hacer la hora en que quedamos, dijo Tsubasa.

¿Estás nervioso?, respondió la castaña.

No claro que no, estoy emocionado que es distinto, hoy damos inicio a nuestro más grande sueño, dijo Tsubasa.

Si es cierto, siempre le estaré agradecida a Andrew, él nos recomendó, respondió Tsubasa.

Si, es cierto, él nos ha estado apoyando mucho dando a conocer nuestro trabajo con sus amigos en el exterior, dijo Tsubasa haciendo una pausa para luego decir sonriendo: Ni pensar que él iba hacer mi cliente pero tú te me adelantaste.

Si, es cierto, nunca te pedía disculpas por ello pero ahora lo haré, discúlpame, dijo Sanae.

Ello ya es asunto pasado mi reina, además tú solo actuaste como hubiera actuado yo para conseguir un cliente, te adelantaste a la programación que tenía con tú rival es todo, respondió Tsubasa con calma al tiempo que el timbre de la puerta empezaba a sonar.

Ring ring ring

Voy a abrir antes que los niños se despierten, respondió la castaña sonriendo.

Luego de algunos minutos la castaña llego a la habitación junto a su madre.

¡Buenas tardes suegrita¡ respondió Tsubasa sonriendo.

Una vez que los esposos Ozora le indicaron a la señora Nakazawa donde estaban cada uno de los accesorios y ropa de los niños, salieron de la casa tomados de la mano y abordaron un auto.

 **Minutos después:**

Tsubasa detenía su auto frente a un lujoso local.

¿Lista para dar inicio a nuestro sueño?, dijo Tsubasa.

Lista, respondió la castaña.

Luego de ello ambos bajaron del auto y se dirigieron al interior del local, una vez que ubicaron el lugar donde estaban las personas que buscaban se acercaron a ellas, estrecharon sus manos, tomaron asiento y dieron inicio a la negociación.

 **Horas después:**

Tsubasa y Sanae brindaban con sus clientes tras haber firmado su primer contrato internacional.

Cuando vean la obra culminada se darán cuenta que tomaron la mejor decisión, dijo Sanae sonriendo.

De seguro, tenemos muy buenas referencias de su trabajo, dijo un hombre de cabello rubio y lentes.

Si quedamos satisfechos, tengan por seguro que obtendrán más obras con nosotros, decía un hombre de cabello rubio y bigote sonriendo.

Por supuesto que quedaran satisfechos, respondió Tsubasa.

Entonces brindemos nuevamente por este proyecto, respondió el hombre de lentes levantando su copa.

 **Meses después: "Casa Ozora"**

Una castaña estaba sentada en su sofá junto a su esposo sosteniendo una llamada por video cámara mientras sus gemelos que estaban sentados sobre una alfombra jugando con unas pelotas.

Pues nos alegramos que estén contentos con los resultados, ya saben que nosotros estamos dispuesto a hacer realidad otro de sus proyectos si lo desean, dijo Tsubasa mientras la castaña asentía.

Por supuesto que lo deseamos señor Ozora, hemos quedado satisfechos con el resultado…., decía un hombre rubio de bigote mientras los esposos Ozora sonreían.

 **Minutos después:**

Tenemos otra obra para la empresa, dijeron los esposos Ozora sonriendo mientras observaban a sus pequeños hijos arrojar las pelotas.

Creo que les va a encantar el futbol, decía Sanae sonriendo.

Si, yo también note ello, en cuanto estén más grandecitos y si ellos me dicen que quieren aprender a jugar soccers yo les enseñare, respondió Tsubasa sonriendo.

Pues serás un gran maestro, dijo Sanae sonriendo.

¡Gracias¡ respondió Tsubasa.

 **5 años después:**

Un joven de cabello negro jugaba con sus dos pequeños hijos en el jardín de su casa mientras su esposa los miraba y sonreía.

Señora, dijo una mujer de uniforme mientras se acercaba a la castaña con un teléfono en la mano.

¡Gracias¡ respondió la castaña tomando el teléfono para luego decir: ¡Alo¡ si habla la señora Nakazawa, si dígame.

Luego de algunos minutos la castaña dio por concluida la llamada, le entrego el fono a la mujer de uniforme y con una amplia sonrisa camino hacia el lugar donde estaba su esposo jugando con sus dos hijos.

Y así es como se controla el balón, decía Tsubasa mientras sus dos pequeños hijos lo imitaban.

Está bien así papi, dijeron los gemelitos.

Si pequeños, si, respondió Tsubasa sonriendo posando su vista en su esposa que había llegado frente a él.

Tsubasa nos llamaron para invitarnos a una ceremonia, dijo Sanae con una amplia sonrisa.

¿A una ceremonia?, respondió Tsubasa.

Si, nos premiaran por ser los lideres nacionales de la construcción, dijo Sanae feliz.

 **1 semana después:**

La familia Ozora recibía un diploma en la mano que los reconocía como los líderes de la construcción a nivel nacional e internacional al tiempo que daba sus palabras de agradecimiento.

¡Gracias¡ ¡gracias¡ dijo Tsubasa luego de haber dado sus palabras de agradecimiento.

¡Felicitaciones cariño¡ dijo Sanae.

¡Felicitaciones también a ti¡ este reconocimiento no solo es mío, es tuyo, de nuestros hijos, de nuestras familias y todas las personas que laboran con nosotros, respondió Tsubasa sonriendo.

¿Papis ya nos vamos?, dijo uno de los pequeñitos.

¡Eh, si, si¡ dijeron los esposos Ozora mirando a unos adormilados gemelos.

 **1 hora después: "Casa Ozora"**

Luego de haber dejado a sus hijos dormir, los esposos Ozora se encontraban abrazados junto a la ventana de su habitación mirando el anochecer.

¡Tsubasa¡ dijo Sanae.

¿Dime mi reyna?, respondió Tsubasa.

¡Gracias por haber cumplido el sueño de papá¡ dijo Sanae con dulzura.

Lo hice porque tuve un gran maestro, tú padre, él me preparo muy bien para asumir el reto de hacer de la constructora líder no solo a nivel nacional sino también mundial además te tuve a ti a mi lado, tú has sido siempre un gran apoyo para mi, aprendes muy rápido todo lo que te enseño, tú padre debe estar muy orgulloso de ti, respondió Tsubasa.

Tengo al mejor maestro, ya te lo he dicho ¡Tsubasa Ozora, te amo¡ dijo Sanae.

Yo también te amo, respondió Tsubasa besando con dulzura los labios de su esposa.

 **FIN**

 _ **Nota:**_

 _Los personajes no son míos le pertenecen al gran maestro_ _ **Yoichi Takahashi**_ _, yo solo hago de ellos para mis historias tratando de mantener en lo posible las personalidades de los mismos._

 _Esta bella historia de amor como abran notado llego a su final, agradezco de corazón a todas las personas que las han seguido y dejaron sus comentarios_ _._

 _Espero el final y el epilogo haya sido de su agrado y mi historia haya llegado a cubrir sus expectativas. Así mismo les informo que la próxima semana (No les daré un día exacto de estreno pues ando muy cargada de actividades. Mi hermano está hospitalizado pues lo van a operar de su pie pues tuvo un accidente hace algunos días y yo pues estoy yendo dejando un día a cuidarlo por la noche al hospital ya que por el día apoyo a mi tía que tiene cáncer terminal tanto en su cuidado como en su pequeño negocio además este mes tengo que presentar unos exámenes muy importantes y pues tengo que leer mucho) estaré publicando una nueva historia de amor alterna con varias parejas de_ _ **"Captain Tsubasa"**_ _pero que tendrá como parejas centrales a_ _ **Tsubasa – Sanae**_ _y_ _ **Kojiro y Maki**_ _, esta nueva historia lleva por título_ _ **"Soccers Angells"**_ _, está historia será del género romance – comedia pero tendrá tantito de drama pues ello hace más emotiva una historia, te invito a dejarte cautivar por ella._

 _Con mucho cariño._

 _ **PrincesaLirio.**_


End file.
